


King's Blood

by charlotteinlace



Series: Blood Ties [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 102,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteinlace/pseuds/charlotteinlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought I'd see him again. I wasn't sure I wanted to after what happened. My feelings for Nova almost destroyed my relationship with Isaac. But the second I lay eyes on him, with his charcoal eyes and his messy fohawk, everything stops and then it all comes rushing back. I want him...and I know I'm not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Nova -

 

He’s not what I expected. I’ve spent years trying to picture his face, struggling to conjure a glimpse of the man who did this to me…the man who bit a little kid asleep in his Superman sheets. But all I could ever see was darkness, a fucking void. This man, the man standing before me, never came to mind.

He’s handsome, with jet-black hair and a piercing set of green eyes. Dressed in an expensive black suit, he’s seated at huge desk. The chair jutting up behind him looks like a damn throne.

“Can I help you, young man?” he asks politely.

I cross the room, slumping down into one of the pristinely white chairs. He arches an eyebrow, looking me over. I know what he sees, what everyone sees. Grungy black clothes, eyeliner, messy fohawk, lip rings. People take one look at me and judge. Not that I care. If you’re too stuck up to understand creative rebellion, you don’t deserve to know me.

“Do we have a meeting?” he questions, glancing down at his computer screen.

I shrug. “You could say that.”

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” he asks, brows furrowed in confusion.

“What, you don’t remember me? Well, color me fucking offended,” I say, fixing him with a vicious glare. He takes it better than most. Max says I’ve got the eyes of a snake, says they just cut right into you. I used to wonder why my johns preferred to fuck me like a dog. I never guessed it was because they couldn’t bear to look me in the eye. No one wants to fuck a whore with mirror eyes, reflecting back every sin and amplifying it.

“I apologize. I’d hate to think I forgot a face like yours,” the man says with a seductive smile. I roll my eyes. Pedophile. So that’s what he wanted with me. Bite a little boy, wait for him to turn, and then take him home with you. Commence the gift buying and the sweet-talking. Then, bam, you fuck him. God, I’ve seen way too many episodes of ‘Criminal Minds’.

“Think I’m pretty, do you?” I ask, standing up. He watches me, eyes trailing on my ass, as I stalk around his desk. Seduction comes second nature to me, like breathing. Walk slowly, keep your eyes hesitant, smirk…but only a little, touch here and then there, remain submissive…whatever they say goes, dirty talk, dirty talk, dirty talk, then play like you enjoy what happens next.

“I think you’re very pretty,” he says as I slide in front of him, sitting up on his desk and leaning back on one hand. His gives me a painfully slow once over, taking me right back to when I was fifteen and letting men like him fuck me so that I could eat. I’m overcome with rage, it eats me alive, but I keep my expression impassive. Another skill I acquired on the streets.

“Well…what’re you gonna do about it?” I ask, biting my lip. He stands up and closes the distance between us, placing his hands on either side of me, caging me in. He smells like Armani cologne and blood, the mixture fills my mouth, threatening to choke me.

“Needy little boy, aren’t you?” he says with a smirk. I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him in close, but not close enough for him to feel how soft I am. Calling me a little boy isn’t exactly a turn on.

I can’t help but wonder how many others there are like me, boys he turned as children and fucked until they were too old for him. I guess I’m lucky my parents tried to kill me; otherwise I’d probably be chained up in this dude’s basement or buried in a ditch somewhere. He’s maybe forty-five. If he started when he was twenty, at two or three boys every year that puts the number up there in the forties.

Bile rises in my throat. What he did to me was wrong, but what he did to them was vile, disgusting. He deserves far worse than what I’m going to give him. He deserves years of punishment, but I don’t have time to get my sadist on.

“You gonna fill me up, fuck me good?” I whisper, leaning into him.

He growls his approval as I slide my hands slowly down his suit jacket, working my way down to his cock. I cup him, squeezing lightly as I lean up to kiss his neck. He acts like he is going to step back, vampires have thing about baring their necks to people, but I whimper softly and he caves. He’s making this easy for me.

I kiss my way up his neck, listening to the slow beat of his diseased heart. I can feel the blood surging through his veins. Were he anything but another vampire, every instinct in my body would screaming at me to bite, to tear into his throat and drink my fill. But the vampire in me knows it wouldn’t get anything from his blood. Drinking from other vampires can be pleasurable, but they are basically empty calories.

I brush his earlobe with my lips, hand still cupping his cock. “Aren’t I a little old for you?” I ask, fisting my hand around his cock. He jerks back, gasping, but I tighten my legs around him and bury my fangs in his neck.

Blood gushes into my mouth, tasteless, dead. I ignore it, focusing on biting deeper, harder. He struggles against me, choking on his own blood. I revel in it, digging my nails into his nape. He tries to scream, but all that comes out is a gurgle. Now this…this is a turn on. I know, I’m fucked up.

It takes a few minutes for him to drown in his own blood. I cling to him until his heart stops, until I’m absolutely sure he’s dead, and then I release him. His body falls back into his chair, green eyes wide with fear.

I slide off of the desk, brushing the blood from my lips. Not that’s there’s a point really; I’m covered in it. It’s all over me, all over the desk, and all over whatever his name is. I chuckle as I walk around his desk, turning to face him. Who says revenge can’t be sweet?

“Fuck you,” I say, kicking the desk over on top of him. Smirking, I turn and start towards the door. I’m on the top floor of a fucking huge office building. I Googled it when Johnny told me where I could find my sire. Blackwing Incorporated is some kind of nonprofit organization. Call me a conspiracy theorist, but a nonprofit organization wouldn’t make enough money to own a building like this one.

I’m about to grab the doorknob when it turns. I scan the room for somewhere to hide, but it’s sparsely decorated and I’m fucked. I take five steps back, debating breaking the window and jumping out. Yeah, I’d probably die, but it’ll be better than whatever punishment the council will give me. Killing other vampires is illegal.

A young vampire woman steps into the room, eyes on the ipad in her hands. “Sir, you have a call on line-“ the words die in her mouth when she sees me, holding a chair high, seconds from throwing it at the window. 

“Sorry about the mess, doll face,” I say, lifting the chair and throwing it at the window. Instead of shattering the glass, it simply bounces off of it. “Fuck me,” I say with a groan. What kind of nonprofit can afford coffee liners, let alone bulletproof glass? I twist around. Maybe I can make a break for it.

The woman looks from me to the dead douchebag, then back. I expect her to attack me, or at the very least scream, instead she inclines her head to me, almost bowing. I arch an eyebrow, super confused. Who the hell bows to their boss’s murderer? She must’ve really hated him.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the courtesy, but…what the fuck was that about?” I ask, trying to gage the space between her and the door. Do I go left or right? It’ll take her a few minutes to notify the council so I’ll have to be quick.

“I’m sorry, your Highness, but I don’t understand,” she says softly

“Your Highness, huh?” I say, chuckling. She has to be joking, right? It must be fuck with your boss’s murderer day. I lift my gaze, but she’s not smiling. She’s confused and concerned, but not amused. What the hell is going on? “Seriously, doll face, what the fuck is this all about?”

She swallows hard, glancing over at her dead boss and then turning back to me. “You do know who he is…was…right?” she asks tentatively, like she’s scared I’m going to rip her throat out too.

“The fucking pedophile who bit me when I was nine years old,” I say, glaring over at his corpse. “That’s all I know and that’s all I needed to know.” She gapes at me, eyes wide. I give her a pointed look, urging her to elaborate. Maybe he’s a prince or something, the prince of some nowhere country turned vampire.

“He was the king…you just killed the vampire king,” she says, voice shaking. Fear slices through my veins. I may spend most of my time with werewolves, but I know what happens when someone kills the king. It’s simple, you kill the king and you become the king. It’s been that way for thousands of years. And look who just did it on accident. Fuck.

Fear slices through my veins, stealing the breath from my lungs. I can’t be a king. I can’t even wake up in the morning, let alone be king. Besides, who would want a sarcastic ex-prostitute as their ruler? No one, that’s who. God, I should’ve just listened to Max. I should’ve at least asked who I was killing before I actually killed them. Moral of the story: always listen to your mother, kids.

“Thanks for the offer, but you don’t want me as your king. I swear all the time, I like wearing eyeliner, I’m in love with a human, and I watch way…way more TV than a person ever-”

“It wasn’t an offer, your Highness. You killed the king, taking his throne. It will be yours until someone takes it from you,” she says, cutting off my rant. My fangs throb as adrenaline courses through my veins, waking the monster inside of me. I bare my fangs, hissing at her. She takes a tentative step back, dropping her head submissively. The vampire in me settles, purring.

I need to get out of here. Like right fucking now. I glare at her, backing her out of the room using just my eyes. Once we are in the hallway, I take off down the stairs. I’m faster than the elevator and I’m not sure how much time I have. She’ll call the council…it’s the law. I skid around the corners, almost running into the door when I reach the bottom floor. I’m halfway across the lobby when vampires surround me, every single one dressed in a pristine black suit.

I throw my head back with a groan. The council won’t punish me for killing the king, but they would for killing any of these guards. And I can’t incapacitate all thirty-something of them. What a shitty Monday.

“Fine! Make me your fucking king! But at least get me drunk first, it’s only polite,” I say exasperatedly. They escort me outside and into a black Escalade. “Who are you, the fucking vampire mafia?” I ask as two men slide in on either side of me. “You know who drives black Escalades? Mobster, gangbangers, and drug lords, that’s who! You might as well paint ‘yes, we’re murderers’ on all your vehicles,” I say, chuckling. Neither one of them thinks I’m as funny as I do.  

They drive me deep into the city, stopping before a huge cathedral. I’m ushered inside the church. Where the altar should be, there’s a large black throne. It’s not the Iron Throne so, needless to say, I’m a little disappointed. There are eight people standing next to it, four on each side. The council, they have to be the council. Four are women and four are men, every single one dressed formally. It looks like corporate America threw up all over their clothes.

I walk up the aisle, studying their expressions. I keep expecting to see disgust in their eyes, or at least annoyance, but their eyes are filled with nothing but respect. It’s a little unnerving really, because they should be looking down on me. I’m the punkass kid who just killed their king.

“Look, sorry I iced your king, but you don’t want me as your leader, trust me,” I say, stopping in front of the throne. “I’m the guy you date to piss off your mom, not the one you marry.”

“He’s funny,” one of the women says, smiling softly.

“He’s undisciplined,” a man says, looking me over slowly, eyes trailing on the rips in my black jeans. I swallow hard, struggling to keep my breath even.

“He tore Alexander’s throat out. I wouldn’t call that undisciplined,” another man says, admiration gleaming in his dark eyes.

“Let’s be frank. Anyone is better than Alexander. He was a misogynistic pedophile, a good for nothing bastard,” a woman says, arching her neck proudly. “I’m calling the vote. What’s your name?” she asks me, blue eyes fixed on me.

“Novacane,” I say, throat dry.

Her brows furrow, but she nods. “Everyone in favor?” I watch as each one steps forward, leveling themselves with the throne. Is that a yes?

“It’s all yours, your Highness,” the woman closest to the throne says, gesturing to it with a warm smile. I arch an eyebrow. What, no ritual sacrifice? I don’t have to kill my closest friend with a crowbar? It’s that easy?

I worry my lip rings, staring at the throne. I never wanted this, never even contemplated it. But it’s not like I can say no. And like she said, I’m already a better king than they had before. Allison’s face flashes before my eyes, ebony eyes burning. If I do this, she’ll never be mine. I’ll be under constant attack; the vampire throne is highly sought after. She won’t be safe with me anymore.

I exhale unsteadily, thinking of the way Alexander looked at me this morning. If I were the king, I could make sure vampires like him are put to death. What happened to me won’t happen to anyone else. I’d make damn sure of it.

“Your Highness?” one of the men says, nodding towards the throne.

I step up to it, turn, and sit down. My chest fucking aches as I watch the council members swear fealty to me, one by one. All I can see is Allison’s face, God…her beautiful fucking face. I’ll never get to see her again, never get to hear her laugh, never get to watch her dance, never get to tear sounds of pleasure out of her. None of it. Because being with me would get her killed.

One of the female council members kneels before me, a ring in her outstretched hand. It’s sliver, with a ruby set into the center, the cut square and angular. I take it from her, placing it on the middle finger of my right hand…the hand I punch with. I’ll do good things there.

All of them bow collectively and I stand up, stepping down so that I’m on a level with them. “I’ll make this easy for all of you. Be honest with me, be patient with me, and…above all, be loyal to me. I’ll return the favor and we won’t have any problems,” I say, shoulder squared and jaw tight. They nod, each one agreeing.

“We need to do some paperwork, your Highness,” one of the men says, looking at me through a pair of fashionable rectangular glasses.

“Anything you need. But first I need to make a call,” I say, pulling out my phone. Max is bound to hear about this sooner or later. Someone in Blackwater will clue her in. She’ll be pissed if she hears it from someone else. Plus, I’ll need her help keeping this from Allison. Because if she knows, she’ll want to protect me and it will get her killed.

I dial Max’s number, holding the phone up to my ear as I sit down on one of the pews. A few of the council members leave, the remaining five starting at me with expressions ranging from perplexed to admiring.

“Nova! Where the fuck are you! Please tell me you didn’t already go through with it. I called Samuel and he said that the man your going after is the king, the fucking king!” Max says frantically. Her voice calms my frayed nerves. She’s been a constant in my life for a while now, a safe place I can always go back to. My savior, my mother, and my best friend all wrapped up in one.

“Thanks for the update, princess, but you’re about an hour too late,” I say tonelessly, gesturing the council outside. I might start crying and I really don’t want to show them weakness this early in the game. They do as instructed, nodding and making their way down the aisle.

“Please tell me your fucking with me,” she pleads. I can her the tears in her eyes. My stomach ties itself in painful knots. I hate that I’m hurting her, that the thought of me doing this has her in tears.

“It’s done, Max,” I mutter, dropping my gaze to the floor as tears fill my eyes. She starts sobbing; every sound she makes cuts at my heart. She knows what being king means. She knows that the throne hasn’t been stable for a long time, that every vampire with a political agenda will be out for my head. “Don’t cry. You know I fuckin’ hate it when you cry.”

“What else a I supposed to do, Nova?” she yells, sniffling. “My baby is gonna get murdered by some fucking vampire politician!”

“Come on, Max. Give me a little more credit than that,” I say, shaking my head. I may not be the smoothest tool in the shed, but I damn sure am the deadliest. I’ve spent the last few years playing hitman for the Blackwater coven. I’m not good at much, but I kill like I was born to do it.

“Fine, but I swear to God, if you die, I’m gonna fucking kill you!” Max says sharply, making me laugh. I love her.

“I’m not gonna die,” I say softly, focusing on the sound of her breathing, letting it settle me down. Max has always had a way of grounding me, of being exactly what I need exactly when I need it. “As for being a king…I think I’ll just Google it.” She bursts out laughing, making me smile.

“God, I love you,” she says, struggling to catch her breath.

“Love you too, princess,” I say, exhaling.

“So, did they make you drink a dozen virgins or something?” she asks and I can hear the wicked smile in her voice. I chuckle.

“Nope, the council took a vote and then they sore fealty to me. Honestly, it was kinda lame. I think I’ll make them change the ceremony. All I got was a stupid ring. The least they could’ve done is given me a massive fuckin’ crown. One with a million dollars worth of shiny rocks and gold.” She giggles, wordlessly agreeing with me.

“Is there anything you need? Want me to call in the Calvary and bust you out? I could make you a sandwich?” she says, momming it up hardcore. It’s been a while since she offered to make me a sandwich. In the beginning, when she and Isa took me in, all I would eat was peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I was what I was used to. Contrary to popular belief, prostitutes aren’t really paid well. Plus, I didn’t want to impose on them and more than I already was. It took Max almost a year to talk me into eating something else.

“If I never see another sandwich it’ll be too soon,” I say with a chuckle. Max laughs, most likely rolling her eyes. “Actually, there is one thing you can do for me.”

“Anything, baby,” she says, a promise in her voice.

I clench my eyes shut, hating myself for what I’m about to say, what I’m about to do. I’ll be destroying the one thing I want more than anything. But I can’t risk getting her killed. “I need you and Isa to keep this from Allison. I’m sure Lydia and Derek will find out eventually, but none of you can tell Allison. Don’t say a word about me. From now on, where she’s concerned, I’m dead to you.” Every single word hurts, piercing deep into my heart and staying there, an open wound.

“But…you love her. I know you do,” Max says softly, almost pleadingly.

“That’s why I’m doing this. If she doesn’t know, she’ll be safe.” The devotion in my voice scares me. I never thought I’d be able to love anything after what was done to me, what I did. But Max sewed me back together and that night in the basement, when Allison was whispering softly to me, I fell in love with her.

Watching her with Isaac is torture, but only because I want him to. And I have no fucking idea why. I want to tear down his walls and see what’s hiding behind them. I want to understand that happened that made him so angry, so volatile.

But none of that matters now. All that matters is that I’m the king and I plan on being the best fucking king the vampires have ever had.

“Just do it, Max,” I say, dropping the phone from my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

\- SEVEN MONTHS LATER-

 

“This is a disaster!” Lydia says with a groan. I hold my breath, doing my best not to laugh. “Don’t laugh at me, Allison Argent, or I’ll scream and melt your brains.” I giggle, fully aware that she could actually melt my brain. She groans again, frantically searching the room.

Taking pity on her, I cross the room and start looking under throw pillows. “I’m sure it’s here somewhere, Liddy,” I say reassuringly. We scour the room for the third time, tearing it apart until all that’s left is a mess of makeup, fancy pillows, and curlers. Lydia slumps down onto the couch, seconds away from yanking her own hair out. “Don’t freak out. I’m sure we can-”

The door opens, cutting me off. I twist around, ready to fucking kill Stiles for not following directions. But I stop short, smiling when I see Isaac standing in the doorway, a white veil in his hand.

“I found this in the car,” he says, handing it to me.

“Oh my God!” Lydia jumps up and rushes over to Isaac, pulling him into her arms. He chuckles, the sound sending a shiver down my spine. “I love you! Have I told you that I love you?” she asks, squeezing him tight.

“Four times today,” Isaac says with a smirk, carefully extricating himself from her arms. She steps back, taking the veil from me and walking over to the vanity.

“Thanks, babe,” I say, kissing him softly. He wraps an arm around my waist, tucking me up against him. Smirking against his lips, I push him out into the hallway, breaking our kiss. He growls agitatedly. “Oh, don’t be a crybaby.” I flash him a wink and then close the door, turning back to Lydia.

She reapplies her pink lipstick and stands up, facing me. I stare at her, willing myself not to cry. God, she looks so beautiful. Her mother’s Vera Wang wedding dress buttoned tightly around her body. It’s strapless, a pale crème color, with a million layers of dainty tulle. Her curls are perfectly pinned, the vintage birdcage bridal veil hanging over her head like a halo.

“Do I look okay?” she asks, smoothing her hands down her dress.

“If boobs did anything for me, I’d fuck you,” I say with a wink. She laughs, exhaling completely. I grab her bouquet, a dozen pink peonies with their stems wrapped, and hand it to her. Her hand shakes as she takes it from me. “It’s gonna be okay, Liddy. I mean, what could go wrong? You’ve just got an entire house full of werewolves.” I flash her a smile, trying to calm her nerves.

“That’s so not funny!”

“Yeah, it kinda is,” I say, taking her hand and leading her out of the bedroom. We make our way down the hall, stopping before the prow of the staircase. She shifts anxiously, looking down the hall to her left.

“Where is he?” she asks, fisting her bouquet.

“He’ll be here,” I say softly, watching as Stiles’ father rounds the corner, making his way over to us. Lydia exhales in relief when she sees him.

“You look beautiful, sweetheart,” he says, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She smiles brightly, reaching up to fix his black tie. “You ready?” She nods, tears already brimming in her eyes.

“Give me one minute,” I say rapidly, lifting my dress and making my way down the massive wooden staircase. The huge chandelier illuminates the room below. Seated in the living room, beneath the hundreds of peonies hanging from the ceiling, are fifty guests. Stiles and Derek are standing before my father, with Isaac, Scott, Kira, Max, and Isa to their left and right.

The Hale house is a far cry from the burned husk it was before. We’ve all spent the last six months rebuilding it. It took a full crew, and us, but we managed to get it done in time for the wedding. Lydia has been decorating for two weeks straight. The flowers alone took her two days.

Hurrying down the stairs, I slide past guests and make my way to the front of the room. Derek catches my gaze, brows furrowed in silent question. I nod, reassuring him that Lydia is okay. He smiles softly, turning his gaze back to Stiles.

They’re both wearing suits, Derek’s black and Stiles’ a dark burgundy. Stiles is practically vibrating out of his skin. He shifting from left to right, fiddling anxiously with his hands. Derek reaches out, stroking a hand down Stiles’ neck. The elemental settles instantly, exhaling in relief.

I bend down, reaching behind the floral arch to fetch the little iphone doc. Stiles somehow rigged it up to a sound system, speakers placed inconspicuously in the corners of the room. I wake up Derek’s phone and press play, taking quick note of the song Lydia chose. Unsurprised to see that it’s ‘Love Me Like You Do,’ a Ellie Goulding song that Lydia has been obsessed with lately.

The music starts up slow and smooth as I step up to stand next to Kira. She smiles excitedly, looking up at the staircase. Lydia descends, one hand clutching the crook of John’s arm and the other holding her bouquet. With every step she takes, her pink heels peek out from under her dress. She sees Stiles and Derek and smiles brightly, looking ready to run down the stairs.

I glance over at Stiles at Derek. Stiles is smiling so hard that it looks painful. Derek’s expression, on the other hand, is far more reserved. But there’s no mistaking the absolute love in their eyes. They are everything to each other and Lydia is everything to them.

Lydia makes her way down the flower-strewn aisle. When they reach the little podium, John hands Lydia over to Derek and pulls Stiles into his arm. The elemental says something that makes his dad laugh. Brushing tears from his eyes, John steps back to stand next to Scott.

Lydia hands me her bouquet, pulling me into a quick hug before stepping back to stand between Stiles and Derek. I swallow hard, willing myself not to cry. Never did I think I’d be standing here, watching Lydia marry Stiles and Derek. But I couldn’t be happier for her. She deserve this, she deserve them.

“Ready?” my Dad asks, smiling as he watches Lydia take Stiles’ and Derek’s hands, lacing their fingers together. The wolf bends his head to nuzzle her hair, scenting her gently.

“Go ahead,” Lydia says, biting her lip excitedly. My Dad smiles, nodding as he opens up a little book; inside, are the word for a werewolf wedding ceremony, scripted in Lydia’s dainty handwriting. My Dad lifts his head, addressing the small crowd of people for the first time. “Welcome. We have come together today to witness the union of three souls, Derek Hale, Lydia Martin, and Stiles Stilinski.” He keeps talking for a minute, the words formal, then suddenly closes the book and drops it to his side.

“Daddy,” I whisper, eyeing Lydia cautiously.

He clears his throat, smirking. “These three are clearly a nontraditional pair so what’d you say we take the nontraditional route?” he asks, glancing at Stiles. The elemental laughs, nodding. Lydia looks a little worried, but is far too happy to care what words my Dad uses. “Lydia, Derek, and Stiles aren’t three people you’d expect to make a perfect match. Derek’s an alpha werewolf, Stiles is an elemental, and Lydia is a banshee. They couldn’t be more different. And yet, I’ve never seen three people more in love.”

Lydia giggles, glancing from Stiles to Derek, both of whom smile down at her. Wind circles around us, feathering through the peonies and causing pedals to fall. It looks likes it’s raining.

“They belong together,” my Dad says. Then he turns, accepting the rings from Isabel. “Lydia, do you take Stiles and Derek as your husbands, as your mates, to stand by and protect, in this life and the next?”

“Yes, I do,” Lydia says, tears cascading down her face as she takes two of the rings from my Dad. Hands shaking, she places a silver band first on Stiles’ finger and then on Derek’s.

“Derek, do you take Stiles and Lydia as your husband and wife, your mates, to stand by and protect, in this life and the next?”

“I do,” Derek says softly, eyes fixed on Stiles and Lydia. They are everything to him. I’ve never seen a person more willing to die for the people he loves. Derek loves fiercely, absolutely.

“Stiles, do you take Derek and Lydia as your husband and wife, your mates, to stand by and protect, in this life and the next?”

“Fuck yeah!” Stiles says with a laugh. Derek chuckles and Lydia laughs, both so in love with the little elemental that they could care less whether or not he swears at their wedding.

My Dad nods, amused, and hands Lydia’s wedding ring over to Derek. The wolf fists it in his hand and then gives it to Stiles. The elemental takes Lydia’s hand and slips it onto her finger, placing it on top of her fucking gorgeous engagement ring. Lydia beams, taking their hands once again.

“Alright then. Kiss and let’s make this official,” my Dad says with a chuckle. Stiles laughs, wrapping a hand around Lydia’s face and hissing her earnestly. She melts into him, carding her fingers through his hair. Derek places his hand over Lydia’s, lifting Stiles’ head to capture his lips. The wolf dominates Stiles’ mouth, leaving him breathless.

Without releasing his hold on Stiles, Derek pulls back, wraps a hand around Lydia’s neck, and drops his head to kiss her. She leans back against Stiles, fisting a hand in his suit jacket.

After a few seconds, they break apart, Lydia taking their hands. The crowd stands up and cheers, wolf whistles echoing around the house as Lydia leads Stiles and Derek down the aisle. I clap loudly, tears in my eyes. It wasn’t a perfect ceremony, but it was perfect for them. We follow them out into the garden, the guests trailing behind us.

Stiles walks up on the stage, taking the microphone from Kira, who’s playing DJ. She hands it over with a smile, opening up her laptop. Stiles turns to face the crowd, amber eyes gleaming. “There’s food on the table, Derek insisted we have steak. I wanted to have a buffet of Poptarts, but apparently, that’s frowned upon,” he says with a pointed glance at Lydia, who laughs. “We’d like to thank everybody for coming, feel free to stay as long as you want. We’ve got enough champagne to kill a horse.” Everyone laughs as Stiles steps off the stage.

Kira starts up the music and everyone mills around. Some walk up to congratulate Stiles, Derek, and Lydia, while others make their way over to get some food. I stand back for a moment, taking it all in. The dark pine trees hang over us, casting long shadows. Lydia’s gardens are painted a dozen different colors, peonies and lilies and daffodils all mixed together. The tables are adorned with pale pink tablecloths and vases of assorted flowers.

 “Wanna dance?” Isaac asks, tucking an arm around my waist. I glance up at him, nodding. He leads me over to the dance floor, tucking me up against him. We sway to the music, his hands curled around my hips. I shift and sway, saving the dirty dancing for when we have less of an audience. “You look so beautiful,” he says as he spins me, blue eyes trailing down my body. I blush, smiling.

“You’re not half bad yourself,” I say with a laugh. He rolls his eyes then leans down to kiss me, slow and insistent. I sigh into his mouth, loving the way he feels pressed up against me. He growls low in his throat, tucking both arms tightly around me. His tongue twists around mine, lips giving and taking.

It took use a while to get back to this after Isaac’s fight with Nova. I blatantly refused to talk to him for a month and a half. It didn’t help that Nova disappeared off the face of the earth. I begged Max to tell me where he was, what he was doing, but she blatantly refused to answer my questions. Eventually, Isaac apologized for being a dick. I made him promise he’d apologize to Nova if he ever got the chance and then I took him back, forgiving him.

“Can I cut in?” Lydia asks politely. Isaac pulls back, eyes burning yellow. I expect Allison to take his hand, instead she grabs mine, dragging me deeper onto the dance floor. “Give us something sexy, Kira!” Lydia yells, giggling.

“You got it!” Kira says, readjusting her cherry-red headphones. A new song starts up; I recognize it as ‘Classic’ by MKTO. Lydia throws her hands up, singing along like we’re at a concert instead of a wedding. I take her hand and twist her around. Stiles whistles loudly, yelling something about her being ‘sexy as fuck.’

We lose ourselves in the beat, curling our hips around one another. She twists me around and then backs up, proceeding to rap at the top of her lungs. Derek bursts out laughing, the sound echoing around us. Giggling, Lydia takes hold of my hips and backs me over to where Stiles and Derek are standing.

“C’mere you little trap queen,” Stiles says, taking Lydia’s hand and leading her back onto the dance floor. He whispers something into her ear that makes her blush scarlet, giggling. Derek watches them dance, smirking softly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this happy,” I say, glancing over at him.

“You have seen her watch ‘The Notebook,’ right?” he asks, chuckling. I roll my eyes, giving him a playful shove as I walk over to my Dad.

“How you doin,’ honey,” my Dad asks as I sit down next to him.

“I’m good, Daddy. Nice officiating, by the way,” I say with a wink. He chuckles. I scan the yard, locating Isaac sitting with Scott. They’re both knee-deep in barbequed steak. I swear to God, all werewolves do is eat. Scott puts two grapes into his cheeks and smiles, making Isaac laugh. I roll my eyes, turning back to my Dad.

“You want me to get you something to eat?” he asks, standing up.

“Yeah, thanks,” I say with a smile. He cuts his way through the tables, making his way over to the buffet. He returns a few minutes later, handing me a plate.

I eat, toss my plate, and step inside to grab some more champagne. Green bottles in hand, I make my way back outside. The party has died down a bit. The sun is going down, illuminating the hundreds of fairy lights Lydia had Derek string up in the trees. The soft glow makes everything look haunting and heavenly. ‘Going Home’ by Pia Mia spills through the speakers, her soft voice adding to the ethereal atmosphere.

Isaac comes walking up to me, hands in his pockets. “Wanna head home? I rented a couple of movies. We can make some popcorn,” he says with a smile that makes my heart skip a beat. I bite my lip, debating. As good as that sounds, I am the maid of honor and that means I’m not allowed to skip out on the reception.

“Sorry, baby, but I’ve gotta stay. I’m the maid of honor, after all,” I say with a wink, setting down the bottle of champagne.

Isaac catches my gaze, giving me his puppy dog eyes. “Please.”

“Don’t give me that look. You know I have a weakness for your stupidly gorgeous blue eyes.” I cock my jaw to the side determinedly. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. Give me an hour and I’m totally with you,” I say with a smile. He drops his gaze, exhaling. Worried, I take his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. “One hour and then I’m yours, I promise.” I place a soft kiss on his lips and then release him, stepping around the table.

He watches me fill champagne flutes for a moment then he shakes his head and walks away from me, fists clenched at his sides. I bite my lips, feeling like I’m missing something. Isaac is usually very easy going. He normally has no problem letting me call the shots.

Once I’m done filling glasses, I lift my gaze, searching the dance floor for Lydia. I locate her quickly, my gaze shifting to her dance partner. I inhale sharply, heart seizing. Nova’s dressed in a gorgeous black suit, complete with a crimson tie. He looks the same, and yet somehow completely different. His fohawk and lip rings are still firmly in place, but there’s an exhausted air about him that wasn’t there before. His shoulders are painfully set, charcoal eyes utterly impassive.

I’m taken with a violent urge to run to him. I want to demand answers. I want him to tell me whether or not he killed the man who turned him. I want to know where he’s been for the past seven months and why he never thought to call me. But, more than anything, I just want to wrap my arms around him. I want to hold him until he smiles, until he drops the wall he’s built around himself.

I start towards the dance floor, utterly torn between the urge to throttle him for leaving me and urge to kiss him for coming back. I’m halfway to them when Max steps in front of me, expression concerned.

“Isaac was supposed to take you home fifteen minutes ago,” she says, scanning the yard for Isaac. I follow her gaze, spotting him standing a ways away from us, arms folded across his chest. His eyes are fixed on me, gleaming yellow. I glare at him and he drops his head, swallowing hard.

“So that’s what that was all about,” I mutter, twisting back around to face Max. I fix her with a vicious glare, eyes cutting holes through her. It looks like Max isn’t the only one who has been keeping secrets from me. She’s got everyone else in on this. “Was everyone just not gonna tell me?”

She exhales unsteadily. “It’s complicated.”

“No, the plot of ‘Inception’ is complicated, this is bullshit. Nova is important to me. Why can’t I just talk to him?” I ask, a raw edge to my voice. I try to step past her, but she shifts in front of me again, brows drawn. “Move.”

“I’m sorry, Allison. Trust me when I tell you this is for the best,” she says softly, hands held up in a gesture of innocence.

I watch Nova over Max’s shoulder. He finishes dancing with Lydia, kisses her on the cheek and walks off the dance floor. Stiles and Derek greet him, each shaking his hand. Nova motions Derek over and the wolf follows him towards the woods. They stop just before they reach the tree line. There, the talk for a moment, expressions somber, businesslike.

Nodding curly, Derek makes his way back over to Stiles. Nova glances over his shoulder and I watch as two men stalk out of trees. Dressed in black suits, their movements precise and practiced, almost cat-like; it’s obvious that they are vampires. Nova turns and they flank him like bodyguards.

Men at his back, Nova skirts the tree line, headed for the front yard. Heart kicking into overdrive, I twist around and take off towards the house. Isaac tries to catch me as I move through the doorway, but I duck low and elbow him in the kidney. He doubles over, giving me a chance to dart into the house.

I run down a hallway, past the lines of chairs, and shove open the front door. Nova walks around the corner just as the door closes behind me. Aware that Isaac and Max are probably right on my ass, I run towards Nova.

I’m five steps away from him when one of his bodyguards shifts. One second he’s standing behind Nova and the next he’s right beside me, one hand locked painfully around my arm. I gasp, trying to jerk out of his hold. My muscle throbs.

“Take your hand off of her,” Nova hisses, fixing his bodyguard with a truly terrifying glare. The man instantly releases me and takes a step back, dropping his gaze subserviently. Nova closes the distance between them, catching the man’s gaze and holding him in place. “Touch her again and I’ll have your fucking throat. Is that clear?” he asks, baring his fangs.

“Of course, your Highness. It won’t happen again,” the man says with a curt nod. Nova continues to glare at him as he steps back to stand next to his comrade.

“Your Highness?” I yell, shoving Nova away from me. He takes a step back, catching my gaze. The instant his eyes meet mine, my anger slips away. God, he looks so fucking sad. “Nova,” I whisper, exhaling unsteadily.

“Hello, Allison. You look very lovely this evening,” he says very formally. I grit my teeth. There’s definitely something wrong with him. My Nova would’ve said something like, ‘Lookin’ fucking fantastic, bambi.’ Anxiety gnaws at my insides. What the hell happened to him and why is everyone keeping it from me?

“What the fuck is going on here?” I ask, voice slightly shrill.

“I’d love to catch up, Allison, but I have a meeting I need to get to,” he says, gesturing to one of his men. The man disappears and returns a few seconds later driving a black Escalade with tinted windows. The vehicle looks suspiciously armored. I’d bet money the glass is bullet proof.

“Who has a meeting at seven o’clock at night?” I ask, trying to stall.

“Vampires,” Nova says tonelessly, gesturing for his other guard to get into the car. The man nods, stepping up into the vehicle.

Getting desperate, I move in between Nova and the Escalade. “What the hell is going on, Nova? You’re acting like we don’t even know each other. What the fuck is wrong with you?” I ask, willing myself not to cry. This isn’t him. I know Nova. I know his wicked smirk and his devilish eyes, constantly undressing me.

“Excuse me,” he says softly, stepping around me.

Furious, I grab his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He glances over his shoulder; charcoal black eyes cutting into me in a way only Nova’s do. I shudder, hating the emptiness in them. It’s like he lost something, like there’s a gaping chasm inside of him.

“Please, Nova,” I whisper, practically begging. He clenches his eyes shut like he’s in pain, shakes his head, and is gone. Chest heaving, I twist around, watching the Escalade disappear into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd post two chapters tonight as a thank you for sticking with me. I know writing a spin off centered around an original character is risky. So thanks for taking the leap. I'd love to hear what you thought of the first two chapters. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Livid and close to tears, I run upstairs to grab my purse. If no one will tell me what’s going on, I’ll figure it out myself. Nova has to be going somewhere, right? Slinging my purse over my shoulder, I start down the stairs. Isaac steps in front of me before I can run for the door. His blue eyes are wide, full of concern.

“We didn’t wanna lie to you, Ali,” he says softly, pleading with me.

“Like I fucking care! You still lied to me! No one will tell me what the fuck is going on! Everyone’s been lying to me for months!” I yell, shoving him away from me and stepping around him. He grabs my hand, but tear out of his hold, shooting daggers at him.

“It was Nova’s idea. He didn’t want you to be a target,” Isaac says rapidly, trying to regain some of the ground he just lost.

“A target?” I ask, twisting around to face him.

“Yes, Allison! A target,” he says sharply, eyes turning yellow. Someone growls behind me and I glance over my shoulder, coming face to face with every member of the pack. Derek’s eyes are blood red, warning Isaac to back down before he loses his cool.

I turn to face them, fists clenched at my sides. “Explain!” I demand, fixing them with a glare. We’re a family. We aren’t supposed to keep things from one another. And that’s all they’ve done for months, keep secrets and tell lies.

Lydia steps forward and takes my hands, squeezing them gently. I exhale unsteadily, calmed by her soft smile. “Nova asked us to keep you out of it. He didn’t want you involved,” she says evenly.

“Involved in what?” I ask, practically drowning in the things I don’t know.

Lydia takes a deep breath and exhales, nodding as if to convince herself of something. “Nova’s sire turned out to be the vampire king. When Nova killed him, he had no idea who he was, or what the consequences for killing him were.” I slump down into one of the covered chairs, dropping my head. She kneels before me, still holding my hands.

“Vampires are a warrior race,” I mutter, all of the pieces sliding into place. For thousands of years vampires have had a king or queen. Their leaders aren’t elected or chosen by blood. In order to gain the throne, a vampire has to kill the current king or queen. It is their way of ensuring a powerful ruler.

“One minute he was standing over his sire’s body and the next he was being sworn in. There was nothing he could do. He killed a fellow vampire, were it not to gain the thrown, the action would’ve been viewed as murder,” she says, brows drawn. I bite my lips, picturing Nova standing over a ravaged corpse. The man who bit him deserved what he got, but I never thought it would lead to this.

“Is he at risk? Are their vampires vying for his throne?” I ask, fear tearing at my insides. I won’t let anything happen to him. No one touches him.

“The throne’s stable at the moment,” Lydia says with a smile. “Nova’s a surprisingly good king. It helps that people think he’s got an army of werewolves at his back.” She glances over her shoulder at Derek, who smirks. I exhale in relief. Nova’s okay…at least physically. His mental state, on the other hand, is far from stable. He’s always looked a little broken, but never this lost.

“Why did he want this kept from me?” I ask, swallowing.

“To keep you safe,” Max says softly, blue eyes catching mine. The love in them is unmistakable. Max thinks of Nova as a best friend and as a son. Their relationship is strung together like a spider web, complicated but strong.

“He spent five months straight destroying any opposition to his rule. He blatantly refused to tell us how many attempts were made on his life,” Isa says curtly. Max noses her wife’s neck, allowing Isa’s scent to calm her. I swallow hard. Max is terrified, utterly terrified that that she’s going to lose Nova.

“He didn’t want me used against him,” I say, exhaling. Lydia nods, biting her lip anxiously. It all makes sense in an on-paper sort of way. I get it, but I’m not okay with it. They should’ve told me. They should’ve been honest with me. I don’t need to be protected. I can take care of myself. I’ve proven that. “Every single one of you would make just as good a hostage as me. Nova loves you, Max! And, Lydia, he’s fucking blood bonded to you.”

I stand up, distancing myself from all of them. Why would Nova insist that they not tell me? Yes, I have feelings for him and I think he has feelings for me, but neither one us ever acknowledged them. My heart aches at the thought of him battling his demons alone, all the while worried about me.

“Breathe,” Derek says sternly. I force air into my lungs, furious with myself for obsessing over a man I barely know. My feelings for Nova almost destroyed my relationship with Isaac.

“Tell me why,” I say sharply, glaring at them. I just want the truth, the absolute truth. They’ve been lying to me for moths. I deserve some honesty.

Lydia approaches me but I back up, guarded. She catches my gaze, holding me in place. “Allison…he’s in love with you.” My stomach drops, heart seizing. It’s like I have butterflies, but someone is punching me in the guts. I’m sky-high and riding low at the same time. I don’t want to lose Isaac, but I don’t want to give up on Nova either. “I think it happened when you were down in that basement. He hasn’t ever said it, but I can tell.”

“Fuck,” Isaac growls, shoving his way past Derek. He shifts mid-stride, looks over at me, and then takes off out the back door. Tears brim in my eyes. God, I hate crying. This isn’t fair. I’m hurting Isaac…he doesn’t deserve to be treated like a goddamn sidepiece.

“Scott, would you-”

“Already on it,” Scott says, cutting me off. He starts towards the back door, shrugging off his suit jacket and grabbing hold of his tie.

I turn back to Lydia, taking her in, wedding dress and all. Her makeup is smudged; tear tracks cutting down her face. Guilt curls inside of me like a snake. I ruined her wedding. “Oh God, Lydia, I’m so sorry. I screwed everything up. This day was supposed to be perfect for you and I fucked it up.” She closes the distance between us, pulling me into her arms. I clench my eyes shut, willing myself not to cry.

“You’re my best friend, I love Isaac, and Nova is my baby. I want all of you to be happy. I’m married to Derek and Stiles…that’s all that matters. I would’ve been just as happy going to Vegas,” she says softly, brushing a lock of hair from my face.

“Lydia Martin running off to Vegas…no way,” I say, laughing.

“Okay, so maybe not Vegas,” she says with an adorable little giggle. Taking my hand she turns to face everyone. “Would you mind giving us a minute?” she asks politely. Derek motions everyone outside and they follow his lead, the door closing behind them.

Lydia leads me over to the stairs and we sit down, her dress covering my legs. She threads her fingers through mine, giving my hand a comforting squeeze. Lydia has a way of seeing past people’s bullshit. Maybe it’s because she spent so many years hiding behind her own. She’s always seen more to me than I thought there was.

“What am I supposed to do,” I ask, sounding like a child.

She stays quiet for a moment, thinking. “It might be easier to take this one problem at a time. For right now, let’s just worry about helping Nova.”

“I’m not even sure that was Nova,” I mutter, eyes on my hands.

“Yeah…he’s a little…detached.”

“He told me I looked lovely, Lydia, lovely!” I say, giving her a pointed look.

She exhales. “It’s bad, I know. That’s why I told Nova to come early and made sure that you wouldn’t go home with Isaac,” she says with a wicked little smirk. “Nova needed to see you and you needed to see him.”

“So you Parent-Trapped us?” I mutter, shaking my head. She shrugs casually, smirking. Only Lydia would pull an intricate scheme on her own wedding day.

“He’s just trying to protect us. Distancing himself is the only way he knows how to do that,” she says, eyes pleading with me. “He’s lonely…got himself hauled up in his penthouse with nothing to entertain that beautiful mind of his.” I fiddle with a tiny bead on her dress. Vampires can’t become touch-starved like werewolves, but they do need it…especially when they are feeding. I clench my eyes shut, picturing Nova sitting all alone in a huge apartment.

“I don’t wanna lose Isaac. Last time Nova and I got close, I almost did,” I say through clamped teeth. Lydia nods, glancing sideways at me. Her eyes are filled with understanding.

“One problem at a time, Ali,” she says, doing her best to make a complicated situation sound simple. I drop my gaze, stomach uncoiling ever so slightly.

“I love you,” I say, giving her hand a squeeze.

She flashes me a smile. “I love you too.”

I lean my head on her shoulder, chewing on my lip. “Any chance you have the address to that penthouse of his?” I ask, feeling weak and strong at the same time. I can’t decide if this is me giving in or standing up.

She grabs my purse and pulls out my phone, opening up the Maps app. “The vampires own a hotel in Auburn. It’s called The Castle,” she says, typing in the address. “Nova lives there.” She hands my phone back to me, route programmed. “When you get into the elevator, press the fifth floor button three times and the second floor button four times. I’ve got a key to his apartment, let me go get it.” She stands up and disappears upstairs, returning a moment later with a sliver key on a Batman keychain.

“Stiles’ idea?” I ask, taking the key from her. She smirks, nodding.

“He call’s Nova’s apartment the Bat Cave,” she says as she helps me to my feet. I roll my eyes, fisting my hand around the keychain. The sharp edges dig into my palm, but ignore the pain. I slip the keys into my purse, leaning back against the railing. “Are you sure he’s in love with me. It…it didn’t look like it earlier,” I say softly, glancing up at her.

“Oh, I’m sure. The second he laid eyes on you tonight, he froze. Then when you said his name, I swear to God, his whole body shuddered. Nova’s got a poker face worthy of well…a king, but it’s just that…a poker face.” She gives me a pointed look, a promise alive in her eyes. I nod, heart swelling in my chest.

“Text me if you need anything,” I say with a smile. “Oh, and…” I lean down to whisper in her ear, “Have a good wedding night.” She giggles, turning and making her way back outside.

I walk out and get into my car, starting her up. The GPS on my phone leads me out of Beacon Hills and into Auburn. Neon signs and beaming streetlights illuminate the darkness. Auburn isn’t the nearest city to Beacon Hills, but it is by far the liveliest. Littered with bars and clubs, it is heavy with nightlife. Which I guess explains why the vampires have an interest in it.

My phone tells me to turn right and I make my way down the main road, spotting the massive Castle Hotel from a distance. It’s a gorgeous building, Victorian era architecture, comprised of white stone, with gargoyles peering over the edges of the roof. It’s a haunting mixture of ancient and modern.

I scan the windows, stopping at the top. Nova’s floor is dark. He must still be at his meeting. Anxious, I park my car and walk up to the hotel. A bellman in a dark suit opens the door for me, nodding politely.

I step inside the lobby and freeze, gaping like a complete idiot. The lobby is huge, hundreds of crystal chandeliers hanging from the vaulted ceiling. The floor is sleek, black, granite. A circular red sectional, facing outward, sits below the chandeliers.  In the center of the sectional is a glass table, on which lies of a vase of white roses.

“Can I help you?” a woman asks, startling me out of my revelry. I twist around to face the front desk, taking in the beautiful woman standing behind it. She’s dressed in a skin-tight black dress, hair is elegantly curled; her dark eyes intuitive and ruthless. She’s a vampire, I’d bet money on it.

“No, thank you. I’m here to see someone,” I say calmly, playing it cool. She nods, gesturing to the elevator across from me. I walk over and step into it, waiting for it to close. Then I press the fifth floor button three times and the second floor button four times. The elevator moves upward, gliding seamlessly.

It comes to a stop and the doors open into another lobby. This one is smaller, and empty but for a large black desk. On the desk are a computer and a little crystal plant terrarium shaped like a greenhouse. Nova doesn’t seem like a plant kind of person so this desk probably isn’t his. He must have a personal assistant, which makes sense. I mean…he is the king.

Exhaling, I walk across the lobby and pull out the Batman key. Slipping it into the lock, I turn the key and press open the big black door. The penthouse is dark, illuminated by soft lowlights that turn on when I walk inside.

Once again, I’m taken aback at how beautiful everything is. The living room is huge, decorated in blacks and greys. There are a number of couches facing one another, the walls comprised of glass and dark rock, a fireplace set into one. The identical coffee tables are adorned with two dark purple orchids.

I set my purse down and walk into the kitchen. It’s all granite countertops and stainless steel. Downstairs there’s a home theater, complete with three rows of plush seating. I make my way back into the living room and upstairs. The entire third floor is a bedroom. A California King dominates the room; around it there is a white curtain that hangs from the ceiling, sheer and sensual.

The furniture is dark and beautiful contrasting a gorgeous painting of woman in a red dress that’s hanging over the bed. She’s facing away, resting on something, head buried in her arms. The red pillows on the bed accent the red of her dress, playing it up.

On the top floor there is a gym and a pool, as well as a balcony worthy of a god. The view is truly stunning. I slump down into one of the chairs and gape at the skyline. How often does Nova sit out here alone, staring at the distance? The thought makes my heart ache.

“Enjoying the view?” Nova says, startling me. I twist around to face him, watching as he sits down next to me, the city’s lights illuminating his face. He’s dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a loose-fitting black shirt. He looks hungry, his eyes rimmed with dark circles.

I turn to face him, throat tightening as I take him in. He’s skinnier than he used to be, his neck covered in thin scars from our night in the Diana’s basement. His knuckles are split and bleeding, making me wonder what exactly happened at that vampire meeting of his. He looks horrible, fucking exhausted.

“Nova,” I whisper, prompting him to look at me. He exhales, seeming to relish the sound of his name on my tongue. My stomach clenches when his eyes meet mine. At the wedding he was holding back, hiding himself from me, but not anymore. The sadness, the grief, on his face is unmistakable, irrevocable. Forgetting all of my pretenses, I stand up and slide down into his lap.

“What are you…” he trails off, eyes wide.

I wrap my arms around him, tucking my body against his. He keeps his hands at his sides, clenched into tight fists. I trail my fingers down the nape of his neck, taking in the soft scent of coffee that clings to him. His body shakes as he exhales, giving in.

“You can touch me,” I whisper into his ear, remembering what he said about permission back that basement. The second the words leave my mouth, one of his hands is buried in my hair and the other is tucked around my waist. He clings to me, breathing in my scent like he’s never going to smell it again.

We hold each other for what feels like forever. The noise of the city below us, cars honking and sirens screaming, the only thing that breaks the silence between us. Eventually, he leans against he backrest, tucking me against his chest. I listen to the sound of his heartbeat, three times slower than that of a human’s. He runs a hand through my hair, toying with a curl.

“I hate you for keeping this from me,” I say softly. He stiffens, but doesn’t make any move to push me away. “I was so worried about you and no one would tell me anything.” The hurt in my voice scares me. My feelings for him, the ones I’ve been burying for months, are back…like they never left.

“I was just trying to keep you safe,” he says, voice cracking.

“Then why didn’t you keep everything from Max and Lydia? You don’t care about the as much as me?” I ask defiantly, lifting my head. His eyes are clenched shut, head hanging low. I reach up, running a finger down his cheek. He leans unconsciously into my touch, lips parting. I’m taken with a violent urge to kiss him, but I quickly quell it. Isaac’s already going to hate me.

“Lydia figured it out herself and I don’t keep anything from Max. It’s a rule we have…been that way since she took me in,” he says softly, keeping his eyes closed. I nod; of course Lydia figured it out herself. She’s a certified genius.

“That still doesn’t explain why you kept it from me. I don’t need to be protected, Nova. I’m a trained assassin, not some third-rate princess tucked away in a tower,” I say defensively. A pained look cuts across his face, making my stomach ache with the urge to kiss it away.

“All the more reason not to tell you,” he says, opening his eyes and fixing me with a piercing look. I inhale sharply; I’d forgotten how Nova’s eyes just stab right into your soul. One look and I’m left feeling naked, laid bare before him. “I was at war. Every power-hungry vampire on the planet came after me. If you knew, you would’ve wanted to protect me. And I would’ve been forced to watch you die…for nothing…for me,” the agony in his voice claws at me. This wasn’t a decision he made lightly. He put a lot of thought into it.

All of my anger disappears, replaced by sadness and longing. Lydia was right. He does love me. I can see it in his face, the way he looks at me…the way he holds me in his gaze. My stomach clenches, heart seizing. It dawns on me quick and sharp, that I love him too. I have for a long time, maybe always.

“What’s wrong?” Nova asks, scenting my fear.

“Nothing,” I mutter, sliding off of his lap and slumping down into the chair beside him. He clenches his fists reflexively, willing himself not to reach for me. He turns to face me, catching my gaze and giving me a smirk that stops my heart. I’m tempted to jump into his arms; there’s my Nova.

“You know, bambi, I’m very familiar with the fairer sex. And I happen to know that when a woman says she’s fine, she really tearing herself up inside, and when she says it’s nothing, it’s almost always something,” he says gently, shoulders curled protectively around me.

“I stopped listening after you called me bambi,” I say with a wry smile. He bursts out laughing, the sound running down my spine like hot water and settling in the pit of my stomach. God, I missed that sound.

“You miss me?” he asks, arching an eyebrow arrogantly.

“Not as much as you missed me,” I say as I stand up and walk off the balcony. Chuckling, he follows me downstairs. I stop in the living room, unsure what happens next. Lydia wanted me to come and make sure that Nova was okay; instead, I’m falling in love with him all over again.

“You want some spaghetti?” Nova asks as he walks past me. Every step he takes is utterly silent, predatory.

“Sure,” I mutter, following him into the kitchen and seating myself on one of the bar stools. I watch as he pulls out some hamburger and a box of spaghetti noodles. “Wait…you’re gonna make me spaghetti?”

“Would you rather have something else?” he asks, smirking at me over his shoulder. I shake my head, in awe of him. Most men can’t see their way past the microwave, let alone use an actual pan. He grabs a saucepan and places the hamburger into it, and then he fills a little pot with water for the noodles.

“The vampire king is makin’ me dinner. Look at me, moving up in the world,” I say, laughing. Nova rolls his eyes as he grabs a spatula. “Wait? Don’t you have like a whole staff of servants? Where’s your butler named Jeeves?” He laughs, stealing the breath from my lungs.

“There’s no butler, but if I do get one I’m gonna call him Alfred. That’ll make Stiles’ day,” he says with a chuckle. I nod, that would totally make Stiles’ day. “Better make sure he’s British. Wouldn’t wanna halfass it.” He winks and then turns to tend the hamburger.

I study him as he cooks, staying quiet. Everything between us feels so natural, like breathing. With Isaac I have to work at it. He’s stubborn; sometimes it feels like I’d have more luck yelling at a brick wall. He doesn’t make anything easy. I’m not saying it’s not worth it, but it’s hard.

“So, what’s it like being king?” I ask, pursing my lips.

Nova glances over his shoulder at me. “Honestly, it’s just a lot of board meetings and bloodshed.” He scoffs, shaking his head. “That sounds like a really shitty sitcom.” I nod, struggling to find the true meaning behind his words. I can’t tell whether or not he likes being king. Lydia said that he’s good at it, but that doesn’t mean he enjoys it.

“But…do you like it?” I ask tentatively. He stands stock-still, back to me. I pick at my nails, anxious. He remains silent, eyes fixed on the pan in front of him. Minutes pass like hours and, before long, it feels like my stomach is consuming itself. “You don’t have to answer that,” I whisper, trying to gain some lost ground.

He grabs a jar of spaghetti sauce and adds it to the browned hamburger, stirring it up. I hold my breath as he dishes up the spaghetti, pouring the sauce onto the noodles. He takes one plate in each hand and turns to face me. His expression is stern, but there’s no anger in his eyes. I take one of the plates and he leads me into the living room where we sit down across from one another.

“I’m sorry for prying earlier. That’s none of my buisness.”

“No, Allison, it is. You have every right to know. It’s just…no one’s ever asked me that before. I had to think it through,” he says gently. I wait patiently, toying with my spaghetti. “At first, I hated it. I hated everything about it. But eventually I realized that I’m damn good at it.” He lifts his gaze, dark eyes slicing into me like knives.

“That’s what Lydia said,” I say with a nod.

“Baby banshee’s always had a soft spot for me,” he mutters, shrugging off Lydia’s compliment like it’s nothing. “I guess what I’m tryin’ to say is, as much as I hate the suits and the socializing, I’m made for everything else. And if it’s not broken, why the hell would you fix it?”

“I guess that makes sense,” I say softly, unconvinced. I’m not saying he’s not a good king. Nova’s ruthless, brilliant, and very good-looking. He’s got everything a person needs to be a great politician. There’s just one problem, he’s trying to do it alone. He doesn’t have anyone at his back, there’s no one for him to come home to.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, scenting my worry.

I clear my throat, looking into his eyes. “It’s just…you’re all alone,” I say, voice breaking. His brows furrow, lips parting. I cling to my plate, willing myself not to go to him. Isaac. Remember Isaac. 

“I’m fine, Allison,” he says tonelessly. My heart drops, stomach clenching painfully. He’s not fine…he’s as far from fine as a person can be. He’s hurting, but he doesn’t trust me enough to say so. “Does your boyfriend know you're having dinner with me?” he asks, turning the focus on me. 

“I freaked when I found out about you and he kinda…” I trail off, shoving a bunch of noodles into my mouth. God, this is so fucked up. I’m in love with two guys who hate each other.

“Want me to throw him out a window?” Nova asks, making me choke on my spaghetti. Swallowing hard, I look up at him. He’s smirking, a wicked glint in his gorgeous eyes. I smile, stomach uncoiling. Somewhere behind the bodyguards and the expensive suit, my Nova is still in there, abrasive sarcasm and all.

“I think it’s gonna take a little more than that to fix what I just broke,” I mutter, taking another bite. It’s surprisingly good; who knew the vampire king could cook? I shake my head, still unable to believe that he’s the king.

He catches my gaze, holding it steadily. “I’m not worth ruining your relationship over, Allison. Isaac may be a dickhead, but he’s a good guy. He’s the kind of guy who deserves someone like you,” he says, all the while burning me alive with his black eyes. I can’t breathe for the ache in my chest. Why does he think so little of himself? I want to take him into my arms, to hold him until he realizes how precious he is…how much he matters to me.

“You’re a good guy too, Nova,” I whisper.

“No…I’m really not,” he says, standing up. He walks into the kitchen, puts his plate in the dishwasher, and starts up the stairs. “Night, bambi.” The hurt in his voice threatens to ruin me. I fist my hands around the couch cushion, forcing myself not to go after him. Teeth clenched, I put my plate into the dishwasher and walk out of the penthouse. The second the elevator closes in front of me, I burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy almost Halloween, lovelies!!!! I hope you get bucket loads of candy! ;)  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I adore comments. Haha.  
> P.S. Anyone else thanking the god's above that Adele is back, because I sure as hell am! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I get into my car and drive home, dreading what I’ll find. Isaac and I moved into an apartment together a few months ago. It’s brought us closer, made me love him that much more, but now there’s getting around this. I can’t run from him and I have no idea what to say. He deserves better than this, but I’m not sure if I can stay away from Nova.

Parking my car, I make my way up to the third floor. My heartbeat kicks into overdrive as I approach the door to our apartment. Isaac is impulsive and quick to anger. He’d never hurt me, but he is prone to making rash decisions.

My hand shakes as I slip the key into the lock, opening the door. Isaac is standing with his back to me, a bottle of iodine to his left. Worried, I rush over to him. He turns and steps away from me, cradling one of his bloodied hands. His lip is split in two places, as is the bridge of his nose. There’s a vicious glint in his eyes, almost covering up the hurt.

“What happened?” I ask, voice breaking.

He drops his gaze, ashamed. “I lost it. Scott and Derek had to straighten me out,” he says softly. It’s been a long time since either of them has had to do that. Isaac’s control isn’t great, but he rarely loses his hold completely.

“Sit down. Let me look at those,” I say, gesturing to the couch. He nods, walking over and sitting down. Werewolves heal fast, but they can still get infections. I grab the iodine and cotton swabs, kneeling before him. He stares at the floor as I clean his knuckles. My hands shake as I work; I hate that I did this to him.

“You smell like him,” he says tonelessly. I look up at him, meeting a pair of golden eyes. I don’t know what to say. Isaac doesn’t trust easily. It took three years for him to finally be open with me. “Black coffee and blood…it’s all over you.”

“I didn’t sleep with him,” I say rapidly, loathing the betrayal in his eyes.

“But you want to.” He stands up and walks across the room, putting some distance between us. I exhale shakily, hands fisted at my sides. Wolves can smell arousal, there’s no use lying to him. He knows I have feelings for Nova, but he doesn’t know how deep those feelings run.

“I love you,” I mutter, aware that three little words aren’t going to fix this. I screwed everything up, betrayed the trust I spent years earning. He drops his gaze, shaking his head at me. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, Allison. I get it. He wins,” he says, exhaling. Tears fill my eyes as I watch him turn away from me, placing his hands on the counter and dropping his head.

“No, baby.” I close the distance between us, tucking myself up against his back. Tentatively, I slip a hand under his shirt, stroking his side. He shudders beneath my touch. Werewolves are extremely tactical creatures, but there are only a few people Isaac lets touch him. Consequently, he is always half starved for it.

“If you wanna be with him…you should be with him,” he says, voice thick with emotion. I continue to trail my fingers across his skin, comforting him.

I press my head into his spine, clenching my eyes shut. Something Lydia said to me before Nova left echoes around in my head. Maybe she was just joking, but then again maybe not. She said all it would take was one kiss…one kiss and Isaac would be just as much Nova’s as he is mine.

It’s an interesting theory, with one glaring problem. Isaac is stubborn, more so than even me, which is saying something. He’s not just going to admit he’s attracted to Nova. But there’s no other way. It’s either get them together or choose between them, and I can’t bear to do that. I open my eyes, coming to terms with what I’m about to do.

“I’m not the only one who wants to be with him.” He stiffens and pulls away from me, squaring his shoulders proudly. Slowly, he turns to face me. My stomach drops when I see the look on his face. He glares at me, eyes burning with fury.

“Are we back to this?” he asks irately. I arch my neck, determined not to cave. I made the mistake of bringing up his crush on Scott once and Isaac came undone. It took me a while to work the truth out of him. Apparently, he father caught him kissing a boy when he was little and, as punishment, he beat him bloody and locked him in that fucking freezer for a week. I don’t blame him for being touchy about it, but hiding from himself is only causing him more pain.

“You’re father’s dead, baby. No one’s ever going to hurt you like that again,” I say, voice strong and sure. The sad thing is, Nova is one of the few people I know who could actually relate to Isaac. The wolf isn’t the only one with demons.

I watch helplessly as he storms into our bedroom, throws some clothes into a bag, and slings it over his shoulder. He stalks past me, grabbing the doorknob and opening the door. I take a step towards him, a plea stuck in my throat. He looks over his shoulder at me, eyes glowing. “Have fun with your bloodsucker,” he says irately and then, just like that, he’s gone. The door slams behind him, leaving me with what feels like a gaping wound where my heart should be.

I strip off my dress, shrug on one of Isaac’s shirts, and crawl into our bed. Burying my face in his pillow, I burst into tears for the second time tonight. What’ve I done? I want to call Lydia and tell her what happened, but I don’t. It’s her wedding night; my problems can wait until morning.

Curled up in a tight little ball, I finally fall asleep, the pillow beneath my head wet with tears.

 

“Wake up, Ali! I made waffles!” Lydia says, startling me. I bolt upright, blinking rapidly against the light of the rising sun. Tying my hair up, I walk out of my bedroom. Lydia is standing at the stove dressed in a pink sundress, her gorgeous hair cascading down her back.

“Shouldn’t you be…” I trial off, pursing my lips.

“Fucking my husbands?” she says, smirking over her shoulder. I roll my eyes, sitting down at one of the bar stools. She opens the waffle maker, fishes out the waffle, and refills it with batter. “I’ve got all night to do that. Right now, you’re the one who needs me.” She sets a stack of waffles in front of me, gracing me with a warm smile.

“I think Isaac broke up with me,” I mutter, staring down at my waffles.

“Excellent,” she says, smiling gleefully.

I arch an eyebrow at her. “God, Lydia, you’re great at this whole cheering up thing. Someone should give you an award.” I grab the syrup and drench my waffles in it, watching it slide down the sides.

“No, Ali, that’s not what I meant,” she says rapidly, catching my gaze. “I just meant that everything is going according to plan. And that I am a total genius.”

“According to plan?”

She nods. “Yep. I’ve had to wait a little longer than I expected. Nova becoming king threw me for a loop. But that’s okay, I readjusted and we are right on schedule,” she says with a smile. I gape at her, watch as she cuts off a piece of waffle and chews it happily.

“You’re insane,” I mutter.

“Probably,” she says, shrugging. “But insanity and genius go hand in hand. And I, Allison Argent, am going to get you exactly what you want.”

“And what is it that I want?” I ask, needing to hear it said out loud. I spent half the night running it through my head and by 2 A.M. it was starting to sound crazy. I have…had an amazing boyfriend and I fucked it up for a vampire I barely know.

“You want what I have,” she says, holding my gaze. “You want Isaac’s strength and Nova’s heart. You want them to realize how beautifully they complement one another. You want to watch them heal each other. You want to be happy…but more than that, you want them to be happy.”

I stare at her, throat dry. God, I love her. Lydia’s always had a way of making complications disappear, of simplifying things. I’m drowning in details, but to her this is black and white.

“I love you,” I say with a smile. She giggles, pouring more syrup on her waffle.

“I know you do. Now, how about I tell you my plan? It’ll only work if you are in the know.” I nod, urging her to continue. “I knew you would totally give in to Nova. I mean, how could you not? One look at those eyes and you were probably curled up in his arms, am I right?”

“You’re scaring me,” I say bluntly, staring at her wide-eyed.

She giggles. “Good. I was betting on Nova’s scent getting all over you. So, Isaac freaked out after he smelled you, broke up with you, and left?” she asks.

“He was upset about Nova’s scent, but he didn’t break up until I confronted him about my not being only one who wants to be with Nova.” She laughs manically, clapping her hands.

“Perfect! That’s just perfect! Now all you need to do is shack up with the cutest vampire on the planet,” she says with a giggle, putting her plate in the sink. I cock my head to the side, brows furrowed. “Oh, don’t look so confused, Ali. I’ve got it all figured out…even made a nice little timeline. First, Isaac breaks up with you. Second, you and Nova get together. Third, Isaac gets super jealous. Fourth, the boys duke it out. Sexual tension…sexual tension…sexual tension. And fifth, you pull a Derek Hale.”

“A Derek Hale?” I ask, amazed and confused.

She nods curtly. “When I was unsure of my feelings, Derek said that he was gonna kiss me. He said that if it meant nothing, we’d have Stiles choose between us. But if it meant something, we’d both be his.” She bites her lip, smiling, the memory alive in her eyes.

“So?” I question, pushing her along.

“So you’re gonna do the same thing, only reversed. You’re gonna say that you’ll choose between them, but only if they kiss first. Like really kiss, tongues and everything. Then, wham bam thank you ma’am, you’re all living in Nova’s pretty penthouse together,” she says, smirking deviously. I blink a few times, unsure what to think. I hate to say it, but her plan could work. “I’m a total genius, no need to thank me.”

I shake my head at her, genius is right. Not that I ever doubted her mad skills, but Lydia doesn’t usually dabble in people’s love lives. Looks like Stiles and Derek have turned her into something of a romantic. Why else would she devise and elaborate plan to get Nova, Isaac, and I together?

“It’s crazy and you’re certifiable, but it could work,” I say, jaw cocked to the side. “Are we sure that they’re both attracted to each other? I mean, all they’ve done is fight.” I chew on my lip anxiously

“Fighting…foreplay…same difference,” she says wickedly. “Trust me, those boys wanna fuck each other. And Nova’s a switch so it doesn’t matter if Isaac’s a top or a bottom…though I highly doubt the latter.” I shake my head at her; she’s put a lot a thought into this. Then again, Lydia doesn’t do anything halfway. “You look a little freaked, do I need to explain what-”

“No. I got it,” I say, laughing.

“Good,” she says, barely stifling her giggles behind a hand. “So you’re down with the plan then? I can make you a copy of my timeline if you want. I had to guess on dates, but I used a probability equation so-”

“I think I’m good. I’m pretty sure I can manage a five step program,” I say arrogantly. She nods, turning to clean the waffle maker.

“Go get dressed. You and I have some shopping to do,” she says, winking at me over her shoulder. I arch an eyebrow in silent question. Lydia loves shopping, but I get the impression she’s not the one were going to be shopping for. “You need a dress and I need some retail therapy.”

“A dress? What for?” I ask, untying my hair and shaking out my curls.

“I got you an invitation to a masquerade ball. Well…really it’s a gala.” She giggles, “Nova’s got the vampires dabbling in charity, which is so funny. Anyways, he’s holding it tonight at his hotel and you are going.”

“Is this the point where I change my name to Cinderella?” I ask, smirking.

“Don’t joke or I’ll turn you into a frog!” she says with a laugh, pointing a fork at me like a magic wand.

“So what? I go to this ball and Nova, the vampire king, falls in love with me?” I ask indignantly, shaking my head at her. It really does sound like we’re ripping off Cinderella. Except, in this version, I’ll be armed and my prince charming will have a wicked set of fangs.

“Oh, honey, you and I both know that Nova’s already in love with you. All you have to do is walk in and choose some sexy vampire to dance with. Nova may not be a werewolf, but he’s as possessive as one. I give it ten minutes before he has you on his arm,” she says with a confident tilt of her head.

“I think we should have you institutionalized,” I say as I walk back into my bedroom. She laughs, completely comfortable with how insane she is. I pull on a pair of cut offs and a fringed black tank top, slipping on a pair of flip-flops. Easy on, easy off is key when clothes shopping, I learned that from the best; i.e. the crazy redhead that’s sitting on my couch. I grab my Glock 43 and walk into the living room.

“Ready?”

“Yep,” I say, grabbing my purse and slipping the gun inside. She holds her hand out and I help her up, letting her lead me out of my apartment. I close the door behind us, following her down the hall and into the elevator. She presses the button, turning to look at me.

“You okay?” she asks gently.

I swallow hard, thinking it over. My boyfriend just broke up with me and I’m off to buy a dress for some other guy. Does that make me a horrible person? It all sounds a little messed up, but Lydia’s plans almost always work. I trust her. If she says it will work, then it will.

“I’m…I’m just gonna trust in your madness and pray Isaac secretly digs Nova’s lip rings as much as I do,” I say, shrugging. Lydia giggles, taking my hand and leading me out to her car. We get inside and she starts it up.

“His lip rings are really sexy,” she says as she backs the car up, turning onto the road. I look over at her and she smirks at me. “What? I’m married, not blind. Besides, Nova’s my baby. I can’t decide whether to mother him or take him clubbing. Pretty sure Max has the same problem.” 

We make our way across town to Lydia’s favorite dress shop. She pulls into the parking lot and we get out of the car. I follow her into the boutique. She greets the woman at the front desk by name, smiling brightly.

“Allison here needs a masquerade dress,” she says, gesturing to me. I wave at the woman awkwardly, way out of my element. It’s one thing for Lydia to drag me along when she goes shopping, but it’s another for me to be the one she’s shopping for.

“Mask and heels too?” Lydia nods. “I’m sure you have something in mind,” the woman says, smirking at Lydia as she walks out from behind the counter.

“I was thinking red,” Lydia says, glancing over at my wickedly. I saw one when I was shopping for my wedding dress. It was strapless, with a wraparound bodice with choppy ruffles.”

The woman’s eyes light up. “I know exactly which one you’re talking about. You know, you really should go into fashion, Lydia,” she says as she leads us deeper into the store. I walk carefully around the manikins. If one falls over I’ll probably drown in lace before Lydia can get to me.

The woman stops short, gesturing at a white manikin to our left. I look up, gasping in awe. The dress is fucking beautiful. It’s exactly as Lydia described, the fabric a deep crimson, the mass of ruffles choppy and chaotic…but in a beautiful sort of way. I swallow hard, glancing over at Lydia, who’s giving me her ‘I am always right’ smirk.

“You wanna try it on?” the woman asks.

“Of course she does,” Lydia says. The woman steps around the manikin, unzips the dress, and then gently lifts it off. Dress draped over her arm, she leads us to the dressing rooms.

I take the dress from her, silky against my skin, and walk into one of the dressing rooms. Carefully, I set it down on the bench and strip off my clothes. I can almost feel Lydia’s excitement as I pull on the dress. I hold it against my breasts, stepping out of the dressing room and turning to bare my back to her. She zips it up and then steps back, holding her breath.

I turn to face her, suddenly unsure what to do with my hands. She takes one look at me and nods, proud of herself. “You look so sexy! Nova’s gonna fucking die,” she says, clapping her hands enthusiastically. I smile; she’s so fucking adorable.

“You wanna find me some shoes while I take this off?” I ask as she unzips me. She nods and then darts off in search of the perfect pair of heels. I step back into the dressing room, taking of the dress and putting my clothes back on. Draping it over my arm, I step out of the dressing room.

“You really do look lovely in it,” the woman says, smiling.

“Thanks,” I say, handing the dress over to her. Lydia returns to us a few minutes later, a pair of black peep toe pumps in one hand and an intricate black mask in the other. I take the mask from her, running my fingers over the swirls of lacy black metal. It’s perfect and so are the shoes. Lydia really should do this professionally.

“We’ll take the dress and these,” she says, gesturing to the shoes and the mask. The woman picks up the dress and walks us over to the counter. I reach for my wallet, but Lydia stops me with a stern look. “Cinderella didn’t pay for her ball gown. Besides, I’m kinda rolling in it since I married a Hale.”

I purse my lips, deciding whether or not to fight this. “Fine, but only because Derek owes me ten bucks,” I say with a laugh. Lydia smirks, handing the woman her card. She rings us up and then carefully places the dress in a garment bag, zipping it up. Lydia takes the bag with the shoes and mask, and I take the dress.

“Thanks a million! You’re the best,” Lydia says to the woman. She nods appreciatively, opening the door for us as we leave. We place everything into the back seat of the car and then get in. “Wanna get some pizza?”

“You read my mind,” I say as she pulls out. We make our way to a pizzeria in the middle of town, ordering a medium cheese. A few minutes later the waitress sets it in front of us, giving us a sweet smile. We thank her and then dig in. Shopping always makes me hungry.

“Can I ask you a question?” I ask, halfway done with a slice.

“Go for it,” Lydia says, hand covering her full mouth.

I bite my lip, thinking back to that night in the basement. I’ve gone over my conversation with Nova a million times, reading into every single word. “When we were down in that basement, I asked Nova if vampire have fated mates. He said that it was bullshit but they’re supposed to have what’s called a destined. Do you know anything about that,” I ask, lifting my gaze. She’s staring at me like she knows something I don’t, like she’s got a secret.

“Oh, that’s not bullshit. After I met Nova, I read up on vampires. They’re experts at spinning the media in their favor, but the real information is out there if you’re willing to look. I found this obscure text written in archaic Latin. Apparently, vampires keep the whole destined thing on the down low because it’s like the only real weakness they have,” she says.

“Weakness?” I ask, arching an eyebrow.

“Yeah, a vampire’s destined is everything to them. They’re bonded, like at the molecular level. Once the vampire drinks their blood, that person’s blood is the only thing that can keep them alive. Not only that, but the destined bonds with the vampire disease, forming a sort of symbiotic relationship. As long as the destined continues to feed the disease, they are given control over it.”

“So the destined has control over their mate’s vampire nature?” I ask, mesmerized. People tend to think of the vampire disease as a disgusting ailment, but this makes it sound so elegant. A disease that’s willing to bond itself to a person in order to survive.

“Exactly. But by bonding with their destined, that person becomes a walking, talking, target. If you want to kill the vampire, you go after their destined,” she says, taking another bite of pizza.

“That’s insane!” I say, shaking my head. “Nova wasn’t sure how vampires locate their destined. Do you know?”

She shrugs. “I’ll bet it’s by scent, but I’m not sure. All I know is, once they drink their blood…that’s it.” I nod, deep in thought. I can’t help but wonder who Nova’s destined is. I’m sure it’s not me; the chances of that happening are like astronomically slim.

I pay for lunch and Lydia drives us to the Hale house. Everything from the wedding has been cleared out, the chairs in the foyer replaced by a large circular table with vase of pink peonies sitting on it.

Lydia leads me upstairs and sits me down in the massive master bathroom. Turning on some music, she rolls out her makeup bag. It literally covers the whole counter, filled with things I’m familiar with and things I couldn’t even guess at. I look up at her, a little bit scared.

She rolls her eyes. “Oh, don’t be a crybaby. It’ll all be worth it when Nova’s jaw hits the floor,” she says with a smirk. I shake my head at her, unsure whether this plan is completely insane or fucking genius.


	5. Chapter 5

Three hours and a lot of hairspray later, I’m standing in front of Stiles and Lydia, dressed to the nines. My hair is tied up in an intricate mess of curls, a few key locks hanging around my face. The mask is wrapped around my face, ribbons hidden in my hair. Lydia hands me my shoes and I step into them, exhaling shakily.

“So?” I ask, twisting around for them.

“Let me put it this way, Ali…a blind man would wanna fuck you,” Stiles says crassly, smirking. Lydia rolls her eyes, shoving at him playfully. He chuckles.

“You look incredible,” Lydia says, stepping back to survey her work. She eyes me for a second, hands on her hips. “One last thing.” She disappears into the bathroom and returns a moment later holding her favorite red lipstick. She uncaps it, carefully applying it to my lips. “Perfect,” she says, twisting me around to face the mirror.

I smile. There’s no disputing it. I look fucking hot. The crimson dress is hanging off of me in all the best way. My hair is the walking the line between classy and chaotic. The mask, coupled with dark eyeliner underneath, makes me look mysterious and illusive. And Lydia’s favorite lipstick just so happened to be the perfect shade.

“What’d you think?” Lydia asks, even though she already knows the answer.

“I think you are fucking amazing!” I say, turning and pulling her into my arms. She giggles, saying something about me not messing up my hair. I nod, stepping back and following Stiles down the staircase.

I grab my purse, pull out my leg holster, and strap my Glock to my otter thigh. Stiles watches me, smiling giddily. “You are so Buffy the Vampire Slayer right now. Would you like a stake to go with your badass?” he asks, laughing. I roll my eyes, letting go of the hem of my dress.

The sun is setting outside, painting the skyline in shades of purple and pink. Stiles hands me a little black envelope with a silver N embossed on the front. I open it up, reading over the lavish invitation. “What did you have to hack into to get this?” I ask Stiles as I tuck the invitation back into its envelope. 

He smirks. “It wasn’t easy, but I’ve got mad skills,” he says with a wink.

“He stole it off the delivery boy. I swear he’s got gypsy blood,” Lydia says, eyeing Stiles with a smile. The elemental laughs, opening the door for me. Outside, idling in the driveway is a black Audi R8 with a man standing next to it. He’s dressed in a black suit, a top hat on his head.

I glance over at Stiles, who laughs. “Did you make him wear that hat?” I ask.

“Yep. And I insisted they send the sexiest car they had,” he says, eyeing the Audi longingly. I have to agree with him. It is a gorgeous car.

“I can’t believe you married him,” I say to Lydia. She burst out laughing, gesturing me towards the car. I walk down the sidewalk, smiling over my shoulder at them as the driver opens the door for me. It takes me a minute to get in, but somehow I manage it.

The sun dips behind the mountains as we make our way to Auburn. My stomach ties itself into anxious knots the second I see the city’s bright lights. My driver pulls up next to the massive hotel, gets out, and walks around to open the door for me. A young man in a suit takes my hand and helps me out of the car, nodding.

Exhaling shakily, I walk up the black carpet, doing my best to ignore the photographers taking pictures of me. The vampire woman from yesterday is standing at the door. She smiles as I hand her my invitation. Setting it down on a tiny table next to her, she gestures me inside.

Another young man opens the door for me. I lock my jaw determinedly and step into the hotel lobby. The room is dimly lit, soft light radiating off of the crystal chandeliers. The music playing is smooth and sexy, somewhere between Justin Timberlake and Drake. The circular sectional that was there yesterday is gone. One half of the room is peppered with a dozen or so tables decorated with vases of red roses. The other half is empty of tables, a dance floor.

I scan the room, locating Nova instantly. He’s seated in a black chair, a throne really, atop a raised platform. His bodyguards are flanking him, one each side of his throne. The tables are circled around him; most of the guests seated at them are staring at him unabashedly. All hail the king.

Remembering what Lydia said, I back up, bleeding into the crowd. After a few minutes, Nova stands up, looking sexy as sin in a black suit with a red die, a dark mask wrapped around his face. I smirk when I realize that his tie is the exact same color as my dress. His expression is fierce, authoritarian; it says, ‘I’m the fucking king and you better believe could tear you to shreds.’ I’ve never seen him look so intimidating. He wears it well.

“I’d like to thank you all for coming tonight. Know that your money is going to a very deserving cause. And please, don’t hesitate to drink all of my champagne,” he says, oozing class. Everyone claps politely as he sits back down. The music starts up again and people around me start to dance.

“You can do this,” I say to myself, scanning the crowd. My eyes settle on the handsome young man who opened the door for me. He’s standing with the woman who took my invitation, both of them wearing silver masks. She says something and he laughs, flashing a wicked set of fangs.

Nodding curtly, I walk up to him. “Would you like to dance?” I ask, lifting my gaze slowly. He smiles, baring his fangs, and nods. I take his hand and he leads me out onto the dance floor.

I turn to face him, putting my hand on his shoulder as he tucks his around my waist. ‘Earned It’ by The Weeknd starts to play, his voice as silky and sensual. The vampire pulls my body flush with his, stealing my breath away. He circles me around, green eyes trailing down the column of my neck.

“What’s your name?” he asks as he twirls me around and then pulls me back. I gasp. Someone sure knows how to dance.

“Allison,” I say, smiling. “And you?”

“Nicolai,” he says smoothly, smirking. He dips me down, hand at the small of my back. I bare my neck as he pulls me up, glancing over at Nova. My heart stops when I see him staring at me, equal amounts of lust and rage burning in his coal-black eyes. He fixes his gaze on Nicolai, looking ready to rip his throat out just for touching me.

Wanting to play with him, I slide my hand up the back Nicolai’s neck, catching his gaze. He licks his lips as I lean to whisper in his ear. “You’re a very good dancer, Nicolai,” I say, drawing out his name to torture Nova, who I’m sure is listening to us.

I pull back, lifting my gaze. Nicolai smiles, licking his lips hungrily. “And you, my lovely lady, are a vision,” he says, practically fucking me with his eyes. Nicolai backs me up and then twirls me around again, but it’s Nova who pulls me into his arms. I gasp, chest heaving.

“Who the fuck-” Nova cuts Nicolai with a vicious glance. Nicolai takes three steps back, realizing who Nova is. He bows low, fisted hand pressed to his heart. “Apologies, your Highness,” he says and then he’s gone. Nova twists around to face me, dark eyes tearing holes right through me. I swallow hard.

“What are you doing here?” he asks as he circles me around, technique just as refined as Nicolai’s. I wonder briefly if vampires have a mandatory dance class, blood-drinking 101 and ballroom dance for beginners.

“Isaac broke up with me and I needed a pick me up,” I say, holding his gaze. “Lydia just so happened to have an invitation to…whatever the hell this is.”

“What, so you came here to get eye-fucked by some douche in a three-piece?” he asks, a sadistic glint in his dark eyes. “That’s a hell of a pick me up.” He scans the room for Nicolai; I’ve no doubt in my mind that he’ll kill the other vampire if he finds him. Lydia was right; Nova is just as possessive a werewolf.

I lean up to whisper in his ear. “How else was I supposed to get your attention?” I ask, deliberately breathing down his neck. He shudders, tightening his grip on my waist. Slowly, he turns his head, lips brushing my cheek. I look into his eyes, our lips inches apart.

“Do you realize what watching you bear your neck for another man does to me?” he asks, voice frayed with emotion. I bite my lip, brows furrowed. “I know you don’t understand what that means. But, to every vampire in this room, it looked like you were offering him your blood.” Nova drops his gaze to my neck, eyeing it longingly before tearing his eyes away, expression pained.

“And?” I ask, arching an eyebrow arrogantly. I wouldn’t have actually let Nicolai drink my blood, but Nova doesn’t have to know that.

He bares his fangs, struggling with the urge to hunt Nicolai down and rip out his throat. “And? Seriously, Allison?” he asks indignantly. I drop my head, smirking secretively. Lydia is a fucking genius. Losing the smirk, I lift my gaze, exhaling as he lifts a hand to face. “Isaac I can deal with, but only because you love him. No one else gets to touch you.”

“Why?” I ask, tilting my head and leaning into him. He eyes me hungrily, torn between wanting to have me and wanting to have his way with me.

“You know why…” he whispers, leaning down to run his lips up the column of my neck. A shiver runs down my spine, stomach clenching. I lift my hand up, trailing my fingers through his hair.

“I wanna hear you say it.” He brushes his lips up my neck, every touch deliberate, but soft. I want to kiss him so badly it hurts, but I need something first. I need to know that this is real. “Say it, Nova.” 

He lifts his head, staring into my eyes and stealing my breath away. I bite my lip, studying his expression. There’s devotion there, shrouded by longing. “You’re mine, bambi,” he says as he leans down to kiss me. It’s slow and methodic, but fierce. His lip rings tease my lips. He buries a hand my hair, tilts my head, and deepens the kiss, taking what he wants from me. I melt into him, heartbeat speeding up. He pulls back, giving me a moment to breathe. “I’m the only one allowed to stare at this beautiful neck…no one else,” he says as he trails his fingers down it.

“Okay,” I say quietly, taking him by surprise. He stares at me, eyes narrowed in disbelief. I smile gently, leaning into the touch of his hand. He brushes his thumb across my cheek, looking at me like I’m the sun and he’s starving for warmth.

“What about Isaac?” he asks, clenching his teeth.

“What about him?” I whisper, hating every word. I try to look convincing, but Nova sees right through me. He knows how much Isaac means to me. I drop my gaze, but he puts two fingers under my chin, lifting my head and forcing me to look at him. There’s understanding in his eyes, understanding and desire.

“You love him,” Nova says, taking a step away from me and dropping his hands. “That’s what this is, isn’t it? This is your way of getting back at him for leaving you. You’re using me.” He shakes his head, berating himself silently.

Aware that people are watching us, I grab his hand and pull him off the dance floor, backing him into the elevator. He goes willingly, but blatantly refuses to meet my gaze. Heart in my throat, I press the elevator code to his penthouse and turn to face him. He’s leaning back against the wall; eyes clenched shut, the mask doing little to hide his emotions.

I close the distance between us, taking his face in my hands and lifting his gaze. His dark eyes cut into me, stopping my heart. The hurt in them is unlike anything I’ve ever seen. He really thinks I’m using him to get back at Isaac. I hate that he doesn’t see what he’s worth.

“Yes, I love Isaac,” I say gently, leaning in to brush a kiss across his lips. He stands stock-still, determined not to touch me. “But…he’s not the only one I love.” I’m surprised how easy it is to admit. Loving Nova isn’t hard…everything about it feels completely natural. 

He stares at me, brows furrowed. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I love you. I think I have since that night in basement. Then you left and I spent the seven months wanting something I couldn’t put words to, needing someone no one would say anything about,” I say earnestly, holding him in my gaze. He shakes his head, pulling away from me as the elevator opens. I follow as he crosses his lobby, grabbing a key out of his pocket. He opens the door, stalking into his apartment. 

I close the door behind me and pull off my mask, placing it on the side table next to the door. Lydia’s bobby pins go next, setting my hair free. It falls down onto my shoulders, a mess of curls. Lastly, I kick off my heels, exhaling in relief. I have no idea how Lydia manages to walk around in them constantly. I once watched her outrun a rabid werewolf in stilettos. Now that’s talent.

Worried, I make my way into the living room, but Nova’s not there. I cross the room and dip into the kitchen. He’s standing at the counter, mask off, staring at a bag of blood in front of him. He looks exhausted and hungry, but most of all…hurt. I want to balm his wounds, to heal him. 

“Do you have a favorite blood type?” I ask with a smirk, trying to ease the tension. He lifts his gaze, eyes trailing down my body, taking in every inch of my skin. I’m left feeling open and vulnerable. I exhale shakily, dress suddenly way too tight.

“Bagged blood all tastes like shit,” he says as he shrugs off his suit jacket and grabs hold of his tie. Angrily, he yanks it off, tosses it onto counter, and undoes the top button on his shirt. He runs a hand down his jaw, struggling with himself.

“Well…you can have mine…all you have to do is ask,” I whisper. I’ll admit, the prospect of being bitten by a vampire is a little scary, but I know that Nova would never hurt me. If I’m being honest, the thought of him feeding off of me is kind of a turn on. Maybe not with someone else, but with Nova it would be…intimate.

I lift my gaze, swallowing my fear. He’s staring at me, eyes heavy with lust. He wants me. He wants to fuck me, to feed from me, but for some reason he’s holding himself back. I take a step toward him, but he stops me with a shake of his head.

“Trust me, Allison, you don’t really want this. You don’t love me…and you definitely don’t want me feeding from you,” he says crossly, hands fisted on the counter. My stomach clenches, tears brimming in my eyes. Why is it so hard for him to believe someone could love him?

I cross the room, push him into the wall, and kiss him. He refuses to respond, but I’m not about to give up. I run my hands down his neck, arching my back and pressing up against his half-hard cock. He groans, the sound reverberates through me and settles in the pit of my stomach. I shudder, determined to hear it again, determined to make him fall apart.

Breathless, I pull back and open my eyes. “What’s the problem, Nova? If you don’t feel the same way all you have to do is tell me. I’ll go-”

“Don’t,” he whispers, cutting me off. I don’t have a chance to react because, half a second later, I’m on the counter and he’s kissing me, forcefully…ferociously. I wrap my legs around his waist, overcome with happiness.

I didn’t realize how much he meant to me until he was gone. I spent months missing him, unable to understand why. But this is why…the way he feels against me, the way he smells, the wicked smile that plays on his lips. And maybe it’s wrong. Isaac broke up with me and, less than twenty-four hours later, I’m making out with someone else. Someone he hates. Still, my love for Nova doesn’t lessen my feelings for Isaac. If anything, it makes me want them both that much more.

He cradles my neck with one hand and tucks the other around my waist, pulling my body flush with his. Our lips move together, slow and sensual. I suck his bottom lip into my mouth, tonguing his sexy lip rings. He fists a hand in my hair, deepening the kiss. His tongue darts into my mouth and I return the favor, slightly startled when I brush one of his fangs. I shudder runs down my spine, filling my head with beautiful adrenaline.

Nova pulls back and steps away from me, hanging his head in shame. “I’m sorry. Just give me a minute to settle down. They’ll retract but-”

“Nova,” I say, cutting him off. He lifts his gaze, surprised by the smile on my face. I reach for him, grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him in close. “So, what you’re saying is, you’re fangs like me?” He nods, brows furrowed. I giggle. “Good, because the feeling’s mutual.”

Nova gapes at me, simultaneously confused and aroused by my statement. Before he has a chance to over think anything I just said, I bury a hand in his hair and kiss him. It’s harder than before, that much more needy. I curl my legs around him, pressing my calves into his ass. He groans into my mouth, cock grinding against the granite counter top. Needing to feel his skin, I quickly unbutton his shirt, sliding my hands up his naked chest. He responds gorgeously, leaning into my touch.

I pull back, breathing hard. He continues to kiss his way down my neck, groaning appreciatively when I bare it to him. He runs a hand up my thigh, working his way under the immense folds of my dress. I shiver as his fingers ghost across my panties. My heartbeat speeds up as he slips his finger under the hem. I expect him to pull them down, but he stills, pulling his head back. I swallow hard, opening my eyes.

He studies me for a moment, eyes lingering on my lips. My breath catches when he meets my gaze. He’s looking at me, eyes steady and adoring. My stomach clenches anxiously. He loves me. And it’s not the simple kind of love either. It’s tear your own heart out, destroy yourself, kind of love. He’s looking at me the way Stiles and Derek look at Lydia. It’s enough to end me.

“Can I touch you?” he asks, eyes trailing down the column of my throat. He tongues one of his fangs, eyes darkening with hunger. I wonder, briefly, if they are more sensitive than normal teeth. I guess there’s only one way to find out.

I nod rapidly. “Yes, you can touch me…whenever and however you want. If I want you to stop, I’ll tell you,” I whisper, leaning in to brush a kiss across his lips.

“Promise?” he asks, the agony of his past alive in his eyes.

“I promise,” I whisper, pushing the dress shirt off his shoulders. I’m sure it’s worth more than my entire wardrobe, but he lets it fall to the floor, eyes fixed on me. My heart aches at the sight of him. He’s got a gorgeous body, corded with lithe muscles, but it’s pockmarked with scars. There are cigarette burns on his arms, lash-marks on his back and shoulders, as well as knife and bullet scars on his chest and abdomen. “Oh my God,” I say, running a gentle finger over one of the bullet holes.

“I’ll understand if you don’t wanna do this anymore,” he says, dropping his head. Sensing his need for comfort, I pull him into my arms. He tucks his face into my neck, breathing in my scent. He shudders; terrified I’m going to shove him away from me, repulsed. But I’d never hurt him like that.

“What I want to do is hunt down everyone who hurt you and fuck them up,” I say, full of righteous anger. “I’d like to slit their throats and watch them bleed.”

He chuckles humorlessly, hot breath fanning around my neck. “You’re a little too late, bambi. After Max found me, she pried their names out of me and then she and Isabel went on a little spree.” He doesn’t look angry, more…resigned. I can’t help but wonder if he thinks he deserved the things those men did to him. I wouldn’t put it past him. Nova’s a martyr if there ever was one. My heart seizes; he worth far more than he knows.

“Good,” I say with a nod, determined to thank them for it later. He pulls back and drops his gaze, uncomfortable baring himself to me like this. “C’mere,” I say softly, gesturing him closer. He closes the distance between us, eyes full of love. I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him in for a slow kiss.

He’s moving his hand up my thigh when, suddenly, he stops. He pulls back, breaking our kiss, and turns his head towards the door. Confusion cuts across his face, quickly followed by pure rage. He shifts from my Nova, sweet and sarcastic, into the king. It’s like a switch being flipped. One minute his eyes are open, loving, and the next he’s closed off…ruthless in every sense of the word.

“What is it?” I ask, slipping off of the counter.

“It sounds like wolves,” Nova says, baring his fangs unconsciously. He reaches down to grab his shirt, shrugging it over his shoulders and buttoning it up. He cups my face in his hand, tilting my head upward. “Stay here.” He kisses me softly and then walks out of the kitchen.

“Nova, what’s going on?” I ask as I follow him through the living room. Why would there be werewolves at a vampire party? The two species don’t exactly get along. I’m sure Nova’s done his best to improve relations, but you can’t fix decades of hatred in a few months. Which means, they’re attacking the party, not attending it. “Nova, please!”

He turns to face me, stopping me in my tracks. “I’ve been having trouble with the werewolves. Up until now, the attacks have been small, insignificant. I’ve handled them easily enough.” He shakes his head in disbelief. “But it looks like the bastards just upped their game,” he says, baring his fangs ferociously.

“But they’re no match for vampires. Right?” I ask, a little desperate.

Greif cuts across his face, quickly followed by worry. A tight knot forms in the pit of my stomach. I stare up into his eyes, wordlessly begging him for answers. Why is he looking at me like that? “It’s not something we advertise. For…obvious reasons. But, one bite from a werewolf will kill a vampire. And it’s not like we’ve got Klaus Mikaelson around to play cure.” I exhale shakily, struggling with the information. Fear cuts through me, white hot. If Nova get’s bit, he’s dead.

“You can’t risk it. What if one of them bites you?” I ask, frantic.

“I’ll be fine, bambi. I didn’t become king on purpose, but there’s a reason I’m still here…and it’s not my winning charm.” He turns and starts toward the door, squaring his shoulder and arching his neck, looking more like a king than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters this week! Mostly because I just finished my midterms and I'm in need of some love. So...comments are extra appreciated. Love you!!! :)
> 
> Oh and here's a pic of Allison's dress if you're interested. http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/137263274/id/vnJuthJS5BGvaNHSmu7EJQ/size/y.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

I pull out my Glock and cock it, gaining Nova’s attention. He twists around to face me, eyes dropping to the gun held in my hands. “No, Allison. Hell fucking no,” he says with a shake of his head.

“Oh, shut up, Nova. I guarantee I can shoot this better than you,” I say, arching an eyebrow arrogantly. I’m not some damsel he can leave locked up in his tower. Fuck that. I’ve killed werewolves before and I can do it again. A bullet through the head or a bullet through the heart…that’s all you need. The trick is to not let them get close to you. They’ve got powerful jaws, a bite force almost equal to that of a crocodile. One bite will shred flesh and crush bones.

“I’m not sayin’ you can’t-”

“You better not be,” I say sharply, cutting him off. There’s no way I’m letting Nova go down there without backup. I know he’s a badass. I’ve seen him in action. He’s vicious, unrelenting, a force of nature. But that doesn’t mean he’d be better off alone…no one’s better off alone. “We can stand here and argue about this or we can go kill some werewolves. It’s up to you.” He grits his teeth, silently debating. I know he’s just trying to keep me safe and I love him for it, but it’s unnecessary. 

“Fine,” he says sternly. Then he turns and opens the door, leading me through the lobby and into the elevator. The closer we get the bottom floor, the louder it gets. I grit my teeth, trying to ignore the screaming, the growling, and the barking. There’s a crash, quickly followed by blood-curdling scream. It goes on and on, until I’m sure it’s never going to end, and then it does. I exhale shakily, tightening my grip on my gun.

I glance over at Nova. He’s calmly folding up the sleeves of his dress shirt. His expression is completely impassive, utterly blank. He looks like a fucking Russian mobster, getting ready to interrogate someone with his fists. I swallow hard, wishing we were back in his penthouse. The fucking werewolves interrupted something I’d really like to finish. He meets my gaze and nods curtly as the elevator doors open.

The lobby is fucking chaos. The furniture is on fire, the blaze illuminating the dimly lit room. There are bodies everywhere, werewolf and vampire alike. I recognize the pretty hotel receptionist among the array of corpses. The floor is coated in blood…everything is coated in blood. It’s a battlefield, werewolves and vampires tearing each other apart left and right.

Nova hisses, the violent noise drawing the attention of every single one of the vampires. His eyes are black, a raging storm breaking against the rocks. One second he’s standing next to me and the next he’s across the room, tearing the head off of a black werewolf.

A dark brown wolf stalks past me, eyes fixed on a middle-aged vampire. He’s distracted, struggling with two wolves in front of him. I raise my gun and shoot all three, taking them out before they even know what hit them. The man twists around to face me, nods his head in thanks, and then advances on another wolf.

I stay back, remaining just outside the elevator. I know better than to step into the middle of a fight between supernatural creatures. I’m good at what I do, but I’m still just a human. I can’t compete with super strength and super speed. I’ll be much more helpful sharpshooting from a distance.

I’m careful to only take clear shots. It’s not exactly easy. The vampires are so fast I can barely see them and it’s not like the wolves are taking a leisurely stroll.  I shoot another black wolf, quickly followed by a two brown ones.

A red wolf advances on me, bloody fangs bared, but Nova’s on it before it has a chance to even get close. He slams it into one of the tables, then bends down and tears its throat out with his teeth. Blood sprays his face, painting his white dress shirt a deep crimson. The wolf stops struggling and Nova stands up slowly.

I shoot two wolves that are advancing on him. They fall to the ground as he turns to face me. He really is a sight to see. He’s covered in blood. It’s all over his face, running down his neck, splattered on his clothes, dripping off of his fingertips. He lifts his gaze, fangs bared threateningly. His dark eyes slice me open, stealing the breath from my lungs and leaving me wanting…needy. I’ve always had a thing for carnage and Nova looks like the devil himself.

He’s gone before I can blink. I exhale, refocusing on my task. There are four wolves advancing on a young vampire girl. She bares her fangs at them bravely, but she’s badly outmatched. I take them out one by one, in quick succession. They drop in front of her, blood pooling beneath them. She flashes me a thankful smile and then disappears into the crowd.

I take out a few more separately, mostly aiming for their heads. I’m lucky a couple of times and then I’m not. A black wolf pounces on a vampire man, clamping its jaws around his arm. I shoot the wolf, but in seconds, the vampire is on the ground, screaming in agony. He claws at the wound for a few agonizing moments, seemingly desperate to rid it of the poison, and then he goes still.

I stare into his unfocused eyes. I was prepared to see this, to see a wolf bite kill a vampire. But I had no idea it would kill them so fast. Then again, I guess it makes sense. When injected into your bloodstream, certain poisons will kill you almost instantly.

Worried, I search the room for Nova. I locate him at the far end of the lobby. He pounces on a wolf, breaking its spine with a well-placed blow and then tearing out the wolves’ throat. Then he’s gone, forcing me to search the room again. He steps in front of a young woman, taking on the two wolves she was struggling with.

I shoot the one on the left as he advances on the right. It lunges at him, teeth bared, and for half a second, I’m fucking terrified. All I can see is his body on the ground, wolf bite marring his shoulder, but he shifts right at the perfect moment, grabbing the wolf around its neck and strangling it.

He glances over at me, as if to reassure himself that I’m okay, and then he disappears again. Exhaling unevenly, I locate a blond wolf sneaking up on Nicolai and shoot it. He glances over his shoulder at me, nodding politely.

I take out five more, aware that I’m dangerously close to running out of bullets. My gun is getting lighter. I’ve shot her enough to know what it feels like when she’s running low. Furious, I berate myself for not grabbing an extra clip. Stupid. How could I be so fucking stupid?

I scan the room for Nova. It takes me a minute, but eventually I locate him kneeling on the ground, holding a young woman, his body curled protectively around her. She’s clawing at a bite on her neck. He strokes her hair, whispering to her until she stops struggling.

Gently setting down her frail body, he stands up, a different kind of rage in his dark eyes. I shake my head, in awe of him. A wolf lunges at him from behind, but he twist around, grabbing one of its legs and tearing it off. The wolf falls to the floor, whimpering loudly. Nova steps purposefully up to it, putting his boot over the wolf’s windpipe. He glares at it as it dies, fighting to breathe.

I notice massive black wolf stalking him from behind. Its footsteps are practiced and precise, eyes fixed on Nova’s back. I aim at the wolf and pull the trigger, but my gun simply clicks, empty. Irate, drop it and run over to one of the overturned tables, grabbing a knife from the ground.

I weigh it carefully in my hand. It’s not what I am used to, but it’ll have to do. Twisting down, I start towards Nova. He’s distracted, attention fixed on three wolves in front of him. The black wolf bends low, readying to strike. I take hold of the knife’s handle, angle it precisely, and throw it. It twists through the air, glinting in the dim light, and buries itself deep in the wolf’s scull. The wolf drops to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Nova glances over his shoulder at me. I smirk arrogantly. His eyes flit over my shoulder, fear cutting across his face. I twist around just as wolf lunges at me, knocking me to the ground and burying its claws in my stomach. I scream, agony burning through my veins like wildfire.

Half blind with pain, I search for a weapon. The wolf lunges for my neck just as my fingers find purchase on a broken table leg. I grab hold of it with both hands, shoving it into the wolf’s mouth. Its teeth shred through the metal, but Nova knocks it off of me before it has time to lunge at me. I black out for a moment and when I open my eyes Nova is standing next to me, literally tearing the wolf apart. Blood sprays my face as he rips it’s head off, mad with rage. He throws what’s left of it against a wall, leaving a disgusting imprint of its body.

He’s kneeling next to me before the wolf’s carcass hits the ground. His hands shake as he reaches down to cup my face. I meet his gaze, overwhelmed by the devotion gleaming in his dark eyes. He brushes his thumb across my cheek, concern seeping through his impassive façade.

“I need to get you to a hospital,” he says as he gently lifts me into his arms.

I swallow hard, forcing my brain to think. “No, Nova. I’m alright.”

He bares his fangs in response, shoulders curling protectively around me. “No. You’re not alright! You’re bleeding, Allison, and I’m taking you to a fucking hospital,” he says fiercely, tightening his hold on me. It hurts, but I’m comforted by it. He’s got me and he’s not going anywhere. I’m safe.

“Nova,” I whisper, reaching up to touch his bloodstained face. He meets my gaze, jaw clenched tight. “What would you tell them?”

“Allison, I can’t,” his voice breaks, fear cutting across his pale face. He’s terrified that he’s going to lose me, completely terrified. “I can’t lose you…not again.” My heart aches, his words sinking into my bones and etching themselves upon them. I’m not the only one who has spent months missing someone, loving someone, they barely know.

“You won’t. It’s not that bad. Just take me upstairs,” I say softly, brushing my thumb over his bottom lip. He closes his eyes for a fraction of a second, relishing in my touch, and then we are in the elevator.

I close my eyes as it moves up and, when I open them again, we are in Nova’s kitchen. He sets me down tentatively, reaching around to unzip the back of my dress. He hesitates there, silently asking me it it’s okay. I nod and he pulls it down, allowing me to shrug off the dress. It hits the ground, a tattered mess of ripped and bloodstained fabric.

I lean back against the counter as he wets a washrag. My hands won’t stop shaking. Gently, he cleans the wounds, ridding them of blood and baring the shredded skin beneath. They are bad, worse than I thought they were, but they’re not the worst I’ve had.

“That’s it, I’m taking you to a hospital,” Nova hisses, shaking his head. He starts to pick me up, but I grab his hand, stilling his motion.

“I’ll be fine. I just need a few stitches and some vodka. I’ll call Lydia…she’s done it for me before. You…you should probably go make sure everything’s okay downstairs,” I say as I take the rag from him, pressing it against the deeper wound. He shakes his head defiantly, adamantly refusing to leave me. My heart seizes, body flooding with warmth. He’s looking at me like I’m already his, like I belong to him in every way. “Go be king. I’m fine…I promise.” I smile softly, reassuringly.

He struggles with himself for a moment, jaw clenched tight. I give him a pointed look and he caves, exhaling exasperatedly. “Fine, but you better be alive when I get back,” he mutters, making me laugh. It hurts, but it’s worth it. I drop my gaze to my wounds and, when I look back up, he’s gone.

I walk out of the kitchen and cross the living room, grabbing my purse from the entryway. Hastily, I fish out my phone, locating Lydia’s name in my contact list. I press it and lift the phone to my ear. It rings twice before she picks up.

“So, how was he?” she asks, giggling. I roll my eyes.

“We sorta got attacked by werewolves. I need you to grab your suturing kit and get over here. I’m okay, but I need stitches…and alcohol,” I say with a dry laugh. She drops the phone from her ear, talking to Stiles and Derek. I hear the wolf growl furiously, the noise reverberating through the phone.

“We’ll be there as fast as we can,” Lydia says sharply, worry alive in her voice.

“Just you and Stiles. I’m not sure how the angry vampires downstairs would react to an alpha just walking in…after everything,” I say as I walk into the kitchen, searching the cabinets for something to kill the pain. I can almost hear Lydia’s brain working, her genius running a million miles per hour.

“Alright, be there in a sec,” she says and then she hangs up.

I set down my phone and grab a bottle of Advil, popping the top and tossing two pills into my mouth. Swallowing them, I walk into the living room and grab a grey blanket of the back of one of the couches. My sides ache as I wrap it around myself and sit down. I grab the remote from the coffee table and turn on the TV, needing something to distract myself.

Nova’s got more channels than I person could ever need. He’s got everything from HBO to ESPN. I’m counting the golf channels, baffled, when Nova walks into the penthouse. His expression is livid, body practically vibrating with anger.

“When I figure out who sent them…” he trails off, hands fisted at his sides. I purse my lips. Whoever did this won’t be breathing for much longer. Pissing off the king of the vampires isn’t a good idea. I can’t help but wonder what their endgame is. Is one of the packs trying to start a war by reopening an old wound? The Wolf Wars were brutal, ended only when the vampires killed the wolf king and demanded the packs sign a treaty. Said treaty prohibits them from ever again having a king.

“What are they trying to do?” I ask, muting the TV. Nova walks over and kneels down, the position taking my breath away. Isaac’s wolf would never allow him to kneel before me. He’s far too dominant for that. Nova, on the other hand, rides the line between sweet and sadistic.

“I’m not sure, but it’s pissing me the fuck off. They are always betas and omegas; I’ve never seen an alpha. I can’t tell whether they’re from just one pack, or multiple. If I knew, I could take care of this, but…” he trails off, exhaling exhaustedly.

“But you don’t wanna blame all of the werewolves if there’s only one or two packs involved. Makes sense,” I say softly, reaching out to stroke his face. He lays his head on my leg, closing his eyes and breathing in my touch.

I can’t believe he’s been dealing with this alone. Yes, he has a council, but the decisions are all up to him. I get the impression that these attacks aren’t a recent development. Nova’s been under constant attack, first from greedy vampires and then from a group of werewolves. All the while he alienated himself from the people he cares about, intent on keeping us safe.

The doorknob turns and Lydia rushes into the penthouse, black bag in hand. Stiles closes the door and follows her into the living room, gaping at the grandeur. I guess I’m not the only one who wasn’t invited over to Nova’s. Warm wind circles around us, instinctually responding to Stiles, as Lydia sits down next to me.

She sets her bag down on the coffee table and unzips it, baring the extensive medical equipment inside. Carefully she grabs a pair of forceps, a suturing needle, and some surgical thread. I brush my fingers through Nova’s hair as she clamps the forceps down on the needle and threads it. Her movements are quick and precise.

“Let me see,” she says softly. I shrug the blanket off my shoulders, baring the claw marks. Nova stands up and crosses the room, jaw clenched tight. The scent of my blood is getting to him; I can see it in his dark eyes. I bite my lip, watching him as he goes into the kitchen and washes the blood from his hands.

“Nova, this place is fuckin’ sick!” Stiles says, twisting around in a circle, eyes wide. I roll my eyes, but it’s the truth. Nova’s apartment is insane. Apparently being king instantly translates to being rich. “Please tell me you have a pool.” Nova nods, gesturing upstairs. “You’ve got a roof pool! Awesome!” Stiles is vibrating with excitement. “What about an armory? This place has to have a room full of guns and shit.”

“I don’t need guns,” Nova says, flashing his fangs. Stiles shrugs as he walks around the room, touching everything. Curiosity is what makes Stiles a great detective, but it’s also what gets him into trouble. He has to know everything about everything. Lydia is the same way, but she knows when and where to stop.

“This is going to hurt,” Lydia says, forceps in hand.

“I know,” I say with a nod. Exhaling unsteadily, I lay down on my back, giving her full access to both wounds. She goes to work, fingers quick and practiced. I grit my teeth and look over at Stiles, needing something to distract me from the pain. I watch as he examines objects, flips through books, and stares fixedly at Nova’s paintings.

“I’m gonna go shower. Be right back,” Nova says and then, just like that, he’s gone. He returns a few minutes later, dressed in a thick grey sweater that hangs off his thin frame and pair of pink Calvin Klein boxer briefs. His hair is a mess, looking like he just ran a towel through it. I smirk at him, adoring the fact that he doesn’t give a fuck about gender conformity. He wears what he wants, when he wants.

“All done,” Lydia says, tying off a stitch. I exhale in relief, sitting up.

“Thanks, Liddy. Sorry…about the dress,” I say, glancing over at the discarded pile of red fabric. Lydia shrugs, brushing if off with a wave of her hand.

She turns her gaze to Nova. “Are you okay? Do you need blood?” she asks, concern plain in her voice. Nova runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back on his head. I bite my lip, wishing we were alone so that I could peel that sweater off of him. How does he manage to look so sexy and so cute at the same time?

“I’m fine, baby banshee. Besides, I don’t think Derek would appreciate it,” Nova says, dark eyes tearing into Lydia. I get the impression I’m missing something. I catch Lydia’s gaze, arching an eyebrow in silent question.

“I had to feed Nova a few months back. It was an emergency. Nova wasn’t rabid, but he was close. Vampires instinctually crave touch when they’re feeding. So, I held him. Derek freaked out when he smelled Nova on me and well…it was bad,” she says, pursing her lips.

“Bad how?” I ask sternly.

Nova grabs the hem of his sweater and lifts it up, turning to the side, baring four symmetrical scars. They’re claw marks. Fury rages through me, white hot and blazing. “No need to get angry, bambi. I gave as good as I got. Though…Derek’s scar is much prettier,” Nova says smoothly, dropping his sweater back into place.

“He still shouldn’t have attacked you,” I say fiercely, jaw clenched tight.

Nova catches my gaze, holding it. “He had every right. I touched his mate without his permission. Fed from her without his permission. I deserved what I got and so did he,” Nova says firmly.

“No one lays hands on the king,” Lydia says as she carefully puts her medical supplies back into her bag. When she’s finished she stands up, looking over at Nova. “You should call Derek. He’s furious about what happened tonight.”

“I’ll call him,” Nova says with a nod. 

“Thanks,” Lydia says, smiling gratefully. She crosses the room and pulls Nova into her arms, holding him tight. She whispers something into his ear and he smiles softly, nodding. He kisses her on the cheek, releasing her. She turns away from him, looking over at the stairs. “Stiles!” she yells.

“Lydia!” Stiles yells back as he darts down the stairs. His hair is wet, making me wonder if he jumped in Nova’s pool. I wouldn’t put it past him, no way. “You good, Ali?” he ask, leaning over the back of the couch, his face inches from mine.

“I’m good,” I say, kissing his cheek. He blushes adorably, smirking. Lydia grabs his hand and yanks him away from me, rolling her eyes.

“Stay frosty, batman!” Stiles yells as Lydia shoves him towards the door.

“Will do!” Nova says, chuckling.

I stand up and Lydia pulls me in for a quick hug. “Love you,” she whispers. I return the favor and she leaves, the door closing behind her.

“You care if I shower?” I ask, eyes trailing down his body.

He turns to face me. “You can use mine. It’s upstairs. Feel free to steal my clothes and not give them back.” He flashes me a smirk, the devil in his eyes. My stomach clenches, breath escaping my lungs. I’m going to kiss every inch of his skin, run my tongue over every single one of his scars, but not yet.

“Oh, trust me, I will,” I say with a laugh. He chuckles as I turn and start up the stairs. Halfway up, I glance over at him. His head is cocked to the side, black eyes fixed on my ass. “What’d you think,” I ask, smirking down at him. He lifts his gaze, utterly shameless.

“I think your ass is as fantastic as your tits. And I’ll bet your pussy is just perfect…hot and wet and oh so fuckin’ tight,” he says, voice deep and sultry. I blush, tearing my gaze away and darting upstairs. I can hear him laughing as I walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Dirty mouth on that one, who would’ve guessed?

The master bathroom is just as huge and extravagant as the rest of the house. It has two sinks, a Jacuzzi tub, and a shower that would fit five…easily. I count off showerheads; they look like silver boxes hanging from the ceiling. I stop when I get to eight. Baffled, I strip off my bra and panties, stepping into the shower.

There isn’t a knob, but there is a little touch pad in the corner. I press a few random settings, hoping I don’t break it. Water falls like rain down on me, the square showerheads releasing a steady stream. It soothes my sore muscles, threatening to put me to sleep. I close my eyes, wishing I were rich enough to afford this shower. I think I’m in love.

Once I’m clean, hair smelling faintly of Nova’s shampoo, I step out of the shower. The walk in closet is attached to the bathroom. I grab a towel and walk inside, spinning around in awe. Nova has more clothes than Lydia…and that’s saying something. She told me once she has ninety-two skirts. Ninety-two!

I walk over to the wall-length dresser, opening drawers until I find the one where he keeps his underwear. I grab a pair of purple boxer and pull them on, smirking to myself. I’m half tempted to send Isaac a picture. That’d be sure to speed up this process. Giggling, I grab a black v-neck, pull it off its hanger, and shrug it on.

Running my fingers through my wet hair, I step out of Nova’s closet. I don’t know what I expected, but what I didn’t expect was to find Nova passed out on his bed. He’s on top of the covers facing the TV mounted on the wall. I wonder briefly how long I was in the shower. It didn’t feel like that long, but I can’t say for sure.

I kill the lights and turn off the TV. Carefully, I drape a fleece blanket over him and slide down under the covers. I bite back a groan as the sheets glide against my skin. Sweet fuck me, that’s Egyptian cotton. I exhale, sinking deeper into the pillow. Long live the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has an awesome weekend! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. :)


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to a phone ringing, the noise burrowing its way into my skull. I don’t know what time it is, but I don’t fucking care. All I want is die in this bed…in these sheets. I clench my eyes shut, willing the phone to stop. It doesn’t.

I open my eyes and try to sit up, ready to serial murder the wannabe alarm clock, but a weight on my stomach stops me. Blinking rapidly, I look down. Nova’s head is lying on my stomach, his hand curled around my inner thigh. I hold my breath as I reach down to run my fingers through his hair. He sighs, unconsciously leaning into my touch.

God, what am I doing? It feels like I’m digging my own grave and I don’t even care. I love them both for entirely different reasons, but in the exact same way. And, yeah Lydia’s plan could work. I’m sure she ran some statistical equation to make sure, but Nova and Isaac aren’t numbers and I suck at math. This is all going to blow up in my face and I should care…I really should. But I can’t, not with Nova laying on me, instinctually burrowing deeper into my warmth.

I clench my eyes shut, trying to ignore the sound and focus on the feel of Nova clinging to me. But the noise rings in my ears, echoing around me until I’m ready to explode. How the hell is sleeping through this? The question makes me wonder how often he gets a good night’s sleep. Something tells me it’s not often.

Furious, I carefully slide out from under Nova, slipping a pillow under his head. He grumbles agitatedly, but doesn’t wake up. Not wanting the light to disturb him, I pull the curtains around the bed, concealing his sleeping form. Grabbing one of Nova’s many jackets and slipping it on, I make my way down the glass stairs. The phone is on the counter, slim and cordless. I pick it up and press send, willing myself not to smash it.

“Nova’s phone, this better be good,” I mutter.

A woman clears her throat awkwardly, clearly unused to other people answering Nova’s phone. “I need to speak with the king,” she says curtly, regaining her composure.

“He’s asleep. Just tell me what’s going on and I’ll let him know,” I say, glancing upstairs. I can’t see past the gilded railing, but it isn’t hard to picture Nova curled up on his massive bed, sleeping soundly.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. The king is very particular-”

“Do you wanna come upstairs and wake him up?” I ask, a razor’s edge to my voice. She debates for a moment, swallowing.

“Very well, there’s a young man in the lobby. He keeps insisting to see a woman named Allison, says she’s with the king. Are you she?” she asks, annoyed. An aching pit forms in my stomach; swallowing every ounce of happiness I felt this morning. It has to be Isaac. God only knows why he’s here. It could be simply to make sure I’m okay…but it could also be to tear Nova apart for touching me.

“Yes, I’m Allison. Tell him I’ll be down in a minute.” I hang up the phone, exhaling shakily. Lydia’s plan made sense when she was telling it to me, she made it sound simple, but none of this is simple. I can’t just demand they be together. That’s might’ve worked with Stiles and Derek, but they actually liked each other before they became a couple. Nova and Isaac fucking hate each other.

“Answering my phones now, are you?” Nova asks, startling me. I turn to look at him, watching as he walks over to me. He yawns animatedly, raising his arms and arching his back like a cat. I bite my lip; it’s kind of adorable. “What did Celeste want?” he asks as I hang up the phone.

“It’s…Isaac. He’s downstairs,” I murmur, dropping my gaze.

“Come to win you back, huh? I say we joust for you…or maybe we could just duel on Call of Duty. I’d probably have a better chance with that,” he says, making me laugh. Shaking his head, he walks over to the fridge, pulling out a bag of blood.

“You don’t have to drink that,” I say as he pours it into a mug and slips it into the microwave. His shoulders tense, hands clenching into tight fists. I don’t really understand his aversion to feeding off of me. He’s feds off of Lydia a couple of times. Why not me? “You don’t have to…I was just-”

He cuts me off with a sharp glance, coal-black eyes shredding into me. One second he’s standing next to the microwave and the next he’s in front of me, hand cupping the nape of my neck. I lift my gaze, throat dry. He catches my gaze, there is sincerity in his eyes, but it’s overshadowed by lust…burn through your veins, eat you alive, lust.

“I’d like nothing more than to bury my fangs deep in your neck. I wanna drink you in, taste you on my tongue…” he says seductively, eyes dropping to my neck. I lean into him, chest heaving. He slips one of his legs between mine, pressing his thigh up against my pussy. I shudder, closing my eyes.

“Nova,” I say, my voice almost a whimper.

He leans down to whisper into my ear. “Don’t think that I don’t want you, bambi…because I do. I just wanna take my time with you. I want to make you come over and over and over. Then I wanna bury my cock in your sweet pussy and while I’m pounding into you…that’s when I’ll bite you.” He steps away from me, smirks, and then makes his way back over to the microwave.

I’m left breathless and needy, unable to think clearly. Nova’s dirty mouth is quickly becoming one of my favorite things about him. Isaac is an introverted person. He bottles up his feelings, keeping quiet until he explodes. Needless to say, I’m not used to someone telling me exactly how they feel and exactly what the want.

“Do you have any idea how turned on I am right now?” I ask, twisting around to face him. He smirks, lifting his mug to take a drink.

“Enough to piss of captain dickhead,” he says with a wink. My smile slips. And here I was thinking Nova was going to be civil about this. I glare at him, but he just laughs, setting down his mug. “Sorry, bambi, but I gotta play to my strengths.” He winks, running a hand through his messy hair.

“It’s not a competition, Nova,” I say pointedly.

“You sure?” he asks, chuckling. “I’ve gotta go get ready for work. Tell Isaac I said to get the fuck out of my castle.” He laughs at his play on words, making his way upstairs. I girt my teeth, equally annoyed and turned on.

I make my way out of Nova’s apartment and into his lobby. A gorgeous blond woman is seated at the desk. She smiles at me as I walk past, getting into the elevator. Anxiety builds in my chest as the elevator drops, opening to reveal the downstairs lobby.

It looks exactly like it did the first time I saw it, down to the vase of roses at it’s center. It’s pristine, perfect. A far cry from the mess of blood and bodies that it was last night

I step out of the elevator and am greeted by a feral growl. Turning, I watch as Isaac stalks over to me, eyes burning yellow. I know how it must look. I’m dressed in Nova’s clothes, smelling of him and…arousal. But it’s not like Isaac has any right to be angry. He’s the one who broke up with me. Still, the agonized look that cuts across his face makes me fucking ache. I hate hurting him.

He stops a few feet in front of me, hands fisted at his sides. He’d never intentionally hurt me, but Isaac’s been known to lash out in blind rage. His wolf feeds on his anger, making him an excellent fighter…but also a total flight risk.

“Derek told me what happened last night. Can I…” he trails off, swallowing hard. He wants to touch me, wants to run his hands all over my body until he knows that I’m okay. Werewolves are very tactile creatures; his need to touch and be touched is instinctual, ingrained on his very bones. He’s struggling…seconds from breaking.

He gives me a pleading look and I cave, nodding. He closes the distance between us, carefully unzipping Nova’s jacket and lifting the hem of the vampire’s shirt. Isaac’s fingers brush my skin, the tentative touch making me shiver. I exhale; it’s only been a few days, but God, I missed him, the way he looks at me…the way he touches me.

Dark veins wind up his arms and the deep sated, throbbing pain is gone. He takes it all, gritting his teeth as it threatens to overwhelm him. I try to step back, but he wraps an arm around my waist, holding me in place. When he’s done, he releases me and I take a step back, close to tears.

“Why’d you do that?” I ask, dropping my gaze. Unlike Scott, Isaac rarely uses his ability to take a way pain. The only other time he’s done it for me was when I got stabbed by the Nogistsune…when I almost died.

Isaac catches my gaze, holding me tenderly. His eyes are filled with regret. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him look so sad, so fucking broken. I take a step towards him, but stop, forcing myself not to go to him. I hate this. He’s mine too. It shouldn’t be like this. I shouldn’t have to choose between them.

“Why, Isaac?” I ask, voice breaking when I say his name.

“Because I love you, Ali. I love you so much it fucking hurts! You’re mine…” he says irately, running an agitated hand through his curls. My body aches with wanting him, with wanting to balm his wounds. Isaac isn’t one to say I love you often, but when he does…he always means it.

“I love you too,” I whisper, voice frayed.

He grits his teeth, my words sinking into him. “Then why? Why are you here? If you love me, why are you wearing his clothes? Why do you smell like coffee and blood and sex?” he asks, hands shaking as he starts to lose control. I take a few cautious steps back. I’m not scared of him, but that doesn’t mean I’m stupid enough to trust his wolf. As long as they are unmated, werewolves can harm their mates. Unlike Derek with Stiles and Lydia, Isaac could lose control and accidentally kill me. Better careful than dead, right?

I shake my head, infuriated. Who the fuck does he think he is? He’s the one who broke up with me, not the other way around. I wanted to make it work, but he couldn’t see past my feeling for Nova. “You’re the one who left!” I yell, glaring at him.

“Yeah and you let me!” he growls. “Then ten minute later you’re letting him fuck you. That doesn’t sound like someone who loves me!” He advances on me, but I back up, fixing him with a ‘take another step and I’ll kill you’ glare. He stops short, practically vibrating with rage.

The elevator dings and Nova walks out, dressed in immaculate charcoal-grey suit, paired with a navy blue tie. There’s a red ruby on his finger that I didn’t notice before. I recognize it instantly as the bloodstone, one of the vampire crown jewels. He lifts his gaze, taking his hands out of his pockets and walking out of the elevator.

Isaac advances on him, growling deep in his chest. Six men in suits step out of the darkened corners of the lobby, stalking towards Isaac. Nova shakes his head, sending them away with a flick of his hand.

“Morning, Isaac,” Nova says politely, holding his ground, but doing nothing to provoke the angry werewolf in front of him.

“Did you fuck her?” Isaac demands, a pained edge to his voice.

“So what if I did?” Nova asks, arching an eyebrow arrogantly. If he were anyone else, I’d warn him not to provoke Isaac, but he’s Nova. He can handle Isaac at his worst. Sometimes not even Derek can do that.

“Did you compel her to sleep with you?” Isaac asks vehemently. I watch helplessly as his words cut into Nova, the sharp little blade burying themselves deep into his flesh. His calm expression slips, agony filling his dark eyes. He takes a step back, dropping his gaze. “Tell me!” Isaac yells, causing Nova to startle, further distancing himself from the werewolf.

“I must’ve, huh?” he lifts his gaze, eyes slicing Isaac into pieces. They’re dark with fury, but filled with sadness and grief. Isaac’s expression changes, shifting subtly from angry to concerned. “God forbid someone would wanna have sex with me because they care about me!” Nova yells and then he’s gone, leaving me with an aching void where my heart should be.

Livid, I close the distance between myself and Isaac, punching him in the face. The blow knocks his head to the side, splitting his lip. He whips around to face me, licking the blood from his mouth.

“What the fuck was that for, Ali?” he asks, teeth clenched.

“I didn’t sleep with him!” I scream, tears brimming in my eyes. His expression falters, but only just. I clench my eyes shut, exhaling unsteadily. It’s true that I didn’t sleep with Nova, but I would have. I want to. “And you had no right to treat him like that! He’s a person, Isaac!”

“You don’t even fucking know him!” Isaac growls.

“No! You’re the one who doesn’t know him! Because if you knew him, you’d know that he asks permission before he touches me. You’d know that he used to be a prostitute, so he knows what it feels like to be forced to do something. Does that sound like someone who’d rape me?” I ask, tears spilling down my cheeks. The anger’s gone from his eyes, brows drawn in concern. Regret slices across his face and I relish in it. He should feel bad. What he said was cruel and uncalled for. I know he can’t help being impulsive, but that doesn’t give him license to act like a dick.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters, backing away from me.

“Tell that to him. He’s the one you just accused of rape,” I say tonelessly, wrapping my arms around myself. I hope Nova doesn’t take what Isaac said to heart. The abuse he endured as a child taught him to keep quiet, to bottle everything up until he just couldn’t hold it anymore. And even though his dad’s long dead, old habits die hard.

“I will…apologize to him,” Isaac says firmly, letting me know that he’s not just saying that to get back on my good side. He means it. We stand in silence for a few agonizing moments, his eyes on me and mine on the floor. I don’t know what I’m supposed to say, what I’m supposed to do. “I hate this, baby. I hate that I can’t touch you, that I can’t hold you. I can’t fucking sleep without you,” he says earnestly, his openness surprising me.

“I miss you too,” I say softly, lifting my gaze. His muscles are tight, hands shaking at his sides as he struggles to control himself.

“I’m sorry I walked away like that. I was just so angry,” he says, clenching his eyes shut. “I didn’t mean it.” He opens his eyes, silently pleading with me, begging me to forgive him, to take him back. I take a shaky breath; it feel like my heart is beating itself to death, stomach cramping painfully. I want to give in, I need it, but I also need Nova.

I close the distance between us, reaching up to take his face into my hands. He melts into my touch, closing his eyes. I grit my teeth, silently berating myself. Isaac, as a werewolf, needs to be touched, but I’m the only one he likes touching him. It takes a wolf about a week to become touch starved and it looks like he was dangerously close to reaching that point.

I pull him into my arms, running a hand down the back of his neck. He shudders against me, exhaling. I drop a hand, slipping it under his shirt. He practically purrs as I trail my fingers across his abdomen, tracing the mucles there. I continue to touch him, adoring the way the tension slowly leaves his body.

“We can get back together, but I have one condition,” I say softly, running my fingers through his curls. He nods, tightening his arms around me as if he knows what I’m about to ask for. “I get to be with Nova whenever and however I want and you can’t say or do anything about it.” All at once the tension returns to his body. He steps away from me, golden eyes boring deep into my heart. His expression shifts rapidly from confused to hurt to angry.

“Seriously, Allison?” he asks indignantly.

“It’s either me with Nova…or not at all,” I say darkly.

“And he’s okay with this?”

“I haven’t talked to him yet, but I don’t think he’d have a problem with it. Nova’s not as…close-minded as you.”

“Close-minded?” Isaac growls, clenching his fists reflexively.

“Yeah, close-minded. If I asked him whether or not he was attracted to you I guarantee he’d say yes. But not you. You’re scared of what people would think, of what your father would think!” I yell, aware that I’m reopening an old wound. But it’s infected; his father is still influencing his life…even now. He glares at me, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I don’t want to talk about my father,” he says irately, deflecting.

“I wasn’t talking about your father, I was talking about Nova. You’re attracted to him, just like you were attracted to Scott back in high school. And I know you think it’s a bad thing…but it’s not,” I say fiercely, stepping towards him. He shakes his head at me, countering my advance by taking two steps back.

“I’m not attracted to him, Allison,” he says, sounding more like he’s trying to convince himself than me. His voice is shaky, unsure.

I walk over to him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in close. “You’re telling me he does nothing for you, that you don’t picture his lithe body writhing on dark sheets underneath you? That you don’t picture him begging you to let him come while you pound into him?” I whisper into his ear. His cock hardens instantly, responding as much to my words as to my touch. “There’s nothing wrong with you, baby,” I say softly, trailing my fingers down his neck, trying to comfort him.

He jerks violently away from me, body shaking. “No! Nothing about this is okay! It’s wrong, Allison! Wrong!” He turns and walks out of the hotel, shoulders painfully set.

I get into the elevator, leaning back against the wall. I don’t like hurting him, but he’s never going to be okay if he keeps hiding himself. It feels like I only know a part of him, like I only own a tiny piece of his heart. And before Nova I thought that was enough, but it’s not.

I walk out of the elevator, glancing over at the blond. She says a polite hello and I respond in kind, opening the door to Nova’s apartment. I grab the red dress off of the floor and take it into the kitchen, doing my best to fold it and put it into a garbage bag. If anyone can fix it, it’s Lydia. I slip on my heels and grab my purse, fishing out a pen and a piece of paper. Making my way into the kitchen, I scrawl a quick note to Nova.

 

Isaac didn’t mean what he said. We both know you’re not that person.

I’m headed to Lydia’s. See you tonight…

\- Bambi

 

If nothing else, my use of his nickname should at least make him smile.

I fold the note, leaving it on his kitchen counter, and then exit the apartment. The blond woman, I really should learn her name, is gone. I get into the elevator and it closes behind me, taking me down. The downstairs lobby is empty but for the receptionist. She glares at me as I walk past her. Maybe she learned not to wake me up before nine.

I walk outside, haling a cab. Hopefully Lydia can make sense of my fucked up life. She loves Nova and Isaac. She knows them both. Maybe she can tell me what to do. If anyone can help, it’s her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I'm off to see Mockingjay Part 2. Here's hoping it doesn't follow the book. Haha.  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'd love to hear from you! :)


	8. Chapter 8

I pay the taxi driver a little extra for stopping at my apartment, so that I could grab some clothes, and then I walk up the sidewalk that leads to the Hale house. I knock politely. The first and only time I walked in without knocking, Stiles and Derek were fucking on the sofa. Needless to say, I know better now.

A few moments later Stiles opens the door, yawning. I must’ve woken him up because all he’s wearing is a pair of orange boxer-briefs and he has a blanket draped over his shoulders like a cape. He gestures me inside, glaring at the sun like it’s offending him by simply shining.

“Sorry if I woke you up,” I say as he closes the massive wooden door.

“It’s cool,” he says as he tosses the blanket onto the back of one of the dark couches. It says ‘Orange you horny?’ on the back of his underwear. I giggle and he flashes me a smirk, making his way deeper into the house. He grabs a jacket as he opens the back door, ushering me into the back yard.

“Allison!” Lydia shouts. It takes me a moment to locate her. She’s half-hidden behind a massive rose bush. Stiles and I walk over, sitting down on the grass a few feet away from her.

“So…we have a problem,” I say, swallowing.

“What did you do?” Lydia asks, peering out from behind the bush.

“Well, it wasn’t so much me as it was all of us,” I say, pursing my lips. I glance over at Stiles. He’s smiling giddily. I arch an eyebrow, making him laugh.

“What? Your life is better than an episode of ‘True Blood,’” he says with a wicked little smirk. “I mean you got the blood, you got the sex, you got the sexy vampire and the hunky werewolf. But in your case, the characters are actually interesting. Well other than Eric, I love me some Eric!” Stiles says, spinning off topic in a way only he can.

“You and Nova watch way too much TV,” I say, shaking my head at him.

“So, tell me what happened,” Lydia says as she trims a few dead branches from the bush. I glance over at Stiles, who is vibrating with excitement, and exhale. It takes me a few minutes, but I tell them everything that happened, omitting Nova’s dirty talk…much to Stiles’ distaste. When I’m finished talking, Stiles is laying on the ground, his legs to my left, staring up at me wide-eyed. And Lydia is sitting next to him, running a finger along the sharp edge of her pruning shears.

“Well…this puts a kink in the plan,” she says with a groan.

“The good kind of kink,” Stiles says with a dry laugh. Lydia hit him on the chest playfully, rolling her eyes.

“What am I supposed to do? I mean, Isaac won’t even admit he’s attracted to guys, let alone Nova…who he may or may not hate. And Nova’s got some kind of ‘I’m a monster’ complex. I don’t-”

“That’s because you’ve never seen Nova go dark side,” Lydia says, glancing over at Stiles. They told me that Nova bit him, but I didn’t really get the whole story. We all had bigger things to worry about at the time, i.e. a psycho murdering cult of banshees.

“What about down in the basement?” I ask, brows furrowed.

Lydia shakes her head. “Nope, that was Nova fighting it…not him losing control. I don’t know how he held off that long, but trust me, you’d know exactly what I was talking about if he did lose it,” she says, concern gleaming in her hazel eyes.

“What’s it like?” I ask, throat dry. She drops her gaze, chewing on her lip.

“It was terrifying…but also really sad at the same time. He wasn’t Nova anymore. The vampire inside of him is fucking insane, but it’s not like a separate being…the way a werewolf’s wolf is. It’s less intelligent and more impulsive. One minute he almost seemed childish and the next he was going on and on about tearing people apart,” she says softly, the memory playing in her eyes. Stiles takes her hand, turning it over and running one of his fingers over the lines on her palm. The touch calms her instantly.

“You said Max talked him down?” I ask, unsure if I want to know more. I love Nova and I hate hearing about him like this. He’s not his condition.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t easy. And when he came back…he fell apart. He felt so bad that he basically gave Derek permission to kill him…” Lydia says, brushing tears from her eyes. Stiles gives her hand a comforting squeeze.

“When she was trying to convince him that he was worth saving she told us this story about Nova and a kitten. Fuckin’ saddest story ever,” Stiles says, shaking his head. I give him a pointed look, imploring him to elaborate. “So Nova was like fifteen when Max found him. Anyways one day he found this abandoned kitten on the side of the road. He nursed it back to health, got all fucking attached to the little thing, and then it got hit by a car. He thought it was his fault, felt responsible for it.”

“Oh my God,” I say, glancing over at Lydia. She brushes a tear from her cheek, eyes fixed on the ground. I’m not the only person here who loves Nova. Without Lydia, I wouldn’t even know him.

“Max found him crying in the shower. I guess he stopped eating after that. They had to force blood down his throat to keep him from going rapid. He wanted to die.” Stiles grits his teeth, swallowing hard. I exhale shakily, picturing Nova sobbing in the shower…begging Isa and Max to let him die. All because something he loved died. No wonder he keeps secrets from me.

“Poor baby,” I whisper, stomach throbbing painfully.

“It’s not that he thinks he’s a monster, Allison, it’s that he is one. He can’t learn to control himself the way werewolves do. If he doesn’t drink enough blood, he’ll go rabid, and if he drinks too much, he’ll overdose,” Lydia says gently, looking over at me. I fiddle with the cuff of my sweater, digesting everything. We sit in silence for a few minutes, all of us a little lost in our own thoughts.

“How did Isaac look when you told him about Nova’s past?” Lydia asks, hazel eyes burning with intuition.

“He looked kinda…wrecked,” I murmur, thinking back to this morning.  

Lydia nods, eyes narrowed in concentration. “Nova doesn’t fit into a box. He’s a sexy twink one minute and a ruthless king the next. Isaac makes snap judgments all the time. He has to. As the pack’s enforcer he has to look at someone and put him or her into a box. Good or bad, friend or enemy, kill or be killed.” A wide smile curls across her lips.

“What’re you tryin’ to say, Liddy?” Stiles asks, glancing up at her.

She clears her throat. “Nova is puzzle that Isaac’s pissed he can’t solve. He wants to understand Nova, however unconsciously. I say, you use it,” she says, giving me her ‘I’m an evil genius’ smile.

“Are you implying I slip information about Nova to Isaac until he falls in love with him? Because that, Lydia Martin, sounds fucking insane,” I say, giving her a pointed look. She laughs, completely aware of how crazy she is. Stiles chuckles, lifting her hand to his lips. He brushes a kiss along her knuckles, making her smile.

“I also think it might be a good idea to bring Nova in on the plan. He’s brilliant and I’m absolutely sure that he’s attracted to Isaac. I know they fight whenever they’re alone together, but every now and then when they’re fighting it kinda…” she trails off, glancing down.

“Looks like they’re about to go at it,” Stiles says with a smile, finishing her sentence. I nod; the sexual tension between them is really something to behold. Isaac has a serious thing for Nova’s lips.

“Okay, how exactly do I bring that up? Hey, Nova, I’d really appreciate it if you’d make my boyfriend fall in love with you. I think we’d all be great together,” I say sarcastically. God, I sound insane. And who says Nova even wants a relationship with Isaac, maybe he’s just attracted to him?

“I don’t think you’ll have to say much. I saw the way he looked at you and Isaac that day we rescued you from Diana. Isaac was kissing you and you were crying. And Nova was just staring at you with this desperate look in his eyes. He wasn’t jealous of Isaac, he just wanted to be with you…both of you,” Lydia says, gracing me with a soft smile.

I close my eyes, thinking back to that day. I wanted to make sure Nova was okay, to hold him, but he disappeared before I could. Then Lydia told me he went off to get fucked up…sex and blood. And I was so scared that I’d lost him all over again, then a few days later I actually did.

“Alright, I’ll tell him. I think Isaac will come around to my proposition.”

“Genius idea, by the way. It’ll keep you close to Isaac while still allowing Nova access to him. That way you two can ease him into everything, ” Lydia says with a nod, smiling. The sad thing is, I didn’t even think it through, not the way Lydia would. At the time, it just seemed like they only way I could have them both.

“Thanks. Now tell me what the fuck is going on with the werewolves. I almost died last night,” I say, shaking my head in disbelief. If Nova had gotten to me two seconds later I’d be dead right now. It’s true that the werewolves and the vampires haven’t always gotten along, but there haven’t been problems since the treaty was signed. According to it, Nova has every right to retaliate…but against what alpha, what pack?

“The attacks started a few months ago. At first they were just one or two wolves each. They went after Nova, the council member, and high-ranking families. The attacks slowly progressed, happening more and more often. Last night’s was by far the deadliest,” Lydia says. She’s worried and not just for Nova. Derek is an alpha. If the vampires declare war on the werewolves, Nova will have trouble protecting our pack.

“Nova said he’s not sure who their alpha is and he can’t tell whether or not it’s just one pack,” I say, glancing over at Stiles. He’s breaking apart a small stick, needing to distract his hands so that he can focus.

“Packs as a whole don’t have a particular smell. People do, mated pairs smell like each other, but packs don’t. Derek has no way of connecting them together. He’s trying, but he hasn’t gotten anywhere.” Lydia drops her gaze, anxiously fiddling with her shears. If whoever is sending these wolves finds out Derek is helping Nova they’ll come after him too. I can’t blame Lydia for being worried. I am too. 

“I’ll look into it. We have records of most of the packs in the United States. If we can track one of them back to a certain area we should be able to pinpoint the pack,” I say, trying to remember the locations of all of the major packs.

“Your Dad already gave us the records. And Nova tried tracking one of them. He lost her somewhere in Oregon. Derek spoke to the pack leader in Oregon and she says she has nothing to do with the attacks. She even offered to help if we needed her,” Lydia says. I grit my teeth…so much for my great idea.

“Don’t stress, Ali. We’ll figure it out,” Stiles says with a smile. “You want some breakfast? I’m starving.” He stands up and helps Lydia and I to our feet. We follow him inside, Lydia taking my hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

I spend most of the day with Stiles and Lydia, laughing and helping her plant an entire box of baby flowers. I forget about Nova and Isaac and the werewolves, coaxed into an easy stasis by Stiles’ jokes and Lydia’s smiles. It’s dark by the time I realize time has passed. Lydia drives me home, kissing me on the cheek before I get out of the car.

“Love you!” she yells as I make my way up the steps.

“Love you too!” I say with a wave, making my way up to my apartment. I open the door to find Isaac making dinner. I set down my purse and close the door, a little worried. Isaac loves to cook, so that’s not weird. I just didn’t expect him to be home. I figured he’d take a few days to come back to me.

“Hey,” I say tentatively, biting my lips.

“Hey, baby,” he says softly, deep voice sliding down my spine like hot water. God, I love it when he calls me baby. It’s sexy as hell, rolling off his tongue. He gestures to the bar and I sit down at it, facing him.

“Smells good,” I say as he places a plate of chicken stir-fry in front of me. I grab my fork and take a bite, closing my eyes and moaning. I remember Lydia telling me how much Nova likes Italian food. If I could somehow get Isaac to make Nova his spaghetti, the vampire would fall in love in love with him instantly. It’s that fucking good. “Amazing…as always.” I flash him a smile. He blushes ever so slightly. Owning a restaurant has always been a secret dream of his, but he’s terrified of wanting something, anything. He says if you want something then you can lose it.

He grabs a plate and moves to stand in front of me. “I thought about what you said…your condition,” he says, catching my gaze. His eyes hold me, silently pleading with me to reconsider.

“And?” I ask, taking another bite.

“And…okay,” he mutters, dropping his gaze.

“Okay what?” I ask sternly. If he can’t even say it then how the hell is he going to live it? Denial is never a good thing, especially not where relationships are concerned.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, lifting his gaze. I grace him with an encouraging smile. He looks fucking terrified, completely out of his element. I don’t want it to be like this, but it’s the only way. “Okay, you can be with Nova too. But if he hurts you I’m gonna tear his punkass little head off,” he says with a growl. I giggle, setting down my fork and standing up.

I close the distance between us, putting my hands on his chest. “You sure?” I ask firmly. This can’t be him just dipping his foot into the water…he has to jump in.

“Yeah,” he says with a nod, reaching up to cup my face, brushing his thumb across my lips. I open my mouth, biting it lightly. His eyes flash gold, pupils dilating. I run my tongue along the pad of his thumb, making him groan. “God, I missed you,” he says, pulling his thumb from my mouth and lifting me into his arms, one hand cupping my butt and the other fisted in my hair.

I lock my legs around his waist and tilt my head to the side, leaning down to kiss him. It’s quick and fierce, Isaac taking control instantly. His tongue slides against mine, filling my body with heat. I run my hands down his neck as he sits us on the couch, settling me into his lap.

I pull back, kissing my way down his neck. He growls when I nip the tendon between his neck and his shoulder. I pull my hands back, stripping off my shirt and tossing it onto the coffee table. His hand slides up my back, quickly unclasping my bra. I shrug it off, smirking as he twists around, laying me down on the couch.

“So beautiful,” he whispers as he leans down, taking on of my nipples into his mouth. I whimper, arching into him. He lifts his hand to my other nipple, pinching it softly. I roll my head back against one of the throw pillows, breathless. God, I love his mouth.

I pull on the back of his shirt. He gets the message, sitting up and shrugging it off in one swift motion. I lick my lips, fisting a hand in his curls and pulling him in for a kiss. He tilts his head, deepening it. Our lips shift and meld, tongues darting against one another. He takes exactly what he wants, all the while trailing a hand down my stomach. I gasp into his mouth as he slips two fingers under the waistband of my jeans, unbuttoning them.

He pulls back, reaching down to grab the sides of my jeans. I lift my hips, letting he strip of the form-fitting denim. I drop my gaze to his jeans, giving them a pointed look. Chuckling, he stands up and strips the off. His black boxers go next, leaving him completely naked, his hard cock jutting upward.

“C’mere,” he says as he sits down. I sit up, sliding into his lap. His cock presses up against my pussy, a thin strip of cotton the only thing separating us. He cups my ass with one hand and lifts the other to my breast, tweaking my nipple. I moan, locking my arms around his neck and leaning in for a kiss.

He drops his other hand to my ass, growling into my mouth when I reach down and take hold of his cock, stroking his slow and strong. Our kiss turns desperate, needy. He pulls back, taking my hand off of his cock and slipping his fingers beneath the hem of my panties. I whimper the second he touches my clit, closing my eyes as he starts to move his fingers in easy circles. 

“Mine…” he whispers against my neck, nipping my skin. My body goes lax as he works me over, kissing his way up my neck. Heat swirls through my veins, filling my brain with a flurry of sparks and feathers. I can’t think. All I can do is feel…feel his finger deftly toying with the most sensitive parts of me. “I can’t believe I almost lost you.” The longing in his voice cuts me deep.

“You didn’t…you won’t,” I whisper.

He places his free hand on my ass, pressing me upward. I lift my butt up and am rewarded by him latching onto one of my nipples. He suckles it, mirroring the rhythm of his fingers on my clit. I clench my eyes shut, chest heaving, and gasp, coming hard. His name spills out of my mouth, quickly followed by a pleading whimper when he continues to finger me.

Taking mercy, he slips his hands out of my panties. He lifts it to his mouth, eyes fixed on me as he licks his fingers clean. I swallow, watching his tongue with rapt attention.

“Panties off,” he says, gesturing for me to standup. I do as instructed, standing up and slipping off my underwear. He strokes his cock as I settle back down in his lap, head still a little fuzzy. “That’s better.” He buries a hand in my hair, tilting my head to the side and kissing me. I melt into him, nipples pressing hard against his muscular chest.

His kisses are so different from Nova’s. Where Isaac dominates, Nova caves. Where Isaac is unforgiving and fierce, Nova is teasing and earnest. God, even their fucking kisses mirror one another. Could they get any more perfect for each other?

I pull back, sliding out of his lap and walking into our bedroom to grab a condom. He chuckles as I toss it to him, tearing it open. I settle back into his lap as he rolls it on, reaching up to cup one of my breasts. I shudder as he runs his thumb across my aching nipple. He smirks, adoring the noises he’s pulling out of me.

“Whenever you’re ready, baby,” he says softly, dropping his head, scenting me. I bare my neck to him unconsciously. The action doesn’t mean the same thing to wolves that it does to vampires. To Nova it’s a signal of my willingness to feed him, to Isaac it’s a sign of submission. 

“Isaac,” I say softly, cupping his face and forcing him to lift his gaze. His blue eyes cut into me, full of love. I lift my hips, positioning myself right above his cock. He groans. “I’m yours,” I say as I lower myself down, burying him deep within me. When I lift my gaze, his eyes are golden.

He drops his hands to my hips, lifting me up and pressing me down, setting a slow rhythm. I drop my head onto his shoulder as he eases his grip, letting me take control. I rock my hips, lifting them up and dropping them down. He trails a hand down my back, murmuring soft words of praise and beauty.

I put a hand on his chest, quickening my pace. He drops a hand to my clit, brushing his thumb across it. I throw my head back, chest heaving as I come. He takes hold of my hips and twists around, laying me down on the couch. Taking control, he pounds into me, hard and fierce. A few seconds later he comes, growling into my neck.

Careful not to crush me, he sits up, tucking me against his chest. My body shudders with aftershocks, pulling tiny groans out of his throat. He runs a hand through my hair as I cling to him, struggling to regain my breath.

“Maybe we should break up more often,” I whisper, breathless. He chuckles, deep and throaty. I smile, head on his shoulder. After a few minutes, he lifts me up and sets me down on the couch. Then he stands up and disappears into the bathroom. The condom is gone when he comes back. He picks up his discarded boxers and slips them on.

I stand up and walk over to him, stroking a hand down his chest. He exhales, closing his eyes. “I love you, Ali, but I don’t know how this is supposed to work,” he says softly. My stomach ties itself into painful knots. This isn’t how it should be.

“Well…you’re no the only one,” I say, reaching up to cup his face. He opens his eyes, catches my gaze, and then takes hold of my palm, kissing it gently. “It’s gonna be messy, but we’ll figure it out.” I swallow, teeth clenched, as his blue eye cut into me like diamonds. He’s scared. 

“How am I supposed to compete with him, Ali? He’s a fuckin’ king,” Isaac says with a growl, more annoyed than angry.

“Nova’s not trying to take me away from you, baby. When I went to see him on Lydia’s wedding night, he practically shoved me back into your arms. He said that you’re a good guy…the king of guy who deserves someone like me.” Isaac drops his gaze, brows furrowed in confusion. Lydia was right. Nova intrigues Isaac. “I’m not saying he won’t play with you, but he knows I love you and he doesn’t want to change that.”

Isaac leans down to kiss me, smooth and sensual. It steals the breath from my lungs and leaves me wanting. He pulls back, opening his eyes. “Are you gonna let him feed from you?” he asks, a little desperate.

“Yes,” I say, straight up…no bullshit. He exhales, eyes turning yellow. For half a second I think he’s angry, but then I realize that it’s the opposite. He’s aroused. I smirk; this might just work.  

“Are you going there tonight?” he asks as he releases me, walking into the kitchen. I watch him put the leftover stir-fry into a Tupperware container, snapping the lid on. His muscles are tense, jaw locked. I know what it looks like when he’s pissed…and this isn’t that. He’s upset, yes, but not angry.

“Yeah, but I’ll be home to sleep with you,” I say as I get dressed, aware that he doesn’t sleep well without me. He swallows hard, setting the Tupperware container on the counter before me. It’s an offering, a peace offering. I smile softly, picking it up. “We better make sure Nova never tastes your spaghetti. He loves Italian and I guarantee if he tired yours he’d do just about anything to have it again.” I slip on my flip-flops and grab my purse, catching his gaze. “Like maybe drop to his knees, unzip your jeans, and take you into his mouth…suck you off nice and slow…” I say as I slide past him, making my way to the door. He growls, deep and needy as I open the door, slipping out into the hallway. I smile wickedly. Isaac’s baited…now all I need to do is get Nova in on the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, lovelies! I had a 10 page paper to write...and they say college is fun. Ugh!!  
> Anyways...let me know what you thought of this chapter. Things got kinda sexy. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

I get into my car and drive to Nova’s hotel. It’s lit up against the dark skyline, looking eerily like its namesake. I park next to the hotel and make my way inside. The receptionist from this morning is gone, replaced by a young man in a dark suit. He nods politely as I pass him, getting into the elevator. I press the code and the elevator starts to ascend.

It opens and I walk through Nova’s private lobby, glancing over at the empty desk to my left. I pull out the key to his penthouse and open the door, walking inside. I’d knock, but I’m sure he already knows that I’m here.

“Nova! I brought food,” I say as I slip off my flip-flops.

He moans loudly, making his way down the stairs. “You, Allison Argent, are a fuckin’ goddess! Give it here,” he says holding his hands out greedily. I hand him the Tupperware, laughing. He stalks past me, dressed in a pair of purple boxer-briefs and a sheer black tank top.

I watch as he pops the top on the Tupperware, grabs a fork, and takes a huge bite. He tips his head back, moaning. I purse my lips arrogantly. Looks like I was right about Isaac’s cooking.

“Did you make this?” he asks, taking another bite.

“Nope. Isaac did. Pretty good, huh?” I ask, smirking. He lifts he gaze, arching an eyebrow at me. “No…it’s not poisoned.”

He shrugs. “I’d eat it anyway,” he says as he walks over and sits down on the couch, Tupperware on his lap. “If you’re here to end this, you can save it. His scent is all over you. I get it.” The hurt in his voice strips me bare. I walk over, grab his food, and set it down on the coffee table. He glances up at me, dark eyes rimmed with messy eyeliner. Somehow, it makes him look damaged and powerful at the same time.

I lower myself down into his lap, straddling him. He keeps his hands at his sides, careful not to touch me. “I’m not…ending this,” I say, shaking my head in disbelief. He stares at me, brows furrowed. I catch his gaze, placing a hand on his chest. “Are you attracted to Isaac? Tell me the truth,” I say softly.

He stares at me for a moment, confused. “What’s this about?”

“Just tell me, Nova,” I say sharply, exhaling.

He struggles with himself for a few seconds, worrying his lip rings between his teeth. Finally, he lifts his gaze and nods. “Yeah, dickhead does it for me. Is that what you wanted to hear?” he asks irritatedly. I smirk, confusing him. He cocks his head to the side, arching an eyebrow.

“So do you just wanna sleep with him…or do you wanna have his cute little wolf puppies?” I ask, giggling. Nova rolls his eyes animatedly, shaking his head in disbelief. “Just answer the question.”

“Fine. He’s a fucking ass…but I wanna see him come apart. I wanna fuck up those pretty walls he’s got built around him. I…I…wanna know him…” he says, dropping his gaze like he’s ashamed. I lift my hand to his cheek, trailing my fingers down his jaw. His pupils dilate and his fangs lengthen.

“I convinced him to share me with you,” I say, making it plain and simple.

“That’s insane, Ali. I give it five days…five days before he gets all possessive and comes at me like he did this morning. And, as fun as that sounds, I’d rather not do it again,” he says furiously. I pull him into my arms, burying my face in his shoulder. He exhales shakily. What Isaac said to him this morning hurt a lot more than he’s willing to admit.

I run my fingers down the nape of his neck, making him shiver. Eventually, he lifts his arms and wraps them around me, pulling me in closer. He buries a hand in my hair, breathing in my scent.

“Isaac says stupid shit when he’s pissed,” I whisper, easing my head back ever so slightly. He catches my gaze and leans in to kiss me, lip rings scraping sensually against my skin. I moan and his cock hardens against my pussy. He swipes his tongue around across the seam of my mouth, imploring me to open it. I comply and his tongue darts in to meet mine. Heat floods my body.

I pull back, out of breath. “So Isaac and I are sharing you?” he asks, shaking his head incredulously. I roll my eyes as I stand up and walk into the kitchen.

“Yes…but not for long,” I say as I grab two glasses and a bottle of wine. I glance down at it and shrug. It looks old, expensive. But, then again, Nova is the king and kings don’t do cheap wine.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” he asks as he takes the bottle of wine from me, pulling out the cork.

“Isaac’s bi,” I say, swallowing. Nova lifts his gaze from the wine glasses, eyes wide. “And I know for a fact he wants to fuck you. I sorta mentioned you dropping to your knees and sucking him off. And…his eyes turned gold.”

“That’s because it pissed him off,” Nova says sternly.

I shake my head. “He wasn’t mad, he was turned on.” He busies himself with pouring the wine, handing me a glass. We make our way to upstairs, walking out onto the balcony. I sit down and he moves to stand next to the edge, cradling his glass. I keep quiet, letting him process everything that I just told him.

“If he wants me then why the hell are we playin’ this game?” Nova asks, glaring out at the dark horizon. The buildings are lighting up the night, painting everything with a soft glow.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Isaac really should be the one to tell Nova about his dad, but if I don’t tell him now, he’ll never understand. “Isaac’s father was abusive,” I say, throwing it out there like a fucking bomb. Nova twists around to face me, muscles tensing. His eyes darken and he unconsciously opens his mouth, revealing the tips of his fangs. “He would beat him and lock him in a freezer.”

The glass in Nova’s hand shatters. His dark eyes tear into me, filled with unrelenting fury. He wants blood for this. He wants it running from his lips, dripping down his neck. “Is his father still alive?” he asks sadistically. I swallow. If Isaac’s dad were alive, I’ve no doubt in my mind that Nova would hunt him down and make him pay for putting his hands on his son.

“No. He was killed by a kanima when we were in high school,” I say and I swear to God, Nova looks disappointed. He grits his teeth, razor sharp fangs slicing into his bottom lip. Blood wells to the surface and he swipes his tongue over the mirrored wounds, closing them up.

He walks over and sits down in front of me, exhaling as he struggles to reign in his vampire side. I watch him, taking in the slight shifts in his expression. He lifts his gaze, eyes burning with fury. “Did his father abuse him sexually?” he asks, voice empty, aching. My stomach lurches, stealing the breath from my lungs.

I shake my head frantically. I should’ve clarified earlier. Of course Nova went there, how could he not? “Isaac’s dad caught him kissing a boy when he was little. He beat him and locked him in the freezer for a week. Needless to say, Isaac has a lot of unresolved issues. He’s never been diagnosed but…” I trail off, tears brimming in my eyes.

“PTSD?” Nova asks.

“Yeah. He’s made a lot of progress over the last few years, but he still very claustrophobic and he has trouble sleeping alone,” I say softly, looking up at him. He nods curtly like he’s heard those symptoms before. My stomach seizes as it occurs to me that Nova probably has it to, at least to some degree. How could he not after what he went through? He’s probably spent years getting to where he is now.

“You have trouble sleeping too, don’t you?” I ask tentatively.

“It’s a little hard to sleep when all you dream about is tearing people apart and drinking them dry.” He catches my gaze, eyes shredding through me. “But hey, rainbows and unicorns are overrated, right?” He chuckles, shaking his head. I stare at him, wide-eyed. He gestures me over with two fingers. I stand up and walk over to him, letting him pull me down into his lap.

“Lydia would say that it’s sacrilegious to talk about blood and unicorns at the same time,” I say with a smile. He chuckles, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from my face.

“That she would, bambi…that she would.” He leans in to kiss me, capturing my lips and easing his tongue into my mouth. I melt into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kisses me slow and fierce, taking his time. I cling to him, tiling my head to deepen the kiss. He groans when I arch my back, pressing against his hard cock.

I pull back, breathing hard. He opens his eyes, licking his lips. “So, what you’re sayin’ is, you wanna ease Isaac into this?” he asks, gesturing between us.

“Exactly,” I say, smiling brightly. He exhales, shaking his head skeptically. I swallow, aware that it isn’t going to be easy by any means. Isaac is even more stubborn than me and I’m pretty damn stubborn. “Really, if you think about it, we’re already halfway there, right?” He chuckles, nodding. “So you’ll do it?” I ask, smiling excitedly.

“Yes, I’ll help you make your boyfriend fall in love with me. Wow, that’s not somethin’ I ever thought I’d say,” he says, smirking. I giggle, completely agreeing with him. It isn’t something I ever thought I’d be doing. But, then again, I never thought I’d love anyone as much as I love Isaac.

“So? What’s your devious plan, bambi?” he asks as he leans down to brush his lips across mine. I close my eyes, relishing in his touch. He kisses me quickly and then pulls back, coal-black eyes gleaming in the semi-darkness. “I’m rich, charming, and handsome as all fuck…but Isaac hates me.”

“He hated me too. I kinda stabbed him…” I say, pursing my lips awkwardly. Nova bursts out laughing, throwing his head back. I smile, loving the sound of his happiness. It’s addictive, thrilling.

“That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard!” he says, breathless.

“As for an evil plan…I’m still working on it. But I’m banking on the fact that you look like Andy Biersack’s punk rock little brother-”

“Hold up, bambi,” he says, smiling broadly.

“What?” I ask, giggling.

“You’re a ‘Black Veil Brides’ fan?” he asks, eyes wide. I arch an eyebrow arrogantly, smirking. I’ve always loved music. Anything from ‘5 Seconds of Summer’ to ‘Hinder’ to ‘Digital Daggers.’ I like being able to close my eyes and lose myself, to completely detach for everything and just breathe.

“His voice is like a sexy chainsaw…I’m there,” I say with a laugh.

“Favorite song?” he asks, eyes narrowed.

“We just talking ‘Black Veil Brides’ or…” I trail off, arching an eyebrow. He nods, chuckling. “Definitely ‘In The End.’ It’s one of my go to workout songs, makes me feel like a badass.” I smirk, lifting my gaze. He’s staring at me; lips slightly parted, eyes dark and sensual.

“I think I just fell in love with you again,” he says, shaking his head in disbelief. My smile slips, heart seizing. It’s one thing to hear it from Lydia…but it’s another to hear it from him. His brows draw together, confused. “Fuck. Have I not told you that I love you yet?”

“Nope,” I say, smirking. Could he get any more adorable?

He chuckles, reaching up to cup the nape of my neck. Then he leans in; brushing his lips against mine, whisper soft. Tentatively, he pulls back, holding my gaze. I can’t breathe, can’t think. I’m consumed by his dark eyes, the slight smirk on his wicked lips. “I love you, bambi,” he whispers, leaning in to kiss me again. His tongue darts into my mouth, teasing.

I pull back, eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You’re just saying that because I have good taste in music,” I say, giggling.

“Oh, for sure,” he says with a deep chuckle. I roll my eyes as he takes hold of my hips, lifting me up. I take a step back, giving him room to stand. My body is a flurry of sparks and heat.

He loves me.

It took two years for Isaac to tell me he loved me, two years. He rarely says exactly what he feels. His childhood conditioned him to keep quiet, to stay in the background. When he finally did tell me, he was so scared…utterly terrified that I’d leave him. Or worse, that I’d use his love to hurt him. Even now, he struggles to trust me.

Nova, on the other hand, just said it by accident. He let the words slip out of his mouth unburdened. He doesn’t hide what he wants or how he is feeling. I think back to that story Lydia told me about him rescuing a kitten. He loves without expectations. It’s a beautiful kind of love, but it leaves him vulnerable.

In many ways, Nova and Isaac are the same. They are both fiercely protective and unfailingly loyal. They’ve endured unimaginable abuse; the kind that leaves deep, emotional scars. And yet, in other ways, they couldn’t be more different. Isaac is usually passive, with the exception of sex. While Nova, shifts from dominant to submissive in the blink of an eye, no warning given. Isaac is quick to anger, but Nova tends to tread lightly. Their personalities are contrasting. Isaac is quiet, preferring to take in the world rather than interact with it. It’s a trait that makes him an excellent enforcer. Nova, on the other hand, talks almost as much as Stiles. He uses his wicked mouth to wound and heal, to kill and resurrect.

I don’t know how it’s possible to be in love with two people who are so different. And yet, I am. I’m not sure what that says about me. But I don’t really care. All that matters is that I have them and that, eventually, they’ll have each other.

“So…you love me. Wait, does that make me the queen?” I ask sardonically.

“Not even close!” he says as he strip off his tank top and drops his boxer-briefs. The breath escapes my lungs. He is perfection…scarred perfection. Body corded with lithe muscle under an expanse of pale skin. I’m momentarily distracted by what looks like a tattoo on his side, running laterally along his hip. It’s a line of black script, but I can’t tell what it says.

He walks over and dives into the pool, his body sleek and streamline. I watch shamelessly as he does a few lengths, my eyes trailing down the every inch of his beautiful frame. He stops at the edge, running a hand through his hair as he lifts his head. I stare at him, eyes dropping to his lips.

He puts his hands up on the edge and hoists himself out of the pool, the action all power and grace. Water runs down his body in rivulets. I watch the droplets with rapt attention, unable to tear my gaze away. His cock is hard and…pierced. Five barbells line the underside, the metal sleek and sliver. I gape as he approaches me, my jaw unhinged.

“I’m guessing you approve?” he asks with a deep chuckle, startling me out of my head. I blink rapidly, taking a step back and lifting my gaze. A sinful blush burns my cheeks, making him laugh. He turns and dives into the pool, breaking the surface a few seconds later. “You just gonna stand there, bambi?”

I exhale shakily, grabbing the hem of my shirt and shrugging it off. He watches me, dark eyes lustful, as I unhook my bra and pull it off. He tongues his fangs hungrily, eyes trailing from my breasts down my stomach. I strip off my jeans, exposing my lacy boyshorts. I lift my gaze, reaching for them.

One second Nova is in the center of the pool and the next he’s standing before me. He grabs my hands, gently caging my wrists, and shakes his head. I swallow hard, nodding. He releases my hands and descends to his knees like I’m an altar and he’s about to bare his soul.

My stomach seizes, heart skipping in my chest, as he leans in, kissing below my bellybutton. He tongues my skin, eyes closed, face as mask of worship. I shiver as his hands run up my thighs. He slips a finger under the hem of my panties, but doesn’t pull them down. Instead, he drops his head, deftly licking the lace covering my pussy. I gasp and he pulls back, smirking.

“You’re such a tease,” I say, throat dry.

“I can be…” he says, chuckling playfully.

“You’re not the only one.” I slide past him, slip off my panties, and jump into the pool. The warm water envelops me, gentle waves kissing my shoulders as I break the surface. Nova jumps in, resurfacing a few inches from me. The humor dissipates from his dark eyes, replaced by longing. I bite my lips, suddenly anxious.

“If I ever make you uncomfortable or do something you don’t like, tell me and I’ll stop,” he says softly, holding my gaze. “Alright?”

I melt, utterly adoring him. He’s the one that was a prostitute. He’s the one that was abused. And yet he’s worried about me. “Only if you promise to do the same. And not just sex. If I’m ever pushing too hard or asking too many questions, just tell me,” I say, giving him an encouraging smile.

He nods, burying a hand in my hair and leaning in to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him in close. His cock presses against me, piercings teasing my sensitive skin. I breathe him in like a fucking drug. Nova doesn’t kiss so much as devour. His lips move slow and fierce, tongue darting in and out of my mouth. It’s like I’m being consumed. He’s taking me in, eating me alive.

Feeling reckless, I slip my tongue into his mouth, swiping it across one of his fangs. His cock hardens instantly and he jerks away from me, pupils blown wide, chest heaving. I bite my lip, smirking shamelessly. Guess I was right about his fangs being sensitive. He looks seconds from coming, riding the line between pain and absolute pleasure.

He swallows hard, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Nobody licked your fangs before?” I ask, smirking.

“I usually put them away when I’m…” he trails off, eyes dropping down to my neck. I tilt my head back, giving him permission. He bares his fangs, teeth clenched tight. He’s struggling, fighting it…but I want him to give him. I trust him.

“But not with me?” I ask, heat filling my stomach.

“They refuse to behave where you’re concerned.” I lick my lips, eyeing his fangs. I think back, trying to remember a time when he didn’t have them…when they were retracted. But I can’t. I guess his fangs really do like me.

“Good…I like you better when you’re misbehaving. I like your fangs and your eyeliner and your filthy fucking mouth. You’re mine,” I say, letting the truth spill out of me. I’ve been avoiding it for months, ignoring the piece of my heart that is utterly devoted to Nova. But no more. Never again. He’s mine.

His expression shifts, eyes darkening. I gasp as he fists a hand in my hair, tilting my head, and kissing me ferociously. I wrap my legs around his slim hips, pressing up against his hard cock. He inhales sharply, hissing. Before I have a chance to breathe, he delves his tongue into my mouth. My chest aches, but I don’t care. God, I could kiss him forever.

He pulls back and opening his eyes. The humanity that normally inhabits them is gone. Nova’s control is slipping, the vampire in him gradually curling its hands around his neck. A shiver runs up my spine. I should be scared. I should be jumping out of the pool and making a break for the gun in my purse. But I’m not. And fuck if I know why.

Lydia described Nova’s vampire side as a monster, an insatiable demon. And maybe that’s true, but then again maybe not. Because if it were, he’d be fang deep in my neck by now, drinking me dry, right? So then why isn’t he? Maybe he hasn’t completely lost control or maybe Nova’s not the why reason his fangs like me.

I hold his gaze as he takes a few steps forward, placing me up against the side of the pool. He puts his hands on the either side of me, clutching the concrete edge. I watch, breathless, as he drops his head to my breasts. He takes one into his mouth, tonguing my nipple. Its torture…absolute torture. I tip my head back, clenching my eyes shut. He brushes one of his fangs over my nipple, not enough to cut the skin…but almost.

I girt my teeth, arching into him as he shifts to my other breast. There, he relays the same torture, filling my body with heat. I cling to him, one hand buried deep in his dark hair.

He pulls back ever so slightly, letting my body slip, and then presses forward again. The act brushes his peircings over my clit. I moan, practically begging him to do it again. He complies instantly, moving his hips up and down slowly as he suckles my breast. It’s incredible, in a horrible sort of way. The piercings are just enough to set me on the edge, but not enough to push me over.

In minutes, I’m reduced to an aching mess. “Nova, please,” I beg, breathless, as he kisses his way up to my neck. I whimper as he trails a hand down my stomach, stopping before he reaches my pussy. He pulls his head back, catching my gaze.

“Bambi,” he says, voice predatory. My stomach clenches, but not entirely out of fear. A twisted part of me likes that I can bring this out in him, that I have some weird control over his vampire nature.

I’m not completely sure who or what I’m dealing with right now. If he were tearing my throat out, that would be an easy indication. But he’s not. So, either Nova still has some control or the disease inside of him knows who I am and knows how its host feels about me. It’s a terrifying thought.

“Nova?” I ask gently. To my surprise, he laughs.

“Allison,” Nova says with a dry chuckling. I grit my teeth, a little confused. I know that vampires don’t have an inner self the way werewolves do. It’s more like they have an alter ego, an alternate personality. It’s still them, but not really.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hungry?” I ask, swallowing.

“You always make me hungry,” Nova says, leaning down to kiss my neck. He tongues my skin as he lowers his hand, circling my clit with two fingers. Already close to the edge, I come in seconds, screaming his name.

I expect him to bite me, to bury his fangs in my neck while I’m coming. But he doesn’t. Instead, he jerks violently away from me. I slump deeper into the water, muscles lax. Blinking rapidly, I realize that he’s not in the pool anymore. My hands shake as I twist around, searching for him.

I locate him standing at the edge of the balcony, shoulders slumped, head bowed. I walk out of the pool, anxiety gnawing at my stomach. Tentatively, I start to approach him.

“Get out!” he yells, startling me. My heart seizes, stealing the breath from my lungs. I take an uneasy step back, studying the tense expanse of his shoulder.

“Nova, please…let’s just-”

“No!” He twists around to face me, expression a terrifying mixture of agony and rage. “I said get the fuck out!” Tears brimming in my eyes, I grab my clothes and run downstairs. What’ve I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I had to finish my last paper for the semester. I'm so happy school's almost out! Haha.  
> Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter. I always adore hearing from my readers. :)


	10. Chapter 10

\- Nova -

 

I listen to Allison cry as she rides down the elevator. The sound claws at me, leaving me bloody. Hurting her is the last thing I ever wanted to do. It’s the reason I kept my position as king a secret. It’s why I was cruel to her, why I pushed her back into Isaac’s arms. Every move I’ve made has been to distance myself from her…to protect her from this…from me.

I tried to stay away, but it was fucking impossible. One look at her and I was gone. My empire became meaningless, empty without her presence. Somehow I managed to walk away, but she came after me. She slipped into my arms, tucking herself up against me; shattering the image I’d molded myself into. 

My stomach throbs, mirroring the dull ache in my fangs. I was so close to biting her, so fucking close. I could already taste her blood. I could feel it running down my throat, sweet and slow. Perfection. Fucking perfection. I clench my jaw, fangs slicing into my bottom lip. The pain does nothing to quell my arousal. I’m so hard it hurts.

“Fuck,” I growl, overcome with self-loathing.

I ruin everything. I always have. And I don’t know why I keep expecting different. I’m a monster and monsters destroy beautiful things. And fuck if Allison Argent isn’t the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.

Tears in my eyes, I pull on my boxer-briefs and my shirt, walking down to the kitchen. The fridge is fully stocked with a rack of blood bags. I grab one, weighing it in my hand. A few minutes ago my throat was burning, so dry it fucking ached…but I’m not hungry anymore. Why the fuck am I not hungry anymore? That’s not how it works. Furious, I curl my fingers into a tight fist, popping the bag and painting my skin.

I close the fridge and slide down the counter to the floor. My chest aches as I bury my head in my hands, clenching my eyes shut. This wasn’t supposed to happen.  I made sure to feed before Allison came over. I shouldn’t have been hungry. I wasn’t…not until she bared her neck to me, her intoxicating scent filling my lungs. In that moment, I was half-starved, hungrier than I’ve been in years.

The vampire inside of me slipped out of its cage but I didn’t lose control the way I normally do. I wasn’t pushed to the back of my mind, body overcome with animalistic impulse. The instinct was there, but it was no longer overwhelming. For the first time since I can remember, it didn’t feel like there was someone else inside of me. It was just me, sadistic and impulsive, but still me.

I wanted to drink her in. To bite her neck…the underside of breast...the inside of her silky thigh. I wanted to enjoy her, take my time with her, and so did the vampire inside of me. We were on the same page and it terrified me. I’ve always thought of the vampire as evil, as a disgusting thing living inside of me, but it’s not…at least not Allison’s concerned.

I wasn’t out of control. It didn’t feel like I was going to hurt her, but I couldn’t fucking risk it. What if the vampire was playing games, luring me into a false sense of security before forcing me to tear Allison’s throat out?

The phone rings behind me. Swearing, I stand up and grab it, pressing the button. “What?” I demand, my voice raw and broken.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your evening, Highness, but there’s an Isaac Lahey here to see you. He’s…rather insistent,” the clerk says, his tone curt and well-mannered. I exhale, rubbing my eyes with my free hand. Allison’s valiant knight is here to punish me for my sins. Who am I to say no?

“Send him up,” I say, hanging up the phone. I run an agitated hand through my hair, staring down at the bloodstained mess. It’s not like he’s going to think less of me. Isaac already knows I’m a monster, seeing me streaked in blood isn’t going to change that. So who the fuck cares?

I stare down at the counter top, hands shaking as I listen to him cross my lobby. There’s the sound of a key sliding into the lock, he must’ve taken it from Allison, followed by the knob turning. Isaac’s heavy boots hit the floor as he walks into my apartment; the sound reflecting the slow beat of my heart.

“Nova!” he yells, voice ringing in my ears.

“Isaac,” I mutter sardonically, rubbing my temples. He rounds the corner, walking into the kitchen. I lift my gaze, taking in his muscular frame, the arrogant line of his jaw, and his gorgeous yellow eyes. My cock hardens, heartbeat speeding up as I breathe him in. Allison’s scent is divine. It’s gunpowder and cherry blossoms. But Isaac’s is fucking volatile. Its all pine trees and rain and sex. It’s like taking in a fucking thunderstorm.

“What the fuck did you do?” he asks, closing the distance between us. I grit my teeth, trying to ignore my cock. Fucker’s been obsessed with Isaac since…well always. He growls, deep in his throat, and it does nothing to help my situation. Fuck him for being so goddamn sexy.

“You really don’t wanna throw down with me right now, dickhead,” I say, cocking my head to the side and fixing him with a glare. His pupils dilate, eyes dropping my lips. Looks like Allison was right…not that it matters anymore.

“Oh, I really think I do!” He grabs my neck, lifts me off my feet, and slams me against the fridge. I laugh, twisting out of his grip before throwing a punch. My fist hits him square on the jaw, knocking his head to the side. He grits his teeth, turning back to face me.

“Lame,” I say, turning away from him. He takes full advantage, wrapping an arm around my neck. I smirk; he’s making this way too easy. Fangs slicing into my bottom lip, I grab hold of his arm and throw him over my body. He lands on one of my coffee tables, shattering it. I advance, the vampire in me practically salivating. It loves violence…loves it almost as much as blood.

“Fucker!” Isaac growls, lunging at me. I dodge his first punch, but the second takes me by surprise. He feigns high and then shoots low, hitting me in the stomach. It steals the breath from my lungs and throws me back against the counter.

I bare my fangs as he advances on me, hissing veraciously. I could lie and say that I don’t love this…but I do. Isaac’s one of the few people who can hold his own against me. He’s Derek’s enforcer for a reason. When Isaac looses his anger it’s like an act of God, a flood of death and vengeance. Watching him come undone…it’s fucking glorious. It makes me want to slam him into a wall and fuck him…or let him fuck me. I’m not picky. And it doesn’t help that he looks like a damn Winchester. Hand him a shotgun and a leather jacket and he’d fit right in. Yeah, I’ve got a thing for hunters…sue me.

He wraps a hand around my throat, growling. “I trusted you with her,” he yells, golden eyes burning with rage. I grit my teeth, leaning into him, forcing him to tighten his grip on my throat. God, I’m such a masochist.

“Yeah, well…maybe you shoulda thought that through, huh?” I glare at him him, voice cold and malicious. “I mean I’m basically the fuckin’ antichrist, right? Who would trust me?” I smirk, hating how much I believe my own words. I know that I’m a monster, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less.

“I don’t know what you are, Nova,” he says through clenched teeth. “What I do know is that our girl came home crying!” My stomach drops, the breath escaping my lungs. He takes a deliberate step back, brows furrowed. We stand in painful silence, both struggling to digest what he just said. He didn’t call her his girl or my girl…he called her ours.

“Our girl?” I prompt, circling around him. He lifts his gaze, blue eyes slicing through me sweet and slow. I’ve always loved blue eyes. Blue reminds me of home, of Max. It makes me feel safe. He swallows hard, following me with his gaze. “Am I still included in this equation?”

“That depends on what you did, jackass,” he says irately, stepping in front of me. We’re inches apart, his broad shoulders caging me into a wall. My throat dries, cock hardening. “Talk!” he demands, sending a shiver down my spine. I have a feeling we’ll get along just fine in the sack. I’m fairly versatile when it comes to positions, but I’ve always loved dominate men.

“Honestly, I don’t even know,” I say, voice breaking. His brows furrow, jaw unclenching as he watches me step past him. I walk into the living room, slumping down on the nearest couch. He stalks past me and sits down on the couch in front of me, elbows on his knees, fingers laced. I exhale shakily, guilt gnawing away at my stomach.

He’s staring at me, eyes narrowed. He’s still angry, but there’s something else there too. It’s concern, guarded and fragile, but still there. The realization hits me like a fucking bullet. He cares about me. I’m not sure how much. I may never know, but that doesn’t make it any less real.

“Whose blood is that?” he asks, gesturing to me. 

“I donno,” I say, chuckling humorlessly. Isaac swallows hard, glaring at me indignantly. I roll my eyes and he growls, a sharp warning. My cock jumps. Fuck if that’s not my new favorite sound. “It’s not Allison’s if that’s what you’re getting at. I didn’t bite her. I just…” I trail off, unsure how to put it. I don’t know what happened. How the fuck am I supped to explain it to him?

“Did you lose control?” he asks, eyes turning yellow.

“Yes…and no. I lost control, but I didn’t go rabid. It was like the vampire knew who she was and didn’t wanna hurt her. I can’t explain it…” I drop my gaze, throat tightening.

“So you didn’t hurt her?” he asks, watching me warily. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. True, I didn’t tear Allison’s throat out, but I did tear her heart out. I made her come and then I threw her out…like a whore…like people used to do to me. She probably feels as worthless as I did, as ugly as I did. And no one deserves that.

“I made her cry.”

He chuckles, smirking. “You’re not the only one.” I arch an eyebrow in silent question. “She came home and I started listing off ways I was gonna kill you. Which only made her cry harder.”

“Please tell me they were at least creative,” I say with a laugh.

“Oh, they were.” He says, smirking playfully. I’ve never seen this side of him and, frankly, I’m not sure what to think of it. I’m familiar with his rage, with his jealousy, but not this. My heart lurches, stomach seizing. I want to see him smile. I want to hear him laugh…to make him laugh. I’ll bet it’s rich and deep, like whisky. I’ll bet I could drink it in, consume it.

“You’re giving me that look again,” he says, eyes on his hands.

“What look?” I say, shit-eating grin on my face.

He doesn’t answer. Instead, he stands up and paces around the room, deliberate and predatory. I stay silent, giving him time to think and space to breathe. Wolves are territorial and, right now, he’s out of his element. He doesn’t realize it, but he’s unconsciously acclimating himself to my apartment, scenting my furniture with brief touches. It’s an act of possession, of ownership. Clearly, Isaac’s wolf is aware of his attraction to me. Isaac, on the other hand, remains nearly oblivious.

Abruptly, he turns to face me. “So you were in control, but you still threw her out like yesterday’s trash?” he asks, voice like a sharp edge. It cuts quick and deep, a well-placed blade. I clench my eyes shut, shoulders slumping. That’s exactly what I did. I was scared and I reacted. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Something snaps inside of me. I stand up, closing the distance between us in a fraction of a second. He inhales sharply and tries to take a step back, but I’ve got him cornered. “What’s wrong with me?” I demand, the vampire alive in my voice. It writhes just under my skin, pushing me to do unspeakable things. It wants sex and blood and violence, pure carnage. And it knows that Isaac could give all of those things and more. He eyes me guardedly, eyes gold. “You’re an act of nature, I’m an abomination, a diseased…a monster,” I say viciously, glaring at him. To his credit, he holds my gaze fearlessly. “So, yeah, I threw her out…but I only did it to keep her safe. I couldn’t trust it. I couldn’t trust this…thing living inside of me.”

I turn away from him and cross the room, distancing myself. Silence descends upon us. I focus on the steady beat of his heart, using it to ground my rage. It’s faster than a human’s…far faster than mine…and strong. He’s who Allison belongs with, not me. She deserves someone with a strong heart. Mine is little more than a diseased husk, struggling to survive a hostile environment.

“You can go. I’ll stay away from her. You have my word,” I say as I start toward the stairs. It’ll hurt like hell, but I’ll do anything to keep her safe. Even if that means never seeing her again.

A hand slips around my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. I exhale, closing my eyes, relishing in the feel of his callused fingertips against my skin. He’s never touched me before, not really. We’ve fought, thrown punches and shoved each other into walls…but this is different. It’s not an act of rage or jealousy. It’s him touching me because he wants to, his hold soft and hesitant.

“You’re not a monster, Nova,” he says, catching my gaze and holding it. The breath escapes my lungs, leaving me open…vulnerable. “I know what they look like. I lived with one for fifteen years. And you’re not…” He swallows hard, realizes he’s still holding my wrist, and releases it instantly.

Fury boils in my stomach. Does he think this is funny, playing with me? This morning he hated me so much he accused me of raping Allison, but now we’re cool…now I’m a good guy. No. Fuck this.

“Really, Isaac!” I yell, advancing on him. He holds his ground, brows furrowed in confusion. “I’m not a monster? This morning you were convinced I raped Allison. You hate me. You hate that I’m a vampire. You hate that I’m a king. And you hate that Allison loves me.” Fury drips off of my tongue. I glare at him, chest heaving.

He lifts his gaze, eyes golden, and I expect him to attack. I square my shoulders readying for a fight. But it never comes. Instead…he backs down. My stomach coils as I watch him take a step back, dropping his gaze. The act says more than words ever could. Isaac is by far the most dominant wolf I’ve ever met, even more so than Derek. I’ve never seen him back down to anyone. But he just did and I have no idea why.

“This morning I didn’t know…” he trails off, slowly lifting his gaze. My heart drops. So that’s what this is. Allison must’ve told him about my past, shifting his rage to pity. And now he’s going to apologize, but not for what he did to me…for what was done to me. As if he could take away the shame, the agony, the knowledge that I’m just a fucking sideshow…the whore playing king.

“Didn’t know what? That I was a whore?” I ask venomously.

He shakes his head, brows furrowed. “No. I didn’t know that you really love her. Everyone kept saying it…but I didn’t know for sure until now.” The honesty in his voice is hypnotic, desperate in sick, beautiful sort of way. The instant the words leave his mouth, I believe him. And I get it. If our situations were reversed, I would have done anything in my power to keep Allison, including hurting him the way he hurt me. But while it’s one thing to hate an asshole that’s leading her on, it’s another to hate a man who loves her just as much as he does.

“I do…love her,” I say, voice breaking.

He holds my gaze, blue eyes like fire. “So do I.”

“And you’re willing to let me be with her after…” I walk away from him, shaking my head in fury. How could I be so stupid? Of course the disease living inside of me would ruin this, the best thing that I’ve ever had. That’s what it does. That’s what I do.

“You didn’t do anything!” Isaac says fiercely. I twist around to face him, one eyebrow arched. He licks his lips and swallows apprehensively. “You could’ve torn her throat out, killed her! But you didn’t.”

“Yeah! And I have no idea why. I’m not a werewolf, Isaac. I can’t control my urges! When I lose it, I fucking lose it! And there’s no getting it back,” I yell, glaring at him, daring him to contradict me. He has no idea what I am, what I live with every day. Most vampires can make it four or five days without feeding, but because I was turned so young and because I let my vampire have control during the first few years, I’m not so lucky. If I don’t feed every couple of days, a switch flips inside of me and I become a homicidal psychopath.

Isaac pulls out his phone, dials a number, and lifts it to his ear. I slump down onto the couch, listening to it ring. I know he’s calling Lydia even before she answers the phone. She’s our resident genius and, when you’ve got ghosts you don’t call a plumber.

“Please tell me you didn’t kill Nova?” she says, absolutely serious. Isaac chuckles as he puts the phone on speaker, walking over and setting it down on the coffee table.

“Oh, he wishes he could kill me,” I say, scoffing. Lydia exhales in relief. I hate that I scared her. She is my magnetic north and not just because I’m blood bonded to her. I love her like a sister. She’s family.

“You two are such assholes! I just spent the last hour holding Allison while she cried! She wouldn’t tell me anything, but I’m sure it’s your fault! You two are the only ones she loves enough to make her cry. What the fuck did you do?” she asks, voice clipped and furious.

“It’s…” I trail off, biting my lips.

“I swear to God, Nova, if you say ‘it’s complicated,’ I’m gonna hunt you down and liquefy your stupid man brain!” Lydia says, making Isaac laugh. I lift my gaze from the phone, glaring at him. But fuck if the sound doesn’t send a shiver down my spine, setting my skin on fire. I want to hear it again.

“Fine, but it doesn’t make any sense,” I say irritatedly. She stays quiet as I relay what happened, doing my best to keep what Allison and I were doing vague.  True, she doesn’t need to know that I had Allison pressed up against the edge of a pool, writhing against cock while I toyed with her clit. But the information wouldn’t hurt her. Isaac, on the other hand, could break beneath it.

It takes me a few minutes, but eventually I catch her up. Then we sit in silence for a few agonizing seconds. I can practically hear Lydia’s brain thinking. Isaac paces back and forth, broken glass crunching under his boots. I close my eyes, focusing on his strong heartbeat as I take in his scent.

“Look, Nova, I know that you don’t wanna hear this…but it sounds like Allison is your destined. Why else would your disease react the way it did?” she asks, keeping her voice slow and clam. I exhale, shoulders slumping.

“What’s a destined?” Isaac asks, breaking the profound silence.

“It’s an urban myth,” I hiss, running an agitated hand down my face. Lydia may be a hopeless romantic, but I’m sure as hell not.

“No. It’s not,” she says with absolute certainly. “I’ve spent the last seven months knee-deep in vampire lore. I know more about vampirism than I ever wanted to and I’m telling you, destineds are rare…but they’re real.”

I shake my head in disbelief, standing up and stalking around the room like a caged animal. Werewolves having fated mates makes sense. They’re creatures of nature, a species of their own. Vampires, on the other hand, are just diseased humans. We are parasites, barely living. We don’t get happy endings tied up in pretty fucking bows…we don’t deserve them.

“Seriously, Lydia, what’s a destined?” Isaac asks, eyes on me.

“Werewolves have mates…vampires have destineds. If a vampire drinks their destined’s blood, that person’s blood becomes the only thing that can keep them alive.”

“Why the fuck would a vampire want that?” Isaac asks, brows furrowed.

“Because the disease bonds to the destined, giving the destined control over the disease. They have a relationship, the destined keeps the disease satiated and the disease respects them for it. Essentially, a destined gives their vampire control,” she says, words tearing my heart out. It’s a fairy tale, a lie. Diseases don’t have loopholes. There’s no magic fix it for cancer so why would there be for this?

“That’s insane,” Isaac says, glancing over at me. My insides writhe beneath his gaze. I glare at the ground, determined not to accept this. I’m a murderer. I don’t even know how many people I’ve killed, how many lives I’ve destroyed. Dozens… hundreds. What I do know is that I don’t deserve a destined. I don’t deserve to be tamed, to be cured.

“It’s evolution, the disease’s way of ensuring its own survival,” Lydia says curtly, setting my teeth on edge. I love her, but she’s making me want things I can’t have. Hope is a dangerous thing. And having it taken from you is worse than never having it at all.

“Destineds are myths, Lydia,” I say, livid. She can believe in whatever the fuck she wants, but I know better. It’s a stupid story that vampires made up to make themselves feel better about being monsters. It’s a pretty excuse, a white lie.

“How else do you explain what happened? Why didn’t you tear Allison’s throat out? Why?” she demands, scratching away at my control.

“Fuck if I know…but it’s not that!” I yell, overcome with rage. She might as well be telling me that unicorns are real and that one is going to come save me. It’s ridiculous. “Believe what you want, baby banshee, but I’m not delusional. I’ve been an atheist since I was nine years old and I don’t believe in miracles!”

I stalk across the room, cutting my feet on the broken glass. The pain barely registers. Isaac catches my gaze as I move past him, blue eyes boring into me, sure and steady. He opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but I’m walk away before he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend, lovelies! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought. :)  
> Oh and wish me luck on my finals...I'm gonna need it. Haha.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Isaac -

 

I watch Nova walk up the stairs, lithe body coiled tight. He glances over his shoulder at me, eyes cutting deep, and then disappears into the darkness. I’m left with am aching void in my gut. My wolf claws at me, furious. The urge to go after him is overwhelming. I close my eyes and clench my hands into fists, struggling to control myself.

It’s been like this since the moment he walked into Derek’s loft, arrogant smirk on his face. My wolf zeroed in on the vampire just like he did with Allison. At first, I thought he was just fucking with me. He’s always been more than happy with Allison. But eventually, I realized he just knew what I wanted…even before I did. Not that it fucking matters.

 “Did he vanish into the night, Dracula-style?” Lydia asks, jolting me out of my head. I pick up the phone, take it off speaker, and put it to my ear. The shower turns on upstairs; Nova won’t be able to hear me over the sound of the water.

“Pretty much,” I say, glancing upstairs. “What the hell was that about, Liddy?”

“That was…Nova,” she says as if his name were an explanation. “I love him, but he’s got more issues that Vogue. First and foremost, the fact that he feels undeserving of love.” My stomach clenches, wolf growling in fury. He hates that I’ve been neglecting one of our mates.

I glance down at what’s left of the coffee table, hands shaking at my sides. Nova walked right across it; the scent of his blood still hangs in the air. It’s agitating my wolf, putting him on edge. I’ve never had the best control and Nova easily destroys the little that I do have.

“You really think Allison’s his destined?” I ask, sitting down on the couch.

“Yeah, I do,” she says candidly. I drop my head into my hand, exhaling. This situation is already so fucked up and it just got more complicated. My wolf sees Allison and Nova as our mates. I love Allison, she’s my life, and she and Nova love each other. It’s my feelings for Nova that are the problem. My reaction to him is primal, instinctual. I want him, but every time I think about him, my body starts to tighten up and I panic…it feels like I’m back in that freezer. And I can hear my father yelling at me, threatening to kill me if I ever do it again.

I know that there’s nothing wrong with being who you are. I realize that I’m bisexual, but that doesn’t stop the claustrophobia that comes over me whenever I think about him. And I hate it. I hate that my father still scares me, that he still holds power over me. He’s in everything I do, every move I make.

“Are you okay with that?” Lydia asks tentatively.

I clear my throat, lifting my gaze from the floor. “It’s not my place to-”

“Yes it is, Isaac! It is your place! You can lie to yourself all you want, but we both know they’re your mates. And I know you’re scared…but they need you,” she says rapidly, like she’s been holding that in for weeks. I swallow hard, teeth clenched tight. It’s the truth. I’m scared. It’s how I survived my father. And even though he died, I never stopped being terrified of everything and everyone.

“I’ll call Allison, make sure she’s okay,” I say softly.

Lydia’s silent for a few moments, thinking. “Wait…you’re staying at Nova’s?”

“Yes,” I say, glancing upstairs. Nova’s not in a good place and there’s a pack of crazy werewolves after him. He needs to be protected…at least that’s what I tell myself. Maybe it’s just a sad excuse to be near him, to fall asleep breathing in his scent…listening to the slow sound of his heart.

“Uh…okay…” she says, popping her lips a few times. “Night, Isaac.”

“Night, Liddy.” I hang up the phone and then scroll through my contacts until I find Allison. It’s late, but I’m sure she’s still awake. Dialing the number, I lift it to my ear. She answers right after the first ring.

“Isaac, are you okay? Is Nova?” she asks frantically, voice raw. My wolf growls irately, furious with me for hurting our girl. He and I have been at odds since Nova showed up. I’ve lost control more times in the past seven months than I have in years. I’m constantly on edge. My anxiety only lets up when Allison and Nova are around, but when that happens I’ve got a new set of problems. “Isaac?”

“We’re fine…mostly,” I say through gritted teeth.

“Mostly?” she asks, heartbeat speeding up.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I have to tell her. She deserves to know. And if I don’t tell her, Lydia will. I’m not sure what the consequences will be, but there’s no getting around it. “Lydia thinks you’re Nova’s destined.” The words weigh on the silence between us. My body fucking aches with worry. What if she decides she just wants Nova? I wouldn’t blame her; he’s got a lot more to offer. He could lay the fucking world at her feet.

“Does Nova know?” she asks after a few unbearable moments.

“Yeah…and he didn’t take it very well.” She exhales, slow and shaky. I run a hand down my jaw, staring at the shattered coffee table. I’m not the only damaged creature that Allison loves. Nova’s got problems, same as me. Really, neither of us deserves her.

“Does he…does he need me?” she murmurs, a plea in her voice.

“You get some sleep. I’ll watch over him,” I say, surprised at how easy it is to say. I wait for my chest to tighten up, for the air to push in on me, but nothing happens. She remains painfully silent, stunned. I give her a minute to respond, but she doesn’t. “You love him, don’t you?”

“I do,” she says, voice shaking ever so slightly.

“I’ll always protect the people you love,” I say softly, reverently. She bursts into tears, the sound cutting at my heart. “It’s okay, baby, don’t cry.” She hiccups softly, trying to get ahold of herself. She rarely cries, but I’ve seen her in tears more times in the last week than ever before.

“I love you,” she whispers, inhaling unsteadily.

“Love you too, baby.”

“Take care of him for me?” she asks gently, not pushing.

“I will,” I say, reassuring her. “Night.”

“Night.” I hang up the phone, setting it down on the coffee table in front of me. Exhaling, I close my eyes and focus on my hearing, using it to triangulate Nova’s position. He’s out of the shower, but I can’t tell whether or not he is asleep. His heart rate is slow, but that’s normal for a vampire.

I kick off my boots and lay down on the couch, staring up at the dark ceiling. What the fuck am I doing? I shouldn’t be here. But, for some reason, I can’t bring myself to leave. My wolf is calmer than he has been in months. He’s been angry with me since Nova left, constantly prowling at the back of my mind, agitated. But now he’s practically asleep, purring like a fucking kitten.

I close my eyes, focusing on the steady sound of Nova’s heart. I’m used to the Allison’s, but his is just as calming. I can almost see him, curled up in a massive bed, angular features softened as he sleeps. I swallow hard, wishing I could actually see him like that…unguarded. I’m used to Nova the king, Derek and I have been helping with his little wolf problem for a few months. He’s always exceedingly professional. He only loses his ‘fuck with me and die’ mask around Allison, Lydia, and Max.

I want that. I want to see him smile, to listen to him laugh. I want him to feel protected around me. I get the impression he’s as on edge as I am, constantly on alert for potential threats. He’d have to be, to stay alive.

I didn’t see it before, but I do now. It makes sense, why Allison loves him so fucking much. It’s his humanity and the fact that he’s kept it despite everything that’s happened to him. Nova’s like a candle burning in the wind. You don’t think much of it at first, but once you get close, you realize how strong and beautiful and fierce it is, fighting to survive.

The steady beat of Nova’s heart puts me to sleep.

 

I jolt upright, wolf on high alert. Something’s wrong. I cock my head to the side, focusing on Nova. His heart is beating overtime, breathing erratic. Acting on instinct, I make my way upstairs.

The sheer curtain around Nova’s bed obscures him, but not enough. My cock hardens, pressing painfully up against my jeans. I swallow against the dryness in my throat, eyes scanning the pale expanse of his skin. He’s tangled in the bedspread, dressed only in a pair of dark purple boxers. My wolf growls appreciatively, urging me forward.

Nova fists his hands in the sheets, whimpering softly. I grit my teeth, watching as he twists around to face me, eyes clenched tight. He’s having a nightmare. I’ve had enough to know what they look like, to know what they feel like. I just never would’ve guessed. Nova always seems so in control, so powerful.

“No…please…” he begs, voice muffled by the blankets. What Allison said about his past echoes around in my head. He was a prostitute…he couldn’t say no. God, I’m such a fucking asshole. I’ve been treating him like shit, thinking the worst of him. When, in reality, he’s a much better man than me. He’d have to be, to have gone through what he did and still treat Allison the way he does.

I cross the room, gently pulling back one of the curtains. I instantly zero in on the scars that cover his body. They’re everywhere. Cigarette burns like ones I have pockmark his arms, his back is crisscrossed with what looks like lash marks, he’s got four bullet holes near his heart and dozens of knife scars all over him.

My hands start to shake, fury slipping through my veins like a fucking drug. I grit my teeth, welcoming the rush of adrenaline. I want blood. I want whoever did this to fucking pay. I’ll rip them apart with my teeth, one by one. No one touches what’s mine. No one hurts him.

“Don’t…please…please,” his voice strips away at me, cutting through flesh and bone. I feel him within me, a second heart. Possessiveness rushes over me like a fucking wave. I can’t breathe…can’t think.

Acting on instinct, I strip off my shirt and climb into bed with him. My hands shake as I gently lift him up, tucking his head against my chest. I’m terrified he’ll wake up and curse me for touching him, but he doesn’t. Instead, he sighs and burrows into my warmth, tucking one of his legs between mine.

I trail my fingers hesitantly down his spine, tracing his scars. Slowly, his heartbeat returns to normal. I clench my eyes shut, expecting to be overwhelmed with claustrophobia, but it never comes.

I stare up at the ceiling, brows furrowed. I think back to all those times when I lost control, the walls caving in around me. I realize that Nova was never actually there, I was just thinking about him…worrying about him. I’ve been blaming him. I thought he was the problem, but maybe he’s the solution. My wolf’s been on edge for months, furious with me for letting our mate leave. I’ve been having nightmares, unable to sleep more than a few hours. Not to mention the fact that I haven’t gone running with the pack in months. God, no wonder I’ve been a mess.

And Nova was never the problem. He just knocked over the first domino. I was the one who fucked it up, pissing off my wolf. It’s not Nova’s cock I’ve got a problem with. It’s my wolf. He’s been fucking with me for months, punishing me for letting Nova walk away, for losing him.

Fuck. Look who just had an epiphany.

But wait, what happens now? Allison insinuated that Nova has feelings for me, but maybe she was just reading into things. Just because have feeling for him doesn’t mean he feels the same way. Yeah…that’s what they are. Feelings. Have I mentioned I suck at relationships? I’ve got trust issues, daddy issues, control issues, anger issues…I’m a psychologist’s wet dream.

At first I thought what I was feeling for Nova was just sexual attraction, but it’s more than that. As an enforcer, it’s my job to look at a person and judge their potential threat level. I do it constantly and I’m damn good at it. My record was flawless until Nova showed up. He’s a walking, talking contradiction and I can’t seem to nail him down. It’s frustrating as hell, watching him shift from a well-spoken king in an Armani suit to sarcastic asshole in a cheap band t-shirt.

Nova lowers his head, stubble scraping against my chest as he snuggles in deeper. My cock hardens again, stealing the breath from my lungs. I lift my hand from his back, cautiously reaching up and burying my fingers in his hair. It’s softer than it looks; then again, normally Nova’s got it perfectly styled. I run my fingers through it, furious with myself for ever hurting him.

I’ve been acting like a douchebag, mostly to Nova…but also to Allison. I knew he was my mate the second I laid eyes on him, but I refused to believe it. Allison, on the other hand, accepted him instantly.

Then, when she was kidnapped, I blamed him for it. I hurt him for it. And yet, he was the one who found her. If I thought having one mate in danger hurt, I was wrong. That night they spent in the basement was torture, for them and for me. I shifted constantly, unable to control myself. I spent the night in continuous pain, bones breaking and shifting and settling, breaking and shifting and settling. And when we finally got them back, Nova disappeared before I could make sure he was okay. I wanted to hunt him down, but I couldn’t leave Allison.

I’ve spent months resenting Allison for loving him, hating Nova for leaving her, and loathing myself for letting him. My wolf’s been trying to fix it, trying to push me into Nova’s arms, and all I’ve done is fight with him. We’ve been out of sync and it’s affected every aspect of my life.

My wolf’s so calm he’s practically asleep. It’s quiet in my head for the first time in months. I can breathe again. I close my eyes, listening to Nova breathe as I drift off to sleep.

 

“What the fuck!” I jerk upright, opening my eyes. Nova is sitting a few feet away from me, brows furrowed. His black eyes cut into me like razors, sharp and quick. “Dude!” He gives me a pointed look.

I scramble out of his bed, brain still heavy with sleep. It’s been months since I slept through the night. I forgot how amazing it feels. Yawning, I stretch my arms over my head. Nova watches me through the curtain, cocking his head to the side. I chuckle and he blushes, ducking his head.

“Any particular reason I woke up on top of you?” he asks, chewing on his lip. Have I mentioned how much I fucking love his lips? And those lip rings…fuck those lip rings. He looks damn good in a suit, but I like him best dressed in grungy black, eyes ringed with liner.

“You were…having a nightmare,” I say rapidly, running a hand through my hair. His heart skips a beat, the scent of anxiety wafting off of him in thick waves. It wakes my wolf, setting him on the prowl. “It’s okay…I get them too…”

He lifts his gaze, eyes tearing through me. “You coulda just woken me up,” he says tonelessly. My stomach drops. That does make more sense than what I did.

“Sorry. I just-”

“Reacted?”

“Yeah,” I say awkwardly, pinching the back of my neck. I take a few steps back, giving him some room to breathe. He stares at me from behind the sheer white curtain. I still don’t know what to think of him. He’s an odd combination of vulnerably and power…with the eyes and mouth of a demon, and the body of a fucking angel.

“Your mood swings are giving me whiplash,” he says sardonically, arching an eyebrow. I chuckle and, to my surprise, he smiles every so slightly, baring the tips of his wicked little fangs. I stare at his lips, overcome with the urge to kiss him. I want to feel his lips give beneath mine. I want to run my tongue across his lip rings, across his fangs. My cock hardens with the thought.

He takes a deep breath and arches an eyebrow, scenting my arousal. I exhale shakily, unsure what happens next. Everything my father ever said to me, every homophobic slur he yelled as he beat me, fades away. Nova’s dark eyes consume my every thought, their depths promising sinful things…beautiful things.

“Nova,” I whisper, his name slipping off of my tongue.

I watch, heart beating hard, as he crawls across the bed and splits the curtains, sliding between them. We’re the same height, but Nova is half my size, muscles lithe rather than bulky. He moves with predatory grace.

I look him over slowly, eyes trailing on the network of scars that cover his skin. There’s a massive slash on the inside of his left leg that I didn’t see before. Guilt coils in my stomach. I should’ve protected him from this. He’s mine to keep safe and I failed him. Looks like Allison’s not the only one who deserves better than me.

“So that’s what this was?” he says sharply, pulling me out of my head. I lift my gaze, confused by his livid expression. He’s glaring at me, teeth clenched tight.

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t want your fucking pity!” he hisses, baring his fangs at me. My cock jumps in response, damn he’s sexy when he’s pissed. His hands shake as he grabs a red throw blanket off the bed, pressing it against his chest. He drops his gaze, ashamed. My heart lurches as I realize what this is about.

“Whatever you’re thinking right now, it’s wrong,” I say rapidly, closing the distance between us. I keep expecting to feel claustrophobic, for the walls to come caving in, but it never happens. My wolf is concerned, but calm. I bare the underside of my arm to him, the skin there a maze of cigarette burns. “We’ve all got scars.”

Hesitantly, he reaches out to touch me. I close my eyes, trying to memorize the way his fingers feel, connecting my scars like a kid playing connect the dots. Because I let so few people touch me, I’m always hyper aware of it, taking it in like a drug.

His touch is whisper soft, almost nonexistent. I’m not used to people being carful with me. Unlike Allison, he doesn’t need weapons to hurt me. He’s kicked my ass multiple times, his technique an odd mixture of jujitsu and boxing. He fights like a dancer, nothing but grace and skill.

“You’re beautiful,” I whisper. He jerks his hand back, expression darkening. I swallow hard, worried. Did I say something wrong? The innocence disappears from his eyes and he slips into his king persona, squaring his shoulders arrogantly.

“You think this is funny? Fucking with me?” he asks, backing me across the room. Were he anyone else, I wouldn’t be giving ground. Submitting, in any way, isn’t something I do. But my wolf seems to have a soft spot for Nova, surrendering in a way he’s never done with Allison.

“I’m not-”

“Yesterday I was the bastard abusing your girlfriend and now I’m beautiful! Seriously, Isaac? What do you take me for?” he asks, a vicious cut to his voice. Now here’s the king…the man who singlehandedly stabilized the entire vampire throne, building a fucking empire. He’s something to behold, that’s for damn sure. I might be intimidated if I wasn’t so turned on. “If it weren’t for Allison, I’d gut you where you stand!” he says, slow and sadistic.

“I’m sorry. I’ve always had trouble controlling my anger. I shouldn’t have treated you like that,” I say softly, stopping in the center of the room. He squares up before me, mouth opened to reveal his razor sharp fangs. He doesn’t look convinced, not in the slightest. “How can I prove it to you?”

He smirks wickedly, an idea in his dark eyes. I inhale sharply as he places a hand on my chest. I’m so caught up in the feel of his skin against mine that I don’t realize he’s pushing me back until I hit the railing. Before I can react, he wraps a hand around my neck, hoists me up, and tosses me off over it.

My back hits the hardwood, knocking the air from my lungs. I struggle to breathe. God, that hurt. When my ears stop ringing I realize Nova’s laughing at me. Blinking rapidly, I look up at him. He’s leaning over the railing, giggling like a little kid. As pissed as I am, it’s hard not to find his laugh adorable.

“Two stories to go! Then maybe we’ll talk!” He flashes me a wink and then walks away. I groan, twisting over onto my stomach. He’s a bastard, but he does have a point. I threw him from a third story window. It’s only fair he get to do the same…sticks and stones. I guess I’ve got something to look forward to.

“I still think you’re beautiful!” I yell, mostly to spite him.

He laughs playfully. “There’s no think about it, dickhead! I’m majestic as fuck and I have awesome hair!” he yells, making me laugh. I regret it immediately, pain shooting up my back. “Now go home!” A door closes and the shower starts up.

I struggle to my feet, shaking my head in disbelief. I have no idea what I’m doing. I’ve spent seven months avoiding Nova like the fucking plague, fighting against my instincts. Now I’m flirting with him…sort of. How the fuck am I supposed to explain this to Allison. The last time she mentioned my sexuality I tore into her. I’ve been nothing but defensive.

It takes me a minute to get my boots on. My back’s bruised, there’s a crack in my scull, and I think I broke a few ribs. It’ll all heal in a few hours, but it still hurts like a bitch. Deciding to leave my shirt on the floor of Nova’s bedroom, I shrug on my jacket and zip it up.

Nova’s secretary, a woman I’ve met a couple of time, eyes me warily as I walk out of the king’s penthouse. I step into the elevator, leaning back against the wall. Nova’s scent clings to my clothes, to my skin. It’s everywhere, coffee and blood and sex. I inhale deeply, using it to calm my wolf. He wants me to stay with Nova, to hold the vampire until he forgives us and submits.

It takes me twenty minutes to drive home. I spend the drive thinking over my behavior, furious with myself. No wonder my wolf was pissed. I’ve been mistreating our mates for months, resenting Allison and ignoring Nova when he needed me. He’s been punishing me and, frankly, I deserved it.

I make my way upstairs to our apartment, unlocking the door and stepping inside. It smells like Allison, the scent calming my agitated wolf. I set my keys down on the counter as Allison rounds the corner and throws herself into my arms, hugging me tight.

I inhale sharply, pain rocketing up my back. She gasps, hopping off of me and reaching up to take my face in her hands. “What’s wrong?” she asks, voice full of concern.

“Nova threw me out of his bedroom…over the railing,” I say, cocking my jaw to the side. She bursts out laughing, head thrown back.

“That’s incredible,” she says, out of breath. I shake my head in disbelief. Painful, yes, incredible…not so much. Abruptly, she stops laughing, fixing me with a pointed look. “Wait. Why were you in his bedroom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend, lovelies! You guys excited for Christmas?   
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. It's one of my favorites. Haha.


	12. Chapter 12

Isaac swallows hard, lifting his gaze. I arch an eyebrow. Since when do he and Nova willingly stand in the same room? Their unresolved sexual tension usually leads to violence. I can’t believe Nova threw him off of his bedroom balcony. He’s been threatening to do it for months, but I never thought he actually would.

“He had a nightmare,” Isaac murmurs. I exhale shakily, putting my hands on his chest. He breaks the second I touch him, chest heaving as he loses control. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, Ali.” He catches my gaze, looking completely lost. “You were right…I…have feelings for him.”

I can’t help myself, I smile, barely stifling an excited giggle. I pull him into my arms, strategically guiding his face to my neck. He breathes in my scent nice and slow, using it to calm his frayed nerves. I honestly thought it would be harder than this. I figured it would take Nova and I weeks to get Isaac to admit his feelings. But Nova did it in one night. Damn.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, baby. You have to know that,” I say, doing my best to soothe him. He’s shaking, whether from the urge to shift or fear, I’m not sure. Either way, he’s upset. I slip a hand under his jacket, trailing my fingers across his back. He sighs, relaxing beneath my hand. “No one’s ever going to hurt you again. I wouldn’t let them and neither would Nova. God, you should’ve seen him yesterday when I told him about your father.”

“You told him? Isaac asks, more curious than angry. He doesn’t really give a shit who knows about his dad. He’s never been embarrassed by it.

“He was hurt. I just wanted him to understand you,” I say softly, running my fingers through his curls. He hoists me up and sets me down on the counter, wrapping his arms around me. I’m reminded of Nova doing the exact same thing. He eases his head back, looking into my eyes. “I told him and, you should’ve seen the look on his face. If your father was still alive I guarantee Nova would’ve hunted him down and torn him apart,” I say with a curt not, remembering the irate look on Nova’s face, the unrelenting rage.

“I feel the same way about whoever gave him those fucking scars,” Isaac says, the wolf alive in his voice. His eyes turn gold. “They still alive?”

“No. Isa and Max had the honor of killing them,” I say, a little jealous. Isaac and I could’ve killed them together, taking their lives slowly, painfully. I’m not usually one for unnecessary torture, but in this case it wouldn’t have been unnecessary.

“I hope they died slow,” Isaac growls, furious.

“Max is basically Nova’s mom…I’m sure they got what they deserved.” I take his face in my hands, smiling softly. He reaches up, grabbing hold of my wrists. I’m not sure if he realizes it yet, but he’s already treating Nova like his mate, protecting what’s his. Honestly, it’s kind of a turn on. I’ve always loved his possessiveness.

“So what changed your mind?” I ask tentatively.

He takes a deep breath and exhales, dropping his gaze. “I held him in my arms and…that was it…” I lean in, brushing a whisper soft kiss across his lips. It’s a thank you, for taking care of Nova.

He buries a hand in my hair, pulling me in for a deeper kiss. I melt into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His tongue darts into my mouth, sensual and domineering. He tucks his other hand around, cupping my ass and pulling me in closer. I gasp into his mouth, making him chuckle.

He pulls back ever so slightly, catching my gaze. “I’m sorry, for how I’ve been treating you and for how I’ve been treating Nova. Neither of you deserved it,” he says, sincerity shining in his golden eyes. I nod, silently accepting his apology. “I’ve just…been on edge.”

“Why?” I ask. It’s not like I haven’t noticed. He’s lost control more times in the last few months than in all the time I’ve known him. He’s always had trouble controlling himself, but never to this extent.

“I pissed my wolf off. Not a good idea, by the way,” he says, swallowing.

“What’d you do?”

“I walked away from Nova,” he says, confusing me. “I knew he was my mate the second I saw him, but I refused to believe it. I was angry with myself and jealous of your relationship with him, of how easy it was for you to admit. I resented both of you and it pissed my wolf off.” I gape at him, speechless. Nova’s his mate? No fucking way. No wonder his wolf was angry. Isaac was keeping him from one of his mates, a mate who has been in near-constant danger for the past seven months. I’d punish him too.

I knew he was having trouble controlling himself, but I didn’t know why. I assumed it was because of Nova, and I guess, in a way, he was. But it was anger at being kept from the vampire, not at his relationship with me. Werewolves are extremely territorial. Keeping them from their mates is almost impossible. I have no idea how Isaac’s done it for months. No wonder he’s been acting like an ass.

“Did he calm when you were with Nova?” I ask, brushing my thumbs across his cheeks. He closes his eyes, relishing in my touch.

“Bastard purred like a fucking kitten,” Isaac says with a dry chuckle. I smile, leaning in to kiss him softly. I pull back, giving him a wicked smirk. “His cock’s pierced.” Isaac chokes and I burst out laughing, pushing him back and slipping off the counter top.

“You’re fucking with me, right?” he asks, eyes wide.

“Nope,” I say with a wink. He licks his lips, surprise turning to lust just like that. His eyes darken. He looks me over slowly, taking in every inch of my skin. I close the distance between us, dropping down to my knees. He eyes me hungrily as I unzip his jeans, pulling out his hard cock. “And Nova’s a switch…so you can have him whatever way you want.” I take him into my mouth before he can respond.

He chokes, grabbing the counter with his hand to stabilize himself. I move slow at first, gentle kitten licking the head of his cock. I tease him for a few minutes. Sometimes he lets me play for a while, enjoying the torture, but not today. He shudders, dropping a hand to my hair in a silent cue to quit toying with him.

Giggling, I take him into my mouth, sucking hard. He groans, fisting his hand in my hair, breathing hard. I pull back every now and then, carful to gage my breaths. He holds my head, maintaining constant control while still giving me room to back up.

 “Ali,” he says, breathless. I ease back to just the tip, licking it. He comes hard, growling deep in his throat. I swallow and pull back. Exhaling, he leans back against the counter top. I stand up, wiping my mouth.

“Yeah…I know…you love me,” I say arrogantly, turning away from him. But, before I can take a step, he grabs me around the middle and tosses me over his shoulder. “Isaac, I have class!” I yell as he carries me into our bedroom and lays me down on the bed.

“I’ll make it quick,” he says, stripping off my panties. He gives me a wolfish grin and then lowers his mouth to my clit, licking it leisurely. I gasp, stomach caving as fire burns through my veins. Sucking softly, he slips two fingers into my pussy, moving them in and out at a maddeningly slow pace. I tip my head back, breathless and needy.

“I thought you said you were gonna make it quick,” I say with a giggle.

He lifts his head and smirks. “Fuck school.” He drops his head back down, picking up the pace, but only just. I moan, fisting the comforter. We’ve been together long enough that we know exactly how to get each other off. I know just where to touch him, just what to say, and so does he.

He speeds up his thrusts, sucking harder on my clit. I clench my eyes shut, crying out his name as I come. He continues to toy with me for a few seconds and then pulls back, chuckling at the sight of me, breathless and sated. God, he really has perfected that.

“Yeah…yeah…I know. You love me,” he says, mocking me. I giggle, reaching off the side of the bed to grab my panties. I stand up and slip them on, my legs a little unsteady.

He strips off his clothes and starts the shower, leaning against the doorframe as he waits for it to get hot. I grab a pair of cut offs and slips them on, aware that he’s watching me. Grabbing my purse, I twist around to face him. He smiles, looking calmer that I’ve seen him in a really long time. Looks like I’m not the only one Nova’s good for.

“You sure you wanna do this?” I ask, smiling gently. “Nova and I can wait as long as you need. There’s no rush.” It took us seven months to get here. If it takes Isaac another seven to get comfortable with Nova, that’s fine by me. I’m nothing if not patient.

“I’m sure.” He nods, smiling reassuringly. “Are you? I mean he’s your destined,” Isaac says, the words like a knife to my heart. I love that I can be that for Nova, but he won’t let me. Isaac made it painfully clear last night, that Nova didn’t take the news well. And it wasn’t really a surprise. He’s got quite the complex.

“It’s all I’ve wanted for months…the three of us together,” I say, smiling. “As for the whole destined thing, I don’t think Nova’s interested.” I exhale shakily, feeling simultaneously rejected and loved.

Isaac nods, brows furrowed. I’m not the only one who is worried about Nova. “It sounded good to me. I mean Nova would never have to worry about going rabid again. He’d be in control. But…” he trails off, licking his lips anxiously. Like me, Isaac’s never actually seen Nova lose it. Neither one of us has any idea what it looks like. But what Lydia described didn’t sound pleasant, for Nova or for anyone around him.

“He doesn’t think he deserves a destined,” I say, voice breaking.

“He’s wrong…” Isaac says fiercely, holding my gaze. “He needs you, Ali.” I smile, crossing the room. He kisses me, slow and soft, arm wrapped tight around my waist. I melt into him, leaning on his strength. I’m not the only one Nova needs. He’s powerful, yes, ferocious…but not strong. He needs a constant, a fixed point…an anchor. He needs a wolf to flank him in battle and hold him at night.

“He needs you too,” I say, pulling out of his arms.

“Nova and I could survive without each other…but not without you,” he says sternly, absolutely sure of his own words. I reach up, brushing my fingers down his unshaven cheek. He has no idea how perfectly he and Nova fit together, how beautifully they complement one another. Both fierce warriors, both carrying the weight of their pasts, both hopelessly in love with the same girl.

“We’ll see how long you feel that way,” I say, smirking. He shakes his head in disbelief, turning and stepping into the shower. “Have a good day!”

“You too, babe,” he says with a deep chuckle. I resituate my purse on my shoulder and walk out of the apartment. College took the backseat when Diana came to town, fucking up our lives, but we bounced back. Lydia and I have a couple of classes together and we always eat lunch with Kira. We don’t see the boys much, except on Sundays when we all have dinner at the Hale House.

I drive to the college and hurry to my Geology class. Lydia is waiting for me in the hallway when I get done. She has me in her arms before I have a chance to greet her. She hugs me so tight I can’t breathe.

“Oh my God! Are you okay?” she asks frantically, clinging to me.

“Better than okay,” I say, pulling back. She arches an eyebrow, urging me to continue. I smirk. “Guess who finally admitted they have feelings for Nova?” She squeals, jumping up and down, clapping her hands like a little kid. I laugh, watching her dance around in a circle. She grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall, all the while spinning around like a ballerina. People look at her weird, but ever since she fell in love with Stiles and Derek, things like that don’t bother her anymore. 

“What happened? I want details!” she says, giving me a demanding look. I roll my eyes; she’s always had a thing for gossip. Thankfully, these days she’s not the cause of it. “Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!”

“You were way more patient before you met Stiles,” I say, smiling. She scoffs, pursing her lips defiantly. “Fine, but it’s gonna melt your romantic little heart.”

“Excellent!” she says, smirking.

I take a deep breath, turning to face her. “So Isaac slept at Nova’s last night.” She nods, already aware of that. “Anyway, Nova had a nightmare and-” she cuts me off with an excited gasp of breath.

“Did he crawl into Nova’s bed and hold him? Please tell me he did!” she says, giggling manically. I laugh; she really needs an outlet for her gossip brain. Maybe Nova knows a good TV show she can watch. I can just see the two of them sprawled on a couch together watching ‘Gossip Girl’ or something.

“He did,” I say, taking a step back so that she can have what Stiles calls a ‘fangirl moment.’ She grabs a random guy walking past us and shakes him, a million things coming out of her mouth all at once. He eyes her, wide-eyed and wary. I burst out laughing, confusing him even more.

“They probably spooned! Oh my God!” Lydia says, gaining the attention of every single person milling around us. I grab the back of her jacket and pull her off of the poor guy, giving him an apologetic look. She continues to giggle incessantly all the way to our next class.

“You’re fucking insane,” I say as we sit down, Lydia pulling out her pink laptop. She flashes me a smirk, winking playfully.

We’re forty-five minutes into class when my phone starts to vibrate. Lydia’s goes off half a second later. We glance down at out phones, both reading the same text message from Stiles.

 

Hale House. Now.

 

My stomach drops, terror slicing through my veins. Either someone’s dead or someone’s dying. Why else would Stiles, who texts just like he talks, only send those three words?

Lydia shoves her laptop into her bag and we run out of the room, making our way down the hall and into her car. She starts it up and we shoot out of the parking lot, peeling out into the street. It normally takes 10 minutes to get to Lydia’s house, but she makes it in 3, running two red lights.

We pull up just as an ambulance drives off, sirens blaring. She’s already in tears, frantic with worry. I grit my teeth, terrified, but determined to stay strong for her. We run into the house. The foyer is empty, but there’s blood all over the floor. Lydia sobs, hands over her mouth.

There’s a loud crash, the noise coming from the basement. Slipping into hunter mode, I grab my gun out of my purse and cock it, stepping in front of her. I glance over my shoulder, give her a curt nod, and make my way towards the basement. She follows me, careful to keep her breathing and her heels quiet. I reach the door, pushing it open slowly.

Gun held high, I make my way down the bloodstained stairs. Adrenaline courses through my veins, white-hot and electric. I’ve always loved the hunt, it’s one of the reasons why I fell in love with Isaac, but not like this. I like knowing what I’m going up against, knowing my enemy.

“Stupid fucking wolves!” Nova hisses, the vampire alive in his voice. My heart lurches. I’ve never heard him sound so angry, so unstable. “I’m gonna drain every single one of you! Filthy flee-bitten beasts!” The hatred in his voice is absolute, irrevocable. But it does little to hide the desperation there. He’s starving, completely out of control. There’s no other explanation. 

I turn to look at Lydia. She shaking, eyes wide with terror. I give her a pointed look and gesture her back upstairs. She shakes her head, but I glare at her, silently demanding she obey me. Teeth clenched tight, she turns and disappears. I know she’s not helpless, but Derek and Stiles would never forgive me if I let her walk into this.

“You think you can keep me here! I’ll fuck you up!” Nova screams. For the first time ever, I’m scared of him. My heartbeat kicks into overdrive, giving me tunnel vision. I take a deep breath and let it out slow, focusing.

Something shatters, the noise followed by a ferocious growl. Hands steady, I step off the last stair and round the corner. Nova’s standing in the cage Derek had built into the wall, covered in blood, half of his face a mess of road rash. Derek, in his wolf form is lying across the room, white fur stained red with blood. Isa is kneeling next to him, her back to Nova.

“Lydia!” She comes running down the stairs. “Don’t look at Nova,” I say, directing her to her husband. She gasps, dashing over and falling to her knees before him. He whines as she buries her fingers in his fur, sobbing.

“What happened?” I ask, walking over to Isa.

She looks up at me, the right side of her face a mask of dark bruises. “The wolves blew up Nova’s car. He lost a lot of blood. We brought him here and Max coaxed him into the cage, but…he attacked her.” Isa gasps, tears streaming down her bloodstained face. So that’s who was in the ambulance. Stiles must have gone with her. But, knowing Max, she probably insisted Isa stay here with Nova, her baby. “Derek and I managed to get her out, but not before he almost killed her. I tried to give him bagged blood, but the little bastard punched me in the face.” She growls, deep and low.

“You were asking for it, bitch!” Nova says, laughing sadistically. Isa clenches her eyes shut; Max isn’t the only one who thinks of Nova as a son. Isa doesn’t like to admit it, but she loves Nova.

“Scott, Isaac, and Kira?” I ask rapidly.

“Scott and Isaac went after the wolves that plated the bomb. And Kira is at the police station with John. They’re trying to calm down the vampires.” I nod, Nova’s eyes boring holes through my back.

“Take him upstairs and get to the hospital, your wife needs you,” I say to Isabel. She swallows hard, gently lifting her brother into her arms. She looks at me as she passes, a question in her eyes. “I’ll take care of him.” She exhales shakily, nods, and starts up the stairs.

“What’re you gonna do?” Lydia asks, brows furrowed.

“Whatever it takes,” I say softly. “Now go take care of your husband.” She stares at me tearfully, standing stubbornly in place. “I’ll be fine.” I lift up my gun, proving my point.

Nova bursts out laughing. “You gonna shoot me, bambi?”

“I just might,” I say, gesturing Lydia upstairs. She swallows hard, stepping past me and making her way up to Derek. I wait until she’s safe upstairs, the door closed behind her, before I turn around. Slowly I lift my gaze, reminding myself that I’ve met this side of Nova before. He could’ve torn my throat out, but he didn’t.

 I don’t have anything to be afraid of…at least I don’t think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, lovelies! Hope you had a fantastic Christmas!   
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Cliffhanger, anyone? Haha.


	13. Chapter 13

“Nova,” I say gently, looking him over. He’s a fucking mess, drenched in his blood and Max’s. Road rash covers the entire left side of his body, dress shirt and slacks in tatters. His black eyes are ringed with dark circles; the empathy that usually inhabits them is gone. He looks like a different person, a murderer walking around in my baby’s body.

 “Bambi,” he says with a smirk, baring his fangs, fully extended. I close the distance between us, overcome with fury. He almost killed, the woman he loves more than anyone else in the world. Why?

“You hurt Max,” I say forcefully. He chuckles, adding gasoline to my fire.

“I love her. I do. At least…I think I do…” he says, laughing. I think back to what Lydia said about Nova’s vampire side. She said that it shifts from child-like to full on psychopath, less intelligent and more impulsive.

“You almost killed her.”

He glares at me, baring his fangs. “She thinks she can control me, vile bitch!” he yells, slamming his hands on the bars. I jump, taking two steps back, gun fisted in my hand. “She thinks she can take away what’s mine!”

“What’s yours?” I ask even though I already know the answer.

“The blood…” he says, voice soft and seductive. My body reacts instantly, heating up. I swallow hard, willing my heartbeat to settle. Nova’s eyes drop to my neck, staring at it longingly. He tongues one of his fangs, hunger scrawled all over his beautiful face. Curious, I tilt my head to the side. He groans, pressing his half-hard cock up against one of the bars. “Mine!”

I arch an eyebrow. “I’m yours, right? Your destined?”

“All mine,” he says with a nod, fisting his hands around the bars. I exhale, letting the truth settle in my stomach. It’s one thing to hear it from Lydia and Isaac; it’s another to hear it from the disease itself.

“I feed you and you bond with me. That’s how it works?” I ask, needing to hear it from him before I make any rash decisions. Nova will never forgive me, but I don’t see any other way around this. Right now he’s vulnerable to attack, but I could become his shield. I could give him control.

“Yes,” he says, eyes still fixed on my neck. “As long as I have you, I’ll be good. I’ll behave…be a good boy.” He nods, swaying back and forth like a shake. He’s getting antsy, hunger weighing on him.

“You’ll never forgive me,” I say, stomach consuming itself. I hate this. It’s wrong to take the decision away from Nova. He’s had enough of that in his life, he doesn’t need it from me. I don’t have the right to say yes or no, but it doesn’t look like I have a choice.

Nova shrugs. “Either you feed me, or I drain whoever tries to do it next. Who do you think it’ll be? The firestarter…or maybe baby banshee. I’ve tasted her. She’s yummy. Kinda like strawberries with whip crème.” A twisted smile curls on his lips as he listens to my heart speed up. He knows that he’s got me cornered, that I don’t have any other choice. It’s bond with him or watch him kill someone I love.

“What’s to stop you from drinking me dry?” I ask, voice breaking. 

He cocks his head to the side, licking his lips. “You’re a fucking all you can eat buffet and I intend to have seconds,” he says, smirking. I drop my gaze, clenching my hands at my sides. “Come on, Bambi.”

“You’re gonna hate me,” I say, lifting my gaze. Quickly, I brush the tears from my eyes, staring at him defiantly. He motions to my gun and then to the pool table, implying I set it down. My hand shakes as I comply. Once it’s done, I close the distance between us, stomach in tight knots.

He looks me over, taking in every inch of my skin. I shudder, loathing my body for its reaction to him. For some reason it doesn’t recognize the difference between my Nova and this one.

“I want your neck,” he says seductively.

“I’m not opening that door.”

He makes a disapproving sound, jaw cocked to the side. “Your wrist then.”

I grit my teeth, swallowing hard. It’s the only way. Maybe someday Nova will forgive me for this. My hand shakes as I slip it through the bars. He takes hold of it with both hands, touch surprisingly gentle. I shiver as he runs his fingers across the inside of my wrist.

He holds my gaze as he lifts it to his lips. I expect him to ravage my flesh, to bite and tear until there’s nothing left. Instead, he kisses me, running his soft lips across the sensitive skin there, breath hot. I close my eyes as he swipes his tongue across my pulse.

He pulls back and I open my eyes, caught up in his gaze. “I could never hate you,” he says fiercely, a promise. He gives me a pointed look and then drops his head back down, kissing my wrist. His tongue flicks against my pulse. I exhale, forgetting what he is doing, getting lost in the feel of his hands…in the feel of his truly wicked mouth.

I gasp as he bites down, fangs slicing into my skin and then retracting, giving way to blood. It’s quick and nearly painless, the tiny bite of two needles. He sucks on my wrist, steady and strong, mirroring the beat of my heart. Blood runs down his chin, dripping onto the cement.

My body flushes with heat, throat drying as I inhale breathlessly. I know this shouldn’t be turning me on, but it is. It doesn’t help that Nova’s moaning, face a mask of pure pleasure. He looks like he’s about to come, riding the edge. I glace down at his cock. He’s hard, cock pressing up against his slacks.

I close my eyes, leaning against the bars. After a few minutes, he pulls back, swiping his tongue across the wounds. When he releases me, I pull my hand back, staring down at my unmarred wrist. For a disease, vampirism sure is elegant. It has evolved to survive.

“Let me out,” he says, voice deadpan, utterly emotionless. I lift my gaze, looking over every inch of his skin. His wounds are healed, nothing left of the road rash but some dried blood. He’s staring at the bloodstained cement, shoulders tense.

“Nova?”

“Let me out!” He meets my gaze, eyes flaying me to the very core. I walk over to the control panel, pressing the touch pad. The cage opens, releasing him. I stare defiantly at the wall, tears burning in my eyes. He hates me. And he has every right to. I took his free will. I’m no better than those men who used to hurt him.

“I’m so sorry,” I whisper, throat tightening as I struggle not to break down. I’m terrified that I’ll lose him…that he’ll never again look at me with love in his dark eyes. I ruined everything.

“Look at me, bambi,” he says, soft tone surprising me. “Please.” I swallow hard, turning to face him. He’s standing a few feet from me, brows furrowed, concern etched on his beautiful face. Why doesn’t he look angry? I deserve his worst, not this.

“I didn’t know what else to do,” I mutter as he closes the distance between us, reaching up to cup my face, fingers on my nape. I exhale, relishing in his touch. God, I love him. I’ll always love him…even if he hates me. “I know it’s not what you wanted. And I just took the choice away from you! I’m so sorry.”

He brushes his thumb across my cheek, adoration gleaming in his eyes. I shudder, instinctually leaning into him. “I’m the one who should be sorry. Are you-” He chokes, takes a couple of steps back and then collapse, body convulsing.

“Nova!” I fall to my knees beside him. He continues to shake, eyes wide, gasping in pain. “What’s wrong, baby? What’d you need?” He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. His eyes roll back in his head and his body goes still, slumping against the hardwood. I feel for a pulse, frantic, exhaling in relief when a feel a slight flutter against my fingertips. It’s there, but it’s weak. “Lydia!” I scream, tears streaming down my face.

She comes running down the stairs, expression torn between worry and fear. When she sees Nova on the floor she rushes over to him, taking his face in her hands. “Get your phone and call Isaac,” she says, running a hand through Nova’s dark hair.

“What?” I ask, muscles locked.

She catches my gaze, holding it fiercely. “You let him drink your blood, right?” she asks and I nod. “That’s what I thought. Listen, this only happens when a vampire has more than one destined.”

“More than one!” I say, gaping at her.

“Yes. Now you need to get Isaac here in the next hour or he’s going to die,” she says somberly, holding Nova tight. My stomach lurches, fear slicing through me like a sharp blade. I stand and run upstairs, grabbing my purse off the floor. I reach in, fish out my phone, and dial Isaac’s number, praying he’ll answer. If he’s in wolf form, Nova will die. If the call doesn’t go through, Nova will die. If he left his cell phone at home, Nova will die. I run through possibilities as I listen to it ring, chest heaving.

“Ali, you alright?” he says. I exhale in sheer relief, struggling to keep myself from bursting into tears again. If Nova dies, I’ll never forgive myself. This is my fault. I started this. “Hey, what’s wrong, baby? Is Nova okay?” The love in his voice is the only thing that keeps me together, that keeps me sane.

“Where are you?” I ask shakily.

“A couple hours out of town. We found out who’s been after Nova,” he says, voice heavy with possessiveness. I blink, sending tears down my cheeks. If Nova dies, I won’t be the only one losing someone. He’s Isaac’s mate.

“Can you make it to the Hale House in an hour?” My voice breaks as I slump down on the steps, body curling in on itself. I can’t breathe…can’t think.

“Maybe. What’s wrong?” he asks forcefully, worried.

“I…I let Nova drink my blood,” I say, brushing the tears from my face. “And he collapsed. Lydia says he’s got more than one destined. She says he’s gonna die if you don’t get here in less than an hour.” My heart fucking aches, a growing void in my chest. It feels like I’m the one dying, not him.

“We’ll make it,” Isaac says firmly, the wolf alive in his voice. He turns away from the phone, muffling his voice but not distorting it. “Gun it, Scott. We’ve gotta get home in less than an hour.” The engine roars as Scott accelerates. Isaac put the phone back up to his ear. “It’s gonna be okay. Promise.” I smile; God, I love him. He’s my rock, strong and sure and resilient. He’ll get here…I know he will.

“Love you,” I whisper.

“Love you too, baby.” He hangs up and I slip my phone into my pocket, making my way back downstairs. Somehow, Lydia managed to get Nova onto the couch. She’s kneeling on the floor before him, stroking his face softly.

“You’re gonna be okay, Nova,” she whispers, brushing her thumb across his eyebrow. “Ali and Isaac are gonna take care of you.” The love in her voice shreds my heart. I’m not the only person in this pack who cares about him. He’s worked his way into the hearts of just about everyone.

“Isaac’s on his way,” I say, voice raw. Lydia looks over her shoulder at me, tears streaming down her pale face. I cross the room, dropping to my knees next to her. She hiccups, struggling to hold back her tears. I turn and pull her into my arms, holding her tight. She sobs, face buried in my neck. “Don’t worry, Liddy. Isaac will make it. I know he will.”

She pulls back, nodding fervently. I brush the tears from her face, giving her a comforting smile. “I’m sorry! I just found out I’m pregnant and I haven’t even had a chance to tell Stiles or Derek. And now Nova might die and I’m freaking out,” she says so rapidly that I only catch half of it. But what I do get is more than enough. My jaw drops, excitement blooming in my stomach. She’s going to have a baby.

“Liddy, that’s amazing!” I say, pulling her back into my arms. She laughs as she cries, clinging to me. I run a reassuring hand through her long hair, all the while keeping a wary eye on my vampire. He hasn’t moved an inch, breathing shallow and sporadic. “You better hope it’s not a girl. Can you imagine having Stiles and Derek as dads? If Derek doesn’t kill her boyfriends, Stiles will arrest them and throw them in jail.” She laughs, pulling her head back to smile at me.

We turn to Nova. She takes his hand as I stand up, gently lifting him so that I can sit down on the couch, laying his head on my legs. I trail a finger down one of the scars on his neck, remembering that night in the basement. It feels like forever ago, a lifetime, but it wasn’t.

“I should’ve warned you about the possibility of him having more than one destined. I just didn’t think it would happen. It’s extremely rare,” she says, hazel eyes open and honest.

“How do you know its Isaac,” I ask, chewing on my lip anxiously.

“I don’t,” she says, causing my stomach to drop. “But…how could he not be? I mean, you and Nova are his mates. I would be a sadistic joke if Isaac weren’t Nova’s. He has to be.” I nod, praying that she’s right. Lydia has the ability to make even the most insane propositions sound logical. But, it’s the only thing that makes sense. I’ve seen them together. It has to be Isaac.

“I hope so. But…why could it kill him?” I ask, unsure how else to phrase the question. I get that this is all because he has another destined, but why is that potentially fatal?

“I’m not sure exactly. All I know is, if a vampire has two destineds they have to bond with both of them within a certain amount of time or they’ll die. I guess the vampire disease doesn’t do anything halfway,” she says as she trails a finger down a scar on Nova’s arm. I nod, throat dry.

“Where’s Derek?” I ask, trying to get my mind off of Nova.

“Upstairs passed out. Nova really did a number on him,” she says, fresh tears brimming in her eyes. I reach out to take her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“You know he’d never-”

“I know,” she says with a soft smile, cutting off my apology. “Nova’s a total sweetheart. His disease on the other hand is something of a…” she trails off, fury raging in her eyes.

“Homicidal dick?” I say, arching an eyebrow. She bursts out laughing, head thrown back. I smile, glancing down at Nova. He looks so young like this, passed out and vulnerable. I realize that I don’t actually know how old he is. “How old his he?” I ask, embarrassed that I don’t already know.

Lydia smirks gently. “He’s nineteen, his birthday’s in October.” I take a deep breath and let it out in a huff. It doesn’t bother me that I’m older than him. What bothers me is how young he must have been when he was living on the streets, selling his body to stay alive. “He was fifteen when Max found him,” Lydia says, reading my expression. “I saw one of his memories once. He was turning tricks, half starved, and full of self-hatred. She found him in a diner and offered to help him. Of course, he refused, said he would hurt her if she went after him. But she risked it, pulled him into her arms and told him that he was safe. And he gave in, just like that.” She smiles sweetly, eyes on Nova.

I stare down at him, trying to picture the man I know like that…so broken. I’m forever in Max’s debt for what she did, saving him. She and Isa gave him a home, showed him that he was capable of being loved. That couldn’t have been easy. He probably fought them every step of the way. I’d expect nothing less.

“Why don’t you go check on Derek?” She nods, standing up and disappearing around the corner. I stare defiantly at the clock on the wall opposite me. Minutes tick by like seconds. I cling to Nova as they pass, my hand on his chest…counting off heartbeats as they pass. Dread cuts through me when the clock hits the five-minute mark. Isaac should be here by now. Tears spill down my cheeks. What if he doesn’t make it? I don’t want to watch Nova die in my arms. I can’t.

With three minutes to spare, Isaac comes running down the stairs, Lydia and Derek trailing behind him. Relief rushes through me, calming my rapidly beating heart. His eyes turn gold the second he see’s Nova. He growls, low in his throat, falling to his knees before the vampire. Derek and I gape at the action. Since when does Isaac submit to anyone?

“What do I need to do,” he asks, voice frayed.

Lydia walks over and hands him a knife. “Feed him.”

Isaac nods, then slices his wrist and presses it to Nova’s mouth. The second the blood touches his tongue, Nova wakes up. His dark eyes open and he bites down hard, making Isaac gasp. His fangs retract as he reaches up to take hold of Isaac’s wrist, holding it in place. He takes deep swallows, eyes rolling back in his head as pleasure seeps through his veins.

I glance up at Derek. He looks horrible. Though his wounds are starting to heal, they’re nowhere near finished. He’s covered in bruises, holding himself like he’s in absolute agony. He’s the most powerful werewolf alive and Nova nearly destroyed him. He may have taken the throne by accident, but he’s kept it through sheer force. Derek’s bruises prove what Nova’s capable of. True, he wasn’t in his right mind when he hurt the werewolf, but it was still him.

Nova moans, instinctually arching his back. Lydia blushed scarlet, tearing her eyes off of us. She grabs Derek’s hand and tugs him upstairs as he chuckles, the deep sound reverberating in his throat.

I turn my gaze to Isaac. He’s staring at Nova, expression a wild mixture of lust and confusion. His hand shakes as he reaches up, tentatively brushing his fingers through Nova’s hair. The vampire shudders beneath his touch, eyes clenched shut. I catch Isaac’s gaze, nodding in thanks. Somehow he managed to get here in time and I love him for it.

Isaac gasps as Nova swipes his tongue over the wolf’s pulse, healing the wounds there. Nova lets go of his wrist and Isaac pulls it back, eyes fixed on the vampire. One second Nova is in my arms and the next he’s standing across the room, muscles tense, jaw locked tight.

“Nova?” I murmur as Isaac helps me to my feet. He tucks an arm around me, watching Nova warily. I don’t blame him for being cautious. After all, Nova did just attack his alpha. “Baby?”

Nova slowly lifts his gaze. We gasp at the sight of his eyes. Normally as black as night, they’re now a deep purple, amethyst fracturing in the light. I take two steps towards him and then he’s gone, leaving only bloodstains in his wake.

“What the hell was that?” Isaac asks, as confused as I am.

“Let’s ask Lydia,” I say as I take his hand and lead him upstairs. We find Lydia in the kitchen, scooping batter into a cupcake pan. She’s never been much of a cook. She’s probably just needed something to distract her. When she hears us coming in she lifts her gaze, relief cutting across her face.

“Are you okay? Where’s Nova?” she asks, the two questions back to back.

“We’re alright, Liddy. Nova took off. His eyes they…” Isaac trails off, dropping his gaze and shaking his head in disbelief.

“The turned purple,” I say, praying she has answers. Werewolves’ eyes will change color if their rank in the pack shifts. But I’ve never heard of a vampire’s eyes changing color. It doesn’t make any sense. Werewolves are supernatural creatures, impacted by Mother Nature, but Vampirism is a disease. Is this a symptom?

She stares at us, lips pursed, intelligence gleaming in her eyes. I close the distance between up, placing my hands on the counter. She knows something. I can tell. So why isn’t she saying anything? Anxiety curls in my stomach, writhing.

“What is it?” Isaac asks sharply, startling her.

“It’s called Perdonya Veraxies…it’s rare, like twelve cases ever rare,” she says, eyes clouded with thought. She’s probably running through everything she’s ever read about it, every single line.

“What is it?” I ask, worried. Is he going to die?

Lydia’s expression softens, comforting me. “It signifies a perfect bond, the disease completely melding with its destined. Basically, it’s a mark of ownership, the same as this,” she says, baring her mating mark to us.  She smiles at us, shaking her head. “God forbid anyone lay a hand on either of you. He’ll destroy them.” She drops her gaze to her cupcakes, finishing the pan with a few scoops. I lean back against Isaac, who wraps an arm around me.

“Then why did he leave?” Isaac asks as Lydia puts the cupcakes into the oven.

“You’re not mated,” she says as she grabs another cupcake pan. “You don’t know how it feels to be tied to another person. You belong to someone else and they belong to you. It’s overwhelming possessiveness. It’s a protective instinct unlike anything else,” she says fiercely. “For werewolves, it’s intense, but it’s even worse for vampires. You just became his reasons for living as well as the only people that can keep him alive. That’s why he left.”

I close my eyes, exhaling slowly. It makes sense. I don’t feel any different and I don’t think Isaac does either, but we just shifted Nova’s world. We have no right to question his actions. But I’m still worried. What does this mean for us?

I turn around in Isaac’s arms. “I’m gonna go check on him. Do you wanna come with me?” I ask tentatively. His relationship with Nova is complicated at best. They don’t hate each other. I don’t think they ever did. But, they don’t love each other either. The potential is there, but I don’t want to push it.

Isaac nods solemnly. I lace my fingers through his, smiling appreciatively. I know this isn’t easy for him, but he’s trying and that’s what matters. I turn back to Lydia, who is busy scooping batter.

“Let us know when you hear anything about Max, okay?” I say gently. If she dies because of Nova, he’ll never forgive himself.

“She’s gonna be fine. Stiles just called.” She smiles, easing my fears. I cross the room and pull her into my arms, holing her tight. She has no idea how much we need her, how much she matters.

“Thank you for taking care of us,” I whisper, pulling back. She nods, tears in her eyes, and gestures us out of the kitchen. I take Isaac’s hand and lead him though the Hale House and out the door. We get into his truck and turn off onto the road, making our way to Nova.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, lovelies! Hope everyone had a nice New Years!  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. :)  
> Oh, and I'm headed back to school next week. I'll try and keep posting regularly, but please bear with me. Haha.


	14. Chapter 14

Nova’s penthouse is empty. He must’ve gone to see Max. God, he probably feels so horrible for hurting her. She’s the closest thing to family that he has. She saved him, gave him a safe place to go home to.

I sit up to the counter, watching Isaac as he searches Nova’s kitchen cabinets for some kind of spice. I’m not sure what he’s making. Hell, he probably doesn’t even know. But cooking calms him down, grounds him, and he needs that right now. We’re both anxious, worried about Nova and how this bond will change the dynamics between us. It’s bound to, but in what way?

“You think he’s okay?” I ask, picking at my nail polish.

“No,” Isaac says bluntly, glancing over his shoulder at me. Blue eyes tear though me, leaving me open and vulnerable. His honesty is one of the things I love about Isaac, but sometimes I wish he’d lie to me.

“Do you think he hates me? He should hate me…”

“He loves you, baby,” he says softly, holding my gaze. “You did what you had to. If you hadn’t bonded with him, he would’ve killed someone. He almost did.” I nod, dropping my gaze. I agree with him, but that doesn’t make what I did right. I took the decision away from him and there’s no taking it back.

“Are you okay with this?” I ask, hoping he understands what I’m asking.

“I’m not sure yet,” he says as he places potatoes into the oven and pulls some thawed steak out of the fridge. I watch him mix together spices in a bowl, carefully measuring each one. “I’m bonded to the vampire king. It’s not like vampire and werewolves get along at the best of times. You, they’ll accept…but not me,” he says as he places the steak sirloins into a pan, sprinkling them with spices. I nod, agreeing with him. There’s no telling how the vampires will react to their king being bonded to a werewolf.

“He’s not going to let anything happen to you.”

Isaac turns to face me, one eyebrow arched arrogantly. “I can protect myself,” he says, the wolf alive in his voice. I shiver, the breath stolen from my lungs. I stand up, closing the distance between us and placing my hands on his chest.

“So can I…but that doesn’t mean he won’t.” I lean up, kissing him. It’s gentle and leisurely, soft. He pulls back, brushing his knuckles down my cheek. I smile, caught up in his golden eyes. He smirks as he leans in to kiss me, burying his hand deep in my hair. I melt into him, leaning on his strength. I couldn’t ask for a better man to love.

The door opens and we break apart, glancing into the living room. Isaac gestures me forward with a jerk of his chin. I run my hand down his neck and then walk into the living room, anxiety building with every step. I glance around, but Nova’s nowhere to be seen.

“The shower’s running,” Isaac says solemnly, walking up behind me. I turn to face him, debating what to do. Nova probably wants space, but that’s not what he needs. Isaac chuckles resignedly then leans down to kiss me. “Go…I’ll finish dinner,” he says, breath brushing my lips. I smile and turn away from, making my way upstairs.

I strip off my clothes and open the door, stepping into the steamy bathroom. Mouth dry, I stare at Nova’s obscured form. He’s standing with his back to me, hands on the wall and head hung low. His dark hair stands in stark contrast to his pale skin. Blood runs down his body, dipping and waning as the water washes it away, destroying the remnants of his violence. It’s oddly beautiful.

I cautiously cross the room and step into the shower, keeping my distance from him. My heart aches for him. He didn’t deserve any of this…any of it. Despite what he may think, he’s a good man.

He stands absolutely still, staring at wall. My heart seizes when I realize that he’s crying, tears mixing with the water running down his face. Before I have time to overthink it, I close the distance between us, ducking under his arm and tucking myself up against him. I expect him to keep still. Instead, the second I touch him, he gives in, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my neck.

I hold him as he breathes in my scent, clinging to me. I make soft shushing noises, brushing my fingers down the nape of his neck. He tightens his grip on me, like he’s scared I’m going to leave. It’s heartbreaking, seeing him like this. Nova’s always had a vulnerability about him, but there’s a stark difference between being vulnerable and being broken.

“Max is fine, baby,” I whisper. “And so are Derek and Isabel.” I swallow hard, hoping that my words are comforting him as much as my touch. “None of this was your fault.” He stiffens against me. My heart drops as I watch him turn and walk out of the shower, shoulders set. He disappears into the closet, closing the adjoining door behind him.

Throat tight, I step out of the shower, dry off, and get dressed. The door that separates the closet and the bedroom is closed, a barrier between Nova and the rest of the world. I’m overcome with fury. This wasn’t Nova’s fault. He didn’t do this to himself. It was those fucking werewolves. I don’t know what their endgame is, but they had absolutely no right to do what they did. I’m going to make them pay for hurting him. I’ll tear them apart, piece by fucking piece.

I make my way downstairs, quietly seating myself on a barstool. Isaac is busy cooking the steak, but he tilts his head when I walk in, letting me know he’s aware of my presence.

“You smell pissed,” he says as flips one of the steaks.

“He thinks it was his fault! But it wasn’t! It’s those fucking werewolves! They did this!” I say sharply, overcome with the urge to shoot something. No one hurts my baby and gets away with it.

Isaac turns to face me, eyes wolf gold. “We know who they are now. We’ll make them pay,” he growls, voice more wolf than human. His expression is fierce, all animal. He’s already so protective of Nova…and they haven’t even kissed yet. God only knows how he’ll be after they’ve had sex.

“Promise?” I say sternly, holding his gaze.

He nods. “Promise.” I exhale shakily, letting my anger ebb away. They’ll get what they deserve. Isaac is Derek’s pack enforcer, his best fighter. And he always keeps his promises, always. It’s one of the reasons I love him.

Isaac turns his head, listening to something. Concern cuts across his face as he stalks past me, walking into the living room. I slide off of the barstool and follow him, catching up just in time to see him step in front of Nova.

The vampire’s a beautiful mess in a pair of ripped black jeans and a white v-neck. His wet hair is disheveled, betraying where he’s run his fingers though it. He tries to sidestep Isaac, but the wolf growls, stepping back in front of him. The vampire slowly lifts his gaze, amethyst eyes slicing through Isaac like razor blades. They haven’t lost their edge. If anything, the new color makes them even more unnerving, even more cut you open and leave you bleeding. But damn if they’re not absolutely stunning. 

“Move,” Nova hisses, a vicious edge to his voice.

“No,” Isaac says gently, broad shoulders curled around Nova’s smaller frame.

Nova chuckles dryly, arching his neck. All innocence disappears from his eyes, leaving only fury and power. “I could make you.” He bares the very tips of his fangs, a blatant threat.

“But you won’t,” Isaac murmurs, holding the vampire’s gaze.

I exhale shakily, trying to decide whether or not to break this up before it escalates. Nova looks ready to tear Isaac apart, fangs bared, muscles tense. But then I remember what Lydia said about Nova’s eyes, about vampires and their destineds. He won’t hurt Isaac…he’d sooner die.

“You don’t know me!” Nova says irately, hands clenched at his sides.

Isaac tentatively closes the distance between them, catching Nova’s gaze and holding it tenderly. “Don’t I?” Nova’s brows furrow, the question taking him by surprise. “I’m an enforcer, Nova, it’s my job to gage potential threats. I never could figure you out…but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Oh yeah?” Nova mutters, expression sharp and defensive.

“You were raised Catholic, but something happened and now you place your faith in those you love, rather than a god. You’re nonconforming in just about every way, a humanist and a feminist. You love TV shows and music, but crowds make you anxious. Trained in ju jitsu and boxing, you’re lethal, but you hate violence. You lost your parents young, leaving you with a fear of abandonment. It’s the reason Max means so damn much to you…because she’s the only person who hasn’t left you. You’re the king, not because you want to be, but because you know that you’re fucking good at it.” He reaches up, taking Nova’s face in his hand, brushing his thumb down the vampire’s cheek. Nova shudders involuntarily, dropping his gaze for a fraction of a second. “You’re the one who doesn’t know me.”

Nova takes a step back and Isaac drops his hand, clenching it into a tight fist. “You’re a cocky asshole…that’s all I need to know,” Nova says with a humorless smirk. He’s slipping, losing himself in the dark cracks in his mind. It doesn’t matter that he wasn’t in control. He doesn’t care. He hurt Max, the only mother he’s ever known, and he hates himself for it.

I catch Isaac’s gaze, giving him a pleading look. Nova didn’t respond to my comfort. If anything, I made it worse. But maybe Isaac can get through to him. He’s stubborn and blunt…that could be exactly what Nova needs right now. Not someone to hold him, but someone to hurt him.

Isaac turns back to Nova, meeting the vampire’s gaze without hesitation. “You can hate me. Tear me apart if it’ll make you feel better. I deserve it. But what you did to Max was not you’re your fault,” he says severely, eyes burning gold.

“Then whose fault was it?” Nova yells, shoving Isaac away from him. “I was the one who tore her throat open! I was the one who held her down while she screamed! That was me!”

My heart fucking aches for him. Neither Isaac nor I were there when he attacked Max. We didn’t see it happen so how could we possibly know the brutality of it? I let out a shaky breath, thinking back to my conversation with Nova while he was stuck in that cage. I’ve spent years hunting monsters, coming face to face with them, but not a single one scared me the way he did. The disease that lives inside of him is a different kind of demon.

I take a step towards Nova, but he glares at me, stopping me dead. Isaac, ever my protector, places himself between us. He growls low in his throat, gaining Nova’s attention. “Do you remember what happened before you went rabid?”

Nova worries his lip rings between his teeth, thinking. “I was on my way to work and…” he trails off, dropping his gaze, dark brows furrowed in confusion. “I don’t know exactly, but when I woke up I was starving.” He runs his hands up through his hair and then back down his face, chest heaving as he struggles to revive the memory.

Isaac reaches out, takes hold of Nova’s wrists, and pulls the vampires’ hands from his face. Nova’s eyes are filled with tears, shredding my heart. I grit my teeth, willing myself not to go to him. As much as I what to comfort him, I’m not what he needs right now. My throat aches as I watch Isaac release the vampire’s hands and reach up to cradle Nova’s face, fingers lining the nape of his neck.

“There’s an alliance of five wolf packs in Texas, New Mexico, and Arizona. Their leader is a man named Kain Greyson. He’s a rich bastard, owns half the oil rigs in Texas. And he’s convinced that by killing you and taking your throne he can shift the power back to the wolves.” He keeps his voice smooth and calm, merely relaying information. It’s the way he talks to Derek, all business. Isaac may have one hell of a temper, but he always keeps his head when it really matters.

“He’s responsible for the attack the other night?” Nova hisses, stepping away from Isaac and shaking his head in furious disbelief. He has every right to be angry. What happened that night was completely unnecessary, blood spilled for nothing but political gain. It was empty violence.

Isaac nods solemnly and Nova hisses, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. “His men planted bombs under your car. They exploded. By the time we got there, you were burned and bleeding out. There was nothing left of the car.”

“You went after them?” Nova demands, glancing at Isaac.

The wolf smirks. “Caught one of them before he could shift. And…let’s just say it wasn’t pretty,” Isaac says, arching his neck and squaring his shoulders. Torture isn’t something Derek instills in his pack. But, at times, it is necessary and Isaac is by far the best at it. All he has to do is unchain the beast that is his rage, setting it loose on his victim. He always gets answers…always.

“How many wolves are we talking?” Nova asks, stopping in front of him. His amethyst eyes bore deep into Isaac, demanding the wolf answer him.

“Hundreds,” Isaac says, voice flat. My stomach drops as Nova starts to laugh, the empty sound echoing around us. Isaac grits his teeth, watching as the vampire stalks around the room, laughing frenziedly. I hold my breath, heart aching for him. He’s falling apart and our best efforts are doing nothing to put him back together. “They attacked you. That was them declaring war.”

Nova stops short and turns to face us, expression suddenly void. “A few hundred wolves…that’s it. He thinks he can destroy my empire with a few hundred fucking wolves!” He bares his fangs, purple eyes unfocused…the way the were earlier today. “I’ll destroy him! I’ll cut him open and bleed him dry! And when I’m done…I’ll kill the rest of them!”

Isaac takes three steps back, placing himself in front of me. Something’s wrong, he knows it just as well as I do. It looks like Nova’s losing control. But that’s not supposed to happen anymore, right?

“They did this! I almost killed Max because of them! I could’ve killed both of you! I would have!” He shoves one of the glass bookcases, sending it toppling to the ground where it shatters into a million tiny pieces. I duck behind Isaac, heart threatening to beat its way out of my chest. “If they want a war, I’ll give them one!”

I exhale shakily, trying to remember everything Lydia has told me about destineds. The disease bonds to its destined, using them as a sort of anchor. The destined is given control of the disease in exchange for blood. Which means Nova doesn’t have control…Isaac and I do.

That’s it…it has to be.

I sidestep Isaac and cross the room. He tries to grab me, but I jerk out of his grip, closing the distance between myself and Nova. I catch Nova’s gaze, searching for the man I love in his furious eyes. He glares at me, looking more like a king than ever before.

“It’s okay, baby,” I say softly, my voice barely a whisper. “I know you’re hurt and you’re angry…but I’m here. You’re safe.” I reach my hand up, trailing the tips of my fingers down his jaw. His expression slips, but only slightly. He needs more than just me…he needs Isaac. And I can’t help but wonder whether or not Isaac is ready for this. He fed Nova to save his life, but is he willing to devote himself to the vampire? I can’t do this alone. Nova needs both of us.

Tears fill my eyes as I watch Nova struggle with himself, hands fisted at his sides. I hold his gaze, terrified of what will happen if I release him. And then, just when I’m about to break, Isaac walks past me and turns, wrapping his arms around Nova from behind. He tucks the vampire up against him, burying his face in Nova’s neck and breathing in his scent.

“I’ve got you. Calm down…” he murmurs, voice muffled as he brushes his lips down the column of Nova’s neck. And, just like that, Nova gives. His muscles slacken and he closes his eyes, letting Isaac take his weight.

Isaac glances up at me and I smile, thanking him with my eyes. He drops his gaze back to Nova’s neck, kissing the tendon that connects neck to shoulder. A terrifying thought occurs to me, cutting me open. Will Isaac ever be able to mark Nova as his mate? Wouldn’t the bite kill him? My stomach slowly consumes itself as I watch Isaac turn Nova around, lifting the vampire into his arms. Werewolves have been known to go rabid for not marking their mates.

“Would you grab the food, babe?” Isaac asks gently, Nova clinging to him. I nod as he sits down on one of the couches, settling Nova in his lap. He shushes the vampire softly as I walk into the kitchen, plating the food. Carefully, I take the plates into the living room, setting them down on the coffee table. “Thanks,” Isaac mutters, gesturing me down next to him.

I round the coffee table and sit down, staring at them. Never, in a million years, did I think I’d see Isaac touch Nova…let alone hold him in his arms. His touch is gentle, but sure. He runs a hand up the nape of Nova’s neck, burying his fingers in the vampire’s dark hair. My heart seizes up, happiness flooding my veins.

Isaac picks up the remote and turns of the TV, switching on Netflix. I’m honestly surprised he knows how to do it. Isaac’s not really into television, he’d much rather be tearing apart a car and putting it back together. He prefers tactile over virtual. But I guess everyone knows how to work Netflix, right?

“What show are you obsessed with this week, huh?” Isaac asks gently, an amused smile on his lips. He scans the television, eyes settling on the recently watched list. “What the hell is ‘Sense8?’” Isaac asks with a chuckle.

Nova lifts his head, eyes wide. “You’ve never watched ‘Sense8?’ Seriously?”

“Do I look like someone who watches TV?” Isaac growls, one eyebrow arched incredulously. Nova chuckles, shaking his head no. 

I gape at them, open mouthed. A week ago I was convinced Isaac hated Nova, sure nothing would ever become of the magnetism between them. But looking at them now, it’s impossible not to revel in it, that delicate balance of vulnerability and strength. It’s different from the bond they each have with me, but no less beautiful.

“It’s my favorite,” Nova murmurs, dropping his gaze. A soft blush tints his cheeks as he realizes that he’s curled up in Isaac’s arms. Clearing his throat, he tries to pull back, but Isaac tightens his grip.

“I’ll let you go if that’s what you want…but I don’t think it is,” Isaac says, his deep voice strong and sure. Nova stills instantly, swallowing hard. “Look at me.” It’s more of a plea than a command. Tentatively, the vampire lifts his gaze, penetrating Isaac with his amethyst eyes. The wolf smiles softly. “I’d love to watch it with you, but first we need to talk. I want you to tell me exactly what’s going through your head right now.”

Nova stares at him, unsure what to say or how to react. He’s uncomfortable, but at the same time Isaac’s words seem to have calmed him. The wolf’s natural dominance can be very reassuring. One word from him and I instantly feel safe and protected. Clearly, he has the same affect on Nova. 

“Why should I tell you anything?” Nova mutters defensively. I grit my teeth. He has every right to be wary of Isaac, the wolf has done nothing but treat him badly. But caution isn’t going to get us anywhere; we need to be open with each other, otherwise this won’t work.

“You’re going to tell me because I asked you to,” Isaac says with a deep growl. Nova worries his lip rings anxiously, debating. The action draws Isaac’s gaze and for half a second he gets caught up in staring at Nova’s lips. I smirk; he’s always had a thing for the vampire’s mouth. And frankly, he’s not the only one.

“I’m…scared…scared that none of this is real. Or worse, that it is real, and that I’m gonna lose it,” Nova says, tears brimming in his eyes. I swallow hard, struggling to hold back my own tears.

Isaac lifts a hand up, cradling Nova’s face in his hand. The vampire instantly closes his eyes, turning his head into Isaac’s touch. “Whenever my father talked about my mom, he’d tell me that he wished he’d never met her…because watching her die was worse than never knowing her.” Nova lifts his gaze, eyes heavy with concern. Isaac’s never mentioned his mother to me, not once. “But he was wrong…about that and everything else.”

“If he were still alive…” Nova trails off, eyes darkening with the promise of blood and violence.

“I’m guessing you’d do the same thing to him that I’d do to those men who hurt you,” Isaac growls. Nova nods solemnly and, to my surprise, Isaac simply chuckles. “So, you’re scared that you’re going to lose us. What else?”

I bite my lip, smiling to myself. Isaac doesn’t talk much, but he’s constantly listening. And it’s that attention to detail that makes him so amazing. He’s the kind of person you can sit and talk to for hours before realizing that he’s only said a few words.

“I…just don’t understand why you did it,” Nova whispers. He glances over at me, making my heart stop just like that. “You let me feed from you because you love me. I don’t know why, but at least I have a reason.” He turns back to Isaac, brows drawn. “But I don’t with you. Why are you doing this?” The hurt in his voice strips me bare, cutting my heart to pieces. Isaac grits his teeth, as hurt by it as I am.

He catches the vampire’s gaze, lifting his other hand to cradle Nova’s jaw. “I’m not very good at explaining how I feel. So…let me just show you…” He leans in slowly, giving Nova ample time to pull away, and then kisses him.

It’s gentle, but fierce. Isaac is careful with him, even though he has no reason to be. He and Nova are equally matched, both completely capable of tearing the other apart. Their lips move in perfect sync, melding together and then breaking apart like waves hitting rocks.

It’s instinctual…an act of nature. It’s the kind of kiss that destroys everything you thought you wanted, everything you thought you knew. And then, from the ashes comes something fragile and cautious, a new reality.

Nova melts into him, reaching up to bury a hand in Isaac’s messy curls. The wolf growls low in his throat, responding to Nova’s touch. Nova cues in instantly, lifting his other hand to cradle Isaac’s neck, trailing his fingers down the wolf’s nape. Nova tilts his head and arches his back, deepening the kiss. Isaac opens his mouth, giving Nova access to his tongue. 

I stare at them, bottom lip caught between my teeth. Damn. They’re beautiful together, all power and grace…slowly consuming one another. I never realized how much smaller Nova is than Isaac, his agile frame dwarfed by Isaac’s muscles. Their coloring also adds to the contrast between them; Nova with his light skin and dark hair and Isaac with his tan skin and tawny curls. I exhale shakily, overcome with happiness. This is how we’re supposed to be…together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies! Hope your weekend is kicking ass! ;)  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

\- Lydia -

 

“Do you think Nova is gonna be alright?” I ask anxiously.

“I love you, baby, but can you not worry about Nova right now? He broke seven of my ribs, dislocated my arm, and fucked up my face,” Derek says dryly, looking up at me from his place on the couch. I look him over, taking in his wounds one by one. Guilt sweeps over me in a thick wave. Nova could’ve killed Derek. Why am I more worried about Nova than my husband? That’s fucked up.

“I’m sorry. God, what’s wrong with me? I should be worried about you,” I say rapidly, tears brimming in my eyes. I drop my gaze, breath hitching. Before I can react, Derek wraps his arms around me and pulls me down onto the couch. I try to pull away from him, worried I’ll hurt him, but he tightens his grip.

“Let me hold you,” he whispers into my neck. I exhale, relaxing into him. He tucks me up against his chest, toying with one of my curls. “Don’t feel bad for caring about Nova. He’s not as strong as he pretends to be.”

I nod solemnly, tears spilling down my cheeks. God, my baby is only the size of a peanut, but it’s already making me cry. I still haven’t told Stiles and Derek. But, in my defense, we’ve had other things to worry about lately. I’ve wanted to tell them a million times, but the moment I do, they’ll stop focusing on helping Nova and start focusing on me. And I don’t want my baby to be born in the middle of a war.

 “Stiles is home,” Derek says, hearing the jeep pull up. A few seconds later, the front door opens and Stiles come stumbling into the living room. The air in to room changes gets warmer, responding to Stiles.

“How’s Max?” I ask as he slumps down next to us.

He looks over at me, amber eyes gleaming with concern. “She’s okay. Nova…he came to the hospital.” My heart seizes, the hurt in his voice cutting me deep. “He didn’t even come into the room, just looked in through the window. I’ve never seen anyone look so…so fucking destroyed.” He runs his hands down his face, eyes clenched shut. “I tried to go after him, but he disappeared.”

Derek wraps an arm around Stiles, pulling him in close. Stiles exhales, relaxing into the wolf’s warm embrace. “Thank you for going with them. Isabel is tough, but not where Max is concerned,” Derek says as he brushes his fingers down Stiles’ arm.

“You’re welcome,” Stiles says, catching my gaze. “You wanna explain to me why Nova’s eyes were purple? It was cool as shit, but weird. Then again, that pretty much sums up Nova.”

“He bonded to Ali and Isaac. The eyes are like a…mark of ownership,” I say, trying to make a complicated bit of lore simple. Stiles takes it in strides, nodding curtly.

“You okay?” he asks, reaching up to brush a tear from my cheek.

I swallow hard, a tight knot forming in my stomach. I have to tell them. Right now. No more excuses. They need to know. Standing up, I take a few steps back, distancing myself from them. They watch me, brows furrowed in confusion. I square my shoulders and exhale, determined.

“I have to tell you something. I’ve known about it for a while now, but we’ve had other things to worry about and I didn’t want to…” I trail off, biting my lip. How am I supposed to do this? There’s not right way to tell them that I’ve kept my pregnancy a secret for 6 weeks, that the only reason I’m telling them now is because Derek will be able to hear the heartbeat soon. God, I should’ve told them the second I found out.

“Lydia,” Derek says softly, scenting my anxiety.

I nod, fisting my hands at my sides. Just say it. Just fucking say it. “I’m pregnant.”

The air in the room turns ice cold, thinning so much that it’s difficult to breathe. I lift my gaze just in time to see Stiles jerk out of Derek’s grip. He darts out of them room, struggling to breathe. “Stiles!” I run after him, Derek following behind me.

We step outside and are immediately drenched in water. Wind whips past us, cutting across my skin like razor blades. It’s dark, but the light from the house is enough to illuminate the yard. Stiles is kneeling on the grass, head hung low, chest heaving. Acting on instinct, I take a step towards him.

“No! Stay…away…” he says, struggling to breathe. Tears fill my eyes at the sight of him. I wrap my arms around myself, shivering against the cold, and take another step. “Please…I could hurt you….” I stop dead, heart seizing.

Derek steps around me, falls to his knees before Stiles, and pulls the shaking elemental into his arms. Stiles curls in on himself, hyperventilating. It hurts to keep my distance from him. Every cell in my body is screaming at me, telling me to go to him. He’s mine, mine to take care of…mine to love.

“You’re okay, baby, just breathe,” Derek says softly, holding Stiles tight. I watch from a distance, feeling further from them than ever before. “You’re not gonna hurt Lydia or the baby. Nothing is going to happen to any of you. I promise. You’re safe. Just breathe, Stiles, breathe.” Stiles fists a hand in Derek’s shirt, face getting paler with every passing second. Normally, Derek can talk him down, but it’s not working this time.

Unable to take it a second longer, I close the distance between us and descend to my knees before them. Stiles pulls out of Derek’s grip and scrambles backward, frantic to distance himself from me. “Stiles! Stiles, look at me!” I say sharply, crawling over to him.

“I…I…can’t…I…can’t…” he says, barely able to get the words out. If he doesn’t get some oxygen soon, he’s going to pass out. Not to mention the fact that a lack of oxygen is detrimental to the brain.

I grab hold of his jaw and lean into kiss him, remembering something I read about panic attacks and holding your breath. The second our lips meet, he stops hyperventilating and goes completely still. I pull back and open my eyes, the rain easing to a steady drizzle. Stiles stares at me, amber eyes wide with terror and awe.

“My mom used to…she’d tell me to pretend I was underwater when I was having a panic attack. Because when you’re underwater-”

“You hold your breath,” I say, smiling softly. He nods, sitting back and fiddling with his fingers anxiously. I reach out to take his hands, but he jerks away from me, jaw clenched tight. I bite my lip, hating this. Stiles is going to make an amazing father. He cares so much, so fucking much. He’s always taking care of everyone, making sure that we’re okay. He has no reason to be scared. “You are going to be great dad.”

He chokes, dropping his gaze. “I can’t, Lydia. I get upset and the air around me gets thin, it starts to rain, and then there’s lightning and fire and fucking earthquakes! I’m not safe! What if I hurt it? I can’t fucking control this and it’s not like I can learn!” Stiles yells, expression taut. Tears fill his eyes as he stares at me, tearing himself apart. I want to pull him into my arms, to hold him until the rain stops, but I keep still. He needs to get this out. If he doesn’t, it’ll fester inside of him like a disease.

“If you’re too dangerous to be around this baby than so am I, and so is Derek. If I scream at the wrong frequency, I could kill it. If Derek looses control and turns, he could kill it. Do you think we shouldn’t be around it either?” I ask, turning his logic back on him.

His expression shifts and he exhales, shaking his head. “You and Derek…the baby…it needs you,” he says, glancing down at his shaking hands. I reach out and take them, closing the distance between us. He stares at me, wide eyed, as I lift my shirt and place one of his hands over my stomach. He stops breathing.

“It needs you too,” I whisper. He breaks, pulling me into my arms and burying a hand deep in my hair. “I need you…” The rain stops and the clouds clear, moonlight streaming down on us.

I hold Stiles for what feels like hours. Finally, Derek breaks the silence. “Come on, you two,” he says, directing us inside. I stand up, watching as Derek lifts Stiles up into his arms, the elemental clinging to him. I cross the yard and hold the door open for them, closing it behind us. We make our way upstairs, walking into our bedroom. Derek stands Stiles up, strips off his wet clothes, and then gently lays him down on the bed.

I drop my skirt and pull off my shirt, turning to see Derek staring at me. He crosses the room and falls to his knees before me, eyes burning red. Tentatively, he reaches up to touch me, but stops two inches short of my stomach, hand shaking.

“You can touch me, Derek,” I say with a reassuring smile. He swallows hard, cautiously pressing his hand to my stomach. Tears fill my eyes as he lowers his head to listen for the heartbeat. I’m not sure he’ll be able to hear it, but I know the moment he does. He pulls back and looks up at me, grinning.

“Did you hear it?” I ask and he nods, expression slipping.

“You can’t hear heartbeats until a baby is at least 6 weeks,” he says, brows furrowed.

“Yeah. I know I should’ve told you, but with the wedding and Nova and the war, I just didn’t want to take your focus off of more important things,” I say rapidly, struggling to justify my actions.

“You, Stiles, and our baby are the most important things. Nothing else fucking matters,” Derek says fiercely, standing up. I nod, reaching up to brush the tears from my face.

“I love you,” I say as he sweeps me up and takes me to bed.

“I love you too,” he says as he slides into bed next to me.

I wrap my arms around Stiles, terrified that he’s going to run from us. I get why he’s scared, I really do. The same thoughts ran through my head for weeks after I found out I was pregnant. But eventually I realized that the things that make us dangerous are also the things that will keep our baby safe.

“Are you okay?” I whisper, running a hand down Stiles’ chest.

“I’m not sure,” he says with a dry laugh. “I’m like super fucking terrified.” Derek chuckles and I smile. He really is our heart, without him…we would be nothing.

“I think super fucking terrified just about sums it up,” I say, giggling. Derek tightens his arm around me, pressing a kiss to my shoulder. I catch Stiles’ gaze, getting momentarily lost in his amber eyes. “You’re gonna be amazing. I know because you’ve spent years loving me, taking care of me…and you’ve never once asked for anything in return.”

“I love you,” he says, voice breaking. I smile as he pulls me in tight.

 

 

\- Nova -

 

Sweet fuck me, Jesus…

Isaac doesn’t kiss, he dominates. Every move he makes is deliberate and practiced, it’s fucking art. His tongue circles mine as his hands slide down to cup my ass. With a growl, he pulls me in closer. I gasp into his mouth as he rocks my hips rhythmically, pressing our hard cocks against one another. The friction is delicious…delicious torture.

I pull back, breathless, and he growls at the loss of contact. Hands fisted in his shirt, I open my eyes. He smirks wolfishly, eyes golden. I cling to him, terrified that this isn’t really happening…that it’s all in my head. 

My stomach clenches painfully. He’s looking at me like I matter…like he really does care about me. And I want to believe him, I want it like I’ve never wanted anything. No ones ever kissed me like that before. It was like every move he made, every touch of his hand, was a thousand words he couldn’t say.

“You’re givin’ me that look again,” he says, deep voice settling in the pit of my stomach.

“What look?” I ask, worrying my lip rings between my teeth.

He chuckles, the sound sending a shiver down my spine. “It’s like you’re trying to decide whether or not I’m worth it…like you can already see me walkin’ away…” His eyes shift from gold to blue, heavy with sadness and longing. He gives me a look that strips the flesh from my bones and leaves me defenseless. I swallow hard, hyper-aware of his hands on my thighs. “What makes you think I’m going anywhere?” he asks, smirking gently.

“Why would you stay?” I mutter, hating my own insecurity.

His smile slips, concern cutting across his face. He reaches a hand up and takes hold of my jaw, forcing me to look at him. “You’re mine. You’ve always been mine,” he growls fiercely, the wolf in his voice. My breath hitches as I watch his eyes turn gold.

“What’d you mean?” I ask tonelessly, defensive.

His expression softens slightly and he leans in, brushing his lips against mine before pulling back. “I knew the moment you walked into Derek’s loft. It was like the first time I saw Allison, all I wanted to do was bury my nose in your neck and breathe in your scent.” He lowers his head to nuzzle my neck, tonguing my skin leisurely. My cock jumps as he swipes his tongue across my pulse. “Black coffee and blood…” he whispers, pulling back.

It finally dawns on me what he’s saying. I grit my teeth, overcome with fury. “Do all werewolves treat their mates like shit, or am I just special?” I ask as I stand up, glaring at him. My stomach turns, bile rising in my throat. “Why bother treating me like a person? I’m just the whore, right?” I bare my fangs at him, daring him to contradict me, then I turn and start towards the kitchen.

A muscular pair of arms wrap around me, incasing me in warmth. He places his hand over my heart, lips brushing my neck. “I was scared, I walked away from you when you needed me. And I paid for it,” he says, voice raw and broken. His scent envelops me, heavy with remorse. I fist my hands at my sides, clenching my eyes shut. I believe that he’s sorry for what he’s done, but he sure as hell hasn’t paid for it.

“The fuck you did,” I hiss. Then, before he can react, I jerk out of his grip and twist around to face him. Catching his gaze, I fix him with a vicious glare. He responds by taking a tentative step back. “Poor baby! You had to spend the last year shacking up with the hottest hunter on the fuckin’ planet. That had to suck!” Sarcasm drips off of my tongue. I flash Ali a wink and she giggles as she cuts off a bite of steak. She seems determined to let Isaac and I do whatever it takes to fix this.

I arch my neck and square my shoulders, turning back to Isaac. I expect him to be angry, but he’s not. His eyes are blue, the color instantly calming me. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, teeth clenched. “My wolf was pissed. He wouldn’t let me sleep. I was angry all of the time, constantly on edge. And every time I thought about you I got so claustrophobic that I couldn’t even breathe…” His words are like a punch to the stomach. I drop my gaze, throat tightening painfully.

“Yeah, well…fuck you too…” I mutter, fixing him with a glare.

He growls low in his throat. The sound instantly turns me on…fuck, that shouldn’t be so hot. “God, you’re even mouthier than Stiles,” he says sharply, backing me up against the wall. I open my mouth to show him just how mouthy I can be, but he cuts me off. “Shut up and let me explain.” I arch an eyebrow arrogantly, but don’t say a word. He swallows hard, expression tightening. “I thought it was because of what my father did to me, that I was uncomfortable with being bisexual. But it wasn’t.” He reaches up to cup the nape of my neck, lifting my head. His eyes bore into me, wanting. “It was because I was worried about you. I could sense that you were in danger, but I wasn’t protecting you.” He leans into me, breath brushing my lips. “And wolves protect their mates.”

I stare into his gorgeous eyes, unable to breathe. I’ve heard of wolves going rabid from staying away from their mates. It goes against their nature, against every instinct that they have. I’ll admit, it does explain his behavior. But if he thinks I’m going to forgive him because his wolf was being an asshole, he’s delusional.

I cross the room before he has a chance to move, turning to face him. “Say I believe you? That still doesn’t make us even,” I mutter as he twists around. He growls and I roll my eyes, scoffing.

“What do you want from me, Your Highness?” he asks sardonically. Ali giggles, watching us shamelessly. If I didn’t know better, I’d say she was half-way through an episode of ‘Grey’s Anatomy.’ Isaac and I aren’t exactly sexy Neurosurgeons, but she doesn’t seem to mind. Isaac shakes his head agitatedly. “You wanna throw down, baby?”

He’s totally baiting me, but who am I to turn down free food? I smirk, taking him by surprise. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I want.” I run my tongue across my aching fangs, blood-lust slipping through my veins like cocaine. “Shift…show me what you got.”

He chuckles, but his expression slips the second I meet his gaze. Realizing that I’m serious, he shakes his head sharply. “No. Fuck no! What if I accidentally bit you?” he asks indignantly, eyes turning gold. Clearly, his wolf would like nothing more than to bite me. My cock hardens at the thought of Isaac burying his teeth in my neck, marking me as his. Who knew I had I biting kink…oh, that’s right, I did.

“I’m your mate, you won’t accidentally bite me.” I close the distance between us, steps slow and sure. He holds his ground, eyeing me warily. I cock my head to the side, lifting my gaze and fixing him with a devilish smirk. “And even if you did, who says I wouldn’t like it.” He chokes, making me laugh.

“But…it would kill you…right?” Isaac says, eyes fixed on my neck.

“Only if you wanted it to,” I say, confused. His brows furrow and I realize that he doesn’t know. God, Derek really needs to give his wolves another anatomy lesson. “Alright, abercrombie, let me see those teeth.” He rolls his eyes, but does as instructed, upper and lower teeth sharpening in seconds. “Werewolf teeth are coated in venom, venom that can turn humans and kills vampires. But werewolf bites don’t have to be venomous. You can control it,” I say as I reach up, running my finger down one of his upper fangs. My skin burns, but I ignore the pain. Isaac, on the other hand, growls and takes a step back.

“Why’d you do that?” he asks irately, teeth returning to normal.

I glance down at the tip of my finger, the skin there angry and red. “A little incentive,” I say, tonguing my lip rings. He needed to see what he’s capable of doing to me.

“Incentive?” he says, voice breaking. “Dammit, Nova, do you think I get off on seeing you hurt? Is that it?” My stomach clenches and I drop my gaze. All he’s done is hurt me and now, all of the sudden, I matter. It doesn’t make sense. He’s explained and apologized, but that doesn’t make it better. Reasons don’t change the fact that he goes out of his way to fucking ruin me.

“Don’t you?” I hiss, lifting my gaze. The hurt that cuts across his face takes me by surprise. He stares at me, mouth slightly parted in disbelief.

He crosses the room and reaches up, taking my face in his hands. I keep my expression blank, giving nothing away. “No,” he says, voice barely a whisper. “I don’t…” Tears brim in his eyes and the sight of them destroys my doubts. My heart seizes and I forget to breathe, hyper-focused on the warmth of his hands cradling my jaw. “But if you need to hurt me because of what I did to you, I get it. Hit me, bite me…whatever you want.” He takes a step back, strips off his shirt, and squares his shoulders. I expect him to lift his hands defensively, but he drops them at his sides. He has no intention of fighting back.

I exhale shakily, clenching my hands into tight fists. Fuck him for being chivalrous about this. I wanted a brawl. I wanted us to tear each other apart, blood for blood and all that bullshit. But no, this fucking bastard is just going to let me beat the shit out of him. And what’s fun about that? Nothing.

I take a step forward and punch him, hard. His head jerks to the side, blood spraying from his mouth. He growls and, for half a second, I think he’s going to attack me. But he doesn’t. Instead, he turns back to me, licking the blood from his split lip.

 I stare at his tongue with rapt attention, forgetting everything except the scent of his blood and the sight of it on his lips. Almost unconsciously, I surge forward, fist a hand in his hair, and kiss him. Running my tongue across his lip and slipping it into his mouth, the taste of blood overwhelms me. My cock hardens and, scenting my arousal, Isaac slips one of his legs between mine, pressing his thigh against my cock. I groan into his mouth.

He chuckles as I tongue his bottom lip, agitated when I realize that the cut is healed. My fangs throb painfully. I’m not hungry, but that doesn’t seem to apply to my destineds. They’re like my damn kryptonite. I want them, all the time, in every way.

Unconsciously, I ride Isaac’s leg, his tongue buried in my mouth. The friction is fucking fantastic. I could come like this, humping his leg. I won’t, but I could. Isaac’s hands slide down my back to cup my ass. I groan as he pulls me forward, pressing my cock against his. Our kiss takes a turn for the violent, lips pressing hard enough to bruise.

The vampire in me may be contained, but it’s not gone. Adrenaline kicks the disease into overdrive, heightening my senses. Everything else disappears and all I can focus on is Isaac. All I can feel is the touch of his hand, the swipe of his tongue against mine. His scent fills my nose, taste like a drug in my mouth. So this is what it’s like to be bonded. Tell me again why I didn’t want to do this?

Aware that I’m riding the edge, I ease up, pulling my head back. Isaac gasps for air, burying his face in my neck. His stubble scraps my skin, sending a shiver down my spine. I take a deep breath, his scent doing nothing to clear my head. It’s like walking through a damn rainstorm, fucking intoxicating.

The dull ache in my fangs intensifies. I clench my eyes shut, struggling to control it. I thought bonding with a destined was supposed to stop this. Oh, that’s right, it only stops the crazy…not the hunger.

Isaac growls low in his throat and I open my eyes, watching in awe as he bares his neck to me. I lunge forward, burying my fangs in the column of his neck and taking a deep pull of blood. Sweet fuck. Now that’s the stuff. It’s like chocolate and crack and alcohol and sex all wrapped up in one.

My mind goes beautifully numb. I can’t think, all I can do is feel, feel Isaac popping the button on my jeans and slipping his hand inside my boxers. He growls appreciatively as he pulls out my cock, hard and leaking. I take a deep swallow as he starts to stroke me, hand mirroring the rhythm of my mouth. He swipes his thumb over the head and I shudder, earning a deep chuckle from him.

“Ali’s touching herself,” he whispers, filling my head with the image of Allison on the couch, hand in her panties. She tips her head back, moaning as she circles her clit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I bite down harder, arching into Isaac’s hand. Sensing my desperation, he quickens his pack, squeezing harder. “Come for me, baby.”

I obey instantly, coming into his hand with a groan. For half a second I black out, head on Isaac’s shoulder. I can’t focus, can’t think. God, when was the last time I came that hard? Never…yeah let’s go with never.

Isaac chuckles, bringing me back to reality. I open my eyes and realize that I didn’t close his wound. Lifting my head, I swipe my tongue over the wound. Cautiously, I lift my gaze, struggling to prepare my dopamine-addled brain for how Isaac might react to what just happened. This could be the end of…whatever the fuck this is.

He catches my gaze, gold eyes gleaming with lust. I exhale shakily as he lifts a hand to my cheek, trailing his fingers down my jaw and across my lips. He leans in, kissing me slowly, leisurely, and then he pulls back. I arch an eyebrow and he chuckles.

“You okay?” I ask tentatively, terrified that I just screwed everything up.

He smirks. “I’d be better if I wasn’t so fucking hard. Damn, you’re pretty when you come,” he growls, making me blush. I tongue my lip rings anxiously, immediately drawing his attention to my lips. He groans, pressing his cock against my leg.

“Maybe I can help you with that,” I say with a chuckle. I start to kneel, but he grabs my arm, pulling me back up. Anxiety coils in my stomach.

He places two fingers under my chin, lifting my gaze. “I know I’m a little dominant when it comes to sex, but I don’t ever want you to feel forced,” he says, soft and sure. I swallow hard, throat tightening as I stare into his golden eyes. “If you wanna suck me off, please do, but you don’t owe me anything…ever.” He smiles gently, reassuring me.

I lean in, kissing him slowly before pulling back. “No one takes advantage of me anymore, not unless I want them to. But…thank you,” I murmur, stunned by the devotion in his eyes. He nods solemnly and then smiles as I fall to my knees, reaching up to unbutton his jeans.

“I like you on your knees,” Isaac growls as I pull out his cock. I look it over, biting my lip. It’s long and hard and leaking, uncut. I lean in, licking the head and earning a groan from Isaac. He tips his head back as I take his cock into my mouth, sucking deep and slow.

I can’t say that being a prostitute was a good life choice, because it wasn’t. But I did learn a few things, first and foremost…how to give damn good head.

Isaac growls as I work him over, tongue and teeth and throat. I start out slow and teasing, careful to keep my fangs clear as I lick his head rhythmically. His muscles tighten as time passes, the scent of arousal thick in the air.

Allison moans behind me, breathing sporadic. I wish I could see her, but for now the delicious noises she’s making are enough. Still, it is nice to know that she gets off on seeing Isaac and I together. That’s the kind of information that will be helpful in the future. I’d love to watch her toy with herself as Isaac fucks me.

Isaac fists a hand in my hair, getting desperate. I take mercy on him, deep throating him until he comes. I pull back and swallow, relishing in the sound of his roar, more wolf than man. Standing up, I look him over slowly, an arrogant smirk on my face.

“You’re…” he trails off, breathless.

“Awesome, I know,” I say with a shrug, tucking my cock back into my boxers and buttoning my jeans. He shakes his head in disbelief, but doesn’t contradict me.

I twist around, searching the room for Allison. She smirks sheepishly from the couch, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. Her eyes are distant and dazed, letting me know that she just came. I cross the room, grab her hand, and suck two of her fingers into my mouth, tasting her on them. Isaac growls appreciatively and Allison blushes scarlet.

“Yummy,” I say shamelessly as I lean down to kiss her. She giggles as her lips meet mine, lips moving slow and easy. I slip my tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. She fists a hand in my hair, pulling me down on top of her. I cup the back of her neck, carful to brace by body weight on my knees. Ali may be a fucking badass, but I could still crush her.

She scrapes her nails down my neck, bites my lip, and then pulls back. I chuckle as she gasps for breath. Her lungs aren’t as strong as mine or Isaac’s, so she can’t hold her breath for nearly as long as we can.

“You want more, bambi?” I ask, cupping one of her breasts. She arches as I toy with her nipple, unaware that she is baring her neck to me. I girt my teeth, eyes trailing on the pale expanse of skin there. I just fed. I’m not hungry, but damn if I don’t want to bury my fangs in her neck.

“I just came three times. I’m good,” Allison says with a smirk. Isaac chuckles as he sits down behind me. Smirking, I kiss her lightly and pull back. Isaac tucks a hand around my hip and coaxes me into his lap, burying his face in my neck. I let him scent me, all the while toying with his curls. He leans into my touch, still starved for it. I wonder briefly if I could make him come by just touching him, without ever laying a hand on his cock. I bet I could.

Allison yawns, reminding me of a cat. “I’m going to bed, you two be good,” she says as she stands up. Isaac chuckles, as if the prospect of him being good is utterly absurd. And I thought I was the bad boy.

“Night, bambi,” I say with a smile.

“Love you,” she murmurs as she walks past us. “You too, Isaac!” The wolf laughs, glancing up and watching as she ascends the stairs. She rolls her eyes and this disappears into the darkness.

Isaac holds me for a few minutes, scenting my neck. It’s not something I’m used to, that’s for sure, but I don’t dislike it. There’s something about being held by a man like Isaac, incased in muscle and heat. Its comforting and invigorating all at once.

“You hungry?” he asks, gesturing to the abandoned food on the coffee table.

“I’ll warm it up,” I say, standing up and grabbing our plates. Allison’s is there, but it’s empty of food. She ate while she watched Isaac and I argue, like we were a movie and she was snacking on popcorn. I walk into the kitchen, sticking the plates into the microwave. When they’re done I return to Isaac, handing him one.

I take a bite of steak and moan. God, Isaac makes food sinful. He chuckles as I sit down, stuffing my face without a second through. Mouth full, I glance over at him. “Ali says I should open a restaurant,” he says, taking a bite.

I swallow hard, forcing too much food down my throat. “There’s no should about it. Your food is fuckin’ fantastic! I don’t know what you put on this steak, but I wanna marry it and have its sirloin babies,” I say with a laugh.

He chuckles, rolling his eyes. “It’s a mixture of spices,” he says sheepishly, dropping his gaze. I’m reminded of what Isaac said about his dad, about not wanting something so that you can’t lose it. He wants this, but if he acknowledges that, then it’s a dream that he could lose. Luckily, I’m like a billionaire or something. I could shell out the cash for fifteen restaurants and still be rolling in it. Being king does have its perks.

“It’s okay to want something,” I say, taking another bite.

He glances at me, smiling softly. “I’m starting to realize that. Now, are we gonna watch this show or not?” He gestures to the TV. Chuckling, I grab the remote and press play, starting the first episode.

“Fair warning, abercombie, but if you don’t love it I’ll probably kill you,” I say, setting down my empty plate. He laughs as he leans over, stacking he plate on top of mine. Before I can react, he pulls me into his lap, kicks his feet up, and tucks an arm around me. Exhaling, I relax into his muscular frame.

We’re in the middle of the third episode when I start to fall asleep. Isaac turns off the TV and twists me around, tucking my body against his. I yawn as he stands and carries me upstairs.

My room is dimly lit, the light enough to illuminate Allison’s provocative silhouette. All she’s wearing is a pair of pink panties, legs tangled in the sheets. Isaac sets me down and strips off my shirt. I arch an eyebrow playfully as he unbuttons my jeans and drops them to the floor. He smirks as he looks me over, nice and slow. I roll my eyes, parting the curtain and climbing into bed.

Ali curls up next to me, tucking a leg between mine, as I watch Isaac undress. His new nickname fits him well. He looks like a goddamn model, tan and muscular, his jaw sharp enough to cut steel.

He crosses the room and slips into bed with us, tucking himself up against my side. I chew on my lip rings as he lays a hand protectively over Allison and I. Nosing my hair, he growls contentedly. I close my eyes, exhaling. There’s a part of me that’s terrified that none of this is real, that I’ll wake up alone.

“Go to sleep, baby,” Isaac says with a growl. I focus on their warmth, the feel of their skin against mine. This is real, they’re here and they aren’t going anywhere. Slowly, I drift off to sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, lovelies! I just had the week from hell! Haha.   
> You can thank Steff for the Stiles/Lydia/Derek part of the chapter. I added it in just for her! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

\- Nova -

 

I wake up on top of Isaac, my head on his chest. He has one hand wrapped around my back and the other buried in Allison’s hair. She’s curled up in a little ball next to us, dark locks fanned out behind her. I exhale shakily, overwhelmed by way that I feel about them.

I never thought I would have anything even close to this. Life fucked me up, like really fucked me up. Being on my own so young, doing what I did to survive…it left me cynical and angry. I stopped believing in love a long time ago, told myself that people weren’t capable of such a beautiful thing. Then Max found me. And she saved me, but there’s no taking away the scars that cover my body, the memories that crawl up my spine.

I’m damaged goods. I’m that shitty banana sitting alone in the grocery store, more brown than yellow. I never thought anyone would want me, hell I didn’t even want me. But then Allison showed up, said fuck it, and made some banana bread. Damn, I really need to work on my metaphor action, a banana, seriously? Whatever…what I’m trying to say is, Allison showed me that I’m capable of being loved, that I matter. And that’s why I love her.

Of course I never, not in a million years, thought I would have Isaac too. I’ve spent months resenting him for the way he treated me, for the fact that he had Ali and I didn’t. I thought I had him pegged as a homophobic dick…turns out I was wrong. There’s a lot more to him than meets the eye. And we’re far more alike than we are different. He’s as fucked up as I am.

I don’t know what happened last night, what switch flipped inside of him, but suddenly he was like a different person. I didn’t make it easy, I never do, but he didn’t back down, he held onto me. He cares about me. I’m not sure how much, but that’s not what matters. What does is the fact that he’s here, with me and Allison, protecting his mates.

Isaac clears his throat and opens his eyes, yawning. My first instinct is to back up, to get off of him and put some distance between us, but he tightens his hold on me. Cautious, I lift my gaze. His blue eyes dig into me, instantly making me feel safe. He smiles sleepily, glancing at Allison before turning back to me.

“Mornin,’” he says, deep voice heavy with sleep. I bite my lip, cock hardening. He chuckles, eyeing my lip rings hungrily. Before I have time to think, he leans in and kisses me, running his tongue along my lower lip. I melt into him, slipping my tongue into his mouth.

“Am I gonna have to separate you?” Allison says playfully, voice muffled by the sheets. I pull back and Isaac chuckles, glancing over at her.

“Bambi,” I say softly, brushing the hair from her face. She smiles at us, blushing. I look her over, taking in every inch of her body. She’s so fucking beautiful, the kind of perfect that’s anything but. “You sleep okay?”

She nods as she yawns animatedly, arms above her head. Isaac and I spend half a second shamelessly staring at her breasts. Before she has time to notice, Isaac tucks an arm under her head and pulls her in close to us. She giggles, settling her head in the crook of his muscular arm. I try to move off of Isaac, but he responds by tightening his grip and fixing me with a pointed look.

“Stay,” he says softly, more a plea than a command. I swallow hard, worrying my lip rings between my teeth. “I like you where you are.” I shiver and Allison giggles, the blush in her cheeks deepening.

“I do too,” she says with a sly smirk. I hold my breath as she runs her fingers slowly down my back, nails scraping my skin. When she reaches my hip she stops short, brows furrowing in silent question. I follow the line of her arm to my side, watching as she runs her fingers across the tattoo there. “With me you are loved. With me you are safe,” she reads the lines slowly, the words slipping from her tongue like water. “Pretty…what does it mean?”

I grit my teeth, unhinged by her ebony eyes. I’ve never showed it to anyone, never told anyone what it means, not even Max. It’s not a secret or anything, but there’s a reason it’s on my hip and not on my arm. It means a lot to me…to just me.

“You don’t have to tell me, baby. I was just curious,” Allison murmurs, making me smile. She’s careful never to push me, never to back me into a corner. And fuck if I don’t love her for it. If anyone deserves to know, it’s her.

“It’s something Max said to me.” My stomach tightens as memories of the past seep through the cracks in my head. “I spent most of my life in this like…constant state of fear. And then Max and Isabel took me in and it went away. I wasn’t scared anymore and that, the fact that I was safe and no one was hurting me, that was fucking terrifying…” My voice breaks and I drop my gaze, throat tightening.

“Baby, you don’t have to tell us anything if you’re not ready,” Allison says softly, voice warm and loving. I let it wash over me, calming my fears. Isaac tightens his trip on me, trailing his fingers up and down my back, his own way of comforting me.

I take a deep breath and lift my gaze, determined not to hide from them. “I started to spiral. I’ve always been a little self-destructive,” I say with a dry chuckle. Isaac smirks; I’m not the only one who has a tendency to fuck things up. “I didn’t feel like I deserved their kindness. So I kinda went dark side. I figured if they saw who…what I really am, that they wouldn’t want me anymore.” Tears well up in Allison’s dark eyes. She blinks hard, sending them down her cheeks. My stomach lurches at the prospect of causing her pain. “I’m sorry. You don’t wanna hear about this shit. I’ll go,” I say rapidly, struggling to pull away from Isaac. He growls low in his throat, a warning. I struggle, the scent of Allison’s grief clogging my lungs, chocking me.

“Nova,” he says sharply, catching my gaze and holding it earnestly. I exhale, heart beating a million miles per hour. The concern etched on his face threatens to fucking end me. “You can tell us everything or jack shit…it’s not up to us to decide. But don’t ever pull away.” He reaches up, cupping the nape of my neck and stroking my cheek with his thumb. I close my eyes, relaxing into his touch.

“I’m sorry, bambi,” I say, opening my eyes. She looks me over slowly, brows furrowed in confusion. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

A soft smile pulls at her lips. “Oh, baby…” she says, reaching up to trail her fingers down my face. “I’m crying because I love you and because I fucking hate the way that you were treated. It’s fucking barbaric and I want to gut every single one of them, over and over again,” she says fiercely, holding my gaze.

“I love you too,” I say then I grab her hand, turn my head, and kiss her palm. She smiles, blushing adorably. I don’t know what I did to deserve her, but I don’t and I never will. She’s everything I never even thought about asking for. “You wanna hear the rest of the story?”

“Yes,” she says warmly, running her fingers through my hair.

I take a deep breath and exhale, comforted by their gentle touches. “I started to…act out. I guess that’s what you would call it,” I say with a laugh. Hey, I was a teenager. Give me a break. “I broke all of their rules, and when that didn’t work, I started breaking the law. And when that didn’t work, I kinda fell apart. I was high all of the time, blood and drugs, blood and drugs. I fell back into old habits, fighting and fucking for money…I did everything I could to destroy the good Max saw in me.” I drop my gaze, tears falling from my eyes. Isaac growls deep in his throat and twists me around, tucking me between them. Allison curls up next to me, holding me tight. “She found me one night, overdosed on blood. I almost died. And when I woke up, there she was, leaning over me. And I asked her why.” Allison sobs, burying her face in my chest. “She started crying and she pulled me into her arms and said, ‘Don’t worry, baby. With me you are safe…with me you are loved…’”

I close my eyes, realizing that I’ve never told anyone that story. I don’t make a habit of opening up to anyone. I hate the way people look at me when they know about my past. Surprisingly, it’s not the pity that gets to me the most…it’s the disgust. I deserve it, I know that I do, but it still hurts. And I’m terrified that Allison and Isaac are going to look at me the same way.

“Remind me to tell Max how much I fucking love her,” Allison says, hand cupping my cheek. Stomach tight, I open my eyes. She’s looming over me, a soft smile on her face. I study her dark eyes, searching desperately for any sign of disgust, of hatred, but all I see is love. “Nova…my Nova. You know I loved your eyes before, but now…now I just can’t get enough of them. They’re beautiful…” I stare up at her, unable to breathe. I’d almost forgotten about what happened yesterday, about the fact that I’m bonded to them.

“They’re not beautiful, Allison. They’re a reminder of what I’ve done to you, to both of you,” I say ardently, voice raw. “If either of you walk away from me, I’ll die. I forced you into this. What if you decide you don’t want to be with me? You’re fucking chained to me for the rest of your lives! Nothing about that is beautiful!” I cross the room, glancing over my shoulder at them, overcome with self-loathing. I’m a monster, feeding off the lives of others.

They get out of bed, closing the distance between us. I start to back up, but Isaac shakes his head and growls, stopping me in my tracks. Allison stills a few feet from me, watching as Isaac advances. I’m confused for a moment, but then I see Isaac’s eyes and I understand. They’re gold, burning with fury and indignation.

“You’re not just some guy we picked up, Nova!” Isaac growls, voice frayed around the edges, breaking. I drop my gaze, overwhelmed. He cups my face in his hands, fingers framing my nape. Thumbs under my chin, he forces me to look up at him. His eyes steal the breath from my lungs. “You’re my mate. And maybe you don’t understand what that means…how could you?” He cocks his head to the side, looking me over solemnly.

“It doesn’t mean anything. A werewolf’s mate is whoever they’re with,” I say starkly, glaring at him. I know that it’s not true, that werewolves don’t use that title flippantly, but my statement does its job.

He growls irately, backing me into a wall. I arch my neck, a silent act of defiance. For half a second I think he’s going to attack me. My fangs lengthen, responding both to the prospect of a fight and to Isaac’s delicious scent. I clench my hands into tight fists, but instead of attack me, he pulls me into his arms and buries his face in my neck.

“You’re mine, Nova. You’ve always been mine…” He kisses the tendon at the base of my neck, tonguing my skin. I shudder, heat flooding my veins. “Someday I’ll mark you and then everyone will know who you belong to.” He pulls back, catching my gaze, expression a mixture of adoration and concern. “That’s how serious I am.” He smiles gently. “Come on, baby, I’m a werewolf. No one forces me to do anything. I let you bite me because you’re my mate and because I care about you, no other reason.” He reaches up, brushing his thumb across my eyebrow. “One look at your eyes and everyone will know that Allison and I are yours and that…that right there, is fuckin’ beautiful.” I break beneath his words, burying my face in his chest. He tucks his arms around me, reaching up to fist a hand in my hair.

“You two are gonna make me cry,” Allison says, voice thick with tears. Isaac motions her over and she complies, letting him pull her into his embrace. I lift my gaze, getting caught up in her ebony eyes, in the love there. She slides in between Isaac and I, wrapping her arms tightly around me. “We’re not going anywhere, baby…ever.”

I look from Allison to Isaac and then back, baffled. None of this makes any sense. I’m not the good guy, I’m the shitty side character that gets killed off. I don’t deserve one happy ending, let alone two.

“Why,” I ask, unable to help myself. Isaac instantly tightens his hold on me, like he’s terrified I’m going to disappear.

Allison looks up at me, brows furrowed. “You shouldn’t have to ask that question. I know that you don’t see how incredible you are, but we do,” she says gently. I swallow hard, teeth clenched tight. “You’re the kind of person who’d rather walk away from happiness than see someone you love hurt. You’re funny and kind and ruthless and clever and like super fucking gorgeous,” she says with a giggle. Isaac chuckles in agreement, catching my gaze.

“You’re also a sarcastic little prick,” he says, smirking. I shove him away from us, baring my fangs playfully. His cock jumps in response and I burst out laughing. “Oh, you think that’s funny, do you?”

“Among other things,” I say with a smirk. He fixes me a fierce look, eyes heavy with lust. Suddenly, I can’t breathe, can’t think.

“Other things, huh?” he says, deep voice running down my spine like hot water. “Things like me fucking you into the mattress, burying my cock deep inside that tight little ass of yours and riding you until you can’t think…can’t fucking breathe without me.” I fucking gape at him. My now rock-hard cock pressing insistently against my boxers. Allison giggles, glancing over her shoulder at Isaac, who winks at her.

“And you thought you were the only dirty-talker I fell in love-” My phone starts to vibrate, cutting Allison off. I place a kiss on her forehead and walk over to the nightstand, picking it up. It’s Jessabelle, one of my council members. I press send and lift the phone to my ear.

“Sup, Jess,” I say playfully, looking Isaac over slowly, eyes trailing on his ass.

“Your Highness, I’m so happy that you’re safe. The kitsune, Kira, assured us that you were, but I had to be sure,” Jessa says, relief evident in her regal voice. My council was already in place before I ascended the throne, they range from powerful and ruthless to thoughtful and kind. Their varied personalities enable me to make the best decision, I’m shown a problem from all angles.

“Kira is very trustworthy, as are the other members of her pack,” I say, easily sliding into my kink persona. I bury my fears and my faults, focusing on being the leader that my people deserve. “Derek’s pack found out who has been attacking us. Were you briefed on the situation?”

“Yes, a young wolf named Scott made it clear. We’ve gathered at Blackwing and are awaiting your arrival,” she says curtly.

“Excellent. I will be there in 10 minutes. Do me a favor and call Derek Hale. I would like him in attendance.” Isaac catches my gaze and arches an eyebrow, eyes turning gold. This wolf, Kain Greyson, and his pack are a danger to Allison and I, as well as the rest of Isaac’s pack. He’s right to be on alert.

“Of course, Your Highness. Anything else?” Jessa asks promptly.

“Yes. Get the Wolf Wars treaty from the archives. I want it there when I arrive.” She agrees and I hang up the phone, running an agitated hand through my hair. I’ve got a plan for dealing with Kain and his alliance of wolves, but it’s fucking insane…as my plans usually are.

“The treaty?” Isaac asks as I walk past him into my closet.

“Yep,” I mutter as I strip off my boxers. A few seconds later I’m standing before them, pristine suit in place, hair done, and eyes rimmed with dark liner. I twist the ruby on my finger and square my shoulders. “You two coming or-” Isaac kisses me before I can finish my sentence, fisting a hand in my hair and plunging his tongue into my mouth. I moan, melting into him as our lips move together. It’s a battle for dominance, brutal and sexy as all hell.

After a few seconds he growls angrily and pulls back, opening his eyes. They’re gold burning gold. I exhale shakily, taking a step back. He smirks. “I’ve always wanted to do that. There’s somethin’ about you in a suit…makes me want you on your knees,” he says, slow and sultry. I grit my teeth, struggling to ignore my cock. The bastard is a total slut for Isaac’s dominance.

“Fuck! You two are killing me,” I say with a groan, glancing over at Allison. She flashes me a smile, hair falling over her shoulder. The sight of her tits makes me even harder. My fangs throb. I can almost feel her nipple in my mouth, taste her on my tongue. “Stupid fucking meeting! Are you two coming or not?” I ask, tearing my eyes off of Allison.

“Oh, we’re coming…but it’s not the kind of coming that I want to be doing,” she says with a giggle, disappearing into the closet. I groan, my cock painfully hard. Isaac’s in the same state, both of us staring longingly at the door.

“Have you and Allison…” Isaac trails off, turning back to me.

I shake my head. “Almost. But…well, you know what happened,” I say, dropping my gaze in shame. I could’ve hurt her. Isaac reaches up and trails a hand up my neck, urging me to look at him. I lift my gaze, his blue eyes tearing into me.

“How about tonight we take her together?” He smiles wolfishly and then leans down to kiss me, slow…so fucking slow. He pulls back, the question alive in his eyes. Not that it’s actually even a question. Of course I want that. I want everything with them, I’ve always wanted everything with them.

“Has she…” I drop my gaze, blushing furiously. God, I was a prostitute for fuck’s sake. I should be able to ask if Allison has done anal before. But for some reason there is a big difference between asking that about someone else and asking that about Allison. I love her and the idea of hurting her is horrifying.

Isaac chuckles, catching my gaze. “We don’t do it often, but we have before. She’s not a virgin,” he says softly. “You have no reason to be worried, I promise I’ll take good care of her…and you. We won’t do anything until you’re absolutely ready. You have my word.”

I exhale shakily, tears brimming in my eyes. He can’t know how much that means to me, how much it matters. I can’t count the number of times I had to endure painful sex because I hadn’t prepared well enough or because I was anxious and scared. And here he is, promising to take care of me…something no man has ever done.

 “C’mere, baby,” Isaac says, pulling me into his arms. I breathe in his scent, letting it wash over me, calm me. His hands are shaking with the urge to shift. “No one’s ever going to hurt you again. Ever. I’d tear them apart before they ever got to you.” He growls furiously and takes a step back, body starting to shake. Half a second later, there’s a massive brown wolf standing before me.

I look him over cautiously. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen Isaac in wolf form, but it is the first time I’ve been able to get a good look at him. He really is stunning. At his full height, he’s nearly level with my ribcage, his fur the color of bark on a pine tree.

Cautiously, he approaches me, head low and ears raised, posture non-threatening. My hand shakes as I reach out to touch him, running my fingers through the fur on his neck. It’s coarse on the outside and downy soft beneath, one layer for protection and the other for warmth. To my surprise, a deep rumbling noise starts to emanate from his throat. It almost sounds like…purring?

“Oh my God, are you purring?” I ask with a laugh. He barks playfully, scoffing me off with a shake of his head. “You so were!”

The closet door opens and Allison walks out, dressed in a pair of shorts and a black tank top. “What’s with wolfie?” she asks as she approaches us. I worry my lip rings anxiously, unsure what to tell her. Allison doesn’t need to know why Isaac was upset. It would only hurt her.

“He thought it was necessary. For protection,” I say rapidly, hoping she buys it.

“Good idea,” she says, leaning down to hug Isaac’s neck. He licks her cheek, making her laugh. “Ready?” she asks. I nod and she starts down the stairs. Isaac growls, demanding my attention. I swallow, dropping my gaze. He closes the distance between us, nosing my hand as he brushes against me. He whimpers, letting me know that he cares without saying a word.

“Thanks,” I murmur, fisting a hand in his fur. He growls softly and I release him, making my way downstairs. He trails behind me, silent and stealthy. If I didn’t already know he was there, I wouldn’t be able to tell. Clearly, Derek chose his enforcer well.

We make our way downstairs and get into my car. I tell my driver to take us to Blackwing Industries and he takes off down the road. Allison leans her head on my shoulder, taking my hand and lacing her fingers through mine. Isaac settles himself down on the floor, resting his head on my legs and closing his eyes. Their presence, their touch, is oddly grounding. I’ve been at the mercy of my disease for so long that to be in control just feels off. I don’t know how to take it, what to do with it.

“Nova?” Allison mutters tentatively.

“Bambi,” I say with a smile. She lifts her head, dark eyes cutting into me.

“I’m sure you have a plan and I’m sure it’s fucking brilliant. But, promise me that you won’t…how should I put this…play Batman,” she says, making me laugh.

“Oh, honey, I’m always playin’ Batman,” I say, smirking.

She rolls her eyes at me. “You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do. I’ll be carful. I promise,” I say, kissing the top of her head. She snuggles in deeper, clinging to me. I think over my words, trying to decide whether or not I just lied to her. True, I don’t plan on dying. But if that’s what it takes to keep Allison and Isaac safe, then that’s what I’ll do. No questions asked. No regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, lovelies!   
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Any predictions?
> 
> Also, what are you guys thinking of this season so far? I'm digging the character tension, but I am sick of no one giving a shit about Lydia. Stiles needs to rescue her like ASAP. I need me some stydia! Oh, and isn't Corey just the cutest little thing? Theo wants him to be all badass, but he's too much of a sweetheart. :)


	17. Chapter 17

We pull up in front of a massive glass tower, scrawled in red across the front are the words BLACKWING INDUSTRIES. A man in a suit opens the door and I slide out of the back seat, quickly followed by Nova and Isaac.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” the receptionist says as we walk into the atrium.

“Morning, Ashelle,” Nova says curtly, accepting a coffee from her.

I gape at the room. It’s just as extravagant as Nova’s hotel, all modern and sleek. The color scheme is very vampire, consisting of silvers and reds and blacks. It’s very corporate, sophisticated. There are bodyguards in every corner, suited up and standing at attention. Everyone is staring at Nova, expressions ranging from awe and admiration, to downright jealous.

Isaac darts into the building, shaking his fur. He must have circled the building, intent on protecting Nova. Before I have time to react, every single one of the guards raises their guns, pointing them at Isaac. He bares his teeth, growling low in his throat. Nova squares his shoulders and lifts his gaze, expression vicious.

“That wolf you’ve got your guns on is my destined,” Nova says tonelessly, eyes tearing into his guards. In an instant, they lower their weapons, dropping their gazes. Nova bares his fangs. “Threaten him again and it will be the last thing you ever do! Have I made myself clear?” he demands, jaw clenched in fury.

“Yes, Your Highness,” they say in unison.

“Good,” he hisses, dismissing them with a jerk of his chin.

I look him over, unsurprised by how turned on I am. Nova’s fucking hot when he’s pissed, fangs out, amethyst eyes cutting like switchblades. It’s easy to forget that he’s a king when we’re in private, but not here. Here he screams king, wearing the title with regal elegance. Hidden is his innocence, his fear, the damage of his past. He’s completely composed, shoulder squared, expression a mask of ‘fuck with me and I’ll fuck with you.’

He motions for me to follow him and then makes his way over to an elevator. Isaac and I trail behind him, the elevator doors closing behind us. The second they shut Nova exhales, leaning back against the wall. His persona slips as Isaac walks up to him, the wolf pressing his head to Nova’s ribcage.

“I’m sorry. I shoulda known that was gonna happen,” Nova mutters, burying his hands in Isaac’s fur. The wolf growls softly, reassuringly.

I walk up to them, smiling as Nova reaches up to touch my cheek. “How do you do that?” I ask, studying his expression. He looks like a different person, posture relaxed, eyes warm and seductive.

“Do what?” he asks, smirking as he brushes the hair from my face.

“Hide who you are? One second you’re my Nova, all sweet and sarcastic, and the next you’re the king and I barely recognize you,” I say tentatively. I don’t want him to get the wrong idea. I get why he does it. Really, it’s brilliant. If no one knows who he really is, they won’t know his weaknesses.

“I’ve been playing roles since I was nine years old, bambi. I can be just about anyone I need to be; it’s how I’ve survived. Pretending is easy…reality is hard,” Nova says, the hopelessness in his voice makes me ache. It’s wrong that he’s had to live as a ghost inside of himself, constantly terrified that people will see him for who he is. Mostly because I know who he is…I love who he is. And he shouldn’t have to hide, from himself or from anyone else. No one should have to do that.

“Do you pretend with us?” I ask, the question slipping out of my mouth before I have a chance to overthink it. Greif clouds Nova’s amethyst eyes, brows furrowing in confusion. I clench my hands into tight fists, furious with myself for hurting him.

“Is that what you think?” he asks, voice clipped and raw.

I close the distance between us, taking his face in my hands. I catch his gaze, hold it intently. “No, that’s not what I meant. I just…you shouldn’t have to hide who you are. Not from me or Isaac or anyone else,” I say rapidly, brushing my fingers through his hair. He exhales, relaxing more and more with my every word. “Okay?”

He smiles softly, tentatively. “I love you too, bambi,” he says as he leans in to kiss me. I giggle as he pulls back, flashing me a smirk. There’s my Nova. God, I love his smile. And his eyes, his ‘constantly undressing me’ eyes. I’ll never get tired of the way he looks at me, like I’m water and he’d like nothing more than to drown. 

The doors open behind me and I back up, watching as the emotion slips from his face. It really is unnerving; the way he shifts from one person to the next. He leads us out of the elevator and down a hall, the skyline gleaming through the glass walls.

Isaac keeps his eyes fixed on us, ears up, alert. Nova and I don’t necessarily need protection; I’ve got two guns in my purse and Nova’s got a wicked set of fangs, but that doesn’t mean Isaac won’t do everything he can to keep us safe. Wolves are extremely possessive, compelled to protect their mates at all costs. I can’t imagine how Isaac will be after he’s marked us…he’ll probably never let us out of his sight.

Nova opens a door, gesturing me into a conference room. Seated at a large square table are eight vampires, four men and four women, all dressed like lawyers. They stand as Nova enters the room, each pressing a fisted hand to their hearts.

Isaac walks into the room and the atmosphere changes. The council advances, determined on protecting their king. Nova moves in front of Isaac and bares his fangs menacingly, eyes burning. “Touch him and I’ll have your heads,” he says softly, voice a perfect balance between feather and razor blade. The council members stop in their tracks, confused and betrayed. “This is Allison Argent and Isaac Lahey, they’re my destineds.”

I expect disbelief, rage, but to my surprise, the council members simply fist their hands over their hearts and bow slightly. Nova nods and motions for them to sit back down. Once they are seated, he leans over the end of the table, studying a document laid out before him. It’s the treaty, signed by the final werewolf king, ceding the rights of his throne.

“Jessabelle, where is Derek Hale?” Nova asks a dark haired woman. I recognize her name, she’s the person who called Nova earlier.

 “He should be-” The door opens, revealing Lydia, Stiles, and then Derek. I rush over and pull Lydia into my arms, hugging her tight. I pull back and we watch as Stiles fearlessly, and stupidly, circles the room, looking over the vampires. He’s got his detective face on, blind to everything except the list of questions in his head.  

“Has there always been eight council members? Are there other councils or just this one? Four girls and four guys, very fuck the patriarchy. I like it. So are you guys like voted in or is there like a council Hunger Games? Because if there is, I want a ticket.” He laughs at his own joke, endlessly enthused. “So you guys are like Nova’s bitches? How’s that? I mean, I like the little bastard, but he also kind of terrifies me. Which makes sense-”

“Stiles,” Derek and Lydia say at the same time, cutting off the elemental’s endless slew of words. He cocks his jaw to the side and starts to anxiously fiddle with his fingers, realizing that he just asked the vampire high-council if they were Nova’s bitches.

Lydia giggles as Stiles rushes back over to us and slumps down into a corner, pulling out his phone. Within seconds, he’s completely engrossed in a game, amber eyes firmly fixed on the little screen. Derek eyes him adoringly, a soft smile on his face. Stiles may be lacking a brain to mouth filter, but damn if he’s not the cutest.

“Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, and you’ve met Derek Hale,” Nova says, gesturing to each of them. The council members nod in greeting, completely comfortable with Derek. I wonder briefly how often Nova brings Derek in, using the wolf as a ninth council member, a silent partner. Derek isn’t well-versed in politics, but neither is Nova. He probably likes having someone around who thinks like him, who’s street-smart.

“Why am I here, Nova?” Derek asks as he toys with one Lydia’s curls, stroking her face.

“You’re here because I’m going to make you a king,” Nova says tonelessly, amethyst eyes sharp and crystalline. Derek’s brows furrow, confusion cutting across his face.

I lick my lips anxiously, glancing over at Lydia. To my surprise, she’s smiling ever so slightly, like she knew this was going to happen. Hell, she probably did. I exhale, thinking it over. Nova is a tactical fighter, always three steps ahead of everyone else. There has to be a reason he’s doing this, beyond the obvious. Yes, Derek would make a fantastic king, but that’s not why Nova wants to make him one.

“Your Highness?” Jessabelle mutters, concerned.

“The werewolves need a king, that much is obvious. And I can think of no one better than Derek. He’s honorable, his pack is stable, and I trust him,” Nova says calmly as he reaches into his suit jacket, pulling out a pen. “Does anyone disagree with my decision?” he asks, looking around the room. The vampires remain silent, wordlessly backing their king. “Excellent.” Nova rifles through the treaty, stopping on the final page.

“No,” Derek growls, grabbing Nova’s arm. The vampire twists around to face him, baring his fangs instinctually. “If you make me king, he’ll come after me…my family.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” Nova says, arching his neck proudly. “Right now, that bastard is using his pack to attack me, but if make you king, he’ll come after you himself. And when he does, I’ll tear his fucking throat out.” The malice in his eyes is all-consuming, absolute. He wants Kain Greyson’s head and he wants it bad.

“I agree with you, but that doesn’t change the fact that I would be placing my family in danger,” Derek says sternly, placing himself between the vampires and his mates. His eyes burn red, more a promise than a threat.

“In case you for forgot,” Stiles says, standing up and closing the distance between himself and Derek. “Liddy and I can handle ourselves.” He squares up with the wolf, as dauntless as ever. Ice-cold air circles around the room, reminding us all what Stiles is capable of. He doesn’t look like much, but if he wanted to, he could tear the world apart…literally.

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” Derek says, voice raw. He turns his gaze to Lydia and I realize what he is talking about. She’s pregnant, I’d almost forgotten. God, no wonder he’s worried. He turns back to Nova, fists clenched at his sides. “She’s pregnant.”

Nova’s jaw drops, emotionless expression slipping. I watch, in utter awe, as he walks over to her and falls to his knees. “May I?” he asks, gesturing to her stomach. She nods, tears brimming in her eyes. Nova presses his ear to her stomach and closes his eyes, holding his breath. I can tell the second he hears the heartbeat because he gasps. After a few moments, he pulls back and smiles up at her. “You are going to be an amazing mother,” he says as he stands up. She nods in thanks, tears streaming down her face.

“What? You don’t think we can protect her?” Stiles asks Derek defiantly, shoving the wolf away from him. The air in the room gets thinner, harder to breathe. Derek growls, irritated by the insinuation.

I can see where they are both coming from. And neither one is wrong, they’re both just trying to keep Lydia and the baby safe. It’s true that making Derek the wolf king will put them in danger, but not making him the king could put them in more. If this blossoms into a war, the future could bode much worse for that little baby.

“That’s not what I said,” Derek says sternly, the wolf in his voice. Stiles doesn’t back down. He’s not scared of Derek; we all know the wolf would never hurt him. The scar on Stiles’ neck is a testament to that. “You’re asking me to put my child in the line of fire.”

“Our child!” Stiles yells, wind whipping around us. Nova places his hand on the treaty, insuring that it won’t be lost in the maelstrom. “Lydia and I have as much a say in that baby as you do, asshole!” It starts to rain outside, water pelting the windows to our left. Derek glances outside and then pulls Stiles into his arms, holding the elemental tight.

“I know. I know you do…I’m sorry…” Derek whispers, burying a hand in Stiles’ hair. He turns to Lydia as the elemental clings to him, the rain outside easing up. “What’s your say on this, baby?”

Lydia swallows hard, gaze shifting from Nova to Derek. Eventually, she exhales, having made her decision. “I think you should do it. Yes, we’ll be in danger,” she tucks her hand protectively over her stomach, “But, Derek, we’ll be in even more danger if this turns into a war. And it will, if we don’t stop him,” she says calmly, ever our resident genius. “We can take care of the problem now, or we can ignore it and watch as it grows.”

Derek drops his gaze, taking a deep breath of Stiles’ scent. Then he turns to Nova and nods, agreeing to the vampire’s terms. “Nothing can happen to my family,” he says as he cards his fingers through Stiles’ hair. The elemental steps back to stand next to Lydia, swallowing hard. “Do I have your word?” Derek asks, walking up to Nova, eyes blazing red.

“Yes,” Nova says ardently, holding Derek’s gaze. The promise is little more than a formality, seeing as Nova is blood bonded to Lydia. He is hard-wired to protect the people she loves. Still, Derek needed to hear it, needed to feel it.

“Alright then,” Derek says, taking the pen from Nova. The vampire gestures to places Derek needs to sign and he does as instructed. When he’s finished, he hands the pen to Nova and the vampire signs the final line with a flourish, dropping the pen.

Nova picks up the treaty and hands it Jessabelle. “Have this notarized and notify the covens, Derek Hale is the werewolf king and anyone who says different can take it up with me.” She nods, taking the document and disappearing behind a door. Nova turns around to face Derek, squaring his shoulders.

“I have no idea how to be a king,” Derek says bleakly.

Nova lets out a dry chuckle. “Do what you think is best and fuck everything else,” he says sardonically, smirking. Derek laughs, the tension bleeding out of the room just like that. “Now, do me a favor and take baby banshee home. Word shouldn’t reach Kain for a few days, but I’ll send a protective detail to your house just in case.” Derek nods solemnly.

“I’ll call you if something happens.” Nova nods.

“Good. Oh and, Derek, don’t be surprised when packs start pledging their loyalty to you. I doubt you’ll need my protection for long,” Nova says with a sly smile. Derek grits his teeth, unsure how to take any of this. He’s an adept leader, but he doesn’t know it…and I guess that’s what makes him so good. Derek isn’t power hungry. He doesn’t like attention or politics, there’s no bullshit with him. “Do you need Isaac?” Nova asks.

Derek glances over at the other wolf. Isaac is sitting in the corner of the room, ears up, eyes steady. “I may be his alpha, but you’re his mate. And you’re in just as much danger as me. If I ordered him to come with me, I’d end up bloody. Isn’t that right, Isaac?” he asks, glancing over at the other wolf, who growls in agreement. “That’s what I thought,” Derek says with a chuckle.

“Call me if you need anything,” I say to Lydia, giving her a quick hug.

“Love you,” she says as she takes Stiles’ hand and disappears behind the door.

I turn to face Nova, arching an eyebrow. “When’d you come up with that idea?”

“I’m Batman, remember?” he says with a smirk. I giggle, rolling my eyes at him.

One of the council members clears his throat awkwardly. Nova’s expression slips, his eyes going blank. I grit my teeth, infuriated. King Nova I sexy as hell, but he’s got nothing on my baby. Nova twists around to face his council, exhaling.

“Your Highness, I feel compelled to inform you that the backlash for this decision will be extensive. Many covens still harbor deep hatred for the werewolves,” the man says.

“I’m aware, Darrius, but thank you,” Nova says with a curt nod. “I assume there are other matters that need attending to?” The man, Darrius, nods and hands Nova a folder. I watch, intrigued, as he flips through it. “The fundraiser for the children’s hospital needs to be moved and, Danielle, please send a group of your men to deal with the Los Angeles coven. There is a big difference between feeding and ripping. Conner, there are funds that need to be…” Nova trails off, remembering that Isaac and I are still in the room.

“Go on, baby. I’d love to hear about those funds,” I say with a wink. Isaac barks a laugh, crossing the room to stand next to me. Nova turns to face us, his tough exterior breaking the second his eyes meet mine.

“I’m gonna be here for a while,” he says, glancing at Isaac. “Make sure she gets home safe?” It’s a total ploy to get Isaac to leave. He’s playing on the wolf’s protective instincts, but it works. Isaac nods and starts towards the door.

“Don’t think I didn’t pick up what you just did,” I say playfully.

“I’ve already got more bodyguards than I need,” he whispers. “I’ll be home in a few hours.” He smiles gingerly, giving me a tiny glimpse of the man I love. Before he can object, I lean in and kiss him, slow and soft. Pulling back, I turn to face his council.

“If he doesn’t make it home safe I’ll personally introduce each of you to my extensive weapons collection.” I wink at him and then follow Isaac out into the hall.

We make our way down to the to the atrium. Word must have traveled fast about the whole destined thing because the vampires lower their gazes as we pass. Nova’s driver ushers us into a black Expedition and takes us back to the hotel. Once we are safe in Nova’s penthouse, Isaac shifts back.

“You hungry?” I ask as he shrugs on a baggy pair of Nova’s sweats.

“Yes, I’ll make us something,” he says with a chuckle. I’m not saying that I am the worst cook on the planet, but it’s entirely possible. Isaac’s come to understand that when I ask if he’s hungry, it’s actually my polite way of asking him to feed me. “Any requests?” he asks as he rummages around in Nova’s fridge.

“Chocolate chip pancakes?” I ask, sitting down at the bar.

“Works for me, babe,” he says as he gets out a mixing bowl. I watch as he works, adoring the way he gets lost in it. It’s like everything else just falls away, the tension bleeds out of his shoulders and he can breathe. Sometimes, after he has a nightmare, I’ll feign hunger and beg him to make me something in the middle of the night. It always calms him down.

“Thanks for this morning,” I say softly. He turns and catches my gaze, bowl of batter tucked into the crook of his arm.

“What’d you mean?” he asks, brows furrowed.

I shake my head in disbelief. “Every time he tried to pull away, you tightened your grip. Nova’s a lot of things, but he’s not strong…he needs your strength,” I say, holding his gaze. I thought it would take months for Nova and I to get Isaac where he is now. But really, all it took was one night with the vampire. Isaac’s so good with him, his natural dominance partners well with Nova’s introverted personality.

“I thought it would be hard, but it’s not. I look at him and I want to protect him…I want to love him,” Isaac says, swallowing hard. My heart seizes. Isaac rarely uses the word love, to him it’s not something that should be thrown around…it’s something you earn.

“I want that too, but we have to be careful. I don’t wanna push him,” I say, watching as he flips the pancakes. He looks over his shoulder at me, blue eyes steady.

“I told him that I would take care of him, that we wouldn’t do anything until he was ready. I know I’ve been an asshole…but I would never hurt him,” Isaac says, fixing me with a fierce look. The hurt in his eyes is subtle, but unmistakable. “You know that, don’t you?”

I stand up and cross the room, placing my hands on his chest. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it like that. I know you’d never hurt him…you look at him like you look at me.” I smile up at him. The tension in his shoulders eases as he leans into me.

I snake my hand up to cup the nape of his neck and then I pull his lips down to meet mine. He growls, hands sliding down my waist to cup my butt. He takes control, lips moving slow and fierce against mine, tongue slipping into my mouth. Heat seeps into my bones as he reaches up to fist a hand in my hair, deepening the kiss.

I pull back, breathless. He chuckles as he hands me a plate of pancakes. My hands shake as I take the plate from him. “Peanut butter and syrup?” he asks playfully, even though he already knows that I put both on my pancakes.

“Just hand them over,” I say, sitting down at the bar. He chuckles as he slides them across the counter. I watch him dish up his own plate as I spread peanut butter onto my pancakes. Once he’s done, he walks over and sits down next to me, grabbing the syrup and dousing his pancakes in it.

“Do you think his plan will work?” I ask tentatively, cutting off a section of pancakes.

Isaac finishes chewing and swallows, glancing over at me. “I don’t know Nova as well as you do, but I am very familiar with the vampire king. He is ruthless and calculated. So, yeah, I think it’ll work,” he says with a curt nod, taking another bite. I exhale shakily, the anxious knot in my stomach tightening. Nova knows what he is doing…at least I hope he does. Isaac takes a deep breath, scenting my worry, and turn to face me. “He’ll be fine, baby.”

“How can you be so sure?” I ask, exhaling.

He catches my gaze and holds it, expression stern and protective. “You’ve seen his vulnerabilities; how fragile he can be…but that’s only because he’s let you. What you haven’t seen is how coldblooded he can be,” he says tonelessly.

“I get it.”

“No, you don’t.” He stands up and closes the distance between us, fisting a hand in my hair and lifting my gaze. “You love him and that’s why you don’t see it…but the rest of us do. You remember the way Stiles was when he was possessed? It was Stiles, but every now and then he got that dark look in his eyes…like he could already taste the blood.” I nod, a vivid picture of Stiles’ face echoing around in my head, a sadistic smirk on his face.

“What are you saying?” I ask defensively, twisting around to face him.

He shakes his head and drops his gaze, exhaling. “I care about him too, Ali, but I’m not blind to it.” He lifts his gaze, blue eyes ripping into me. “There’s a darkness in him, a place inside of him that you and I can’t touch. He thinks he’s just pretending, but that’s not what it is. That is him letting that darkness take over, that is him using it,” he says, words like knives to my stomach.

I drop my gaze, struggling to hold back my tears. He’s right…and I hate that I agree with him. But how can I not? I’ve seen the way Nova sheds his skin like a snake, switching personalities to suit his environment. It’s incredible, but terrifying.

“Everybody has darkness in them,” I murmur, throat dry and aching.

“True.” He places a hand under my chin, lifting my gaze. “But you and I can’t use ours the way he does, we never had to learn. Look, what I’m tryin’ to say is, he’s survived worse than this. I know you’re worried about him, but you don’t need to be. Kain is the reason he hurt Max, Nova will kill him for that,” he says fiercely, eyes burning gold.

I nod, biting my lips. Isaac is an enforcer; he’s been trained to look at a situation from as many angles as possible. Derek taught him how to read people, how to study and interpret their behavior. I can’t hate him for doing his job…mostly because he’s right. He’s right to be wary of Nova, to be aware of what the vampire is capable of.

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t need us,” I say rapidly.

“No, it means he needs us that much more,” he says, shoulders taut. “If we’re not around to feed him, to protect him…to hold him through those nightmares of his, he will fall apart. And if that happens, the bodies will be on our hands.”

“He’s not a monster,” I say forcefully, anger boiling in my stomach. 

“No, but he has one inside of him.”

“If you don’t wanna do this, tell me now,” I demand, terrified that he’ll walk away.

He reaches up, tucking a hand around the nape of my neck, holding me in place. I exhale shakily, tears brimming in my eyes. “I don’t love him, not the way you do, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about him. I’m not going anywhere. Ever. He’s a fuckin’ mess, but he’s mine and I’ll protect him with my life.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, lovelies! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'd love to hear from you! :)


	18. Chapter 18

“Are we done?” I ask, glancing out the window. It’s getting dark, the sun setting behind the skyline. Making Derek king took a lot longer than I thought it would. It was bullshit contract after bullshit contract. I’ve spent all day on the phone, telling practically every coven leader on the planet to fuck off. It was fun at first, but it got old quick.

“Yes, Derek Hale is officially a king,” Jessa says with a curt nod, a packet of papers clutched in her hands. I don’t know what I would do without her, she’s become indispensable in every way.

“Thanks, Jessa,” I say with a soft smile. Jessa is the only member of my council who actually knows me. Two months into this shitshow, she shoved me into a closet and told me to cut the crap. So I did, but only around her. I trust her. “You can head home. Tell Lexie and Nash that I say hello.”

She smiles, gratitude gleaming in her bright green eyes. “They miss you. Especially Nash, every time I say your name he runs around the house, stockpiling his Nerf guns and going on and on about how he’s going to crush you,” she says with a chuckle. A few seconds pass and her smile slips, sadness filling her eyes.

I stand up and cross the room, pulling her into my arms. She gives in an instant, burying her face in my neck and sobbing. I hold her tight, fury raging through me, rousing the disease at my core. Jessa’s wife, Elisabeth, was killed in one of Kain’s first attacks. The image of her sobbing over her wife’s lifeless body is permanently burned into my brain. She’s been so strong, holding it together for me and for her kids, but sometimes it just gets to be too much and she falls apart.

“I’m going to destroy him, I promise,” I whisper, fisting a hand in her dark curls. She whimpers, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. “He’s gonna pay for what he’s done.” I run a comforting hand down her back, clenching my eyes shut. I’m going to tear him apart. I don’t care how admirable he thinks his cause is, he’s destroying families, hurting the people that I love. And I’m going to kill him for it.

I hold her for a few minutes, listening as her sobs turn into soft whimpers. Slowly, she pulls back, lifting her gaze. She reaches up and brushes the tears from her face, hiccupping. “I’m sorry, Nova,” she mutters, voice breaking. “I just miss her…”

“I know,” I say, taking her hand. “I’m here if you need me. For anything, okay?” She nods, grateful tears brimming in her eyes. “Have Alec drive you home, I’ll grab one of the other penguins.”

“No, I couldn’t. Alec’s the best and you’re in dan-”

“That wasn’t a request, Jessa,” I say with a smirk. She shakes her head at me, like a mother silently scolding her child. “Go, your babies need you.” The mention of her kids breaks through her walls and she gives, agreeing with me.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Be safe?” She smiles gently and then disappears behind the door. I glance out the window. It’s dark outside. Isaac and Allison are probably already asleep. My stomach growls, reminding me that I haven’t eaten today, blood or otherwise. I can stretch it for a few days, but I’d rather not. Drinking from someone is always an intimate experience, but with Isaac and Allison it’s religious, sexual…pure fucking pleasure. My fangs lengthen, cock hard.

I pull out my phone and call Ashelle, the downstairs receptionist. She answers and I ask her if she can get me a new ride. I won’t be as safe with an unknown body guard as I would be with Alec, but at least now I know that Jessa will get home safe. It’ll take a few days for Kain to hear about Derek, that’s when I’ll be in real danger. I’ll tighten my security tomorrow, put details on everyone I care about. Right now, I just want to get home. I want to strip off this fucking suit and let Isaac tell me what to do to for a few hours.

I walk out of my office and get into the elevator, tipping my head back against the wall as it descends. I’m so hard it hurts, cock pressing against my slacks. I groan, struggling to focus. All I can think about is dropping to my knees to suck Isaac off, tonguing Allison’s breasts as I toy with her clit, Isaac buried deep inside of me.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

The elevator door opens and I make my way through the atrium. Ashelle nods as I pass and I return the favor, walking out into the cold. A black Expedition is idling in front of the building, windows tinted. I stalk over and slip inside, exhaling in relief. I’m a very good king, but damn if it’s not fucking exhausting.

“The Castle,” I say, tipping my head back and closing my eyes. The car takes off down the road, ride smooth and sure. We reach my hotel a few minutes later and I open my eyes, stepping out onto the sidewalk. Three guards escort me into the hotel, leaving me only once I am safe in the elevator.

I ride the elevator up to my penthouse, cross my lobby, and step into the apartment. It’s quiet and dark, lit only by the low lights in the walls. Allison and Isaac must already be in bed. The image of them together, naked and waiting for me, makes me hard…fucking hard. It rouses the demon living just under my skin. My fangs lengthen, throbbing rhythmically. 

I strip off my suit coat and drape it over a couch, fisting my tie as I make my way upstairs. When I reach the top step I stop short, staring at them. They’re both asleep, curled up together.

The curtain around my bed does nothing to obscure their delicious forms. Isaac is laying on his back, one arm tucked behind his head and the other wrapped around Allison, fingers in her hair. She is laying on top of him, head on his chest, breasts pressed against his abs. They’re both naked, Allison’s ass on perfect display. I run my tongue over my fangs, pressing an agitated hand against my diamond hard cock.

I glance over at the clock. It’s late, really late. I don’t blame them for not waiting up for me. As much as I was looking forward to everything Isaac had planned, it can wait until tomorrow. I’m capable of being patient…when it’s worth it.

Stripping off my shirt, I walk into the bathroom and close the door behind me. I turn on the shower, step out of my shoes, and drop my jeans. My cock hits my stomach as I peel off my boxer-briefs. I glance down at the little bastard. He was looking forward to having Ali and Isaac even more than me. What a slut.

Chuckling, I step into the shower and tip my head back, letting the hot water rain down on me. I exhale, relaxing for the first time since I got out of bed this morning. I’m a good king, I know that, but it doesn’t come easy. I have to work at it, every hour of every day. It’s fucking exhausting. Worth it…but exhausting.

I reach up, running a hand through my hair, contemplating which shampoo to use. The shower door opens and I twist around, baring my fangs menacingly. But my anger slips away the second I lay eyes on Allison, hair falling around her beautiful face.

“That shouldn’t have been hot,” she says with a giggle as she steps under the water.

“But it was,” Isaac growls, closing the shower door behind him. I swallow hard, taking a step back, and glancing down at his cock. He’s hard, cock jutting upward, a condom already in place. My throat goes dry. I want him buried inside of me…but we’re not there yet.

“How was work?” Allison asks playfully, arching her neck as water slides down her luscious body. I look her over nice and slow, eyes trailing down her pale neck, over her fantastic tits, nipples hard, and down her stomach. I linger on her pussy, licking my lips. I haven’t tasted her yet. And that, is what the Pope would call a fucking travesty.

“Fuck work,” I say as I fall to my knees before her.

“Isn’t fuck work what we’re doing right now?” she asks playfully. Isaac chuckles, his face buried in her neck. I glance up and he catches my gaze, smirking lustfully.

“I think Nova wants to taste you,” Isaac whispers as he runs his hands up Allison’s sides, cupping her breasts. She gasps, tipping her head back. Water rains on them, licking the skin I want to lick. My heartbeat speeds up as watch a droplet slide down Ali’s stomach, pooling in her belly button. “Do you think we should let him?”

“I’ll kill you if you don’t,” Allison says breathlessly, Isaac toying with her nipples.

“Alright, baby,” Isaac says with a chuckle. He catches my gaze, fucking me with his golden eyes. He glances down at my cock and growls deep in his throat. “Go ahead, Nova.” He lifts his gaze, smirking. “But make is slow.”

Allison groans irritatedly, but doesn’t object. I reach out, running a hand hand up her wet calf and twisting it around to grip the back of her thigh. I look up, holding her gaze as I lift her leg and tuck it over my shoulder.

She exhales shakily as I kiss my way down her stomach, licking the water out of her belly button. Curling a hand around her hip, I lower my mouth to her clit. She gasps, leaning into me as I twist my tongue around, circles tight and concentric. I’m a pro at sucking dick, but I’m just as good with pussy. It’s all in the tongue…put that on a t-shirt.

Allison gasps as I lick her clit, long and slow. Isaac told me to torture her so that’s exactly what I’m going to do. She curls her leg tighter around me, back arched, breasts jutting outward. Fuck, she’s beautiful. And she tastes amazing, salt and honey.

I run my free hand up her leg, cutting off the water’s path. She moans when I reach her pussy, toying with her for a moment before delving two fingers inside of her. Isaac growls, appreciating the view as I slowly finger-fuck her. Ali writhes against my mouth, wordlessly begging me to speed up…but I don’t.

I listen to her heart, gauging how close she is to coming. Every time it speeds up, her chest heaving, I pull my head back. She whimpers as I finger her pussy, giving her some stimulation, but not enough. With women, it’s all about the clit. Any man who doesn’t get that is doing it wrong.

“Fuck…Nova…please…” Allison says, her voice a breathless whimper.

I lick my lips and glance up at Isaac. He’s staring down at me, looking like he’d like nothing better than to pull me up, shove me into a wall, and fuck me. He and Allison already had a sexual relationship before I came along. And clearly the fact that I know how to treat our girl is turning him on.

“Isaac, I’m going to chop off your balls and feed them to you. He’s way way too fucking good at-” I lower my mouth back to her clit, cutting off her rant. She throws her head back and moans, leaning on Isaac. “Please…” she begs as I suck her clit into my mouth.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Isaac says into her neck, voice deep and throaty. My cock jumps in response. Allison moans, his voice turning her on just as much as me. “Go ahead, Nova. Make her come.”

I do as instructed, quickening the speed of my tongue and my hand. She’s so fucking wet, her sweet taste filling my mouth. Her heartbeat peaks and she fists a hand in my hair, coming with a scream. I work her over as she rides it out, fucking her pussy as I slowly wind down my tongue.

When she whimpers I pull back, glancing up at her. Pride swells in my chest. Yep, I’ve still got it. She’s leaning back against Isaac, boneless and breathless, a sexy pink blush marring her cheeks. She lifts a shaking hand to her face, brushing back a wet lock of hair.

“That was…” she trails off, making Isaac laugh.

“Awesome?” I say as I stand up, smirking shamelessly.

Allison rolls her eyes, but she doesn’t contradict me. I chuckle, tipping my head back and letting the water run down my face. They’re watching me; I can feel their eyes on my me, promising wicked, beautiful things. The throbbing in my fangs intensifies as Allison glides a delicate finger down my chest and across my abs. One touch and I’m hers, that’s the way it’s always been. My control’s shot when it comes to the little huntress.

“These are pretty,” she says, hot breath on my neck, as she runs a finger up the line of piercings on my cock. I grit my teeth, fangs cutting into my bottom lip. “But what are they for? That’s what I wanna know.” She kisses her way up my neck, lips like silk against my skin.

I exhale shakily, Isaac catching my gaze as Allison fists her hand around my cock, squeezing lightly. The action pulls a groan from my chest, making my fangs throb painfully. I reach up, burying a hand in her dark hair, and pulling her head up. Capturing her lips, I kiss her, tongue sliding into her mouth. She turns her head, deepening the kiss as she starts to stroke me.

I run my free hand up her waist, cupping one of her breasts. She gasps when I tweak a nipple. I brush my thumb over it, soothing her abused flesh. She flicks her tongue across one of my fangs and I groan, instinctually pressing into her delicate hand. Fuck, that’s amazing. I never realized how sensitive my fangs were until Allison Argent came along.

“Why don’t you show Nova what a lovely mouth you have,” Isaac says, breaking our kiss. We glance over at him. He’s leaning back against the shower wall, stroking his cock leisurely as he watches us. “She’s gorgeous on her knees.” I shiver, his deep voice settling in the pit of my stomach, flooding my body with adrenaline.

The vampire in my purrs as Allison nips my lip rings and descends to her knees. Smirking, she leans over and takes me into her mouth. To my surprise, she doesn’t kiss and tease, she just gets down to business. She takes me deep down her throat, her velvet tongue sliding up and down my cock. It’s heaven, fucking heaven.

I bury my hands in her hair, working my jaw around to alleviate the tension in my fangs. Sex and blood go hand in hand for vampires. I’m hard so I’m hungry, that’s just the way it works. But I won’t feed from them unless they offer.

“Beautiful isn’t she?” Isaac asks as he kicks off the wall, walking over to us. I watch, out of breath, as droplets of water drip from his curls onto his face, cutting down the sharp edges of his jaw. Fuck, he’s sexy. My wolf, a brick fucking wall of pure muscle. I swallow hard, eyeing his lips. I want to kiss him. I want to kiss my way down his neck, across his chest, and over those perfect abs. I want his cock in my mouth again.

Allison pulls back, swirling her tongue around the head of my cock. I groan, tipping my head back. She knows what she’s doing, that’s for damn sure. Taking me back into her throat, she works me over nice and slow, returning the favor for earlier. I gasp as she runs her tongue across my piercings. They’re mostly there for my partner’s pleasure, but she’s using them to heighten mine.

Isaac moves around behind me, curling one hand around my chest and the other around my stomach. He buries his face in my neck, scenting me as he kisses his way upward. He growls into my ear, licking the underside of my jaw. I tilt my head, giving him better access to my flesh. He groans appreciatively, scraping his stubble across my neck. I shudder, heartbeat speeding up.

Allison eases up and then delves back in, bringing me to the edge and then pulling me back. It’s torture, the best kind of torture. I lean back against Isaac, moaning as he pinches one of my nipples. Who knew those fuckers were sensitive? Not me.

“Dammit, bambi, you’re killing me,” I mutter, practically begging.

Isaac chuckles, breath hot on my neck. “You can take mercy on him, baby.” Allison pulls back and gives me a devilish smirk. I clench my teeth, harder than I’ve ever been in my fucking life.

She giggles as she stands up, reaching up to curl a hand around my bicep. Isaac tweaks my nipple again and I groan, pressing my ass into his hard cock. He hisses, tightening his hold on me as I slowly ride his cock. After a few seconds, he growls a deep warning, nails digging into my flesh.

He reaches down, taking hold of my cock. “Fuck!” I say loudly, instinctively thrusting into his callused hand. He chuckles, stroking me at an achingly slow pace. My throat burns, fangs throbbing, the vampire in me demanding I feed.

“What’d you say we show Ali what these piercings are for,” he whispers, deep voice sending a shiver down my spine. I whimper as he releases my cock, gesturing Allison over to us. She follows his direction, closing the distance between us and slipping a condom onto my cock. I reach up to cup her face, brining her in for a kiss.

She slides one of her legs up mine, her silky skin heaven against mine. I nip her bottom lip and she whimpers, pressing her pussy against my thigh. I drop my hands down, cupping her pert little ass. She yelps as I lift her up, holding her above my cock as I continue to kiss her. Taking her weight is nothing. Vampire, remember?

I break the kiss, dipping my head down to take one of her breasts into my mouth. She moans, throwing her head back in ecstasy. I circle my tongue around her nipple and then suck her into my mouth, earning another beautiful fucking moan.

“Lube, Nova?” Isaac asks, pulling my attention off of Allison. I ease my head back and gesture to the shelf with the shampoo. Isaac grabs the lube and smirks, closing the distance between us. He steals a quick, but bruising, kiss before stepping behind Allison and pumping some lube into his hand.

I lower my head back to Allison’s breast, taking her neglected nipple into my mouth. She whimpers my name as Isaac wraps a hand around her hip, holding her firmly in place. I hone in on the wolf’s heartbeat, searching for any sign of worry or trepidation. But he is as sure as always, as steady as his heart. I know I shouldn’t worry, but it’s impossible not to. I know what it feels like to be fucked dry.

“Nova’s worried, baby,” Isaac says, scenting my fear.

She takes my face in her hands, easing my head back. I swallow, anxiety slicing away at me, inch by fucking inch. But the second I meet her gaze, my fear slips away. Her ebony eyes are heavy with lust, with wanting.

“We’ve done this before. Isaac is very careful. I promise,” she says sweetly, gracing me with a reassuring smile. I nod, glancing over her shoulder at Isaac. He gives me a fiercely protective look, wordlessly promising to never hurt me. My chest aches with how much they matter to me, how deeply I care about them.

“Okay,” I murmur. Allison smiles again, pulling me in for a kiss. Our tongues dance around one another, my hands cupping her breasts as she plays with my hair. She flicks her tongue across my fangs, making my cock jump.

She stiffens in my arms, terrifying me. “Just breathe, baby,” Isaac says soothingly as he starts to prep her. She exhales, follow his instructions. Her body relaxes as she breathes. I delve back in for a kiss, wanting to distract her. She runs a hand down my face in silent thanks, lips twisting against mine.

It takes Isaac a few minutes to get her ready. By the time he’s finished, she’s moaning into my mouth, pressing back on his fingers wantonly. Isaac sure as shit knows what he’s doing. I’ve never been as stretched and ready as Allison is right now.

“You good, baby?” he asks, pressing a kiss to her neck.

“Yeah,” she says breathlessly.

“Perfect,” he growls as he reaches between her legs, grabs my cock, and presses her down onto me. I hiss as she takes me in deep, pussy hot and wet. Isaac puts his hands on her hips and rocks her up and down. Allison gasps, lifting her gaze, eyes wide in surprise.

“Those are…” she trails off, blushing.

“That’s what they’re for, bambi,” I say with a chuckle.

Isaac buries his face in her neck, carefully positions Allison’s hips, and then presses into her. She groans, throwing her head back as he bottoms out. He catches my gaze over her shoulder and then leans in, capturing my lips for an eat-you-alive kind of kiss.

He tongues my fangs as he starts to thrust into Allison. I follow his lead, matching his pace effortlessly. As Allison squeezes my cock, Isaac fucks me with his tongue. He brushes it over my piercings, growling with how much he loves them. I moan into his mouth as he fists a hand in my hair, pulling it.

We break apart, out of breath. I ease my head back, struggling to control my urges. My fangs fucking hurt. It’s a deep-sated, stinging at the top of my jaw. I swallow, but it does absolutely nothing to ease the burning in my throat. I exhale shakily, determined not to bite either of them unless I have their permission. They’re my destineds, not my personal blood bags.

“Nova,” Allison says, voice deep, thick with arousal. I lift my gaze and she reaches up, brushing the hair from her neck and baring it to me. “I don’t need a werewolf’s sense of smell to know when you’re hungry.” She smiles, leaning into me. “Go ahead.”

I strike, ravenous. The bite is quick and deep. I retract my fangs and take a deep, strong pull of her blood. My mind goes blank, pleasure flooding my body. I grab hold of her hips, quickening the pace. Isaac is right there with me, the two of us pulling strangled whimpers deep from Allison’s throat. I can almost taste them in her blood, honey and cherry blossoms and sex.

I’m hyper aware of every touch of Allison’s hands, the wet heat that is her pussy. Isaac runs his callused fingers slowly up my side, brushing his thumb across my nipple. Realizing that Allison is riding the edge, I drop my hand down between us, toying with her clit until she comes. She screams, pussy clamping down on my cock.

I take another deep pull of blood, continuing to pump into her. She runs her nails across my neck, sweet taste filling my mouth. Isaac growls and I pull back from her neck, coming so hard that I black the fuck out, blood streaming from my mouth. I wake up just in time to see Isaac come, teeth sharpening as he throws his head back and roars. I gape at him, blissed out and fucked up. 

Allison milks me with her pussy, pulling tiny groans from deep my chest. Fuck, I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before. Ever. And from the looks on their faces, the feeling is mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else feeling a little warm? *blushes furiously*  
> Soooo...what did you think? I have mad love for this scene so I really hope you liked it! :)


	19. Chapter 19

\- Nova -

 

Isaac gently slips out of Allison and then lifts her off of me, placing her onto the ground. She stumbles, but he tucks an arm around her waist, stabilizing her before she falls. I place a hand on the wall, exhaling as I struggle to regain my equilibrium. The sight of blood in the water startles me, reminding me that I didn’t close Allison’s wound. I close the distance between us, licking the bleeding pinpricks closed and watching as the water washes away any evidence that they were there.

“Stay where you are,” Isaac says forcefully as he lifts Allison into his arms, tucking her against his chest. I nod as he walks out of the shower. I’m to strung out to even contemplate why he told me to stay here. Realizing that I’m still wearing my condom, I strip it off and toss it into the trash. Then I shut off the shower, place my hands on the wall, and drop my head, eyes closed.

Isaac returns a few moments later. He grabs my arm, turning me to face him. Before I have time to react, he lifts me up into his arms. I wrap my legs around his muscular waist, dropping my head to his shoulder. “I can walk,” I say half-heartedly, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

“So can I,” he says, simply stating a fact. He carries me out of the bathroom and lays me down on the bed. Allison, half-asleep, curls around me, tucking one of her legs between mine and settling her head on my chest. I wrap an arm around her, fascinated by how perfectly she fits against me. I’ll never get over the fact that she’s mine.

The bed dips as Isaac slides in, sheer curtain closing behind him. He settles down next to me, tucking an arm under my head. I turn into him, resting my head on his pec. He growls low in his throat, settling a possessive hand on my chest. I burrow deeper into his warmth, getting lost in his scent.

“Are you okay? Tell me the truth,” he says sternly.

I glance up at him, smiling at the sight of his blue eyes. I realize, all of the sudden, that I’m in love with him. He and Allison are my home. They are everything to me. My stomach ties itself in anxious knots as I stare into his eyes. What if he never feels the same way? What if he’s only here for Allison?

“I’m…” I trail off, voice quivering.

He shushes me softly, brushing his hand down my stomach and back up to my chest. “Breathe, baby, I just wanna know if you’re comfortable with what just happened. I don’t want to push you in any way,” he says earnestly, making me fall in love with him all over again. It’s the wolf in him, the dom in him. I should have known he’d make damn sure that I receive proper aftercare.

“I’m good,” I say, smiling. It doesn’t really sum up how amazing I feel, how completed I am by them. But those aren’t things I can put into words at the moment.

“Okay,” he says softly, nodding. “Are you still hungry?”

“No, I’m alright,” I say rapidly, a total lie. For some reason my disease isn’t satiated with blood from just one of my destineds. The rat bastard wants both. My fangs throb, a rhythmic, dull sort of agony. I drop my gaze, aware that Isaac knows I’m lying. I’m a damn good liar, my heart never skips a beat, but werewolves can smell lies.

“Don’t lie to me,” he says fiercely, holding my gaze. I nod automatically, shame boiling in my stomach, seeping into my bones. He scents my guilt, tightening his hold on me as he brushes a hand down my neck, shushing me gently. “It’s okay, Nova. I’m not mad at you. But I need you to be honest with me, especially when it comes to blood. You’re mine to take care of and I can’t do that if you’re lying to me.”

I lift my gaze, his blue eyes cutting into me like knives. My heart seizes, tears filling in my eyes. No one’s ever taken care of me the way he has, so fucking effortlessly. I start to pull away from him, angry and ashamed. I’m not worth it. He deserves better than me, both of them do.

Isaac tightens his arms around me, holding me in place. “And I can’t have you runnin’ from me whenever you get scared. Just talk to me. Tell me what you need,” the devotion in his voice is unlike anything else. I’ve heard wolves are possessive of their mates, but this goes beyond that. He’s looking at me like…like he loves me.

But he doesn’t. And he probably never will.

I swallow hard, throat still burning. “Sorry. Max used to call me her little runner. I tend to bolt when I get upset,” I say with a dry chuckle. He nods, urging me to continue. “It’s just…I’m not used to this. I’m used to one night stands, to the kind of sex that doesn’t even require names. This shit,” I gesture between us, “You…taking care of me. It’s fucking terrifying.”

He nods solemnly, fingers tracing intricate patterns across my abs. “I can back off if that’s what you want,” he says, a deep sadness filling his eyes.

“No. No, that’s not what I want,” I say frantically, making him smile. I blush and he reaches up to touch my cheek, feeling its warmth. “I just…want you to understand. I’m fucked up, like super fucked up. So, it’s not gonna be easy to take care of me. But…I like you doing it,” I say, blushing again.

He chuckles, leaning over to kiss me. It’s soft and gentle, not his usual kind of kiss, but no less powerful. He pulls back and bares his neck to me, a silent invitation. I lean in, run my tongue up the column of his neck, and then strike. He groans as my fangs retract. I moan as his blood fills my mouth. It’s ecstasy, like a fucking costal rainstorm in my mouth, salt and sea and earth. I take smooth, deep pulls, cock hardening.

To my surprise, he reaches down and takes hold of my cock, stroking me leisurely. I arch up into his hand, quickly becoming addicted to the feel of him touching me. He brushes his thumb across the head, speeding up. Instinctually, he matches his pace to the pull of my lips on his neck, making me even more fucking desperate.

“Just like that, baby…just like that,” he says as I arch into him again, moaning. I don’t know what it is about him, about his voice. But when he says things like that, all I want to do is listen…listen and obey.

I scrape my nails across his chest and he chuckles, the sound vibrating in my mouth. He tightens his grip on my cock and quickens his pace, muscular body braced above me. I whimper, wordlessly close to coming. Fuck, I love his hands. If he’s obsessed with my mouth, then I’m obsessed with his hands. I want him touching me all the time.

“One of these day’s I’m gonna fuck you. I’m gonna bury my cock in that sweet ass of yours and make you forget that there was ever anyone there before me. Your mine, Nova, all fuckin’ mine,” he says with a growl. I pull back from his neck, groaning and arching into his hand. He drops his head into my neck, scenting me. I clench my eyes shut, so close….so damn close. “Come for me,” he whispers and, just like that, I’m coming.

I groan, spilling into his hand. He slows his strokes, letting me ride it out. I exhale, mind a fuzzy mess of fuck and yeah. He disappears for a second and, before I can miss his warmth, he’s back, a wet wash cloth in hand.

I stare at him, utterly lost for words, as he cleans me up. I can’t believe I ever doubted his ability to care for Allison and I. Isaac is a natural at protecting the people he cares about, it’s instinct to him, a matter of blood and bone. When he’s finished, he tosses the rag into the hamper and climbs back into bed with me. I lift my head and he tucks his arm underneath me, a pleased noise rising from his chest.

I take a deep breath, scenting blood, and realize that I haven’t closed the wound on his neck. “Here, let me take-”

“Leave it,” he says, smirking sheepishly.

“Why?” I ask, brows furrowed in confusion. He won’t bleed out or anything, but the bite will sting for the next few hours. Why would he want that?

“I like that you marked me,” he says, deep voice making me shiver. If I hadn’t just come, I’d be rock hard. The vampire in me purrs. I love the idea of him walking around with my bite on his neck. I guess Isaac’s not the only one of us who is territorial. He scents my pleasure and smirks, nosing my hair. “Makes me wanna bury my teeth in your throat and make you mine.” I groan, cock jerking. I’m still sensitive, so the movement is almost painful. Isaac chuckles, deep and low.

“You suck,” I say, glaring up at him.

He smirks. “It’s mostly you that does the sucking.” I roll my eyes and he laughs. “Sleep, baby…I’ve got you,” he says, pulling a sheet over us. I tighten my arm around Allison and snuggle into Isaac’s warmth, closing my eyes.

 

 

The sound of my phone ringing wakes me up. I pry my eyes open, swearing to myself that I’ll destroy the fucking thing once I get my hands on it. A glance at the clock tells me it’s way to early to be waking up, way to fucking early. But the phone keeps ringing.

Allison and Isaac are curled around me. Allison with her head on my chest and leg between mine, and Isaac, who is laying on his stomach with a possessive arm wrapped tightly around me. I love the way they feel against me, touching me. I’m warm and sated and I’m going to fucking kill whoever’s calling me right now.

With an irate groan, I slowly extricate myself from their arms. Isaac growls in his sleep, his wolf not happy with the fact that I’m leaving. I slide off the end of the bed and turn to face my destineds, watching as Isaac instinctually grabs Allison and pulls her in close. She snuggles into his warmth, sighing.

Before the sight of their naked bodies has time to make me hard, I walk downstairs and grab my phone from the coffee table. It’s Ashelle, the receptionist from Blackwing. I press send and lift it to my ear, struggling with the urge to crush the fucking thing.

“Do you know what time it is?”

“I’m very sorry, Your Highness. One of the patrols sighted a group of werewolves on the east side of town. Jessabelle has more intel. She asked me to call you in,” Ashelle says curtly. My anger at the phone is instantly forgotten, replaced by a deep-sated, unending need for revenge. I’m going to fucking end Kain and his pack of puppies.

“I’ll be there in 10. Have a car waiting downstairs,” I say tonelessly.

“Of course, Your Highness.” I hang up the phone and walk back upstairs, glancing at Allison and Isaac as I step into the closet. Grabbing a pair of jeans and t-shirt, I slip them on. I grab some socks and my combat boots, sitting down to put them on. Normally, I’d suit up for work, but no one will care this early in the morning.

Once I’m dressed, I make my way back downstairs, grabbing my leather jacket. I should be back before Ali and Isaac wake up so I don’t bother with a note. Killing a few wolves shouldn’t take more than an hour.

What Isaac said earlier about me being honest with him echoes around in my head. I clench my hands into tight fists. He would want me to wake him up. But if I do, he’ll demand to come with me. I know that he just wants to protect me, but I don’t need it. I’m more than capable of taking care of myself. Here, he can keep Allison safe. Out with me, he’ll be in danger, from Kain’s wolves and the vampires around me. Not everyone in my court likes the idea of their king shacking up with a werewolf.

I make my way down the elevator and across the dark lobby. A black Expedition is idling in front of the hotel, waiting for me. I step out into the cold. Alec, my bodyguard, driver, and resident penguin, opens the car door for me. He greets me and I nod in response, the door closing behind me.

The car takes off down the road, Alec and another bodyguard in front, as well as a third sitting to my right. I’ve gotten used to the silent presence of armed guards around me. Most of them are special forces. They’re a bunch of badasses. I’ve seen them in action. Still, their presence doesn’t make me feel safe…not the even close. Lately, I only feel that way when I’m with Allison and Isaac.

“You heard anything about this pack of wolves?” I ask Alec, glancing out the window.

“No, Sir, that information is a little above my pay-” A semi truck slams into the right side of the Expedition. The force knocks my head into the window, cracking my scull. I black out for a few seconds, coming to just in time to see a set of dark vehicles roll up next to the semi. A group of men exit them. They’re wolves…they have to be.

The bodyguard sitting next to me is dead, blood spilling from his mouth. Forcing my eyes to focus, I glance up front. Alec and my other bodyguard are alive, both pulling out their weapons. I flex my jaw, fangs lengthening. If these fuckers want a fight, that’s exactly what they’re going to get.

“Sir, stay in the vehicle,” Alec says, ever a stickler for the rules.

“You stay in the goddamn vehicle,” I mutter, opening the door. Cold air brushes past me as I step out onto the asphalt. Alec and my other bodyguard flank me as I round the vehicle, coming face to face with fifteen unshifted wolves.

They surround us, circling up. I take note of their eyes, yellow and blue. Looks like, once again, Kain sent others to do his dirty work. Fucking coward. I square my shoulders, baring my fangs at them, hissing. To their credit, they hold their ground. Most wouldn’t, I’ve got quite the reputation.

“So this is the vampire king, the cocksucker?” one of the wolves says with a dry laugh, swaggering up to me. “I heard you were a whore. Tell me, whore, you wanna suck my cock?” he asks, grabbing his cock.

I take a couple of steps towards him, eyes downcast. Lifting my gaze, I give him an innocent look, eyes wide and pleading. He’s caught off guard and I take advantage, closing the distance between us and tearing his throat out with my teeth. Blood gushes into my mouth, soaking my clothes as it spills down my chin. The disease inside of me writhes and moans, getting off on the violence.

I let the wolf drop, his body nothing but a lifeless corpse. “Anyone else want me to…suck their cock?” I ask, flashing the wolves a bloody smile.

They are on us in seconds, growling in fury. My bodyguards open fire, taking out five or six before the wolves get to close for guns. Dropping their weapons, my bodyguards attack, fangs bared. I join them, grabbing hold of the nearest wolf and punching him in the face. His head is knocked to the side, giving me a delicious view of his neck. I lunge forward, burying my fangs deep and using them to slice his carotid.

I’m on the next one before the last has time to drop. This wolf has a bit more skill than the last. He hits me with a quick combination, left left right. I’m thrown backwards, my lip bleeding. Furious, I straighten up, sucking my lip into my mouth. This fucker wants to box, let’s box.

I walk up to him, duck a blow to the head, and fall into stance. Isabel taught me everything I know about hand-to-hand combat. We spent hours and hours training, harnessing my anger and putting it to good use. Before long, I’d surpassed even her abilities, my talent raw and unrelenting.

The wolf tries the combo again, but this time I’m ready for it. I block his blows, arms held up. Shifting my feet, I deliver two quick jabs to his face, duck to avoid a counter, and slam my fist into his stomach. He doubles over, breathless, and I deliver a wicked uppercut, knocking him off his feet. He hits the ground and I strike, burying my teeth in his neck and ripping, tearing, my diseased impulses demanding more blood.

Standing up, I glance over my shoulder at my bodyguards. One is down, a large wolf bite on his arm, but Alec is still standing. Hissing, I stalk towards him, breaking the neck of a wolf along my way. Her body hits the ground with a dull thud.

A shifted wolf lunges at me, teeth bared. I turn to the left, narrowly avoiding its teeth. It jumps at me again, but this time I’m ready. I slam my fist into its face, knocking it down. Before it can react, a deliver a wicked kick to its head, snapping its neck. It slumps to the ground, dead fur and empty flesh.

I turn around just in time to a group of five shifted wolves lunge at Alec. I manage to get my hands on two of them, crushing one’s scull and tearing the other’s throat out, but I’m not fast enough to kill the others. Alec shoots one and has his hand around the neck of another, but while he’s distracted, the last wolf buries its teeth in his side. I grab his gun and shoot it as he falls to the ground, screaming as the venom ravages his body.

Shoving down my grief, I twist around and pop off the gun’s remaining rounds, taking out four shifted wolves. There are more of them now, I’m badly outnumbered. But, I’ve never been one for good odds. Makes thing too easy…

A group of seven shifted wolves stalk up to me. I bare my fangs at them, bloodlust giving me a high unlike anything else. I want to feel their bones give beneath my hands. I want to paint myself with their blood, hot and wet and delicious. The impulse to slice and cut and break overwhelms me.

The wolves on my far left lunge at me. I spin to the right, fist my hands in one’s fur, and throw it against a brick wall. Its body hits the ground, lifeless. Two more attack, breaking formation in waves. I break one’s spine with a well-placed blow and lunge at another, burying my fangs in its neck and ripping, tearing.

There’s a sharp pinch on the side of my neck and everything goes black.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say that I'm sorry about that cliffhanger, but I'm totally not! Haha! ;)   
> Oh, and did anyone else cry during the last episode of Teen Wolf, because I sure as hell did! The Stydia feels put me into a sugary sweet coma of happiness. *sighs longingly*


	20. Chapter 20

\- Isaac -

 

I wake up slowly, sunlight streaming through the curtains around Nova’s bed. Allison is curled up next to me, her head on my chest. She sighs as I trail my fingers down her back, instinctually responding to my touch. God, I love her.

I smile, last night playing in my head like a movie. Allison was as perfect as ever, fierce and gorgeous. The sight of her, head thrown back and cheeks flushed, is something I’ll never get tired of seeing. She’s stunning, in every way. And, Nova…fuck…Nova. Seeing him on his knees, wordlessly begging me to fuck him. I want that. Forever.

He responded to me beautifully, naturally submissive. I’m honestly surprised he survived being a prostitute. I’ve never seen a person more in need of aftercare. Allison can do without it, she’s strong, but Nova is a different story. He nearly collapsed in the shower, shaky and vulnerable. He’s scared of being honest with me. He’s gotten so used to hiding who he is, so used to lying. But last night, when I had him in my arms, he talked to me, actually talked to me. I’m earing his trust, slowly, but we are getting there.

“Where’s Nova?” Allison asks sleepily, yawning.

I focus my hearing, listening for Nova’s rapid heartbeat. I assumed he was downstairs, but the penthouse is eerily silent. My wolf raises his head and growls, protectiveness flooding my veins like a drug. My jaw throbs, teeth aching with the urge to sharpen. I take a deep breath; Nova’s scent still lingers, but it’s hours old.

“Call him,” I say as I slide out of bed. Allison grabs her phone and dials Nova’s number, lifting the phone to her ear. I listen to it ring, dread rising in my stomach. Something is wrong, I can feel it.

“No answer. I’ll call Blackwing,” she says as she dials another number.

“Blackwing Industries,” a woman says curtly. I recognize the receptionist’s voice from yesterday. “What can I do for you today?”

“This is Allison Argent. I am one of Nova’s destineds and I need to speak with him immediately,” Allison says sharply. There’s a pause on the other end, agitating me. What part of the word ‘immediately’ does this woman not get?

I walk over and take the phone from Allison, jaw clenched tight. “Where is the king? Tell me now or you’ll fucking regret it!” The possessiveness in my voice is absolute. Nova is mine, mine to protect. And she is keeping me from doing just that. I let out a deep growl, startling even Allison. The receptionist yelps, her heartbeat speeding up.

“The king’s whereabouts are unknown,” she says rapidly, terrified. My heart drops, fear cutting through me quick and deep.

“Elaborate!” I mutter viciously.

“He…his vehicle was attacked early this morning. His guards were killed and the bodies of twenty-three werewolves were recovered, but the king is missing.”

“Missing? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! He’s the king! Why weren’t there more guards with him? You people are supposed to keep him safe!” I yell, voice reverberating around the room. My body starts to shake, the urge to shift overwhelming me. My wolf bites and claws at me, urging me to go after our mate. He’s in danger, Nova’s in danger.

Allison takes the phone from me and hangs it up, tossing it on the bed. Before I have the chance to object, she wraps her arms around me, tucking herself up against me. I fist a hand in her hair, nosing her neck. Her scent calms me, steadying the shaking in my limbs.

“We’re gonna find him,” she whispers, running her hands down my back. I soak in her touch, relishing in it. She clings to me, Nova’s absence already a growing void in our chests. I berate myself silently. If I were mated to him, bonded the way that I should be, I could find him in an instant. But I’m not.

Fuck.

“I can’t lose him, Allison,” I mutter, voice breaking.

“We won’t. We won’t,” she says shakily, tightening her arms around me. “Let’s go talk to Derek, chances are he knows something we don’t.” I release her and we walk into the closet, getting dressed. Nova’s scent clings to everything, eating me alive with guilt. I should have been with him…I should have protected him.

Once we are dressed, we make our way downstairs and get into my truck. The ride to the Hale house is silent. Allison has a hand on the gun strapped to her leg, eyes fixed on the road ahead. Her scent is an odd mixture of fear and determination, rancid and strong.

I park the truck next to a long line of other vehicles. I focus my hearing, picking up on at least two dozen heartbeats inside. Most of them are werewolves, their heartbeats slower than a human’s. I guess I should’ve expected this. Derek is a king now, in charge of the hundred or so wolf packs in the United States.

I don’t bother knocking, throwing open the door and stalking inside. Two wolves advance on me, eyes gold. Allison draws her gun, pointing it at them. I let out a deep growl, stepping in front of her.

“Stand down,” Derek says, making his way down the stairs. The men back up instantly, eyes returning to normal. “This is Isaac, my enforcer, and his mate Allison Argent. I wouldn’t recommend getting into it with either of them,” he says, sending off his guards. I growl as they disappear, warning them to stay the fuck away from me and what’s mine.

“Do you know where Nova is?” Allison asks, holstering her gun.

Derek shakes his head, the action a knife in my stomach. My hands start to shake again, the wolf inside of me thrashing and biting. I clench my eye shut, stepping away from Allison. If I lose control I could hurt her and that’s the last thing I want to do. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, struggling to suppress my urges.

“Calm down, Isaac,” Derek says tonelessly, a command in his voice. I’m forced to respond, heartbeat slowing down. After a few seconds, I open my eyes, nodding in silent thanks. His hold over me is strong, but not perfect. My wolf is powerful enough to defy even him.

“So you have no idea where he is?” Allison asks, voice raw and wanting. Sensing her fear, I close the distance between us and move to stand at her back.

“Kain’s ranch is somewhere in Texas, but we aren’t sure where. He owns half the fucking state, but that doesn’t mean he’s there. He has people in Arizona, New Mexico, and Nevada. There’s no telling where he’s got Nova,” Derek says bleakly. Allison leans back against me, clenching her eyes shut. The sight of tears streaming down her cheeks is enough to fucking destroy me. We need him…he’s ours.

“Well then, I guess we’ll start with his ranch,” Allison says with a curt nod.

“No one knows where-” Derek’s phone rings, cutting him off. I growl, irritated, as he pulls it out of his pocket, hits send, and presses it to his ear. “Jessabelle, what can I do for you?” he asks, fixing me with a glare.

“It’s the wolves…they’re…here,” she says, chocking. Her heartbeat is ragged, fading.

“Where, Jessa?” Derek demands. There’s a loud growl and she drops the phone, screaming in agony. Derek roars as Jessa’s screams slowly die, a wolf bite taking her life. Twenty or so people come walking into the room, their eyes glowing red. Derek hangs up the phone and turns to face them, shoulders squared, expression taut.

“Kain and his pack need to be stopped. I’m no going to force you to help me, but I’d appreciate the back up,” Derek say calmly. The alphas bow their heads, wordlessly vowing to help him. He nods in thanks. “Get your packs to Auburn as quickly as possible. Kain’s wolves are attacking Blackwing.” The wolves scatter as the front door flies open and Max comes stalking in, expression livid.

She rushes me, punching me in the face. I take it wordlessly, as angry at myself as she is with me. I should have protected him. He’s mine to keep safe. “Where is he!” she screams, tears welling in her blue eyes.

“Kain took him,” Allison says softly, placing herself between us.

“No,” Max whimpers, voice breaking. Isabel pulls her wife into her arms, burying a hand in Max’s golden curls. Max sobs, the scent of her grief thick in my lungs, choking me. Nova is the closest thing she has to a child, she saved him. Without Max, I never would’ve met him. I owe her everything.

“We’re going to get him back,” I say solemnly. Max pulls out of Isabel’s arms, turning to face me. She fixes me with a piercing glare.

“You better,” she says, eyes glowing werewolf blue. “You bring my baby back or I’ll tear your throat out!” It’s not a threat, it’s a promise. Nova is everything to her. She loves him and…so do I. It hits me, like a bullet through my heart, shredding everything I thought I knew, everything I thought I wanted.

I love him.

I take a step back, struggling to breathe. I can count the people I love on one hand. It’s not something that’s easy for me…letting a person in. “Isaac?” Allison murmurs, closing the distance between us. She reaches up, taking my face in her hands and forcing me to look at her. I try to pull away, hands starting to shake, but she refuses to release me.

“I…think I…”

“You what?” Allison asks, ebony eyes pleading with me.

“I love him.” The words weigh on me, pressing down. This is why I don’t let people in. This is why I don’t let myself love anyone. Because, in the end, they are always taken from me, leaving me with nothing but pain and scars.

Allison smiles at me, taking me by surprise. “Of course you love him. How could you not?” she asks, hiccupping as tears fill her eyes. “He’s ours…” She chokes, reaching up to brush the tears from her cheeks. I pull her into my arms, holding her tight as she sobs. Allison never cries, never.

“Blackwing is under attack,” Derek says to Isabel, who nods.

“I want them dead. All of them!” Max says, turning to face her wife. Isabel growls in agreement, eyes turning gold.

“Derek, I can’t-”

“You and Allison find Nova, we can handle this,” Derek says, cutting me off. I nod, releasing Allison. She crosses the room and pulls Max into her arms.

“We’ll find him,” Allison says, holding Max’s gaze. I smile, in awe of her. My little hunter, as brave and stubborn as ever. Her tears are gone and she has a hand resting on her gun, heartbeat steady.

“I know you will,” Max says with a soft smile, moving to stand next to Isabel. Derek tells them that he sent the packs to Auburn and they leave, ready to join the fight. There’s a part of me that wants to go with Derek, that wants to be by his side. It’s instinct, but it doesn’t override the intense need to find my mate. Nova takes precedence.

“What’s wrong?” Lydia asks as she walks down the stairs, Stiles following closely behind her. The air in the room shifts and sways, responding to Stiles.

“Kain took Nova and his wolves are attacking Blackwing,” Derek says bluntly. The color drains from her face as the air in the room drops 10 degrees. She fists her hands at her sides, eyes darkening. Lydia may be tiny, but with one scream, she can liquefy a person’s brain. The same goes for Stiles, he’s unassuming, but if he wanted to, he could set the world on fire and watch it burn.

“We have to find him and-”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Derek says tonelessly, eyes turning red.

“Oh, hell no! You don’t get to play this protective, ‘I am the man’ bullshit with me. I’m not some helpless little girl! I’m a fucking banshee and you don’t get to tell me what to do!” she says fearlessly, closing the distance between him. Derek holds his ground, which is saying something. An angry Lydia Martin is a force to be reckoned with.

“Lydia, the baby,” Derek says earnestly, glancing down at her stomach.

She arches her neck, throwing her hair over her shoulder. “Nothing is going to happen to me and nothing is going to happen to the baby.”

“Lydia, please,” Derek says, practically begging.

“No! You don’t get to-” Derek picks her up, throws her over his shoulder, and stalks upstairs.

“You can’t do this!” she yells, kicking and punching.

“Yes, I can,” Derek says, glancing at Stiles as he passes. The elemental nods; they must have already discussed this, intent on protecting their wife and baby. Honestly, I’d do the same thing, even if Allison hated me for it.

“I’ll scream!” Lydia says, a blatant threat.

“No, you won’t, because it would weaken me and I can’t walk into battle like that,” Derek says, turning the corner and walking into their bedroom. His words shut Lydia up, but she’s not done fighting. There’s a struggle, followed by the door slamming and the sound of a key turning. He must have locked her in their bedroom.

“Fuck you, Derek!” she screams, pounding on the door.

“Love you too, baby!” he says as he walks downstairs. “You sure you’re okay with this?” he asks Stiles, brushing his fingers down the elementals face.

“I’ll fight better if I know she’s safe,” Stiles says, glancing upstairs.

“She is, I have guards posted at every entrance,” Derek says, holding Stiles’ gaze. He leans down to kiss the elemental, slow and sure. Stiles fists a hand in his hair, leaning into Derek’s strength.

My chest aches, a deep-sated pain I’ve only felt once before, when Nova and Allison were taken captive. My wolf tears at me, shredding my control. I shift, unable to stop myself. It takes me hard and fast, agony…pure agony, followed by a sheer sense of relief. I shake my head, exhaling. Allison eyes me warily, brows furrowed in concern.

“Are you okay?” she asks tentatively.

I nod, but the truth is that I’m not sure. The last time this happened, I spent a night in hell, shifting from wolf to human uncontrollably. I had no control, my anchor was gone and I was drowning. This is how it started, my control slipped and then I lost it. There’s no telling how long I’ll be able to hold on.

“I’ll call you when it’s over,” Derek says to Allison, who nods. We watch as they make their way to Derek’s Camaro.

“You sure you don’t want to go with them? I would understand, I mean Derek is your alpha and-” I cut her off with a malicious growl, baring my teeth. I have no intention of abandoning her or Nova. Derek can handle himself without me, he has Scott and Isabel. I’m exactly where I need to be.

Allison leads me back inside and runs upstairs to grab Stiles’ computer. I pace the living room as she hacks into the police database, something made painfully easy with help of Stiles’ dad’s password. She searches Kain Greyson, locating his address in Texas.

“He really does own half of the state,” she says as she writes his address down, ripping it out of the notebook. I follow her out, gesturing her into my truck. “You wanna run?” she asks and I nod. I need to get some shit out of my system and being stuck in a vehicle isn’t going to help. Chances are I’d get claustrophobic and have a goddamn panic attack.

She gets into the truck and starts it up, taking off down the road. I dart into the trees, paws hitting the ground soundlessly. My muscles, coiled and tight, spring into action. Keeping up with Allison is nothing. Werewolves are almost as fast as vampires, but it’ll still take us almost an entire day to get to Texas. And we’ll have to stop. There’s no way in hell I’m letting Allison go a full twenty hours without sleep.

Memories assault me as I run, the ghost of Nova’s hands on my skin, his lips on my neck. It’s torture. I can almost see him, purple eyes cutting me open as he kneels before me. God, I love him. I fucking love him. How did I not see it before? He’s everything that Allison and I need, funny and sweet, but at the same time, sadistic and possessive. He need us, but, more than that, we need him.

I’m boneless and exhausted by the time Allison pulls into a motel, the sun having set hours ago. She pays for the room and yells my name, gesturing me out from behind a group of trees. I dart forward, following her to our room. I twist around to face her as she locks the door, exhaling.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” she says, closing the distance between us. I shudder as she runs a hand through the fur on my back. She smiles, disappearing into the bathroom.

I stay in wolf form until she gets out, wanting to protect her. After twenty minutes or so she steps into the room, steam wafting out behind her. I shift back, the process just as agonizing. Standing up, I shudder, my muscles unaccustomed to being in human form. Allison strokes my arm comfortingly, but I move past her, my wolf on edge.

She watches me as I cross the room, closing the bathroom door behind me. The shower does nothing to calm my wolf. Images of Nova being tortured echo around in my head, destroying me over and over and over again. I almost shift three times, completely unable to control myself.

I clench my hands into tight fists, struggling to shove down my wolf. He doesn’t want to be here, wasting time. He wants to go after Nova now, not in the morning. Now. To him, Allison coming with us is not a priority, it is a liability. She could get hurt too.

I walk out of the bathroom, scanning the room for Allison. She’s curled up in the bed, eyes fixed on me. I take deep breath, scenting the air. She’s scared and worried…for Nova and for me. This isn’t the first time she’s seen me fall apart.

“I’m sorry,” I mutter, dropping my gaze.

“C’mere,” she says earnestly. Unable to say no to her, I cross the room and let her pull me into bed. She coaxes me into her arms, cradling my head to her chest. I close my eyes, breathing in her scent, letting it wash over me. “Nova isn’t helpless, chances are he’s already tearing their throats out,” she says, trying to comfort us both. But her words are empty, doing nothing to fill the growing void in my chest.

“I promised him I’d keep him safe,” I mutter, voice breaking with the weight of what I’ve done. “I told him I’d protect him, that no one would ever hurt him again.” My throat tightens, the wolf thrashing just under my skin. He hates me. He thinks I’m a fucking coward, laying here in Allison’s arms while Nova is being tortured. And I agree with him.

“Yeah, well…you’re not the only one who made him that promise…” Allison says solemnly, sadness bleeding into her scent.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“It wasn’t yours either!” she says sharply, pulling back to catch my gaze.

“He’s mine to protect.”

“He’s mine too, Isaac!” Her ebony eyes dig into me, boring deep. “I know you’re a werewolf and it’s different for you, but I love him too. And we’re gonna find him,” she says resolutely, reminding me why I love her. She’s the strongest person I’ve ever met, fierce and independent, but still so kind.

I nod, pulling her into my arms. It’s quiet for a long time. The only sound I can hear is the beat of Allison’s heart. She lays her head on my chest, trailing her fingers down my arm. I let very few people touch me and, as a consequence, touch effects me more than other wolves. Allison is aware of that and she uses it to ground me.

“I never thanked you,” I say softly, breaking the silence.

“For what?” she asks sleepily, lifting her head.

I catching her gaze. “For seeing what Nova could be to us and for being patient with me when I couldn’t.” She swallows hard, nodding as tears fill her eyes. I reach up, brushing my fingers down her face. She has no idea what she’s done for me, how much she matters to me. “I love you, you know that, right? I don’t say it very often, but…”

“I know,” she says, smiling. She leans up to kiss me, slow and soft. I cradle her against me as she lowers her head back to my chest. I clench my eyes shut, trying to ignore my wolf. Before long, exhaustion overtakes me and I black out, falling asleep to the phantom sound of my name on Nova’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, Lovelies! Hope you're doing well! :)  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> Oh and has anyone else figured out who the beast is? I think I know and I feel like an evil genius. Haha. ;)


	21. Chapter 21

\- Isaac -

 

The sound of Allison screaming echoes around in my head, barely a whisper. “Isaac! Isaac, please!” she begs, voice raw. “Isaac! Come back to me! Please, baby…please!” It gets louder and louder, until it’s drilling into my skull. “This isn’t you! Isaac! Isaac!” She lets out a terrified scream, the kind of scream only caused by pain.

Something touches me and I jolt awake, realizing I’ve lost control of my wolf. I shove him down, blinking rapidly. Allison’s face comes into focus, tear-filled eyes wide with terror. She’s standing in to the corner of the room, closest to the door, her gun pointed at my head.

I take a step away from her, realizing I’m in wolf form. Taking a deep breath, I scent the air. Fear fills my lungs like smoke, toxic. I scan Allison, noting her shaking hands and the blood running down her arm. Instinctually, I take a step towards her.

“No! Stay back,” she says sharply, voice quivering. I still instantly, terror coiling in my stomach. Did I do that? Did I hurt her?

I shift back, the change swift and agonizing. Grabbing my boxers, I stand up and step into them, keeping a safe distance from Allison. She relaxes the second I meet her gaze, dropping her gun. It hits the floor with a dull thud, empty and hollow.

“What happened?” I ask, regret threatening to cripple me.

“You…had a nightmare. You were screaming Nova’s name. I tried to wake you up and you shifted. Then you…you…” her voice breaks, tears spilling down her cheeks. I struggle against the urge to go to her, to pull her into my arms and hold her. God, what’ve I done? I’m a fucking monster.

How could I have forgotten that? I let myself believe a lie. I told myself that I wasn’t my father, that I’d never lay a hand on someone I love. But I guess I was wrong. I’m just like him…no, I’m worse than him. He never loved me, but I love Allison. I fucking love her. But that didn’t stop me.

“We’ll find Nova and then…I’ll leave,” I say tonelessly, holding her gaze.

“What?” she asks, brows furrowing in confusion.

“I hurt you!” I growl.

Fury fills her dark eyes. She closes the distance between us, shoving me into a wall. “You barely scratched me!” she says, baring her arm to me. I look over the wound; it’s long, but shallow. She reaches up and grabs hold of my jaw, forcing me to meet her gaze. “And if you think a little blood is gonna run me off, you’re wrong! You don’t scare me!”

“Dammit, Allison, you were shaking!” I say through clenched teeth.

“Yeah! Because I was pointing a gun at you!” she yells, pressing me harder into the wall. The hurt on her face is all-consuming, she’s terrified. “I thought I was gonna have to shoot you.” She breaks, collapsing against me with a strangled sob. “I thought…I thought…”

I stand stock still as she cries, body shuddering against me. I want to wrap my arms around her. I want to hold her, but what if I hurt her again? I never thought I’d do anything like this…especially not to her. She’s my mate, I love her. But even that’s not enough to protect her from my wolf. Only a mating bite will do that.

Gently, I push her away from me. She lifts her head, eyes wide. She doesn’t blame me, but she should. If I had better control of my wolf, this wouldn’t have happened. I’m a fucking mess and she’s not safe around me.

“I’ll meet you in Texas,” I say, walking past her.

“Isaac,” she says, grabbing my arm. I pull out of her grip and leave the hotel room, closing the door behind me. The scent of her grief follows me as I make my way down the grated stairs. I walk into the trees and shift, wishing for the first time in my life that I weren’t a werewolf. This power is supposed to help me protect the people I love, but lately all it’s done is make things worse. 

I take off, losing myself in the feel of my paws hitting the ground, the wind rushing past me. It works for a while, but eventually the image of Allison pointing a gun at me creeps its way into my head. The sound of her screaming reverberates down my spine. I can smell her blood, the scent thick in the air around me. My muscles give and I stumble, rolling forward and landing in a throbbing heap.

Fuck.

Growling, I force myself up. I don’t deserve Allison and Nova…I never have. And I refuse to put them in danger. So I’ll help her find him, but once we do, I’m gone. They’ll be better off without me, safer without me.

I take off, running harder than I ever have before. Rocks slice into my paws, but I ignore the pain, determined to get to Nova as quickly as possible. The sun rises and sets, creating shadows that move past me as I run. I’m starving and thirsty as hell, but I don’t care. Nova is all that matters right now, my sweet vampire with his smart mouth and his gorgeous fucking…no…he’s not mine. He never was and he never will be.

I reach the ranch before Allison, circling around the massive house. It looks Civil War era, a plantation house, white with large pillars. I listen for the sound of a heartbeat, praying I’ll hear Nova’s, but the house is painfully silent.

Allison shows up as I’m approaching the front door. She notices that my paws are bleeding and her brows furrow, concern marring her beautiful face. I expect her to say something, but she doesn’t. Instead, she gestures towards the house. I shift back, taking my jeans from her and slipping them on.

“It’s empty.”

“You sure?” she asks, an ache in her voice.

“I’m sure,” I mutter as we approach the house. She keeps her gun held low as I open the huge oak door. I roll my eyes as it swings inward; what kind of rich fuck doesn’t even bother locking his front door?

“And I thought Nova’s place was nice,” she says, glancing around, wide-eyed. The mansion looks like a damn palace. Everything is plated in gold. The furniture white and the walls adorned with ugly old paintings that are probably worth more than I make in a year. He must be one greedy son of a bitch, to live like this and still want more. I glance up at the triple tiered chandelier, wishing I could string Kain Greyson from it.

I take a deep breath as we make our way deeper into the house. It smells like wolves and fancy cologne, but Nova’s coffee and blood scent is achingly absent. I’m taken with a violent urge to pull out my lighter and set this fucking place on fire.

“He was never here,” I growl, fishing my lighter out of my pocket.

Allison grabs my hand before I can light it, her grip soft, but insistent. She catches my gaze, fixing me with a fierce look. “You can burn it to the fucking ground for all I care, but we need to figure out where Nova is first,” she says with a curt nod.

I slip my lighter back into my pocket, following her upstairs. She quickly locates an office, sitting down before a computer. I stalk around the room as she turns it on, the scent of cologne stinging my nose. Most wolves don’t wear it, preferring natural scents, but I guess Kain Greyson isn’t most wolves. Superficially prick.

“It’s got a password,” Allison mutters, glaring at the laptop.

“Try ‘I’m a homicidal douchebag,’” I say sadistically. She scoffs, rolling her eyes as she pulls out her phone. I know she’s calling Stiles even before he answers.

“How’s my favorite crime fighting duo?” he asks, chuckling.

“We’re…fine,” Allison mutters, glancing up at me. I grit my teeth, painfully aware that we’re anything but fine. “Please tell me you and Derek fucked up Kain’s army.”

“We went totally Avengers on their asses. It was so sick, Allison. You should have been there. I went full on Avatar state and it was fucking awesome! At one point I split the earth open and a bunch of the bastards just fell to their fiery deaths. And Derek, God, you should’ve seen him, he had those fuckers cowering at his feet. It made me wanna-”

“Stiles,” she says sharply, cutting him off. “I need you to help me hack into Kain’s computer. It’s got a password and I can’t crack it.”

“Did you try ‘Oh, I just can’t wait to be king,’” Stiles asks, singing the line from ‘The Lion King’ and then laughing his head off. I chuckle, simultaneously annoyed and amused…as is the general consensus when it comes to Stiles.

“Come on, Stiles, I need you to focus,” Allison says, putting the phone on speaker and setting it down on the desk. Stiles starts to talk her through some sort of coding bullshit that makes no sense to me. I drown it out, closing my eyes and focusing entirely on my sense of hearing.

The ranch is huge, acres and acres, but there is absolutely no one around. Which means, Kain sent all of his men to attack Blackwing. And the slimy bastard is probably hauled up somewhere, Nova in chains, drinking champagne and waiting for the news of his victory. And when he learns that his little rebellion was crushed, he’ll kill the man I love.

“Got it! Thank you, Stiles, you’re a fucking genius!” Allison yells, a wicked glint in her dark eyes.

“Anytime, Ali! Text me the list of properties and I’ll have Derek send out the troops. Nova’s bound to turn up, he’s too fuckin’ sexy to die,” Stiles says with a laugh, making Allison smile.

I cross the room, moving to stand behind her. On the screen is a spreadsheet listing thousands of properties owned by Greyson Enterprises. They range from single acre sections of land to fucking islands in the South Pacific. My stomach drops, throat tightening. How are we supposed to search all of these places?

“Is there any way to narrow it down?” I ask, loathing the fear in my voice. Allison glances over her shoulder at me, eyes wide and pleading. This hurts her just as much as it hurts me.

Squaring her shoulders, she turns back to the computer screen. “He’d want it to be isolated, somewhere quiet. So we are probably looking for a house somewhere rural, but where? There are a hundred listings that fit that description,” she says, scent becoming more and more agitated.

“He’d want to stay close. Isolate the listings in Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, Nevada, and California,” I say, leaning over her. She types in the command, narrowing the hundred or so listings down to forty-three. Forty-fucking-three. “Fuck!” I grow, grabbing hold of a book shelf and sending it smashing against the ground. Nova is going to die. There’s no way we can check forty-three houses before Kain hears what happened today.

“We’re gonna find him, Isaac,” Allison says as she watches me destroy Kain’s office. It’s really him I want to tear to pieces, but his house will have to do for now. “I’ll tell Stiles to focus on these. With the help of the vampires and the werewolves, we should be able to cover enough ground.”

I hear what she’s saying, but it doesn’t register. My wolf gnaws at my brain, rendering me incapable of paying attention to anyone but him. He’s fucking pissed. He wants Nova and he wants him now. Our mate is in danger and we’re chasing smoke. He thinks I’m useless, weak. And I hate that I agree with him.

“Isaac,” Allison murmurs, concerned. She takes a couple of steps towards me, brows furrowed. I lift my gaze, fixing her with a piercing glare. She stills instantly, swallowing.

“I need you to stay away from me. Can you do that?” I ask forcefully, body starting to shake. I’m losing it, my wolf clawing his way to the surface. Adrenaline rushes through my veins, preparing me for the shift.

“You need an anchor. I’m here,” she says, voice fading to a whisper. Her expression is open, pleading. She knows what I need and so do I, but I can’t…I won’t. I refuse to put her at risk again.

“What I need is to find Nova and I can’t do that if I’m worried about hurting you. So this is what we’re going to do. You’ll get a hotel room and, from there, you can coordinate the search. I’ll check all of the fifteen properties in Texas and, once I’m done, I’ll call you. If I find him, I’ll let you know as soon as possible,” I say, giving her no room for interpretation or argument.

“You’re pushing me away,” she says plainly, simply stating a fact. Still, the hurt in her eyes is unmistakable. And I fucking hate it. Nova’s not the only I’m supposed to be taking care of, he’s not the only one I love.

“No, I’m keeping you safe.” I grab her phone, using it to text me the list of addresses. She glares at me as I do it, arms folded defiantly. Once I have the information, I pocket my phone and lift my gaze, jaw clenched. The scent of Allison’s sadness washes over me, making my body ache. Tears fill her eyes as she struggles to hold back everything that she wants to say, all of the arguments and the reasons why. But she keeps her mouth shut, because we both know this is the only way I can find Nova and keep her safe.

“I love you and I’m not giving up on you,” she says, tears spilling down her cheeks.

“You should,” I growl, dropping my gaze. She takes a step towards me, but I’m gone before she can react. Making my way downstairs and turn left, following the smell of gasoline and exhaust into a ten car garage. Grabbing a random set of keys, I unlock a black Ferrari, slipping inside. The engine roars to life as the garage door opens. Allison comes running into the garage just in time to see me take off. Her muffled sobs echo around in my head until I’m too far away to hear them.

I make it to first house in ten minutes, but I don’t even bother going inside. It’s empty, completely quiet. Fifteen minutes later, I pull up next to the second house. Leaving my phone in the car, I step outside and shift.

Rounding the house, I take in each of the five heartbeats. None of them are Nova’s, but it’s too late to pull out now. My wolf wants blood, I want blood. My senses sharpen as I slip into the house through an open window, landing with a soft thud. Stalking around the corner, I come face to face with the first of the five wolves.

I lunge at him, locking my jaws around his face and then biting down. Blood fills my mouth as his body drops, lifeless. Three men round the corner, aiming their guns at me. I step over their pack member’s body, growling low in my throat.

One of them shoots at me and misses. Furious, I lunge at him, burying my teeth in the meat of his shoulder. He screams, fisting his hands in my fur as he falls backwards. I pull back and then strike again, tearing out his throat. Blood sprays my fur, painting me crimson as I turn to face the remaining three wolves.

Shifting back, I stand up. “Where is Kain keeping the vampire king?”

“Fuck you! You’re nothing but a race traitor!” one of them growls, eyes burning gold. I listen hard to their hearts. They don’t know where Nova is, they’re bluffing.

I shift again, feigning left to avoid their bullets, and then darting right. I bury my teeth in one’s arm, throwing him into a wall. Before he has time to hit the ground, my teeth are deep in his throat.

Turning, I square up with the final two wolves, both shifted. They bare their teeth at me, trying to intimidate me. I arch my neck arrogantly. I share my bed with the vampire king and an Argent hunter. I’m the werewolf king’s enforcer. These fuckers don’t scare me. They are nothing, merely a way to satiate my wolf’s rage.

The one to my left lunges at me. I bend low and he goes over my head, smashing into the wall. While he’s occupied, I stalk towards the other wolf. He surges forward, burying his teeth in my shoulder just before I rip out his throat.

Growling, I twist around to face the last wolf. We circle one another for a minute, our paws trailing blood across the hardwood. He growls, lowering his front legs as he prepares to pounce. Reading his body language, I attack before he can, knocking him off balance and using my teeth to break his spine. He gasps for a moment before I tear out his throat, taking mercy on someone who probably doesn’t deserve it.

Blood runs down my body as I shift, making my way back outside. The bloodshed did its job, my wolf and I are back on the same page. He’s with me, now aware that I am willing to do anything to get Nova back.

I slip on my jeans and get into the Ferrari, pulling up the next address. I am there in half an hour, the Ferrari making quick work of the abandoned back roads. Pulling up to the house, I listen for the sound of any heartbeats, but it’s quiet.

Fuck.

I back out of the drive and take off back down the road. The next six houses are the same, completely empty. By the time I reach the seventh, I’m furious, the fear that I’ll never see Nova again slowly eating me alive. Thankfully, this house isn’t empty, there are three wolves inside.

I step of the Ferrari and shift, slipping inside through the open door. I’m on the first man before he even realizes what hit him, burying my teeth in his arm and yanking him down. His fist slams into my face, knocking me into a wall. He struggles to get back up, but he’s not fast enough. I close the distance between us, burying my teeth in his neck and thrashing back and forth until it breaks.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turn around, growling. Both wolves have their guns pointed at me, a man and a woman. Normally, I don’t like to kill women, call it a code or some shit. But today, today I could care less.

Shifting back, I stand up. “Tell me where Kain is keeping the vampire king.”

The woman laughs, glancing over at the man. “If Kain has the king, he’s already dead. Either that or he’s wishin’ he was, isn’t that right, baby?” she says with a dry laugh. Fury slices through me, white-hot and alive. I close the distance between us, narrowly avoiding their bullets.

I grab hold of the man’s gun and punch him in the face. Twisting the gun in my hand, I shoot him in the head before he has time to react to my blow. The woman screams as his body hits the ground.

She shifts and lunges at me, claws shredding my abdomen as she buries her teeth in my side. I hit the ground, pain lancing through me, making my vision go fuzzy. I pull the guns trigger three times and she falls on top of me, dead weight. Groaning, I push her off of me and stand up.

My body aches, the healing process slowed by lack of sleep and food and water. I’m covered in blood, though most of it’s not mine. I grit my teeth as I slip into the Ferrari, staring her up. Ignoring pain is something I learned young. When it comes to bruises and bleeding, I’m very good at compartmentalizing.

I make it to the eighth address in a matter of minutes. Unsurprisingly, it’s empty. As are the next five houses. By the time I reach the thirteenth house, I’m itching for it, like a goddamn junkie in need of a hit. I’m running out of options. I know that Nova might be in one of the house Derek and the vampires are checking, but then again maybe not. Kain could just as easily have taken Nova to some abandoned warehouse in the middle of fucking nowhere.

Hearing seven heartbeats, I step out of the car and shift. It’s a fucking massacre. This time I don’t even bother asking if they know where Nova is. Because, clearly, Kain didn’t share that bit of information with his soldiers. I rip and tear and claw until I am the only one left standing, surrounded by bodies and blood.

I walk back to the Ferrari, the aching void in my stomach growing as I start her up. The fourteenth house is empty and so is the fifteenth. I’m a mess, bitten and clawed to shreds, my mind a wired bomb seconds from going off. My left side is riddled with bullets; tiny projectiles I haven’t bothered to dig out. Mostly because I deserve the pain, I deserve the agony, because I failed Nova. Another day has come and gone and he’s still with Kain, being tortured while I run in circles, utterly useless.

Growling, I pull out my phone and dial Allison’s number, lifting it to my ear. She answers after the second ring, “Please tell me you found him.”

“No,” I mutter, furious with myself. “Derek and the other vampires?”

“No…they searched every single one of Kain’s properties. There were wolves, but no sign of Nova anywhere. Oh, God, baby…do you think-” she breaks off, sobbing. The thought of Nova lying somewhere, broken and bloody, sets my teeth on edge, infuriating me. I told him I’d keep him safe and that’s exactly what I’m going to do. No one touches what’s mine. No one.

“He’s not dead,” I say defiantly.

“You can’t know that,” she whispers, voice breaking.

“Yes, I can. We’re gonna find him, Allison, and we’re gonna tear Kain apart!” It’s not a threat, it’s a promise. I’m going to destroy Kain Greyson. I’m going to tear his limbs from his body and watch as he bleeds out, screaming.

“And after we find him?” she asks gently. Pain stabs through my chest at the thought of leaving them, but it’s what I have to do. It’s the only option.

“I’ll leave.”

“You actually think I’m going to let you go, that Nova is going to let you go?” she demands, fury raging in her voice. I clench my teeth, grief flooding though my veins. I don’t want to hurt her…that’s why I’m leaving. It’s not to cause her pain, it’s to prevent it. I’m not stable. I’m not in control. And I refuse to become my father, a bitter, angry, man who hurts the people he’s supposed to love. No. Fuck that.

“You won’t have a choice,” I say tonelessly.

She inhales sharply, furious. “No!” she yells, voice cutting deep. “Tell me where you are! We’re not having this conversation over the phone.”

I think about lying to her, but the thought of it makes me sick. She’s cared for me, loved me, when no one else would. She deserves a fighting chance, even if it won’t make any difference. “I’m at the last house on the list.”

She hangs up and, within ten minutes, she’s speeding up the drive. Killing the ignition, she steps out of the truck and aims her bow at me. I take a step back, brows furrowed in confusion. What the fuck is she playing at?

“You don’t get to walk away! Not now! Not ever!” she says frantically, advancing on me with practiced ease. “This is because you hurt me, right?”

“I’m not my father, Allison. I don’t wanna hurt the people I love,” I say, looking deep into her ebony eyes. They cut through me, as demanding and beautiful as ever. God, I love her. I always have, even when I didn’t. I clench my hands into tight fist, swallowing hard. “I can’t…I can’t…”

She looses her arrow. I have more than enough time to move, to block it, but I don’t. It slices deep into my shoulder. Moments later, a second arrow lodges itself in my right arm, quickly followed by a third in my leg. I hold still, taking the pain, relishing in it. Lifting my gaze, I watch as Allison drops her bow, tears streaming down her face, expression defiant.

“There. I hurt you,” she says, closing the distance between us. I gape at her, confused and awe-struck. “Are you gonna forgive me or should I leave you and Nova?” She’s serious, shoulders set and eyes steady. “Tell me, Isaac! I just shot you three times. I hurt you just like you hurt me. Should I leave? Should I walk away and abandon the two people I promised to love, to protect, no matter what!”

I remain painfully silent, staring at her as my body screams. It’s different, right? She was aware when she shot me. She has control, I don’t? I know that, but it doesn’t change the fact that she has a point. I promised to protect them, to love them, and I can’t do that if I walk away.

“Well?” she asks, voice breaking.

I swallow hard, lifting a shaking hand to brush the tears from her cheek. The second I touch her, she caves, melting into my arms and sobbing. I hold her tight, burying a hand deep in her hair. Her scent calms me, settling the wolf raging in my chest. I can’t lose her and I can’t lose Nova. They’re everything to me. Everything.

“I’m sorry, baby…I’m so sorry. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, Lovelies!   
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. :)


	22. Chapter 22

\- Nova -

 

“You sure that’s him, boss?” a man asks, the sound of his voice breaking through the cloud in my head. I struggle to wake up, to rid myself of the weight pressing down on me, suffocating me. I can’t breathe. Everything hurts. It feels like my bones are on fire, pain radiating through me like electricity.

“That’s him, alright,” another man says, his voice deep and accented. Southern. It has to be Kain. But…that’s impossible. How the hell did he get the jump on me? I grit my teeth, overcome with fury. There has to be a spy…I’ve got a fucking spy in my kingdom. It’s the only explanation. Someone sold me out. “How’s that nightshade feel, Your Highness? It burnin’ your veins?”

I try to open my eyes, but the second I do, pain shoots through my skull. I clench my eyes shut, irate. The fucker’s got me in a blindfold infused with nightshade, preventing me from seeing anything…from compelling. Fear coils in my stomach as I flash back to the last time someone wrapped nightshade around my eyes. Diana. But, unlike Kain, she also used a muzzle.

I open my mouth and bare my fangs, hissing viciously. It’s a blatant threat, but all Kain does is laugh. The bastard fucking laughs. “Little spitfire, isn’t he?” he says with a throaty chuckle. I jerk hard against the shackles on my wrists, fangs slicing deep into my bottom lip. He laughs again as the metal cuts into my flesh, tiny bites of agony. I’m going to rip him apart, piece by fucking piece.

“Are you trying to start a war?” I demand, the vampire rising inside of me. I can feel it, writing just beneath my skin, pulled to the surface by the promise of blood and violence. My throat burns; how long have I been unconscious?

Kain chuckles. “War…people say it like it’s a bad thing. But war ensues change. I am tired of living in a world run by vampires. I am tired of being looked down upon!” he yells, hot breath on my face. I grit my teeth, his scent clogging my lungs. He smells expensive, like aged whisky and French cologne.

“So what? You kill me, start a war, and hope that when it’s over, and thousands are dead, you’re the one left standing? Is that it?” I ask, a sadistic edge to my voice. “Too bad the wolves already have a king.”

There’s a moment of complete silence, followed by an ear-splitting roar. Pain sears through my body as Kain slashes his claws across my chest, slicing down to my abdomen. I clamp my jaw shut, determined to stay silent. It hurts, but it’s nothing compared to to what I lived through on the streets.

I force myself to laugh. This guy is an egotistical, rich, prick. He’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before. “I’m guessing you didn’t know?” I ask, smirking. He responds by slicing my arm open, claws cutting from shoulder to wrist.

Kain’s furious. He wouldn’t be if he already knew about Derek before he took me. Which means, taking me wasn’t retaliation, it was pre-planned. Somehow, he infiltrated my kingdom and located my whereabouts. There’s no way he hacked me, so it has to be a spy. That’s the only answer.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done, you little whore?” he asks, grabbing hold of my jaw, claws digging into my cheek.

“Did I screw up your plan for world domination?” I ask with a dry chuckle. He slices his claws down my neck and across my chest. I gasp, the pain threatening to knock me out. As my hold slips, the disease inside of me starts to take control. Were Allison and Isaac here, a touch of their hands or a soft word would be enough to calm the monster. But they aren’t.

“I’ll kill the wolf and take his throne,” Kain says calculatedly.

I scoff at him. “Good luck, jackass.” He grabs my shoulder, claws sinking deep into my flesh. I black out for a second, the pain blurring my thoughts, melting them together.

“You think a lot of yourself, don’t you?”

“Not as much as you,” I say, wishing I could roll my eyes.

“But you’re really just a slut. Isn’t that right?” he asks, chuckling. “The first time I heard the rumor I figured it was bullshit, but it’s not, is it? The vampires actually let a whore take their throne.” He laughs and a few other people join him.

I swallow hard, doing by best to ignore the pit in my stomach, the voice in my head that says he’s right. I focus on my memory of this morning, of waking up in bed with Ali and Isaac, wrapped up in their arms. I’m not a whore, at least not to them…and they’re the ones that matter. Who cares what this fucker thinks.

“At least I don’t have to pay for loyalty. That’s how you got your pack, isn’t it? Shell out some cash and a starving werewolf will do just about anything, isn’t that right?” I ask condescendingly. I’m well aware of how poor some of the packs are. It’s a situation that I have been working to fix. We send aid to most of the remote packs, food and medical supplies. But there are some who refuse to accept help from vampires.

“That’s big talk for someone who killed to get where they are. I heard you tore out Alexander’s throat, nearly took his head clean off.” He chuckles, the sound making my skin itch. “I’m not a good man, Novacane, but neither are you.”

“Yeah, I killed Alexander, but I didn’t do it for the throne,” I say, voice completely deadpan. “I’m not a good man, I’ll agree with you there, but I’m not the one killing for political gain. That’s you!” I bare my fangs at him, the image of Jessa crying over Elisabeth flashing before my eyes. He did that.

“Sometimes a few have to die for the good of the many,” he says calmly.

“Quoting famous dictators are we?” I ask with a laugh.

He punches me in the stomach, hard. I double over, coughing. My chains shift and, before I have time to react, my hands are wrenched over my head. I’m strung up like an animal in a slaughterhouse. Fear courses through me as I struggle to regain my breath, blood running in rivulets down my skin. I’m mostly naked, but for my boxers. I guess clothes get in the way of torture, makes sense.

“You’re a cocky son of a bitch, Your Highness,” Kain says with a humorless laugh. “And ruthless, at least that’s what they say,” he pauses, exhaling. “They also say that you’ve got a little bitch and her wolf in your bed.”

I yank hard on the chains, baring my fangs at him. Blood runs down my arms, the lacerations around my wrists worsening. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut your fucking mouth!” I say sharply, the disease rousing inside of me. It doesn’t like this man insulting our destineds. It wants to drink his blood, to feel his bones break beneath our hands.

Kain chuckles, circling around me. His breath brushes my neck as he leans over, hands on my shoulders. “I bet you want him to mark you, don’t you?” he asks, trailing his fingers across my skin. “But he won’t want you after I’m done. No one will.” He buries his claws in my pecs and slices them up both sides of my neck, ravaging the flesh where wolves leave mating bites. I scream, unable to swallow the noise.

Tears brim in my eyes, mixing with the nightshade and burning my flesh. Even if the cuts heal properly, I’ll always have scars…claw marks instead of a bite. Isaac won’t want me anymore, why would he? Not after Kain practically clawed his name into me, marking me as his.

I clench my hands into tight fists, pulling hard on the chains. If I can just cut one of the arteries in my wrist, I’ll bleed out in a matter of minutes. I’m already hungry. It’ll hurt, but if I drain myself of blood, I’ll go rabid. Kain may be equipped to deal with me, but he sure as shit won’t be able to handle my disease.

“There. Now all he’ll have to do is take one look at you and he’ll know what you really are, a whore,” Kain says with a growl.

I do my best to keep still, but it’s impossible. I can’t stop my body from shaking with the pain. Everything hurts, from the deep throbbing of my broken ribs, to the sharp biting sensation of my split skin. My tears have caused the nightshade to get into my eyes. I’ll go blind if I don’t get the fucking thing off soon.

“Boss, he’s loosing lot of blood,” one of the men says.

“Shut up, Vince, he’s fine!” Kain growls. I bite back a laugh. I am so not fine. My relentless abuse finally paid off. I lick the blood from my lips, relishing in the feel of it running down my arms. Now all I have to do is keep him talking while I bleed out. Then we’ll see how he fares against a rabid vampire.

“You think I care about the girl and her wolf?” I ask with a scornful laugh. “I don’t give a shit about anyone. It’s kinda my thing.” I let go of my fears and exhale, pretending that I’m back at Blackwing, dealing with a jackass of a client. If he doesn’t know my weaknesses, he can’t exploit them.

“Oh, I think you do. I think you love them,” he says, voice cold as ice. “I had to ask around to find out why the vampire king suddenly has purple eyes, but I got my answer.”

“They’re colored contacts, asshole,” I say quickly.

“No, they’re not. Those two are your destineds, your mated to them.”

I laugh callously. “Destineds? Those are a myth, everyone knows that. You sure you’re smart enough to be a king? Because from where I stand-” He punches me in again, stealing the breath from my lungs and shoving one of my broken ribs into a lung. I double over, gasping. I can’t breathe…it feels like I’m drowning.

“That the best you got, playboy?” I taunt. He responds by slamming a fist into my face, knocking my head to the side. I laugh as he punches my stomach, over and over and over again. Every blow deepens the cuts on my wrists, leeching more blood from my body. I focus on my breathing as the disease fists a hand around my throat and takes control.

Finally.

“You cock-sucking little prick!” Kain growls, punching me in the face. I see it happen, I feel the blow, but I can’t do anything in retaliation. Whatever I do next is up to my disease, the monster living inside of me. Everyone here is fucking screwed. I may be insane, but my disease is a full-blown psychopath.

“Do you taste good?” I ask, tonguing my fangs longingly. My throat is burning, the hunger threatening to eat me alive. I want blood. I want to feel it running down my throat, dripping off of chin. “I don’t like the way you smell, but that doesn’t mean you’ll taste bad.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Kain asks, confused by my sudden change in behavior. I know that I look like a different person when I lose control, Max has told me that my tone of voice changes and I move differently.

“Maybe you should give him a blood bag, boss,” one of the men says, fear in his voice.

“No,” Kain growls.

“You should listen to him, playboy.” I laugh. “Playboy. I’m so funny. Don’t you think I’m funny?” I ask, laugh morphing into a cruel little chuckle. Is it weird that my disease thinks I’m funny? Yes, but at least the bastard is amused.

“You’re insane,” Kain mutters.

I laugh, nodding. “Insane. Insane and hungry!” I curl my thumbs into my palms and pull downward, breaking both of the bones and setting me free. I jerk off the blindfold, but the nightshade has blinded me. I can’t see a thing. Thankfully, my sense of smell is as good as any wolf’s. I hone in on each of them, placing my targets.

 I’m on Kain before he can react, burying my fangs in his throat and tearing at his flesh. He screams and I wish, briefly, that I could see the look on his face. Hot blood seeps down my throat and I drink as I listen to him drown in it. He deserves worse than this, he deserves pain, misery. But I don’t have time to make it hurt.

The second his heart stops beating, I lunge at another wolf. I slam him back into a wall, using to cave in his skull. His blood runs down my arm, hot and wet. I smile as I let go of his limp body, turning to face the last wolf in the room.

“You’ll pay for this!” he says as I cross the room.

“Promise?” I say as I fist a hand in his hair and wrench his head back, striking his neck like a coiled snake. I drink and drink, taking deep swallows of his blood. His body goes slack, but I hold it up, savage with hunger.

My wounds slowly heal, every swallow knitting flesh and melding bone. But, it’s not enough. I drop his bloodless body and bare my fangs, furious. It’s not working. I need Allison and Isaac’s blood, not this cheap werewolf shit. It’s nothing but a Band-Aid, a quick fix, but it is enough for me to regain control. My throat burns painfully, fangs throbbing.

I still can’t see, my world a void of darkness. I take a deep breath, trying to scent fresh air, but all I can smell is blood and dirt and sweat. I feel my way around the room, locating a door. I turn the knob and it opens. The scent of fresh air wafts past me. Cautiously, I make my way down a hall, through a few rooms, and out the front door.

I fall down the steps, catching myself with my sore hands. The bones have healed, but they hurt like a motherfucker. With a groan, I stand up and take a deep breath. It smells like summer, trees and grass and animals. But there is also a fait scent of gasoline.

I focus on my hearing, struggling to drown out the normal sounds of nature. There’s a road about a half a mile to my left. I can hear cars passing on it. There aren’t many, but that’s a start. And I think that there is a gas station a few miles down that road. That is where the scent of gasoline is coming from. If I can get to the gas station, then I can figure out where the fuck I am and call Allison and Isaac.

The walk to the gas station takes forever and a day. I have to move slow, my body still a bloody aching mass. Everything hurts, but it’s nothing compared to the burning in my throat. I need to get to Allison and Isaac before I lose control and start tearing out human throats.

Finally, I make it to the gas station. It’s empty but for someone behind the counter. I hone in on their heartbeat, using it to guide me into the store. A little bell dings as I walk through the doorway.

“Holy fuck!” a man yells.

“Yeah, yeah, I look like shit…I know. Can you tell me where I am?” I ask, my fangs aching rhythmically, mirroring the steady beat of his heart.

“You’re at the Stop-N-Shop, dude,” the man says.

I groan, exhaling exhaustedly. “I mean the town, the state.”

“Oh,” he mutters. “You’re in the beautiful town of Lizzar, Arizona. Known for its…” he trails off, unsure what exactly the town is known for. This guy is clearly a genius.

“Can I borrow a phone? I’ll need you to dial it for me,” I say, walking up to the counter. He hands me a rotary phone and I put it up to my ear, slowly giving him Derek’s number. I want to call Isaac and Allison, but Derek can get me out of this hellhole faster than they can. There are several packs in Arizona. All he’ll have to do is make a call.

The phone starts to ring. “Hello,” Derek says. He’s stressed, I can hear it in his voice. 

“I’m at a Stop-N-Shop in Lizzar, Arizona.” I drop the phone, lifting my head to the cashier. “What road are we on?” I ask and he answers. I lift the phone back to my ear. “It’s on Charleston Road, just off the interstate. Get someone here before I do something we’ll both regret,” I say sharply, too hungry to care if I’m being a total asshole. 

“I’ll have someone there in fifteen minutes,” Derek says curtly. Someone grabs the phone from him, but he doesn’t argue.

“Nova, baby, are you okay?” Max asks, sounding tearful. I exhale in sheer relief, her voice alone enough to calm me down. “Please, baby, tell me you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, princess,” I say, lifting a bloody hand to my face. I rub my eyes, attempting to rid them on of the nightshade, but the action just makes it worse. My eyes burn and I gasp, clenching my teeth.

“You’re not fine!” she sobs, distraught. “What did those motherfuckers do to you? I’m going to tear them apart.” The love in her voice makes me smile. God, I missed her. I was so worried that she would hate me for hurting her, that she would never look at me the same. But, like Allison said, I had nothing to worry about.

“I love you,” I say, closing my eyes in a desperate effort to relieve the pain. It helps, but not much. “And you don’t have to worry, Kain’s dead. I ripped his throat out.”

“That’s my boy,” she says, making me laugh. Silence falls between us. I focus on the sound of her breathing, the steady beat of her heart. I use the sound to ground me, struggling to ignore the agony that is my throat. “Isa said you came to the hospital. You can’t blame yourself for what happened. I love you and I’ll always love you, you know that right, baby?” she asks, desperate.

“Yeah,” I say, nodding. “How long have I been gone?”

“Three days,” she says bleakly. “Kain’s wolves attacked after they took you. I guess he figured it would destabilize the throne. But Derek called in the troops and they took them out with one blow,” she says, sounding like a proud mother once again.

“Ali and Isaac?” I ask, fear slicing me open. If they were hurt…or killed and I wasn’t there to protect them, I’ll never fucking forgive myself. It will end me. The image of them lying together, beaten and bloody, flashes before my eyes, rousing the sleeping monster inside of me. Suddenly, I can’t breathe, can’t think.

“Your destineds are fine,” she says quickly, wanting to reassure me as fast as possible. I exhale, relief rushing through me like a drug. They’re fine, Allison and Isaac are fine. This bullshit with the wolves is over. Now if I can just get some fucking blood, it’ll be perfect.

“Lydia and the baby?” I ask, a new fear rising in my stomach.

“They are both safe. Derek and Stiles practically locked her in their bedroom. Needless to say, she wasn’t very happy about it. If she weren’t so worried about you, I think she’d be giving them the silent treatment,” she says with a giggle. I smile, picturing a furious Lydia pounding on a door and promising to do horrible things to her husbands’ balls. She really is something else.

“Baby, are you okay. You sound horrible,” she says, the mom coming out in her.

“I’ll be alright, I just need Allison and Isaac,” I say, swallowing against the insatiable burning in my throat. Where the fuck are Derek’s wolves? I’m not sure how much longer I can take this shit. It’s eating me alive.

“They’ve been so worried about you. Isaac nearly ran himself to death searching for you and Allison hasn’t slept in days. She found lead after lead, sending Isaac to check them out. And when they turned out to be nothing, it destroyed them. Those two really love you, baby,” she says softly. And for some reason, the fact that Allison and Isaac were so worried makes me feel better. It calms me.

A vehicle pulls up in front of the gas station. “My rides here. Love you.”

“Love you too,” she says and I hand the phone back to the cashier, thanking him. The gas station door opens and I am assaulted by the scent of wolves. For half a second I’m terrified that they are Kain’s, that they found me. I square my shoulder, baring my fangs.

“It’s alright, Your Highness, Derek Hale send us,” a woman says. I take a step forward and she realizes that I can’t see. “I am going to take your arm, is that okay?” I nod and she grasps my uninjured arm, carefully directing me outside. She helps me up into a vehicle and closes the door behind me. The door opposite me opens and she slips inside, her scent cautious, but warm. “Derek suggested we drug you.”

“Go for it,” I say, holding out my arm. There’s a sharp pinch and everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you wanted Ali and Isaac to come in guns blazing, but Nova had other ideas. Haha! ;)  
> We've only got a few chapters left. :( But, don't worry, lovelies, I've got a Sterek fic that's eating away at my brain, just begging to be written! :)


	23. Chapter 23

“And you’re sure he’s okay?” I ask, reaching up to brush the tears from my face.

“They’ve got him sedated. Hanna’s a doctor, that’s why I chose her pack. She said he has a number of deep lacerations on his upper body,” Derek says calmly, doing his best to keep me from going over the edge.

“Claws?” Isaac asks, furious. Derek nods and I tighten my grip on Isaac’s hand, looking over at him. His eyes haven’t been blue since Nova disappeared. I’ve never seen him so on edge. He shifts every hour or so, unable to control himself or his wolf. We haven’t slept together since that night at the motel, for fear of him accidentally hurting me again. And the lack of physical contact has only made him worse. Thankfully, he’s forgiven himself for hurting me. And all it took was a few arrows.

“What else?” I ask, needing to know.

“The levels of nightshade in his system were toxic. Hanna gave him something to counteract its effects, but it almost killed him,” he says, glancing over at Isaac. The other wolf is shaking, struggling to control himself.

I twist around, taking Isaac’s face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. “Stay with me, baby. Nova needs you here, he needs us here,” I say, trailing my fingers down his neck. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. The shaking subsides, but it takes me a few minutes of coaxing. “You okay?” I whisper.

“Yeah,” he says, opening his eyes and turning back to Derek. I do the same.

“Was he…” I trail off, unable to even say the words.

Derek shakes his head. “No, there was no signs of sexual trauma. But…it looks like his blindfold was infused with nightshade. It got into his eyes.”

“Oh my God,” I mutter, fresh tears spilling down my cheeks.

“Will our blood heal him?” Isaac asks, his voice merely a growl.

“Maybe, I’m not sure,” Derek says and, for once, I wish he weren’t so fucking honest. The thought of Nova, blind and bloody, stumbling towards a gas station horrifies me. I should’ve been there; we should’ve been there. He’s ours. “Hanna thinks that he cut his wrists and let himself bleed out. Her wolves found the house where he was kept. It was a bloodbath.”

“He went rabid on purpose?” I ask, pride heavy in my voice. Nova is such a fucking genius, using the only weapon they couldn’t take from him.

“They found Kain Greyson without his head,” Derek says with a curt nod. Isaac chuckles, as proud of Nova as I am. As much as we want to protect him, the truth is, he doesn’t need it. He can take care of himself.

“If he fed, why is he still hungry?” I ask, unsure how to phrase the question.

“The blood helped his wounds, but it didn’t satiate him. I’d imagine only your blood can do that. You are his destineds, he’s bonded to you,” Derek says. I nod, agreeing with him. It’s the only thing that makes sense. Nova did say that he would die if we died, maybe this is what he meant.

I stand up and start to pace the room. We’ve been here for hours, sitting in Derek’s living room, uneaten boxes of pizza on the coffee table. Lydia and Stiles are upstairs. She’s been puking all morning, a mixture of morning sickness and anxiety. Max and Isa went to get Nova’s to get him some clothes. And Scott and Kira are directing the packs for Derek, working with the vampires to clean up the bodies in Auburn. 

“Someone’s here,” Isaac says, standing up. We rush over to the door and it opens, revealing an agitated Nova, draped in a blanket, and a woman with blonde hair. She’s got an arm wrapped around him, holding him up.

Isaac steps forward and lifts Nova into his arms, burying his face in the vampire’s neck. The blanket drops from Nova’s shoulders, revealing the extent of his wounds. I take a step back, gasping. His chest, back, and shoulders are crisscrossed with half-healed claw-marks. It’s a disturbing maze of torture.

Whimpering, Isaac licks at the wounds on Nova’s neck. Fury cuts through me when I realize that that bastard cut up his neck on purpose, targeting the place where a mating bite would go.

“I’m sorry,” Nova sobs, trying to pull back. But Isaac just tightens his grip, refusing to let go of his mate. “I tried to stop him, but my wrists…it wasn’t…”

Isaac shushes him gently, running a hand through the vampire’s hair. When he reaches Nova’s neck, black veins crawl up Isaac’s arms. Nova exhales as his pain ebbs away. “You’re okay, baby. I’ve got you,” he whispers, scenting Nova unconsciously. His eyes are back to normal, an effortless blue, finally calm.

“Where’s bambi? Is she okay?” Nova asks, voice breaking. And that’s all it takes. I close the distance between us and tuck myself up against his back. He leans back against me, exhaling in relief as I wrap my arms around his waist.

“I’m right here,” I say softly, clinging to him.

“He needs to feed,” Hanna says gently, not wanting to upset us. I turn around and thank her as Isaac takes Nova to one of Derek’s many guest bedrooms. By the time I join them, Isaac is laying on the bed, Nova kneeling over him. The wolf bares his neck and Nova strikes, sinking his teeth in deep and then swallowing.

“That’s it, baby. Take what you need,” Isaac whispers as I cross the room, settling myself down next to them. Tentatively, I reach out to stroke Nova’s back. He leans into my touch, a pleased sound rising from his chest.

I watch, in awe, as his wounds start to heal. The lacerations slowly knit themselves back together, leaving only thin scars. He’s hard, cock pressing against Isaac’s leg, but he’s too focused on feeding to care. After a few minutes, Nova pulls back and licks the bite closed. Isaac exhales, utterly exhausted. How much did Nova take? It must’ve been a lot, to knock out a werewolf.

Nova sits up, eyeing my neck hungrily. I exhale in relief, thankful that Isaac’s blood was enough to heal his eyes. He licks the blood from his lips, toying with his lip rings. He opens his mouth, white fangs glinting against the red of his mouth. I tilt my head to the side, smiling reassuringly. He put a hand on my neck and eases into me, fangs piercing my neck. I slide into his lap as he feeds, trailing a hand down his neck. Before long, I start to get dizzy. Sensing my exhaustion, he licks the wound closed and gently lays me down next Isaac, who is asleep.

“Where are you going,” I ask as he steps off of the bed.

His amethyst eyes pierce me, as heart-stopping as ever. “Sleep, bambi. I’ve got a few things that need taken care of,” he says, the sound of his voice lulling me to sleep. He’s okay, my baby is okay. But he shouldn’t be going anywhere. He needs to say here, with me…with Isaac, where he is safe. “Sleep…” he says as I drift off.

 

 

“Let them sleep, Derek,” Lydia says sternly, waking me up.

“Someone needs to get him under control. He spent the night hunting down and killing Kain’s remaining followers. And now, now he wants me to send my people to help what’s left of their packs,” Derek says with a groan. He’s not as used to being a king as Nova is, the title is clearly weighing on him.

“He’s right. Those packs will be unstable. They’re going to need your help,” Lydia says soothingly, trying to calm him down.

He groans. “I agree, but-”

“But you’re worried about Stiles, I know. He’s fine, Der. Nova would never let anything happen to him and it’s not like Stiles is helpless,” she says with a giggle. I’m a little surprised that Stiles went with Nova, but it makes sense. If any of the wolves weren’t meant to die, Stiles would instinctually know. He is in tune with nature.

I look over at Isaac, who is still sleeping. A brush of my hand down his scruffy cheek is enough to wake him. He jolts upright, eyes flashing yellow and then fading to blue. He searches the room for Nova, eyes settling on me. “Where is he?” Isaac asks, frantic.

“Lydia, where’s Nova?” I ask, aware that she’s right outside the door. She steps into the room, one hand on her belly.

“He…he and Stiles went after the rest of Kain’s men,” she says, aware that she’s about to set Isaac off. The wolf roars and is halfway to the door when Derek put a hand on his chest and growls a low warning. Isaac exhales, forcing himself to calm down. “They’re fine, Isaac. They should be home in an hour or so.” She graces him with a soft smile and he nods, eyes returning to blue.

I stand up and walk over to them, wondering how long we’ve been asleep. Derek said that Nova’s been hunting all night, so we must’ve slept at least that long. I glance out the window; it’s late-afternoon. God, Nova really took it out of us. He must’ve been starving.

“Is he okay?” I ask Lydia, eyes tearing into her.

She swallows, concerned. “He’s healed…physically, but…he’s scared. I’m not sure of what, but I can tell,” she says gently, running a hand down Isaac’s arm. The touch is enough to ground him. He’s getting better and better at accepting physical affection from others. I nod, worried about Nova. He has every right to be scared, but of what…of who?

“I’m back!” Stiles yells. The second Derek hears his mate’s voice, the tension in his shoulders dissipates. The elemental makes his way over to us and is immediately swept up in Derek’s arms. “Put me down, you beast,” Stiles says playfully as Derek sets him back down. Stiles kisses Lydia’s cheek as he walks up to us.

“Where’s-”

“Nova’s at his penthouse. He’s…” Stiles trails off, jaw cocked to the side. I fix him with a glare, urging him to continue. “That bastard fucked him up, messed with his head. I said something about his scars and he nearly took my head off.” He pauses, exhaling. “I mean, they’re bad…but he’s sexy enough to pull off that…” he trails off, glancing over at Derek, who rolls his eyes. “I think he’s just worried that you won’t wanna…you know…” Isaac growls irately as a growing pit forms in my stomach, consuming me.

“How could he think that!” Isaac mutters, stalking past them. I follow behind him, heart hammering in my chest. If Kain weren’t already dead, I’d gut him myself. Nova’s self-confidence is nearly as fragile Stiles’. He hides his insecurities well, but that doesn’t mean that they aren’t there.

Isaac and I get into his truck and he takes off down the road, eyes fixed. We stay silent as he drives us to Nova’s. There’s a million things to say, questions to ask, but nothing comes to mind. We’re both hyper-focused on Nova, on getting to him.

We park down the street and walk to the hotel. The woman at the front desk greets us as we pass, getting into the elevator. I press the code, but nothing happens, so I try it again with the same result. Either they changed it for security reasons or Nova had it changed, to keep us out.

Isaac growls wrathfully, eyes flashing gold. “What the fuck, Ali?”

I step out of the elevator and walk up to the receptionist. “The code for Nova’s apartment isn’t working,” I say with a smile, hoping to charm her into letting us up.

“The king is not to be disturbed,” she says curtly, smiling.

“Not to be disturbed?” Isaac demands, scaring her. I put a hand on his chest and press him back a couple of feet, fixing him with a glare. Vampires need to start trusting werewolves again, and he is not helping.

“Stay,” I say ardently. He nods begrudgingly as I turn back to the receptionist. “We’re Nova’s destineds. He would-”

“I’m sorry, the king made it very clear that he wasn’t to have visitors,” she says, cutting me off. Isaac growls, but remains in place. I purse my lips, trying to think of a way around this. But it’s like trying to think of a way to rob a bank. This place is crawling with security. It would be easier to break into the White House.

“He didn’t say no calls, did he?” I ask, getting an idea. She shakes her head and I gesture to the phone. “Patch me through.” She hands it to me, dialing Nova’s extension as I put it to my ear. It rings eight times before Nova answers.

“What? I’m in the middle of Criminal Minds. If I miss Derek tackling the unsub, I will fire you,” Nova says, voice clipped and annoyed. He’s probably curled up on his couch, trying to lose himself in one of his favorite TV shows. If I weren’t so damn pissed, I’d think it was cute.

“Listen, you sexy bastard! You’re going to let Isaac and I up or I’m never going to let you anywhere near my pussy ever again! Are we fucking clear!” I yell. Isaac bursts out laughing and the receptionist hiccups, blushing furiously. Nova remains painfully silent, trying to gage whether or not I’m bluffing. I am. “Now, Nova!”

“Fine. Hand the phone to Jane,” he says through clenched teeth.

I hand the phone back to the receptionist, Jane, and she puts it to her ear, listening to Nova. After a few seconds, she hangs up and lifts her gaze. “The new code is first floor twice, third floor once, and fifth floor twice. You have a key, I presume?” I lift up my key and she nods, gesturing me to the elevator.

Isaac follows me in and I punch in the code, watching as the door slides closed in front of us. Before I have time to react, Isaac presses me into a wall and kisses me breathless. His hands slide down my hips to cup my butt, pulling me forward. I gasp as his cock presses against my pussy. He pulls back and smirks, impressed with himself.

“I love you,” he says with a chuckle as the door opens, revealing Nova’s lobby. “How come you’ve never pulled the pussy card on me?”

“Because you’d know I was bluffing,” I say, giggling.

He laughs. “Yeah, you’re kind of a slut,” he says playfully as we walk across the lobby. I smack him on the arm, giggling. Then I turn to face the door, sliding my key into the lock. The door opens and we step into Nova’s apartment.

It’s dark, except for the lowlights in the walls. The TV is on, the sound of it echoing over to us. Isaac closes the door and follows me as I walk into the living room. Nova is sitting on the coffee table, dressed in a frumpy white sweater and black boxer-briefs, the left side of his face marred by four bloody claw marks. 

“Nova,” I say sharply rushing over to him.

“Don’t,” he hisses and I stop short, taking a step back. I promised him that if he ever wanted to stop, or slow down, all he had to do is ask. And I intend to keep that promise, even if it hurts.

“What the fuck!” Isaac growls, walking up to us. I place a hand on his chest, stopping him before he touches Nova. I’m not the only one who promised to stop when Nova says stop. We both made that vow.

“Are you okay?” I ask softly, glancing down at him. My heart aches at the sight of him. He drops his gaze, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them. I realize that he’s only wearing the sweater to hide his scars. I know him, he’s the person who walks around half-naked, shameless and beautiful, not the person who hides under over-sized sweaters. “Baby, please, look at us,” I beg, voice breaking.

He lifts his gaze, eyes full of tears. Isaac growls at the sight of his mate in pain. He takes a few deliberate steps back, struggling to keep his distance from Nova. I let out a shaky breath, clenching my hands into tight fists. I hope Kain fucking Greyson rots in hell for this.

“You can go. I’m not gonna make you stay with me,” Nova says, dropping his gaze. He blinks, sending tears streaming down his face. I take a step forward before catching myself. God, it hurts to see him like this. I want to hold him, to kiss every single one of his scars until he knows how loved he is. I can’t even imagine how Isaac feels. He’s pacing behind me, a low growl emanating from his throat.

“Why would we leave?” I ask, brushing the tears from my cheeks.

He reaches up with one hand and strips off his sweater, baring the array of scars beneath it. I won’t lie and say that they’re pretty, but I could care less if he has scars. I love him, I will always love him…scars or no scars.

“It was bad before, but now…” he trails off, burying his face in his knees.

I walk over to kneel before the table, placing my hands on the glass. “Nova, I love you. What that man did to you hasn’t changed that. All it’s done is make me wanna dig up his fucking corpse and put it through a damn meat grinder!” I say through clenched teeth. It’s the truth. I want that bastard to pay for this. Nova’s only response is to tighten his arms around his legs, quivering. Fresh tears spill down my cheeks. “Please look at me,” I beg, but he doesn’t listen.

I slump down onto my legs, exhaling. Isaac stalks past me, still pacing, and it suddenly occurs to me that I’m not the one Nova’s worried about. It’s Isaac. The base of the neck is something of a sacred place to werewolves. It’s where they scent mark, where they bite. But now Nova’s is scarred, disfigured by the claw marks of another werewolf. It’s sacrilege to mark another werewolf’s mate, the punishment for which is death. If Kain weren’t already dead, Isaac would have every right to kill him.

I stand up and step in front of Isaac, stopping his pacing. He lifts his gaze from the floor, golden eyes ripping into me. The tears in them takes me by surprise. I can count on one hand the number of times that I’ve seen Isaac cry.

“This isn’t about me. He thinks you won’t want to mark him now,” I whisper, even though I know Nova can here me. Isaac’s brows pull together, confusion and concern and finally fury, cutting across his face.

He steps past me and falls to his knees before Nova, an entirely submissive pose. Nova’s the only person I know who Isaac will kneel for. And that, in itself, says a lot. He exhales shakily, struggling to keep his hands off of the vampire. Werewolves are extremely tactile creatures; it’s probably hurting him to be kept from touching Nova.

“Nova,” he says, a blatant plea. Isaac’s not one to beg, ever. “Look at me.”

Slowly, Nova lifts his gaze, amethyst eyes broken and full of tears. Isaac growls at the sight of them, clenching his hands in an effort to keep them off of the vampire. “You don’t have to tell me…Hanna explained,” Nova mutters, voice raw and wanting. I stare at them, brows furrowed. What did she explain? Am I missing something? “Mating bites don’t work on skin that’s been scarred by another wolf.”

“What?” I ask, gaping at them. “Is that true?”

Isaac swallows, giving me my answer without saying a word. “Yes, it can stop the bite from taking, but that doesn’t mean it won’t,” he says fiercely, catching Nova’s gaze and holding it. “And it’s not like I have to mark your neck, that’s just the place most wolves choose. I’d be just as happy with the inside of your thigh or your hip.” He fixes Nova with a fiercely protective look, promising the vampire anything an everything. Nova simply gapes at him, eyes wide and cautious.

“Really?” he asks, looking younger than he is, all curled up and shaking.

Isaac nods solemnly. “Please…” his voice breaks. “Please, baby, let me touch you.” He’s begging, which isn’t something that he does. Ever. He’s Derek Hale’s enforcer, an immovable rock in the midst of a storm. And yet, here he is, begging…begging Nova to let him touch him.

“Okay,” the vampire says, and, just like that, Isaac has him in his arms. He pulls Nova against him, tucking one hand under the vampire’s butt and burying the other in his hair. Everything about it is possessive, absolute.

Black veins wind their way up Isaac’s arms, soft and pulsing, as he eases Nova’s pain. He holds him for a long time, shushing him softly as he runs his fingers through the vampire’s dark hair. I settle myself down on the floor, watching as Isaac coaxes Nova back from the edge. It’s a slow process, but Isaac knows what he’s doing. His dominant nature takes over and he whispers gently to Nova, telling him how beautiful he is, how proud Isaac is of him. And it works effortlessly. Nova relaxes into him, inch by inch, until the vampire is half-asleep, utterly boneless.

Isaac catches his gaze, reaching up to cup Nova’s face. “I realized something the other day, when I woke up without one of my mates,” he says gently, making me smile. I know what he’s about to say, I can see it in his face, in his eyes. “I’ve spent the last three days running until my paws were bloody, killing without question, fucking terrified that I’d never see you again. I was exhausted, starving, but I didn’t care. Because I had to find you. I had to get you back.” He breaks off, glancing over at me and then turning back to Nova. “I love you, Nova. And I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out.” The honesty in his voice strips me bare, but it destroys Nova.

“No! You don’t get to say that! Not now!” he says, fixing Isaac with a truly vicious glare.

To my surprise, Isaac just smiles, adoration gleaming in his eyes. “Yes, now. And if you think a few scars are gonna change that then you’re fuckin’ insane.” He pulls back the sleeve of his shirt, baring the cigarette burns that mar his skin. “We’ve all got scars, baby, but they don’t make me love you any less. If anything, I love you more. These…” he trails his fingers across the scars on Nova’s neck, religiously, as if they were sacred, “These are the scars of a king, my mate, a man I’d die for.”

I settle a hand of my mouth, tears cascading down my cheeks and dripping onto my shirt. For a man who doesn’t talk much, Isaac somehow always knows exactly what to say. I watch as Nova melts, his hands shaking as he reaches up to cup Isaac’s jaw. The vampire leans in and Isaac holds still as Nova kisses him, soft and unsure.

Nova eases back, smiling cautiously. “I love you too…”

Isaac gives him a fiercely protective look and delves back in for another kiss, taking his control back from the vampire. Nova moans as Isaac’s tongue slides into his mouth, their lips pushing and pulling, a give and take. I bite my lip, heat searing through me at the sight.

They fit together so beautifully. Isaac, who radiates dominance and control, and Nova, who is capable of feigning both expertly, but who prefers to be on his knees. One with tan skin and corded muscles, the other pale and lithe. Both monsters in their own right, all teeth and claws and violence. And yet, they are holding each other with such grace, fingers and lips, pressing and searching.

I sigh, getting lost in the sight of them together, everything else falling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!!! Hope you all have a lovely weekend! ;)  
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. We've only got 2 chapters left...but don't worry. I just started on my Sterek fic and I am already loving it! It's a mixture of AU-BDSM and AU-MAFIA. Two of my favs! ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Isaac cradles Nova’s neck, gently easing the vampire down onto the fur rug before the fireplace. He lays Nova out and then pulls back, growling appreciatively. Nova worries his lip rings between his teeth, blushing as Isaac’s gaze rakes over him, taking in every inch of the vampire’s flesh. Lust fills his gaze, eyes turning gold as he lowers his head to Nova’s neck, scenting him.

Aware where this is going, I dash upstairs, grabbing lube, condoms, and the large red blanket from the bed. It’s covered in our scents and I’m hoping it will help calm Isaac, keep him centered. Mating can be dangerous, werewolves sometimes lose control and hurt their lovers in the process.

Making my way downstairs, I’m greeted by the sight of Isaac licking his way up Nova’s abdomen, the vampire arching upward. Isaac scrapes his nails down Nova’s side, pulling a deep groan from the vampire’s chest. The sound settles in the pit of my stomach, setting me on fire. I swallow hard, heartbeat speeding up as Isaac growls, capturing Nova’s lips in a forceful kiss.

Their lips move as one, Isaac silently demanding compliance as he cradles Nova’s hips, pressing the vampire’s cock into his. Nova rolls his hips as Isaac delves his tongue into the vampire’s mouth, making him moan.

Heat floods my body and suddenly I can’t breathe, can’t think for wanting them. I stop short, mouth agape, staring down them. My vampire and my wolf…the two people I have, and will continue to fight for. They aren’t easy to love, but they’re worth every bullet, every blood stain, and every broken heart.

Isaac eases back, scenting my presence. He turns his head, golden eyes meeting mine and sending a flurry of sparks across my skin. I exhale shakily, glancing from Isaac to Nova, the vampire fixing me with his eyes. They cut through me, the way they always have, like razor blades pressing against flower petals.

Isaac growls, gesturing me down. Slowly, I descend to my knees. Isaac eases off of Nova, settling himself down next to the vampire, one hand wrapped protectively around him. Nova shudders as Isaac traces one of his scars, closing his eyes and exhaling, the werewolf’s touch burning him deep.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Isaac asks sternly, fixing me with a fierce look. This isn’t just him biting us. This is him claiming us, tying himself to us for the rest of his life. We will become his in every way.

“Yes,” I say, smiling as my chest swells with anticipation. I’ve wanted to be his since the moment he told me he loved me. And now I want it even more. Because now we have Nova and he is as much our heart as the ones beating in our chests. They are all I want; all I am ever going to want.

Isaac nods, smiling gently, then he turns to Nova. “Baby?”

Nova swallows hard, amethyst eyes wide, giving him an innocent, fragile, look about him. Isaac growls low in his throat, the sound meant to calm Nova, to comfort him. His gaze shifts between us, fear alive in his eyes. It’s easy to forget just how vulnerable he really is, he hides it beautifully.

I reach over, taking his hand in mine. He watches me, brows furrowed, as I lift it to my lips, brushing a kiss across his palm. “We don’t have to do this right now, Nova. We have all the time in the world,” I say with a soft smile. Isaac tightens his arm around Nova, growling in agreement. “Isaac and I aren’t going anywhere.”

Nova’s eyes fill with tears and they spill down his pale cheeks. My throat tightens as I stare down at him. He lets out a chocked sob and I pull him into my arms, settling myself down next to him. He buries his face in my hair, clinging to Isaac and I like we’re rope and he’s hanging off a cliff.

“What’s wrong, baby? Talk to us,” Isaac says, his words a soft command.

It takes Nova a few minutes and some coaxing, but eventually he pulls his head back and opens his eyes. Fear and grief mar his beautiful face, making it look gaunt. He sits up and shifts away from us, back hitting the stone of the fireplace. I reach out to touch him, but he shakes his head, eyes cutting into me.

“Nova, please,” I murmur, sitting up. He runs an agitated hand through his hair, teeth clenched tight. He’s hiding from us again, but I have no idea why. “If this isn’t what you want, all you have to do is tell us. The last thing we wanna do is hurt you.” I keep my voice low and even, not wanting to upset him.

He swallows hard, but remains painfully silent. After a few moments, I glance over at Isaac. The wolf is staring at Nova, eyes fixed on the vampire, burning gold in the firelight. I catch his gaze, giving him a pleading look. He nods, turning back to Nova, who tightens his arms around himself.

“Nova,” Isaac says sharply, gaining the vampire’s attention. “Tell me what’s wrong and don’t even think about lying.” It’s a command, giving Nova no room to misinterpret or reevaluate. “Now.” Nova shivers, Isaac’s voice destroying his resolve.

He takes a deep, quivering breath and lets it out slowly. Isaac holds his gaze, shoulders curled protectively around the vampire. “I…I…don’t know why you’d wanna tie yourselves to someone like me,” Nova says, voice raw and wanting. “To someone who’ll hurt you, every day, for the rest of your lives. Because I will.” It’s not a threat, it’s a fact. And I know he will, because he has to in order to stay alive. Without our blood, he’ll wither into a monster and die from starvation.

Isaac arches his neck proudly, muscles tense. The vampire squirms under his intense gaze, worrying his lip rings between his teeth. “Do you want me?” Isaac asks, deep voice sending a shiver through Nova.

Nova struggles for a few moments, shifting uncomfortably. I can tell he wants to run, wants to get as far from us as possible. Because we are real and we want him. And he has no idea how to react to being loved. Eventually, Isaac growls, demanding an answer. Nova lifts his gaze, eyes wide and pleading. He’s exposed. “You know I do,” he says almost inaudibly, forcing the truth from his mouth.

Isaac smirk, eyes darkening. “C’mere.” Tentatively, Nova comes back to us, letting Isaac ease him down onto the rug. The wolf leans down to run his lips up the column of Nova’s neck. When he reaches the vampire’s jaw, he stops short. “You want me and I want you. You’re mine,” he whispers, brushing his lips up to Nova’s ear. “I love you. All of you…” The vampire closes his eyes and exhales, relief and pleasure slicing through him.

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Nova says, sighing as Isaac kisses his jaw.

“Yes. I do,” Isaac growls, the sound reverberating through Nova.

Taking Isaac’s lead, I turn, pressing my face into Nova’s, lips against his cheek. He startles at my touch and then leans into me, wrapping an arm around my waist. “We want this,” I say, carding my fingers through his dark hair. He catches my gaze, eyes boring into me. “We want you…every piece of you.” And it’s the truth, as insane and twisted as it sounds. I love him, all of him, not just bits and pieces. I’ve even fallen in love with the disease that lurks just under his skin, not because I agree with it, but because it is a part of him, because it saved him.

“That’s fucked up, bambi,” he mutters, teeth clenched.

I shake my head in disbelief, adoring the sound of my nickname. I missed hearing him saying it, missed the way it rolls off of his tongue. “Maybe,” I say with a scoff. “But I’ve seen you at your worst. And even then, I didn’t stop loving you.” I hold his gaze, letting his eyes cut into me, the disbelief there making my heart ache. “I guess you were right…” He arches an eyebrow. “I’ve clearly got a thing for monsters,” I say with a dry laugh. Isaac chuckles, breath fanning Nova’s neck.

The vampire is quiet for a long time, eyes closed, breath even. Isaac and I remain curled around him, the wolf’s face buried in Nova’s neck. Eventually, fear coils in my stomach, fear that Nova will let this destroy him…destroy us. For someone so outwardly strong, his inner vulnerability is striking. His self confidence has been decimated over and over again, forcing him to hide within himself.

“If I remember right…” I lift my head, Nova’s soft voice startling me. “I said you had a lost puppy kink,” he says, smirking. I exhale in relief, rolling my eyes at him. God, there’s my Nova. The sweet, sexy man that I’d do anything for. He chuckles and I tighten my arms around him, thankful that he’s relaxed. I don’t like seeing him so exposed, so scared, especially not when he’s lying in our arms. This is where he should feel safe and loved.

“Same thing,” I say as I lean down to kiss Nova. His lips move against mine, slow at first. Then he deepens the kiss, tongue darting into my mouth playfully. I moan, leaning into him. One of his hands slips down my neck, cradling it as he runs his tongue across my bottom lip. I slip my tongue past his, licking one of his fangs. He groans, pressing his hardening cock into my thigh.

Isaac growls low in his throat and Nova pulls back, breaking our kiss and turning to the wolf. Isaac’s eyes are gold, heavy with lust and adoration. He leans in, capturing my lips for a slow, seductive kiss. Easing back, he lowers his mouth to Nova’s, kissing him in exactly the same manner.

Pulling back, he fixes the vampire with a piercing look. “Is this what you want?” he asks gently, holding Nova’s gaze. “Yes or no?”

Nova swallows hard, clenching his eyes shut and then opening them. “Yes.” He smiles cautiously, lip rings pulled between his teeth. Isaac growls appreciatively, lowering his mouth back to Nova’s. They kiss. It’s soft at first, Isaac cradling Nova’s head, fingers in the vampire’s hair. But it quickly becomes fierce and demanding, Isaac lifting Nova to lay on top of him. The vampire grinds his cock against Isaac’s, making the wolf groan.

I lick my lips, throat tightening. God, they’re beautiful together. I quickly strip down to my panties, slipping my fingers beneath the hem to circle my clit. I gasp, instinctually arching upward, and the boys break apart, turning to look at me.

“Fuck,” Nova says breathlessly, as eyes raking my body.

“You wanna taste her?” Isaac asks, reaching down to cup Nova’s cock. The vampire lets out a low hiss, pressing into Isaac’s hand and nodding. Isaac chuckles, smirking as he slips me a playful glance. I bite my lip, letting him know I want it just as much as Nova. “Ask me nicely.”

“Please,” Nova whimpers, mouth parted to reveal his wicked fangs.

Isaac’s smile grows. He tightens his grip on Nova, making the vampire gasp. I let out a shaky breath, stepping up my pace. Pleasure seeps into my bones, deep and slow. I start to close my eyes, but Isaac growls, demanding my attention. He buries a hand in Nova’s hair, lifting the vampire’s gaze. “Go ahead.”

Nova, eyes glinting, slides off of Isaac and crawls over to me, straddling one of my legs. I slip my hand out of my panties and he grabs it, lift it to his mouth. I gasp as his tongue circles my fingers, sucking them clean. He moans, releasing my hand and licking his lips. I shudder as he pulls my panties off with one hand, fingering my clit with the other. He catches my gaze and holds it as he eases down, one hand wrapped tightly around my hip.

When his tongue meets my clit, I throw my head back, gasping breathlessly. Fuck. He’s got an amazing tongue and he knows exactly how to use it. He shifts from slow and torturous to quick and demanding, never quite enough to push me over the edge. In minutes, I’m a throbbing mess of please and yes and right fucking there.

“Nova, please…” I whimper, arching into his mouth. He chuckles, slipping a finger into my pussy. I groan as he pumps it in and out, finger crooked slightly. It’s amazing, my body a flurry of sparks, head a fuzzy mess, but it’s not enough. His touch is too light, just enough to keep me riding that knife’s edge. I grit my teeth, breathless. Part of me wants to fist a hand in Nova’s hair and demand he let me come. But Nova’s not the one who gets off on toying with me. That’s Isaac.

Gaping, I pry my eyes open, fixing Isaac with a glare. He chuckles, smirking brazenly. When we’re like this, alone and intimate, his power over Nova is absolute. The vampire will do just about anything he wants, seeking Isaac’s praise, his touch. Nova loves me, but he doesn’t obey me. Our relationship is different, not better or worse, but different.

“You keep this up and I’m gonna go find my ring daggers,” I say, voice breaking as Nova sucks my clit into his mouth. I throw my head back, arching my back.

Isaac chuckles, reaching over to brush one of my nipples. I gasp, catching he gaze and wordlessly pleading with him. He drops his other hand to Nova’s head, cradling the vampire’s skull. Nova lifts his gaze at the touch, licking his lips. “Make her come,” Isaac growls, pressing Nova back down.

The vampire gets back to work and, seconds later, I come apart, Nova’s name on my lips. He works me over, letting me ride it out before pulling back. I catch his gaze, noting the hunger there. He tongues his fangs rhythmically, eyeing the inside of my thigh.

“Drink, Nova. I’m yours,” I say with a soft smile. Nova’s eyes dart up to meet Isaac’s, a question there. Isaac nods solemnly as he slips behind me, reaching up to cup one of my breasts. He flicks my nipple as Nova lowers his head back to my thigh. His bite is quick and nearly painless, the dopamine in my brain overriding any other sensation. His teeth retract and he takes a deep pull, moaning at the taste of me.

He uses one hand to hold me in place, but the other he slides down my stomach, fingers quickly locating my clit. Still sensitive, I gasp, tipping head back on Isaac’s shoulder. He growls, scenting my neck as he watches Nova feed, the vampire circling my clit. His movements mimic the pull of his mouth on my leg.

Isaac kisses his way down my neck, hands cupping my breasts. “You sure this is what you want?” he whispers, the wolf alive in his voice. I shudder, wordlessly close to coming. Nova quickens his pace, moaning as he continues to drink.

“Yes,” I say, turning to capture Isaac’s lips. He kisses me, lips sure and demanding, taking exactly what he wants and leaving me breathless. God, I love him. His strength, the way he cares for Nova. I couldn’t ask for a better man to protect us, to take care of us. I want this. I want him.

“Alright,” Isaac says softly, smiling. He kisses his way back down my neck, licking the tendon between my neck and shoulder.

Nova pulls back, licks the wound closed, and then lowers his mouth to my clit. A moan gets caught in my throat as he presses his fingers into me, fucking me hard as his tongue toys with me. I come, hard, so lost in my own pleasure that I barely even feel Isaac’s teeth sink into my skin.

It’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. I ride the fine line between pain and pleasure, sinking deeper and deeper into them both. I’m overcome with sensation, with the feel of Isaac’s hands on my breasts, Nova’s breath across my hip. I can’t think straight, my head a blurry mess of chemicals, fighting for supremacy.

I come to a few minutes later, blinking rapidly. I’m laying on Nova’s chest, his hand playing with my hair. “You okay?” he asks, amethyst eyes heavy with worry.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Where’s Isaac?” I ask, glancing around. The werewolf is nowhere to be seen. Nova and I are alone, sprawled out beneath the fire, the red blanket draped over us. Nova swallows, dropping his gaze as he worries his lip rings between his teeth. I reach up, brushing my fingers down his jaw. He lifts his gaze, my touch soothing him.

“You passed out and he kinda freaked. I told him to take a walk. He should be back in a few minutes,” Nova says, glancing in the direction of the door.

“You told him?” I ask, arching an eyebrow. Since when is Nova the one telling Isaac what to do? That’s not usually the way it works.

Nova smirks, rolling his eyes playfully. “I didn’t so much tell him as compel him. But, in my defense, abercombie was freakin’ the fuck out.” He sighs, the memory playing in his eyes. I nod, thankful Nova thought to send Isaac outside. The wolf thinks better when he’s out in the open, confined spaces making him anxious. He’ll calm down faster outside.

“So you put him in time out?” I ask, giggling.

“Yep,” Nova says with a proud smirk. I lean down, kissing him gently, my tongue slipping into his mouth. He presses his cock against my pussy, tailing one hand down my spine. I shiver, pulling back. He drops his gaze to my neck, studying it intently.

“Well?”

“Looks good…already healing up,” he says, amethyst eyes meeting mine.

The door opens and shuts, Isaac stalking into the room. He stops short when he sees us, expression torn between rage and concern. He clenches his hands into tight fists, chest heaving. “Did you compel me?” he asks, eyes boring into Nova.

The vampire nods, hand curling around my hip. “You needed a minute, I gave you one. Allison’s fine, see?” His gaze flits to me and then returns to Isaac. The wolf approaches us cautiously, brows furrowed. He’s terrified, muscles taut.

I sit up and toss my hair over my shoulder, baring my neck to him. He falls to his knees before me, reaching out a shaking hand. The second his skin makes contact with the scar, he shudders, closing his eyes. I don’t feel anything, but it’s clear that he does. When he opens his eyes, his pupils are blows and he’s breathing hard. I give him a comforting smile, hoping to reassure him that I’m okay.

“Does it hurt?” he asks gently, eyes fading back to blue.

“No. Feels good, feels…right…” I say, leaning into his touch. He growls appreciatively, tucking a hand around my hip and pulling me into his lap. I lean in to kiss him, our tongues melding together as he fists a hand in my hair. I sigh into him, letting him take control. His lips move against mine, fierce and commanding.

It dawns on me, like a bullet to the heart, that I’m his. Forever. The scar on my neck is a testament to that. There’s no going back. I’m his and he’s mine. I’ve loved him for years, but I never imagined this. I never let myself imagine this. It was always too much to ask of him. And then Nova came into our lives, destroying everything that we thought we knew. He’s the piece we didn’t know we were missing, our heart.

I pull back, breathless. Concern cuts across his face and he reaches up, brushing a tear from my cheek. I smile, letting him know that I’m alright. He nuzzles my neck, scenting me gently. I trail my hand down his chest, loving the feel of the smooth muscles.

“How do you wanna play this?” I whisper, gesturing to Nova. The vampire is seated a few feet from us, one leg propped up, his hard cock pressing insistently against his boxer briefs. I search his gaze for any sign of trepidation or fear, but all I see is lust and contentment. He’s safe here, with us. We’d never hurt him.

Isaac hums into my throat, letting me know that he doesn’t really care. All that matters to him is that he gets to fuck Nova, gets to mark the vampire as his.

“He needs you,” I murmur, causing Nova to drop his gaze. Isaac glances over my shoulder at him, eyes turning gold. “Show him what it feels like to be taken care of.” I place a gentle kiss to Isaac’s cheek, stubble brushing my lips.

He catches my gaze as I stand up, brows furrowed. “What about you?”

I flash him a smirk. “I think can handle myself,” I say playfully, sitting down on the couch. Isaac chuckles, deep and low, the sound reverberating down my spine.

I sigh, watching as Isaac gestures Nova over. The vampire closes the distance between them, worrying his lip rings. Isaac watches the movement with rapt attention before finally locking a hand around Nova’s neck and pulling the vampire in for an earthshattering kiss. Nova melts into him, letting Isaac lay him down on the fur rug.

Isaac sucks Nova’s bottom lip into his mouth, tonguing Nova’s lip rings. The vampire moans softly, pressing their cocks together. Isaac pulls back, kissing and nipping his way down Nova’s neck. He continues his path down the vampire’s chest and across his stomach. By the time he reaches Nova’s cock, the vampire is breathing hard, his hands buried in Isaac’s messy curls.

The wolf eases Nova’s boxer briefs down and takes the vampire into his mouth, deep throating him. Nova groans, arching up into Isaac’s mouth. The wolf hums contentedly, one hand pressing Nova back down. He keeps control, working Nova over with practiced ease. Nova whimpers as Isaac eases back, licking the head of his cock.

“Please,” Nova whispers, begging.

Isaac growls and I slip my hand between my legs, gently circling my clit. Warmth spreads through me, dark and molten. Isaac lifts his head, taking Nova in inch by inch. He’s beautiful, chest heaving, amethyst eyes heavy-lidded and burning.

“Please…” the vampire says again, arching towards Isaac.

“Damn, you’re pretty when you beg,” Isaac says, voice raw. I smirk, wholeheartedly agreeing with him. Then again, Nova’s pretty doing just about everything. “Don’t worry, baby, we’ll get there. But not yet. I wanna be inside you when you come.” Nova moans, wordlessly pleading with him.

Isaac sits up and turns around, grabbing a pillow off of the couch. His eyes trail down my body as he turns. I wink in response, making him smile. He turns back to Nova, gently easing the pillow beneath the vampire. Then he reaches over and grabs the bottle of lube. Nova instantly tenses up, inhaling sharply. Isaac stops short, catching Nova’s gaze and holding it intently.

“You know I’d never hurt you, right?” he asks, voice cool and calm. Nova nods, but it’s not good enough for Isaac. He growls, wordlessly demanding a real answer.

I pull my hand away from my clit, worried. 

“Yeah…I know…”

“Good. Breathe, baby, just breathe,” Isaac says softly, trailing a hand down Nova’s side. His touch calms the vampire slightly, allowing him to breathe. “We don’t have to have sex for me to mark you. You just have to come.”

“No. I want to,” Nova says rapidly, voice sharp with fear.

“Talk to me, baby,” Isaac croons, growling gently. Nova sighs beneath his touch, slowly relaxing. Isaac’s got quite a way with the vampire, completely attuned to him. He knows what Nova needs, what Nova wants.

“It’s just…I’ll be…I’ll be tight…” Nova whispers, flushing scarlet.

Isaac sighs, smiling reassuringly. “How long has it been?”

“A while,” Nova mutters, dropping his gaze and worrying his lip rings. Isaac growls, pressing the vampire for a more defined answer. “Fine,” he says, sighing. “It’s been a few years. I’ve topped and been with women, but…I just…I couldn’t do it. Every time I thought about it, it got so scared that it made me sick. What they did to me…it hurt and…” he trails off, tearing his gaze away from Isaac.

The wolf settles himself down, pulling Nova into his arms. He runs a soothing hand down Nova’s side, shushing him gently. “We don’t have to do this now. We can wait until you’re ready,” Isaac says, holding Nova tightly. A quiet rage boils in Isaac’s golden eyes. If the men who hurt Nova weren’t already dead, he’d destroy them, tear the limb from limb. And I’d be right there with him. Nova’s ours…ours to keep safe, ours to love.

“I want to. I’ve wanted you inside me since the moment we met. Admittedly, the fact that you were a total dick did-” Isaac growls playfully, cutting Nova off. The vampire laughs, sighing into Isaac’s neck as he relaxes.

Isaac pulls back, settling Nova back down onto the rug. The wolf catches his gaze as he sits up, fixing Nova with a fierce look. The vampire shudders beneath it, biting his lip. Isaac growls, endlessly obsessed with Nova’s lips. “I’ll have to knot you. Normally, I can control it, but with this…” he trails off, clenching his teeth. The last thing he wants is to cause Nova pain. His cock is large, but with a knot it’s huge. It’s the reason he’s never knotted me.

“I trust you,” Nova says, the words destroying Isaac’s resolve.

“I’m gonna take care of you,” Isaac growls, running his hand down the outside of Nova’s thigh. When he reaches the crook of the vampire’s leg, he lifts it upward, tucking Nova’s leg over the wolf’s shoulder.

Nova groans as Isaac fists a hand around his cock, stroking his leisurely. The vampire arches into his touch, sighing. Isaac’s doing his best to relax Nova, wanting the vampire as boneless as possible before entering him in any way.

“Where do you want my bite, baby?” Isaac asks, thumb brushing the head of Nova’s cock. The vampire moans, breathlessly close to coming. Aware that he’s riding the edge again, Isaac releases him. Nova whimpers at the loss of contact, arching in search of Isaac’s touch. The wolf chuckles low in his throat, adoring the sight of Nova all needy and wanting.

I reach one hand up to cup my breast and drop the other down to my clit, circling it rhythmically. Warmth pools in my stomach, heat shooting through my veins. I sigh, watching them with heavy lidded eyes.

“Here?” Isaac asks, kissing Nova’s forearm. “Or maybe here?” He kisses the vampire’s hip, just above his tattoo. “Or here?” He lowers his head down, kissing the inside of Nova’s thigh, in exactly the same place he bit me. Nova shivers, chest constricting as Isaac kisses his way across the vampire’s stomach, careful to avoid his cock. “You gonna tell me or…do you want me to choose?” he asks a dark lilt in his voice.

“You choose,” Nova says automatically, his submissive nature demanding the werewolf make the final decision. Isaac growls in agreement, wordlessly praising Nova.

“Hm, I think I’ll put it right here…yeah, right above your tattoo,” Isaac says, stroking Nova’s side until the vampire practically preens. “What’d you think, Ali?” Isaac turns to me, eyes darkening when he sees me toying with my clit.

I nod, flashing him a wicked smirk. He looks me over slowly, taking in my breasts, stomach, and finally my pussy, before turning back to Nova. The vampire stiffens ever so slightly when Isaac picks up the lube, but exhales, doing his best to remain relaxed. Isaac runs a soothing hand down his side, trying to keep him calm. But it does little to help, the vampire tensing with each passing moment.

“Nova,” I say, quickly gaining his attention. His amethyst eyes meet mine, raking down my naked body and then back up. “I want you to keep your eyes on me. Watch me,” I say, widening my legs to give him a better view.

His eyes go dark as he watches me circle my clit. I start off slowly, keeping the pace easy and relaxed. Nova tenses when Isaac touches him, fingers coated with lube. He starts to panic, chest heaving. Isaac growls, startling Nova out of his own head. “Keep your eyes on Allison, baby,” he says, deep voice calming the vampire.

I give Nova a sweet smile. He exhales shakily, watching me as I pick up the pace, toying with one of my nipples until I’m breathless. Before long, I’m lost in it, arousal beating through me like a second heart. I moan arching into my hand. Isaac growls and I come, hard, tipping my head back against the couch.

I open my eyes a few seconds later, Nova staring at me, drinking in the sight of me. Isaac shifts and the vampire groans, head rolling backwards. The wolf chuckles proudly, pressing down on Nova’s prostate again. He thrashes, whimpering.

“There you go, baby,” Isaac growls, toying with him until he’s utterly relaxed. “Bet you missed this.” Nova whimpers again, fingers scraping the fur beneath him. It’s a sight to behold, Isaac with three fingers inside of Nova, the vampires pressing wantonly back against his hand. I return my hand to my clit, circling gently.

“Please, Isaac…please…” Nova begs, eyes clenched shut.

“Please what?” Isaac asks, smirking.

“Please fuck me. I need it.”

Isaac catches his gaze, expression hardening. “I want you to tell me if it hurts or you get uncomfortable. Okay?” he asks sternly.

Nova nods, earing an agitated growl from Isaac. He wants to hear Nova say it, needing the vampire’s consent.  “Okay,” Nova says, nodding rapidly.

“Alright. I’m gonna go slow and easy, just breathe, baby,” Isaac says as he presses into Nova. The vampire tenses for a moment, but under Isaac’s carful ministrations, the wolf touching him and telling him how beautiful he is, Nova relaxes. It takes a few minutes, but eventually Isaac bottoms out, groaning at the sensation of being buried deep inside of Nova.

Isaac stills, opening his eyes to take Nova in. The vampire exhales shakily, worrying his lip rings between his teeth. Isaac growls, lowering his head to capture the vampire’s mouth. Nova sighs into him, fisting one hand in his curls and trailing the other down Isaac’s chest. Slowly, Isaac starts to thrust, movements shallow, but forcefully. He continues to kiss the vampire, worshiping his mouth as he reaches between them to take Nova’s cock in hand. The vampire arches, breaking their kiss to moan.

I continue to circle my clit, coming again as Isaac growls into Nova’s neck, the vampire whimpering with his every thrust. Boneless and sated, I settle myself down onto the couch, The cool leather heaven against my hot flesh. Chin in my hands, I watch them shamelessly, taking in the two men I love as they fuck.

“Fuck! Please…please…” Nova moans, arching upward, meeting Isaac thrust for thrust. The wolf growls, recapturing Nova’s lips, their kiss bruising.

Isaac pulls back, an evil glint in his golden eyes. He’s got Nova exactly where he wants him, riding the edge. “Please what, baby? Tell me what you want.” He smirks, getting a kick out of torturing the vampire. “Tell me,” he says, brushing his thumb over the head of Nova’s cock, making the vampire moan.

“Make me come…” Nova whispers brazenly. With that, Isaac pulls out. Nova whimpers, opening his mouth to plead with Isaac, to beg the werewolf to fill him once again. But before he can say a word, Isaac takes Nova’s cock into his mouth, swallowing him.

Nova comes in seconds, throwing his head back and moaning. Isaac pulls his head back and buries his teeth in Nova’s side, just above his tattoo. Nova arches, riding his orgasm as Isaac releases him, licking the wound until it’s healed. Then, he’s back inside of Nova, thrusting hard until he comes. Nova gasps as Isaac’s knot swells inside of him, locking them together.

Breathing hard, Isaac gently lifts Nova up and turns, laying the vampire on top of him. I stand up and make my way over to them, grabbing the discarded blanket as I go. Settling it over them, I slip beneath it, snuggling into their warmth. Isaac tucks an arm under my head, a contented sound emanating from his chest.

We fall asleep to the sound of the fire crackling behind us. I cling to them; to the two people I love more than anything else. Getting here wasn’t easy. I’ve had to fight for both of them, but it was worth it…because they’re mine and if I have anything to say about it, they always will be.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awh!!! Did I just melt your hearts? Haha!   
> Next week, the epilogue! I'm curious, do you think Lydia's baby is gonna be a boy or a girl?


	25. Chapter 25

\- ELEVEN MONTHS LATER -

 

“Come on, Nash! We’re already late,” Nova says, pacing back and forth outside of the little boy’s bedroom. He runs an agitated hand through his hair, tonguing his lip rings.

“Give him a minute, baby,” I say as I hand Lexie her jacket. She pulls it on, struggling with the zipper as I gently pull her hair out from between the layers of fabric. Her dark curls spring free, coiling as she twists around to face me, brows furrowed.

She groans, throwing her hands up. At six years old, she’s already just as dramatic as Lydia. “It’s broken!” she says irately, teeth clenched tight. I roll my eyes, dropping to my knees before her. She purses her lips stubbornly, watching me as I fit the two halves together and zip it up. “It always works for you! Ugh!”

I laugh, infuriating her further. I kiss her cheek, getting her to smirk ever so slightly. We’ve come a long way. Nash fell in love with Isaac, Nova, and I almost instantly, young enough to adapt. But Lexie resented us for months, furious over the death of her mothers, blaming Nova, and anyone else she could find, for what happened to them. But eventually, we earned her trust and that trust slowly turned into love.

“Nash!” Nova yells, becoming more and more restless.

We’ve been waiting for this night for months, Nova and I enduring night after night of Isaac working late, rarely giving us his full attention. It hasn’t been easy, balancing two kids, vampires, and werewolves, all the while trying to maintain our relationship.

Nova groans and I cave, making my way down the hall to Nash’s room. I reach up to cradle his cheek, his amethyst eyes meeting mine. “Take Lexie to the car. We’ll be there in a minute,” I say, leaning in to kiss him. Lexie makes a gagging noise behind me and Nova pulls back, baring his fangs at her. She screams, giggling as he chases her out of the penthouse and into the lobby.

He and Isaac are amazing fathers. Nova took to it like a fish to water, his bond with Nash and Lexie already in place before we decided to adopt them. Isaac had harder time. It took him a while to get the hang of it, to decide that he wasn’t his father and that he wasn’t going to hurt them.

“Nash, honey, I’m coming in,” I say, opening the door. The little boy is sitting on the floor, surrounded by three dozen ties, all laid out before him. He lifts his gaze, chocolate eyes filling with tears. “Oh, baby,” I say, closing the distance between us and falling to my knees before him. I wrap an arm around him, cradling his little body against mine.

“I can’t decide,” he says, pulling on the laces of his dress shoes. I smile softly, running a comforting hand down the back of his head. Nash is the sweet to his sister’s spice. He’s timid for a four-year-old, only coming out of his shell when he’s playing one-on-one with us or watching ‘Wild Kratts.’ “Papa likes purple, cuz of Daddy’s eyes, but I don’t have a purple one.” He turns to face me, tears brimming in his eyes.

I pull him into my arms and twist around to face his dresser, digging through the top drawer. It takes me a minute, but eventually I locate the purple bow tie I saw hiding in there. Setting Nash down, I present him with it. A smile splits across his face and he giggles excitedly.

“You want me do do it?” I ask.

“Nope. I got this,” he says firmly, turning to face the mirror. I watch, smiling, as he wraps the little tie around his neck and presses the Velcro ends together. Beaming, he twists around to face me, endlessly proud of himself. “Look, Mommy!” He points to the bow tie, practically vibrating with enthusiasm.

“Good job, baby! Now we need to get downstairs before Daddy has and aneurism,” I say, picking him up and grabbing his jacket off of the bed.

“What’s an anur-ris-sm?” he asks, sounding the word out, freckled nose scrunched up in concentration. I set him down in the elevator, slipping his coat on.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” I say as I zip it up, smiling. He’s just so freaking adorable. It’s a good think he’s well behaved because I doubt any of us could handle disciplining him. He’s got Isaac wrapped around his finger, the wolf completely at he beck and call.

“Tell me. I wanna know,” Nash says as I take his hand, leading him across the lobby and out into the car. Charles opens the door for us, standing guard as I buckle Nash into his car seat, glancing over at Lexie to make sure that she did up her buckle. She notices me checking and sticks her tongue out, leaning her head on Nova’s arm. If Nash has Isaac wrapped around his little finger, Lexie definitely has Nova. She adores him and he would do just about anything to get to to smile.

I step up into the car, Charles closing the door behind me. Nova takes my hand as the car starts down the road, lacing our fingers together. I sigh, settling my head on his free shoulder. Lexie glares at me for copying her, making Nova laugh. The sound settles in my stomach, filling me with warmth. God, I love him. Always have.  

“He’s gonna kill us,” Nova growls, irritated. He’s been on edge the last few months, like a junkie in need of a fix. He’s too proud of Isaac to let the wolf see how much his absence hurts, but I see it. He’s fading, internalizing to the point of self-destruction.

I scoff. “Like he could lay a hand on either of us.” I flash him a wicked smirk. He nods, humoring me even through both of us know that’s exactly what he needs. If Nova doesn’t get some attention soon, he’s going to break. And it’ll end bloody. 

I run my free hand up his arm, his suit jacket hiding the plethora of tattoos beneath. They are his recent obsession, stemming from the need to stay busy in Isaac’s absence. He’s got them everywhere, beautiful swirls of color, dozens of pieces fitted together to form one. From the roses running down his left arm, to the massive wolf on his back, to the line of arrows on he opposite forearm. Recently, he got Lexie and Nash’s names along his ribcage, a breath away from his heart.

The car comes to a stop. Nova helps Lexie out of the car while I unbuckle Nash, lifting him into my arms and setting him down on the sidewalk. He takes my hand and we follow Nova up to a brightly lit restaurant. There’s a long line, stretching clear around the corner, but we’re let in immediately.

“Your Highness,” a man in a suit says, nodding to Nova as he opens the door for us. We shuffle inside of the warm restaurant, stopping short and gaping in utter awe. When Nova bought this place for Isaac it was a run down pizzeria. The wolf hadn’t wanted to accept the gift, but after a knock down drag out with Nova, he finally did.

“It’s so pretty!” Lexie says, clapping excitedly. I nod, completely agreeing with her. The bar is gleaming black granite, the wall behind it lined with beautiful bottles of alcohol. The tables are made of the same material, their chairs wrought iron with deep burgundy cushions. The lusty purple color is mirrored in the stained glass windows and the orchids that line every table.

The place is bustling, well dressed waiters and waitresses shuffling around in an effort to seat and feed everyone coming in. One of them, a woman with short blond hair, stops before us, smiling.

“If you’ll follow me,” she says sweetly. I nod, letting her lead us through the main dining room and into into a second, smaller dining room. In it, is one long table, lit by the four chandeliers hanging above it.

“Antie Liddy!” Lexie yells, dashing forward and climbing up onto Lydia’s lap. Lydia laughs, wrapping an arm around Lexie and pulling her in for a tight hug. She catches my gaze, smiling at me as I help Nash up into a booster seat.

“Hey, little man,” Derek says with a growls, flashing Nash a smirk. The little boy giggles, growling right on back. Both he and Lexie are human, but they know that not everyone in our family is. Werewolves scared Nash at first, but all it took for him to get over that was five minutes with Isaac’s wolf, the two of them rolling around on the floor.

“Have you seen Isaac yet?” I ask Kira, who shakes her head. I sit down as Scott gets in on the little growling match going on between Nash and Derek. Scott and Derek struggling not to laugh at Nash’s little puppy growls.

 Movement catches my eye and I turn, watching as Nova shrugs off his jacket and drapes it over the back of his chair. I stare shamelessly, biting my lip, as he rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirt, revealing his tattoos. To say I think they’re hot is an understatement. He notices me checking him out and smirks, arching an eyebrow wickedly.

Stiles walks into the room, pulling my attention off of Nova. Asleep in his arms is Charlotte Natalie Hale, with her dark hair and her green eyes. She’s tiny, born a few weeks premature. The early time frame sent both Stiles and Derek into a tailspin. Luckily, I was there, otherwise little Charlie might have been born in the backseat of a truck.

Derek holds his hands out and Stiles gives her to him, moving to sit between the wolf and Lydia. Lexie crawls off of Lydia’s lap and into Stiles.’ She grabs a glass of water and promptly asks if he’ll freeze it. He smirks, focusing on the water and watching Lexie giggle gleefully as it shifts forms and rises upward, a tiny snowstorm. She reaches up and runs her fingers through it, pulling them back after a moment and shivering.

The waitress comes back in, taking our orders and brining us drinks. Everyone is digging into the delicious food by the time Isaac comes into the room, dressed in uniform and looking a bit frazzled.

“Papa! There you are!” Nash says with a smile. Isaac laughs, walking over to place a kiss on the top of the little boy’s head. Next he kisses my cheek while simultaneously taking hold of the back of Nova’s neck. It’s a simple restraint, something the others probably don’t even notice, but the loss of control is enough to make Nova sigh.

“Everyone enjoying their food?” he asks, smiling brightly. This place is his dream, something he mentioned to Nova only once. Still, the vampire remembered, purchasing the building a few weeks after we were mated.

“It’s sooo yummy,” Lexie says, drawing the word out. She picks up the second half of her grilled cheese and takes a massive bite. Grilled cheese is her absolute favorite and she won’t let anyone make it for her except Isaac. She claims that he’s the only one who does it right. I’m convinced it’s because he cuts off the crust for her.

“I’m glad you like it, honey,” Isaac says with a smile. He makes a face at her, growling, and she giggles, freckled cheeks turning pink.  

“This place is gorgeous, baby,” I say, reaching up to take Isaac’s hand. “Better than I ever would have imagined.”

“Thanks. I know it wasn’t easy on either of you, having me gone all of the time,” he says glancing from me to Nova. He scrapes his nails up Nova’s nape and the vampire sighs, closing his eyes and sinking into the sensation. We’ve missed him so much, but knowing he was here, turning a run down pizzeria into this, makes it worth it. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you.” He leans down to place another kiss on my cheek.

“You better,” Nova mutters as the blond waitress comes back in.

“They need you in the kitchen,” she says to Isaac, who promptly thanks her.

“I’ll see you at home,” Isaac says, stepping around the table and disappearing behind the massive oak door. Nova clenches his teeth at the loss of contact, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck. I reach over and take his hand, lacing our fingers together. I can’t give him what he gets from Isaac, but my touch always comforts him.

We eat for a few hours, getting caught up with each other. Though we get together every Sunday at the Hale house, someone is always missing. Between work and school and kids, things get busy. Buy the time we are finished with dessert, Nash’s face covered in chocolate ice cream, it’s late.

Tipping the waitress, we shuffle out of our seats. Nash groans as I help him wash his face, lifting him out of his booster seat. Once he’s free, he dashes over to get his coat. I thank Lydia for helping Lexie zip hers up and then pull the banshee in for a hug. Who would’ve guessed we’d end up here? Her with Stiles and Derek and me with Isaac and Nova. I never even thought we’d survive high school, let alone end up married with kids.

Lexie and Nash give everyone hugs. Nova scoops Nash up into his arms, the little boy resting his tired head on Nova’s shoulder. I take Lexie’s hand, the four of us making our way through the dining room and back outside. We are ushered into a car and promptly taken back to the hotel.

Nash is asleep by the time we get there. Nova gently lifts him out of his car seat and into his arms, the little boy burrowing into Nova’s neck. We cross the lobby and get into the elevator, Lexie dialing the security code like she always insists on doing. The doors close and it moves upward, taking to the penthouse.

Stepping into the apartment, I kick off my heels and sigh. Nova turns the corner, taking Nash to his bedroom. Lexie shrugs off her jacket and, for once, actually hangs it up. A glance at the clock tells me it is way past her bedtime.

“It’s time for bed, honey,” I say smiling.

She groans, but does as she’s told, making her way down the hall to her bedroom. I give her a few minutes to get into her pajamas before I go in to tuck her in. Her room, painted bright pink, completely clashes with the rest of the house. But it made her smile, and that was more than enough for Nova.

“Night, baby,” I say, kissing her forehead.

“Night,” she says, yawning, her stuffed unicorn tucked under her arm. I stand up and cross the room, closing the door behind me.

Nova and I meet at the end of the hall, making our way across the living room and up the stairs. I strip off my dress, leaving it hanging on the banister and pull tie from my hair, letting it fall down my back. Nova groans, gaining my attention. I twist around to face him, smirking as he gives me an achingly slow once over, taking in my strapless bra and matching panties.

“Damn, bambi! And I thought the dress was hot,” he says with a smirk. I laugh, eyes fixed on him as he shrugs off his shirt, baring the pale expanse of his tattooed skin. My mouth goes dry and I bite my lip.

“Have I told you how much I love your tattoos?” I ask, even though I already know the answer. Nova is very aware of just how much they turn me on. It’s one of the reasons he keeps getting them. He smirks, amethyst eyes filling with lust. I close the distance between us, pushing him down onto the bed and straddling him.

“Fuck,” he mutters just before I capture his mouth. He slides his hands down to cup my ass, pressing me against his hard cock. I sigh into his mouth, tonguing one of his fangs until he moans. Hissing, he twists us around so that he’s on top. Kissing his way down my neck, scraping his fangs across the skin there and making me shudder. I whimper as he strips off my bra, taking one of my nipples into his mouth.

“Got started without me, huh?” Isaac asks with a chuckle. Nova lifts his head, turning to face Isaac. I watch, propped up on my forearms, as Nova stalks towards him. The vampire bares his fangs, in desperate need of attention. He’s been in control for far too long, shouldering his kingdom, the kids, and me…all at once.

Isaac glances over at me, one eyebrow arched. I smirk; this is going to be quite the show. If Isaac doesn’t get Nova on his knees quick, the vampire is going to beat the shit out of him. Renovating the restaurant was only supposed to take a few months, instead it’s taken almost an entire year. And yeah, it’s Isaac’s dream. He should put his heart into it, but in the mean time, Nova and I have struggled to compensate.

“Nova,” Isaac murmurs, eyeing the vampire as he circles around him, lips parted to reveal his fangs. “What’s wrong? Talk to me, baby.”

His level-headedness sets Nova off like a bomb. The vampire hisses, muscles coiling like a threatened snake. He clenches his hands into shaking fists, eyes cutting into Isaac, sharp as razor blades. “I can’t decide whether to kick your ass or beg you to fuck me,” Nova says, voice raw. “You got a preference, abercombie?”

I laugh, earning a glare from Isaac, who squares up, readying for a fight. He and Nova periodically throw down. It usually happens every few months, but they haven’t gone at it in a while, what with Isaac being gone all of the time. Without the fighting and the fucking to ground him, Nova’s been riding a knife’s edge. I’ve done everything I can to help him, but I’m not Isaac. I can’t send him to his knees with the touch of a hand.

The wolf takes a step towards him, eyes burning gold. Nova holds his gaze, a threat in itself. “Which one will make you feel better?” Isaac demands, fixing Nova with a forcefully look, his expression cool and collected.

I smile softly, in awe of him. Just because he’s been gone, doesn’t mean he forgot how to take care of us. And clearly he hasn’t. His presence alone is calming Nova, I can see it in the set of his shoulders, the way he’s leaning into the wolf.

“Answer the question,” Isaac says with a growl, studying Nova’s body language, his expression. He’s been trained to pay attention to seemingly minute details, little things that add up quickly. Like the slight shaking in Nova’s hands and the way his shoulders are slowly caving inward. It’s one of the reasons he’s remained Derek’s enforcer, holding his position effortlessly.  

“Fuck you,” Nova hisses, putting weight on each word.

Isaac closes the distance between them, fisting a hand in Nova’s hair and wrenching his head back. “Choose. Or I’ll do it for you,” he growls. And, just like that, Nova is on his knees, eyes lowered submissively. Isaac strokes the back of his neck and the tension bleeds out of Nova. It’s beautiful, watching him go down.  

Isaac glances over at me. “You could’ve warned me,” he says, smirking.

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” I ask with a giggle. He rolls his eyes, gesturing me over while keeping one hand on Nova’s neck. I stand up, closing the distance between us. He cradles my cheek, pulling me in for a heart-stopping kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this story! You've been so amazing!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
> If you're interested, I'm gonna post the first chapter of my Sterek fic next Sunday.   
> I'd love to hear what you think of it! :)


End file.
